Timeline Pt Two
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Continuation of Timeline.Previously ...Angel is still human,Liam and Lilah are held in the basement.Buffy and the potentials have wiped out W & H,Cordy is under suspicion.Spike has just materialised.Things can only get better, or do they? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 13

Angel and the team finally reached Lilah's office. No sounds came from there which only added to the tension in Angel.He rushed to the doors and threw them open.

"Buffy " He ran to her and hugged her so tightly , she was crushed. After a while he let her go and checked her over.

"Hey to you too, and hey, just ask."

"Are you hurt"

" Yeah, I broke a nail on this bitches face" she held it up as emphasis

He looked at Lilah's face and grimaced.

"Dont tell me you sympathise with it" Buffy said " She was the one that sent this to you , hoping you would be the one to use it"

"Same old , same old eh Lilah"

" Well , would you expect anything less"

"After five years , no , but aren't you getting a little bored with it, unno the losing"

"It just keeps getting better actually" she continued " Say how did you get across the threshold without the alarms going off".Sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Glich in the system I guess"

Lilah laughed "You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that " .She looked at Angel " Try again"

Angel put a hand either side of her chair and lent in " You seem to have all the answers , why dont you tell me"

"Your human" she lent back in her chair , trying to put as much distance between him and herself.

Angel sighed deeply and backed off. He ran his hands through his hair before turning back to Lilah.

"How do you know"

"Why should I tell you?"

Buffy walked back to her and leant in "Cos if you don't , we leave the face, well looking less facelike"

Angel cringed .He hated hearing Buffy talk like that.

"Someone in camp Angel has very loose lips. Seems they cant keep quiet.We know everything"

Angel was shocked. He had learned to trust people , his people . To find out he had been betrayed crushed him.His anger was eating away at him.He shot round and grabbed Lilah by the shoulders and shook her fiercely

" Who" he growled through gritted teeth

"Ask your Seer" Lilah was almost laughing again, the only reason she didn't , Buffy and her fist.

"Cordy?" It was more of a question with a hint of a statement.

Back at the Hyperion

Willow and Faith were pacing the foyer .Fred was sat on the stairs still reading the vast compendium, every now and again glancing up at the girls and huffing.

" Your a powerful wicca , can't you do something?" Faith asked

"Buffy said I was to sit tight until she needed me. I want to do something but ..."

"Shouldn't someone check on Liam" Fred said

"Done it earlier , he's fine, sick off being couped though" Faith replied "Know how that feels" she shook off the memory.

"Has anyone seen Cordelia today" Willow said to the room. "You'd think with everything going on , she'd wanna be down here helping "

"I'll go and check on her " Fred put down the book with a thud " I could do with a break from the book anyway"

Fred walked up the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Can't you do that mind reading thing Will"

" It's telepathy and I could try" With that said Willow headed to the circular seat .Willow crossed her legs and chanted .After a few minutes Willows eyes opened ." I got her"

Faith paced back and forth.

"Fred knocked on Cordelia's door and waited til she got the invite in.

"How are you Cordy".

"Fine thanks.Where's everyone"

"Buffy took some of the young slayers to Wolfram and Hart.Angel's gone after her with the rest and Gunn and Wesley" she sat on the easy chair .Fred's nerves were clearly visible.

Cordy was highly agitated " He's what! How could he be so stupid!Buffy can take care of herself and it's not like she went alone! Typical Buffy !"

"I ... I... don't think Buffy did it to get Angel into any trouble"

"Huh! Thats all she ever did ! And typical Angel , goes to the rescue of lil miss like to fight!"

"I'm sure they are on their way back now and everyone's fine" Fred was getting even more nervous now that Cordy was annoyed.Why should she be so annoyed though?

Cordy paced back and forth in an agitated fashion. "What about Liam.Is he still caged up. Please tell me they weren't stupid enough to let him loose yet?"

"Mmm no no he's he's still in the basement"

"Well , at least they used their brains there.Who's still here , is it just us?"

"No Faith stayed here just in case anything happened"

Cordy suddenly stopped pacing and stood still.Fred watched as her head tilted back and she begun to levitate.The vision shook Cordy physically.Since becoming half demon so she could bare the visions, Cordy had rarely had one that manifested in a physical way.The vision over, she fell to the floor.

"Cordy!"

Fred went over and lifted Cordy's head up .As she came around she mumbled something about a statue.Fred propped her up against her armoire and got Cordy a drink of water.

"Shall I call Faith, she can go out if your vision needs dealing with right away"

"Yeah call her up , I need to tell her where and when"

Fred left to get Faith , making sure Cordy was O.K first.

Foyer

Willow glowed pure white as she mentally spoke to Buffy.

"Buffy...Buffy ,whats going on?"

"Will? I'm at Wolfram and Hart with the potentials.We're trying to take them out so they no longer pose a threat to Angel."

"Are you mad! Scrap that!Do you need any help?"

"We're fine, we are just you go to the chest in Angel's room and get the chains and locks, take them down to the basement ready for a 'guest'."

"What have you done?"

" I was willing to just beat the living crap outta Lilah , but Angel wants to keep her as some kind of insurance. We're bringing her back with us"

"Who's Lilah?"

"Some bitch that seems hell bent on making Angels life a living hell"

"How long before your back"

"Should be back in about half hour ,give or take.Is Liam O.K?"

"Everyones fine here. Get back safe"

Willow was still glowing white and was just finishing her conversation with Buffy when Fred came back down stairs.She couldn't take her eyes off Willow .Willow closed her link with Buffy and took a deep breath.

Faith turned from Willow to look at Fred.

"So is Cor O.K" She said

"Cordy had a vision and needs you to go and see her.I think she needs you to go and save someone"

Faith ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

Willow asked Fred what the deal was with Cordy and if she could help.Fred was still looking at Willow, her hair now fading back to its usual coppery red.

"Oh , umm .She got the visions from Angels first guide , Doyle I think it was, anyway she was dying from the visions , so the higher powers gave her the choice of becoming half demon and she accepted. So now Cordy just levitates and gets cloudy eyes,sometimes theres spittle , but not very often.And I'm rambling aren't I. I hate it when I do that."

"No , it's O.K , I do it sometimes , I think my friends have gotten used to it now"

The two girls laughed at themselves.

Fred went and checked the monitor , Liam was sitting on his bunk singing. Willow went to the front desk and started up her laptop.

Faith entered Cordy's room and slumped on the bed ,Cordy came out of the bathroom , a wet towel wrapped round her neck.

"That was a doozy of a vision"

"So w'sup, usual slice and dice"

"Yeah ,Its no big, just a lizard demon thing.You'll find it over on Crenshaw.It likes sewers, I could tell cos of the smell ,could have it's lair down there",Cordy was waving her hand in front of her face to emphasise the smell factor.

"K. I'll go deal , just unno , take it easy" Faith said as she turned to leave.Faith sensed something but couldn't quit put her finger on it.She closed the door and returned to Willow.

"Will?"

"In the office with Fred " came the reply.

Faith walked in and sat on the edge of the desk."Fred , you know Cor well , you sensed anything weird coming from her lately?"

"Well no not really , but she has been a bit reclusive .She was a mighty bit pissed that Buffy was coming and none too pleased when she knew there were the potentials as well . You should have seen her face when Willow magically made Angel human".

"I get the feeling there's more to her than vision gal n part demon , if ya get me"

"What makes you think that"

"Spidey sense , all tingly and not in a good way"

"I could do a reading and see if it comes up with anything"Will suggested.

"Better see what we think as a group and see if Buffy senses it too , could be my slayer senses acting up".

"Good idea , but have to say, it seems weird that she's kept outta the way and now your picking up a weird mojo off her"

"I gotta run, do the reading and let me know what ya get"

Fred was dubious , Cordy had been a major part in her rehabilitation after Pylea.Although she did think she had been acting out of character lately.

Faith grabbed a couple of weapons and walked out through the main doors.

"Willow , what will you do if the reading comes back and says Cordy's evil"

"I don't know , I guess I'll just tell Angel and Buffy , Faith too , and leave it to them"

Lorne came in as Willow started the reading and he walked into the office."Hey my lil cupcakes and what may I ask is going on here?"

"Willows doing a reading , Faith thinks Cordy's evil "

"I haven't picked up any unusual vibes off the delicious one"

"Maybe she blocked you knowing your an empath " Willow said

"Possible, has anyone discussed that with Angel yet"

"No , I thought I'd do this and only bother him with it , if it happens to be true"

"I guess he does have his hands overly full at the moment, do you need some help?"

"I think I can handle the rading , but I iwll need someone with her in case she trys to do a spell and block me".

"Oh I doubt you will have trouble , I'm sure the princess is just off colour and there's nothing wrong, plus you kick a wicked wicca punch.Your aura is practically screaming at me! Tell you what , I'll go keep Cordy company while you do the business, looks like our Fredikins has a bad case of the nerves.I'll see you girl's in a while"

Lorne went up the stairs after making his sea breeze.

Willow set up her candles and sat crossed legged on the floor.

Fred grabbed a large book from Angels Bookcase and sat at the desk browsing the index for the Rites of Calenook.Both girls were silent.

After ten minutes Willow started to grunt and she shook violently.Fred shot out of her chair and didn't know what to do .Should I try and get her out of the trance ? Should I get Lorne or call Angel? She paced the room , biting her nails and talking to herself.

Willow had sweat beading on her forehead and her breathing was erratic.She shook and grunted.

Upstairs, Lorne was sat trying to make small talk with Cordy.

"So did the Tall dark and human one pay a visit to you today"

"He did briefly , since the hotel's been brimming with slayers , it's like he has no time for me. I'm vision girl , remember, his link to the powers."

"I'm sure he hasn't been avoiding you, it's just ... well he has his hands well and truly full at the moment .Didn't you send him off after Buffy tonight?"

"Yes" she said with a hint of anger, not aimed at Lorne , but herself as she realised he was right .She had sent him after her." Your right , yet again"

At about the time that Willow was getting all sweaty,Cordy felt the vibrations .

"Lorne would you be a honey and get me a drink of water "

"Sure " He watched her , knowing what was transpiring downstairs.He went into her kitchenette and got Cordy her water .She had gone a strange hue of unaware of the change continued .

"I get the feeling Angel regrets bringing Liam back through the portal and I think he blames Buffy "

Lorne was puzzled by the transformation and found it hard to keep it from Cordelia.

"What makes you say that "

"Oh when he was up here earlier , he mentioned it to me , I doubt he would tell Buffy of course"

Cordelia started to sweat herself,the magic that was invading her was getting too strong for her to fight.God damn you Willow ,she said to herself. Realising Lorne was watching her , she gave a false grin.

Lorne realised the magic was wearing Cordy down and tried to read her aura.He could , and boy was her aura worth it!

"I .. I gotta go my peach pie " Lorne called back as he slipped out the door

Cordy growled and threw her glas at the door "I bet you do " she spat out in anger.

Downstairs , Willow had managed to overcome the spell that blocked Cordy.She could read her like a book .What she saw scared her .Willow began pulling herself out of the trance. Fred , noticing the calmness that surrounded Willow ,stopped pacing and resumed her place at the table.

Willow finally blinked several times , allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the light in the office.

"Well that was some deep darkness" Willow finally said .

"So , so it worked then, and oh ! Is Cordy like some big bad we have to fight now then , or or is there some way to stop her"

"I can stop her "Willow said "But I'll need a few things first.She must have changed during her ascension to become a higher being,might even be why she got kicked out."

Cordy said she came back cos Angel was losing his way , not fulfilling his destiny or something like that."

"Didn't Angel ever wonder why she had glowy white eyes when she had a vision now"

"We all just thought it was part of the beig half demon on account of the visions is all"

"Well that may be how it started , but the demons awake fully awake now"

"Do you know what demon it is?"

"I don't know but maybe Angel will, I'll describe it to him when he gets back.Speaking of which , shouldn't they be back by now"

Both girls looked at the clock on the wall.

Wolfram and Hart

The crew, which consisted of Angel ,Buffy , Gunn , Wes and the potentials, plus the captured Lilah , headed for the elevator.Gunn and Buffy bringing up the rear of the group and Angel and Wesley at the front. Lilah was being dragged by a group of four potentials.

"You think you'll get out of here don't you " Lilah said sarcastically

"And we didn't gag her as well , why?"

An alarm sounded downstairs and the building groaned.

"What the hell was that" Amanda said

"That's the building locking down, standard proceedure " Lilah gloated

"O.K ,so how do we get out?And trust me when I say a wrong answer costs you " Buffy said , her patience or rather lack of evident.

"Don't worry "Angel said " I got this one" He reach out , his hand hovering for a second, then pushing a sequence of floors.Finally a large white button appeared.Angel pushed it.

A blinding light forced them all to cover their eyes with their hands.

"Where the hell are we" Buffy asked

"Hell" Angel answered. Then he remembered Cordy's vision.

The room seemed to stretch for eternity.Pure white nothingness .Angel stood on guard , his sword half raised.

"So , where's the exit, bored now"

A small girl slowly materialised in front of Angel. She was dressed in a victorian looking dress in a blood red velvet.A childlike laugh echoed around them.

"Who's the bride of Chucky" Buffy asked as she pointed to the girl.

Lilah snorted at Buffy.

"Thats the liason to the Senior partners. Don't underestimate her Buffy" Angel said raising his sword a little higher.

"Back so soon vampire" the girl said "And with a toy to play with" the eerie laugh echoing again

"Get us out or she dies" he said , yanking Lilah to him

"Cut her , Go on , See if she bleeds , red red red.Like you do now"

"Kid needs some serious therapy" Gunn said

The girl shot round to stare at Gunn ."Big plans for you, Blue won't be your colour "

"Why is it always cryptic crap with the bad guys, why can't they just come straight out and say it."

The potentials all sniggered at Buffy's retort.

"I like her, she's been dark,been in the cold and the light.She wishes she'd stayed there".She continued, mimicking Buffy's voice "I touch the fire, and it freezes me,I look into it, and it's black,Why can't I feel?My skin should crack and peel.Isn't that right ? Do you think Heaven wants you back?"

"What is she talking about Buffy " Angel looked at her confused.

"The witch , the white witch, she pulled you out, made you crawl from the dirt like a half breed .Left you feeling empty.William knew"

Angel felt his blood starting to boil. "Spike"

One of the potentials yawned , breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I am so done here.Let me out of here or else..." Buffy didn't get a chance to finish her sentance.The blinding white light again and then nothing.

Angel slowly drew his arm from his eyes and blinked a few times.The foyer. Home. He looked round and saw the rest of the gang .Everyone was gobsmacked at what had just happened.Lilah was still with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14

Buffy squinted through the whiteness. " Y'know , you could do with getting the decorators in, white's not really a good look , makes you look a little pasty. And a few creature comforts wouldn't go amiss either, emphasis on the creature here"

" Enough! Do you know why you feel so seperated from the world.It's because you are.The world wants you gone."

Buffy was taken back by what the little girl had said." And I thought I was adjusting so well"

"There's no need for you now, the world has it's champions now , you saw to that. Still won't do any good. Your witch changed the one person that could make a difference"

"Angel!" Buffy was starting to see the full picture. The pieces of the puzzle were all there , she just needed to put them together. " So , who interferred with Willow's spell?"

"Someone in the vampires house, a confidante"

"Why" Buffy was walking in a circle around the girl , her sythe grasped firmly.

"They knew the future,could see the mayhem , the destruction, the bloodspill and thought the price was too high"

"Why didn't the powers that be tip him off , he's their champion , it's not in their interest to just let him go"

"Who says they have? True, they have lost him as a champion , but as one door closes another opens.Whilst we may not be good, we also know that a balance is needed "

"Is Liam the balance?"

"I cannot comment"

"Why keep me here? And why are you telling me all of this?" Buffy paused ,it suddenly dawned on her.

"The Senior Partners have a proposition for you"

"What makes you think I'll be interested" Buffy remained calm.

"We can undo the wrongs , on both sides, on the condition that you and the vampire remain seperated"

"No deal" Buffy swung the sythe at the litle girl.Red broke the whiteness.

Faith had been hunting for the demon for an hour.Finally she sat on a park bench.She put her ear phones in and hit play. She had been in the sewers searching and took deep breathes to get the stench from her nose. A group of teens walked past and one of the young girls noticed Faith.Faith looked up and conitued to nod her head in time with the music.She jumped of the bench and followed the teens further into the park.

Faith ran her hand to her jacket pocket and withdrew the bottle of holy water, flicking the cork out with her thumb.Still bouncing to the tunes playing in her ears she whistled loudly.She stretched one arm up over her head, the other still clutching the bottle " Any of you that still get tans, Run!"

The girls frowned ."As if the question was a stomper" Faith sighed.

"Blondes!" Faith thought .She was annoyed at their stupidity.She grabbed their arms forcefully " RUN!" she shouted at them.

As the young girls ran Faith turned towards the other teens.A low animalistic growl came from them all and they morphed into their demon visages.

"Good job you guys don't have that face perminantly cos you really are wicked gross"

The vamps leapt at Faith ,dropping kicks and punches as they landed.One got a face full of holy water and the other got a stake to the chest. The youngest saw the eldest get dusted and tried to run, Faith withdrew the stake from the elder and threw it in the direction of the sprinter.It hit home and he fell , turning to ash before he hit the grass. The vamp that got the holy water facial stood up clutching his face.

"You are so gonna regret that lady"

Faith laughed " If I had a buck for every vamp that said that,and hey not a lady!"

The vamp ran at her , punches connected with Faiths face and ribs.Still sore from the battle in Sunnydale, she grunted.That pissed Faith off as she hated any weakness she showed.She turned that anger on her attacker, reigning blows on him.

"Whassup slayer , someone get the better of you" he laughed at her efforts, blocking only a few of Faiths blows.

"YOU " punch "HAVE" punch "NO " punch "IDEA" .Faith dug out her spare stake and drove it home.Standing back up she dusted down her trousers and spun on her heels , straight into the lizard demon.

" Great now they line up to have a try" she dropped to the floor and swiped it's feet out from under it.The demon smacked to the dirt on it's back hard , winded it thrashed to try and get back to it's feet.

"You got a face only a mother could love" Faith placed her foot on it's neck , preventing it from getting up.

The demon's tongue flicked out and wrapped round her ankle , pulling her off balance and onto the floor next to it.It rolled on top of Faith and tried to pin her down.She raised her legs and got the lizards head between her knees,squeezing as hard as she could, the lizard demons head burst , spraying her with gloup and slime.

"You just now that shit aint gonna wash out" She said to herself."Job done". Faith put the ear phones in and jaunted back to the hotel , pleased with her nights work.

Back at the Hyperion

Since getting back from the White room, Lilah had been placed in the basement with Liam. Angel had gone to check on Willow and Fred.Lorne was drinking his usual sea breeze and nursing a headache , bought on by reading Cordy.The potentials were all chattering amongst themselves, nothing rare about that though Angel thought to himself.Wesley and Gunn had packed the weapons away after getting Lilah 'comfortable'.

Willow explained the nights events to Angel. Angel hadn't appeared to be surprised and showed no emotion.The only time he showed any was when finally someone noticed that Buffy was absent from the returning party.

"We got sent home by the liason.It obviously had unfinished business with Buffy" Angel had said as he walked or rather dragged himself up to his room.

Wesley walked into the office and pulled the chair up next to Fred. "How has the research on the Rites of Calenook gone?"

"It has some footnotes in here" Fred slumped a book into Wesley's lap."And some text in here " she picked up the book she was reading " I haven't finished here, but it looks promising.So far I have found out it has something to do with restoring a 'fallen' vampire back to it's original state"

"Sound like just the thing for Angel" Wesley said

"Does Angel want to go back, I thought he would want to be human, cos of Buffy"

"I think Angel's punishing himself and thinks the recent events have happened as some kind of knock on effect caused by his new found humanity."

Gunn walked into the office and sat on the edge of the desk, picking up the amulet.

"I can't believe Spike's soul is trapped in this thing"

Fred shrieked and jumped up quickly causing Gunn to drop the amulet in shock.

" It says here, Of heart and soul and body and mind,To this amulet I now bind, good and evil are entwined,mortal flesh thee to find"

Gunn stood up, staring at the amulet. " Errrr guys"

Fred and Wesley moved round the desk. The amulet glowed brightly and smoke swirled slowly round it,a few seconds later and it was like a small tornado. A scream eminated from the tornado and slowly , glowing embers visibly swirling inside it. The embers grouped together forming a skeleton. The screams grew louder. Lorne ran into the office, skidding to a stop at the sight in front of him.Angel and Giles came running down the stairs stopping in the doorway.The skeleton now had burnt skin .The screaming had become so loud that now the group had to cover their ears. Nobody said a thing , they were all fixated on the happenings in front of them. No-one even noticed Buffy come in.

"Guys?" she called.

Buffy saw the gang grouped in the office , staring at something. She walked in , ducking under Angels arm.

"Spike!" She said loudly

The tornado was still turning , the embers still forming the shape , that now was almost complete . Everyone backed away , not sure what to do.Angel pulled Buffy to him.

Wesley was the first to speak."Does it mention whether Spike will be human, vampire or ensouled vampire"

Fred still watching the event answered "It just said he would be restored"

"So we are to presume he is a vampire with a soul" Giles said.

"I guess so " Gunn reached for a stake.

The tornado ceased and Spike was stood there in the position he had died in.The amulets glow dissipated, turning the stone black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 15

Spike stared around the reigned down on him in buckets. Fright evident on his face.He morphed and lunged for Angel, knocking both Angel and Buffy to the ground. Gunn flew across the room and lifted Spike up by his collar, holding the stake above his own head, ready to do the deed.

"NO!" Buffy shouted .

Spike turned his head to see the stake Gunn had raised at him. Tears streamed down Spikes face. Gunn slowly put Spike down and lowered the stake.Angel moved Buffy away from Spike and sat up .

"What am I doing here and where the hell am I ?" His voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Your in my hotel and I'd like to know what your doing here too" Angel said agrily. "And why did you attack me?"

"Your the bloody ponce that gave me the Liz Taylor bauble to wear , go figure!"

Buffy was still sat on the floor , Angel had stood up.Everyone else was still trying to get their focus.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse" Angel huffed .He rubbed his forehead and went into the foyer.

The potentials all hyper and chatting now , did nothing to ease the built up tension in Angels head.

"Go do something other than swarm my Hotel and gossip " He barked at them.

The girls all disbanded and ran upstairs to their rooms .Angel couldn't help but liken them to ants fleeing the scene.He sat on the circular seat and sighed deeply.He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

Wesley came and sat next to Angel

"If you have come to tell me I was harsh on the girl's save it"

"No I haven't , actually I thought it was long overdue" Wesley said

A slight laugh left the both of them.

"So , out with it Wes"

"I think it's safe to say there can't be anymore surprises,Cordelia has been consulting with Wolfram and Hart since her return to us.Spike , Liam , your human, Buffy said she got valuable information from the Liason.All in all I think we can rectify our mistakes and come out of this O.K."

Angel snorted." I really doubt that"

Wesley patted him on the shoulder . "Buffy took out Wolfram and Hart , thats got to be a plus."

"How long do you think it will take them to set up again.Like Holland said , as long as there are people in the world they will have an office here."

"Is this defeatists annon and can anyone join" Buffy said as she came out of the office , Spike in tow.

"Pull up a chair.I believe Angel's the C.E.O" Wesley said

They all laughed and Buffy slumped next to Angel. Spike stood the other side of Buffy.

"Angel , I need to go and talk with Spike privately."Buffy said in a quiet tone.

"Why , what could you possibly have to talk to him about,privately?"

"Please don't be difficult,it's been a long day and I'm not in the mood for any petty jealousy" She aimed it at the two of them.

Angel huffed and folded his arms.It was his way of showing defeat. Buffy smiled at him and kissed him on cheek.She indicated towards the garden and Spike followed her out there.

"So back to the world of the unliving, must be a shock for you"

"Yeah it is, how long was I dead-er for"

"Three months give or take a few days"

"Still , good to see you moved on, Athough , Captain forehead of all people?"

"Don't call him that! And things have changed, for him I mean"

"Heartbeat, heard it when I attacked him.How did that happen?"

"Willow , but we think someone else had their hands in it too."

"Sounds to me like you guys have got alot on at the moment." Spike sniffed "Sounds like you could use another pair of hands."

"Oh , I think theres way to many here already, not that I don't want you here, cos I do , I really do"

She rested her head on Spike's shoulder.

Angel watched and immediately went red in the face.How could she?

Lorne watched Angel.He leaned to Angel's ear and said " I'm getting older brother from her now, when she's with you I get key'rumption.Your the love of her life.There's love with those two, purely platonic"

Angel turned and smiled at Lorne, "Thankyou"

"Don't sweat it Champ, not about those two anyway.Now our Queen of Pylea ... Hmmm I don't envy you"

"Tell me"

"When she came back from the higher plain, she told us it's to put you back on your path."

"I remember"

"Well what came back wasn't our Cordy and it wasn't to put you back on your path, it was to divert you from it in a big way"

" But she still got the visions and has told me about them, I've still saved peoples lives."

"The insignificant ones, yes.She didn't tell you about alot of the others.She told the lawyers instead."

"Why , what was to gain by her doing that"

" You "

"I'm sorry , You lost me"

"Cordy has been setting you up for a huge fall. A fall for her. Looked like she may have gotten her way if a certain blonde hadn't come along"

"Buffy "

"The one and only. Can I just say she is divine, by the way.Got a real glow about her"

Angel smiled and peeked at her "Yes she really is"

"Cordys demon woke up when she ascended and now it is doing it's thing"

"Can we get the demon out , An exorcism or something"

"No can do.Do that and Cordy will die , either from the ritual itself or from the first vision she has afterwards."

"So I lose her , no matter what I do"

"Skip , her demon guide, he may have some answers.Find him and maybe you could get lucky"

"Thanks again Lorne". He smiled at Lorne and turned his focus back to Buffy.

"Buffy , I need to tell you something.Something you may not know already"

"What's it about "

"You"

"O.K. Is this bad , cos I've had enough bad today,I'm tapped out"

"Depends how you see it "

"Now suspense is killing me ,just spill already"

"Maybe you wanna get the poof out here too .He really needs to know."

" Tell me first , I'll decide if he needs to know"

"You sure? D'ya want to sit down?"

"Are we playing twenty questions? For god sake just tell me"

" I hear two heartbeats.One's faint but it's there"

"I'm tired Spike, what are you going on about?"

"Buffy" He took her forearms and sat her on the edge of the fountain" Your having a baby"

Her jaw dropped to the floor, tears filled her eyes.

Angel saw her reaction and swung the door open, jumping over the rail to her.He pushed Spike out the way and knelt in front of Buffy .Her mouth still gaping open .She slowly looked at Spike , who just nodded.He backed away from them and said "Congrats"

"Buffy?"Angels voice was soft "Whats wrong?"

Buffy looked down at him , she lifted her hand to his face " I don't know how to say it"

Angel feared the worst, after all this had been the worst day ever " Just say it Buff , I don't think you could make ..." His words trailed off as Buffy took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Daddy" .Is all she could say.

Angel grabbed her up in his arms and spun them round, kissing her face and neck.Buffy squeeled .

Spike stood in the doorway with Lorne, watching the two of them.

"I wasn't going to say anything til this mess was sorted , but I guess they need some good news right now" Lorne said

Spike watched as Lorne walked to the front desk and sipped his sea breeze. His stomach growled at him.

He went into the kitchen and helped himself to some blood Angel had Got for Liam.

Hang on he thought to himself , if the poofs human , why does he have 0'neg in the frige.He would take that one up with him later.

Angel finally put Buffy down.He paced backwards and forwards rubbing his chin , a huge smile still planted on his face.

"You have to stop patroling.We have to baby proof the hotel.We got to go shopping.We are going to need so much!"

"Calm down , we don't know if Spikes right , yet alone how far I am."

"Sing , sing for Lorne" He pulled her into the foyer "Lorne read Buffy"

"Ah , O.K. If it gets you to calm down." Buffy cleared her throat and sang " If I could then I would , I 'd go wherever you will go ,way up high or down low , I'll go wherever you will go"

Lorne beamed "Spikes told you the truth." He raised his glass "To you Mom and Dad. And I'd say , you got six months left"

"Oh my god!" Buffy sat down on the circualr seat.

Angel ran into the office and called everyone into the foyer. Buffy still sat down, shocked by the nights revelation.Once everyone was gathered together Angel went and sat with Buffy.He picked up her hand and kissed it.Most of the gang thought he must have proposed.

"Buffy and I ... we ... um ... We're "

"Spit it out , man" Gunn said , smiling.

"We're having a baby"

Everyone rushed at them and hugged them.

Cordy stood at the top of the stairs. After listening to the good news , she turned and went back to her room.More things were broken in her temper.

Finally everyone filtered off to bed and Buffy and Angel made their way to their room. Angel shut the door as Buffy threw herself onto the bed.She laid on her back and stroked her stomach. Angel laid next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thankyou "

"What for"

"For making me the happiest I have ever been". He leaned over and kissed her again.

Buffy wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into her.She started to undo his shirt.

"Maybe we shouldn't Buff"

"You can take the man outta the 1870's but you can't take the 1870's outta the man"

They both laughed.

"I'll be gentle then" and he smothered her with his body,kissing her tenderly.

The sun shone in through the curtains and stirred Buffy from her sleep.She glanced at the clock and groaned.It was eleven am. It had been a while since she last had a lie in like this. The aroma of baking and fresh coffee wafted into the room. Buffy rubbed her eyes and stretched. Finally after ten minutes , she wandered to the bathroom. She ran the shower and came from the bathroom . As she opened her wardrobe she noticed a note on her dresser and a single rose in a long vase.She smiled and opened the note.

Buffy

Come down to the garden

A x

She rushed her shower and just tied her hair back .She tried her favourite jeans on and had trouble doing them up .She threw on her linen trousers and a pale lilac silk top. She ran downstairs humming.

"Morning" she said to the people who were buzzing around the foyer.

She opened the doors to the garden and stood against the rail.

"Angel?"

"In the car"

Buffy made her way round to the parking lot and there he was , sat in the car.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get in"

" I figured we could do with a break and everyone agreed with me.I'm taking you shopping , then we will have lunch, followed by a walk on the beach"

"Sounds perfect" She climbed into the car"

"Cars have doors"

"I know , just think its more fun that way"

"I think you may not think that in another three months "

"By then I'll need a crane to get me in here"

Angel laughed and pulled her to his side. "I love you" he said .

"Even when I'm fat and swollen"

"I'll love you more then"

They pulled out of the drive .

Faith had spent the night going over the days events with Wesley. She cursed at Buffy for going into the lions den without her.Faith had worked for the law firm once and had tried to take Angel out for them. She found it hard to believe that Cordy was working against Angel and had conspired with Wolfram and Hart. She was even more shocked to hear about Spie and was unnerved to see him walking around. She took the news of Buffy's pregnancy well , even offering to take the slack so she could rest up. After catching up on everything she made her excuses and retired to Robin's room.

Willow had spent the night going over some witchcraft books. The spells Cordy had been using had been pretty powerful .Willow knew that kind of power only came from the dark arts.She had been addicted to that power before and knew the appeal it held. Willow and Wesley had gone through the books Giles had bought with him and had found a demon that could possibly be the one that had possessed Cordy.

They all agreed it was best for Angel to not be there when they confronted Cordy / it. Giles, Willow and Wesley gathered the herbs , oils and potions they would need to prtect themselves and the rest of the inhabitants of the hotel , possibly L.A.

"So we agree this is the way we should go" Wesley said " Trylack demon, who would of thought it"

"I do , are we sure it will work , last thing we need to do ,is set free the demon and not be able to banish it" Willow asked

"We are as sure as we can be.It looks simple enough and with the power you hold Willow , I feel confident"

"I'm glad you do Giles" Willow said shakily

"This coming from the woman who turned the world of potentials into full slayers with minimal effort" Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "We need some of the slayers to guard the hotel and the exit points, should it try to escape"

Willow replied " I told Kennedy and she has rounded up the strongest and most capable slayers. The girls will go into their positions on kennedy's signal.I still think we should tell Angel , after all she is his seer"

"The man has had enough to cope with this past few months, and with Buffy's pregnancy, it's safer they aren't here" Giles said . He continued " If we have everything we need may I suggest , we get this over with"

The displeasure at the task ahead obvious. The three of them headed up the stairs .

Buffy could sense something wasn't right and told Angel to turn the car around and take her home.Angel spun the car round in a U turn and hit the gas.

Cordelia stood in front of her window watching the people going about their normal everyday lives.She wondered how they could be oblivious to the world she lived in.To be totally ignorant .To not know of demons and vampires and the underworld that flowed with evil.She laughed , why do I care?

Cordelia had always had an attitude that she was better than everyone else. Even at Sunnydale High, she had been called Queen C. Keeping up her appearance had started to take it's toll .Her skin had become mottled and her eyes were hazed .She tied her hair back and went to the mirror. She leaned forwards and ran her hands over her face.I look ill , she thought to chanted something and her features morphed back to her usual beautiful face.The demon inside her churned. Cordy sniffed the air. "Urgggh , wolves bain and rosehip.Time to get the show on the road " she said to herself. She stood in the centre of her room .

Willow , Giles and Wesley walked up the stairs , all taking it in turns to do the incantation

Willow : "Once was , no more shall be , cast the demon far from me.Not of the living and not of this world, born from darkness and of cold,be gone from body mind and soul"

Giles : "Once was , no more shall be , cast the demon far from me.Not of the living and not of this world, born from darkness and of cold,be gone from body mind and soul"

Wesley : "Once was , no more shall be , cast the demon far from me.Not of the living and not of this world, born from darkness and of cold,be gone from body mind and soul"

They reach the top of the stairs and repeated the incantation. When they finally reached Cordelia's door ,it swung stood in the middle of her room, she had taken on her demon guise.

"Well , well , I wondered when you guys would finally get round to dealing with me.I have to say I am disappointed , I was hoping that bitch of a slayer would be here. Not like her to miss out on some action, plus the opportunity to knock Cordelia off her throne , thought it would be to hard to miss"

"Angel and Buffy had to go out" Willow said

"Had to? Now now Willow ,don't lie. You wanted them gone .You didn't think Angel would let you kill me, attempt to anyway.And as for Buffy , you didn't want the child harmed "

The fact that Cordy knew , shook them all .She was levitating and a dark cloud spun round her .

Willow :" I implore you Goddess , strike it down"

A flash of pure white light leapt from Willow's hands and shot out to Cordy , forcing Cordelia back and down to the grunted as she hit the floor.

"Vincire" Willow yelled .Green magic energy shoots from Willow's hand and forms a band around Cordy's torso, pinning her arms against her body. It glows with a green light that makes Cordy's skin appear green too.

"She'll stay like that for a while, at least long enough for the exorsim." Willow said

"You really think you can do it , don't you ?What do you think Angel would say?"

"He'd say kick that demons ass"

Everyone turned to see Angel stood in the doorway, leaning on the jamb, Buffy beside him.

"Why didn't you guys tell us"? Buffy asked

"It's because they're not sure what they are dealing with "Cordy said " I'm like nothing you have ever dealt with before"

"Oh please , still so full of yourself aren't you.I've faced Gods, demons , all so much worse than you , hey I've even defeated The First Evil , you think your gonna be that hard?"

"Don't antagonize her Buffy " Angel snapped.

"Have you two stopped to think" Cordy said " About everything, as in the big picture?"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and then back to Cordy.

"You know you have changed history by bringing Liam back , have you done anything to correct that? No. Spikes back but how long for? If you don't change history back , he'll be well , history. And of course champ heres human now .You went and slaughtered Wolfram and Hart , tut tut , now who do you think they are going to come after? To make it worse , you have their super bitch trapped in the basement.Then there's me.His link to the Powers That Be, his Seer,take me out and what does he have?"

"He has me" Buffy said looking up at Cordy , her eyes full of hatred.

"How long for?"

"What do you mean Cordy " Angel said as he stepped forward

"I can't say"

Willow was getting frustrated .She stepped forward and put her hand onto Angel's chest, pushing him back to Buffy's side.

"Lets get this done" Willow said

Wesley annointed the room with the oils while Giles placed the herbs in specific places. Once they had done this they went to Willows side , creating a circle .

"

Depart, then, transgressor. Depart, seducer, full of lies and cunning, foe of virtue, persecutor of the innocent. Give place, abominable creature, give way, you monster, give way to good, in whom you found none of your works. For I have already stripped you of your powers and laid waste your kingdom, bound you prisoner and plundered your weapons. I cast you forth into the outer darkness, where everlasting ruin awaits you and your abettors. To what purpose do you insolently resist? To what purpose do you brazenly refuse? For you are guilty before me, you have transgressed. You are guilty before me, whom you presumed to tempt. You are guilty before the whole human race, to whom you prof erred by your enticements the poisoned cup of death.

Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, for I will it. Why do you still linger here? I afflict you with the night of blindness in the magician Elyma, and by the mouth of the same apostle bade you to go out of Pythonissa. The soothsayer. Begone, now! Begone, seducer! Your place is in solitude; your abode is in the nest of serpents; get down and crawl with them. This matter brooks no delay; for see. You might delude man, but you cannot mock me. It is I who casts you out, from whose sight nothing is hidden. It is I who repels you, to whose might all things are subject. It is I who expels you,I prepared everlasting hellfire for you and your minions, from whose mouth shall come a sharp sword, who is coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire."

Willow shot pure white energy from her hands .Cordy glowed white. A scream ripped through the hotel. Wesley placed chrystals in a circle at Cordy's feet, backing away quickly.

Willow continued

" We cast you out, demon , every power, every legion, every diabolical group and sect. We command you, begone , from the soul. No longer dare, cunning serpent, to deceive us, I command you."

Cordy morphed into the demons full guise, screaming and writhing within the bounds of the spell. Cracks appeared in the demon and bright white light seeped from them.The demonic scream was deafening.The cracks spread and widened , finally shattering in a piercing shriek.

Willow fell to the floor exhausted.Buffy helped Willow to the easy chair. All eyes fell on Cordy, who was unconscious.

"Will she be O.K. "Buffy asked

"We don't know , it all depends how long she has been possessed for" Wesley said

Angel was crouched over Cordelia. "Help me get her on the bed" Buffy helped Angel and looked at him.

" We have to get this mess sorted before the baby comes. I have to go and see the Powers that be."

"I'll come with you"

"No , Buffy , this is my fight, or it's supposed to be, I need you here"

"What will you do"

"What I have to"

Buffy looked into Angel's eyes. Fear shook her to the core.She had seen that look on his face before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16

Angel took one last look at Cordy and walked out the door, his head in his hands. Buffy followed him.

"Angel wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn to face her

"Don't do what I think it is your going to do"

"I can't sit back and watch the world around me fall apart Buffy. Not when I know it's my fault"

"It's not falling apart and it's not your fault"

"Then why ? Why do I feel the guilt? It was me asked Willow to curse Liam , and it was because of that we had to bring him back with us"

Tears threatened to fall from Buffy's eyes , it stung, and it hurt to see Angel like this.

"Your going to the Powers aren't you"

"Yes"

Angel still couldn't look at Buffy.

"Your going to get them to turn back time aren't you?"

"Yes" Buffy could tell he was crying.

"Why? There must some other way! I'm having our baby , if you turn back the clock I won't and you won't be human" Buffy could no longer keep the tears back.

"It's hard I know ,but thats what makes us champions."

"Hard" she lost her temper "Hard is not a word I'd use! Your human and have a child on the way, a baby you never thought you would have, I , never thought I'd have, let alone , with you! And now your going to give that up.Give up your humanity, I can deal with that , but don't take my baby" She ran her hands over the slight bump.

Angel turned round , finally facing Buffy. " I can't see a way to sort this without the Powers help"

She walked to Angel and wrapped her hands round his waist, burying her head in his chest.

"I hear your heartbeat and I can't imagine you without it now.Your warm and alive and we're together , happy, about to be a family.If these Powers of yours are good then they have a funny way of showing it"

"It's not their fault Buffy , they guide us , me , they don't make my choices"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what ?"

"Make sense , be wise and right, and selfless.Can't you be wrong and selfish , just this once"

"You already know the answer"

Buffy broke away from him , tears still falling down her face.

"Then go!" she hit him in the chest, once she started , she couldn't stop.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.His tears falling into her hair."I'm sorry " he whispered and pushed her away,Buffy landed on the floor with a thud. " You think I'm a rightious man , that I deserve my humanity and all this ? Have you forgotten what I was , what I did? I haven't Buffy and thats why I don't deserve you , or a child.What kind of a father can I be?"

"I have never forgotten what you were, you never let me."

"And you still love me"

"Even as Angelus , I loved you! What kind of Father would you be? I guess we'll never know " She pushed herself up off the floor and ran to her room.The door slammed and Angel heard the lock turn.

Giles came out of Cordelia's room and put his hands deep into his pockets.Angel still stood staring at the space Buffy had vacated.

"Buffy has a point , although I'm not sure she made it quite as eloquently as I am about to. You have attoned for alot , for a long time.You have carried the guilt for everything you did as Angelus for a lifetime, or two.If there is a way around this , we will work round the clock to find it.Don't throw this chance of happiness away.It appears to us all that you have given up and it would appear that you find comfort in misery.For someone who is supposed to be a fighter for the cause of good, it would seem that you have lost the will to fight. May I also remind you that the prophecy we are hard at work deciphering, points towards your child being an iconic figure in the battle between good and evil.I trust you to make the right choice for you both"

Giles walked away , his head hung and his hands still buried in his pockets.

Angel stood in the same spot for what seemed like eternity. He heard the group talking about the events of the last hour .Finally , he ran down the stairs and out into the street.

Angel got into his car and drove to the spot he and Buffy had had the picnic. The day echoed in his mind and it was so vivid , he could almost see it. Tears streamed from his eyes and his heart beat so fast , he thought he would have a coronary.

"Whats the matter"

Angel snapped out of his world and saw a young girl looking up at him.She seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm fine "

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I love someone and I hurt that person. I have to make a choice that will hurt that person more"

The little girl was about 6 years old and had the most beautiful hair and lilac / blue eyes. She looked up at Angel again , the sun causing her to wrinkle up her nose and squint her eyes. Angel crouched down to her height to prevent it.

"Why do you have to?"

O.K Angel , get out of that one , he said to himself. "When your old like me, there are some things you don't want to do , but you have to, cos thats whats best for everyone you know and love."

"But if you love someone your not meant to hurt them" the little girl said.

"I know , but life and love don't make it easy"

The little girl slipped her hand into Angel's . "Whats your name Mr"

"Angel"

"Mine's Gabrielle"

"Pleased to meet you Gabrielle" he smiled at her .He looked out at he ocean.

"Angel, thats a funny name . I have to go now . For what it's worth Angel , I know you'll be great Dad" She let go of Angels hand.

Angel glanced down to say something back to her and she was gone. He looked up at the prominade and there was no sign of the girl anywhere.He knew then.

Angel raced back to the car and sped back to the hotel.

Cordy was in her bed, no physical signs of her possesion. Willow was recouperating in her room. Faith had come down to the foyer.

"Anyone checked on the captives lately?"

"Errrr , no, not since Gunn last night"

" I'll go now then boss" Faith said to Wesley

"Take some blood with you , I'm sure Liam would appreciate it"

"Can't we just feed Lilah to him, bet he'd appreciate that more, I know I would"

"Faith!"

"Just ribbin you Wes"

Faith went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.She grabbed a bag of pigs blood and threw it in the microwave.She sat up on the counter and swung her legs while she waited.

"So slayer , heard the commotion earlier and thought it best to keep my head down.How's tricks now" Spike asked

"Angels being a tosser , hey I like the guy , but he really needs to let loose y'no. Buffy's a basket case , locked in her room, still got the evil twins in the basement and Cordy's in a coma.Things look just peachy don't they" She jumped off the counter.

"So whats with the poof and Buff then? Thought they would be buying cribs and knitting"

"Angel's decided to go to the Powers and get them to turn back time and erase the last few months"

"He's bloody what!" Spike screamed " If the idiot was here now I'd knock his bloody head off "

Faith just raised her brows.

Spike paced the kitchen " I'll bloody kill him ". Sick of pacing the kitchen he threw open the kitchen door and bounded up the stairs.

Faith took the warm blood out and put it in a mug for Liam, she grimaced as it glouped out of the bag and into the mug.

Spike tapped gently on Buffy's door."It's me"

"Go away!"

Spike could hear her sobs through the door.

"I'm not going til you let me see your alright love"

"Leave me alone!"

"Have it your way pet,but I was on your side and was gonna knock the poofs head off for you"

As spike turned to walk off , he heard the key turn in the lock.A smile came to his lips.

Buff opened the door slightly "Spike"

"Here Buff. Heard about Angel.You O.K. Stupid question I guess"

She opened the door wider to let him in.

"Kind of need an invite, not been in there before " he pointed for emphasis.

Buffy opened the door wider " Cmin"

Spike crossed the threshold and looked around the room.The room was immaculate.A suitcase was on the bed, the lid open,Buffy's clothing spilling out of it.

"Going somewhere?"

"No , I just didn't unpack yet.Kinda been too busy."

"I had you pegged as a runner"

"No , not this time, I did last time Angel and I seperated but not this time.I have a job to do , and I'm going to see it through"

"So your seperating? Not over for good then?"

Buffy looked up at Spike .She huffed at him "No it's over , I think, I mean how can I stay with him knowing he gave up our baby and everything"

"I think your missing the point love" he put up his hands in mock surrender before he continued " You won't remember it.If he turns back the clock you will just turn up and start all over again"

"So what stops us doing the same thing?"

"He does, he remembers" Spike sat on the bed pushing the suitcase out the way.He patted the bed beside him " He's the only one that will know"

"Aren't you mad , I mean , you won't get released from the amulet either"

Spike shrugged his shoulders " Hey I was happy going out the way I did , I died for the cause and cos of this great girl. I was ready to go .If I get another shot , sobeit. I'm just pissed he hasn't even discussed it with us all and what he's doing to you now"

"Your sweet , really , but I'll be alright " Buffy tried hard to smile .She sat on the bed and her shoulders sank, sobs crept into her voice " I just , I can't understand how he can choose to erase his unborn child" her hand clutched her stomach.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his chest.He didn't say or do anymore than that.

The door flew open and Angel burst in

"Get away from her Spike!" he said through gritted teeth.

Spike couldn't help but laugh "Thats rich ,I should be saying that to you.Look at the state the poor girls in , cos of you , I might add! I was just comforting her"

"Stop it ,STOP IT!" Buffy yelled ,still sobbing."Is this some new torture you have cooked up just for me?"

Spike still stood beside Buffy. Angel slammed the door and walked closer to Buffy , watching Spike.

"I need to talk to you Buffy".He looked at her , his eyes full of hope.Then looked at the floor .

"What can you say now? I think what you said earlier pretty much covered it"

"I haven't been to the Powers yet" Angel looked up at her "Please can we talk"

"Why not?I mean why haven't you been?"

"I went to our spot on the beach to think and clear my head."

Spike stood up and left, knowing it wasn't his place to be there.

"So an afternoon of the sun and we're back on?"

"It's not that simple"

Buffy sank into the chair and said " You got five minutes"

Angel knelt beside her " I went to the beach for some air and to think about everything. A young girl asked me why I was crying.I told her , not everything but in short.She couldn't understand why I was so willing to throw it all away.Then she said something that convinced me." He placed his hand on the swelling bump.

"What?" Buffy still couldn't get her head round everything.

"She said 'You'll be great Dad' "

Buffy's eyes met Angels and it took her a few seconds to realise .

"I can't go through with it Buffy ,I can't .I love you so much ,I love our baby so much."

" You've had your five minutes , can you leave please"

Angel slowly got up and walked to the door.He turned to watch Buffy go out onto her balcony .He left her room and went next door to his.He turned his lights down and sat in the dark , crying.

Liam heard the door to the basement open.

"This will be me dinner arriving" He said hopping off his bunk. "Just a question of which pretty thing be my maid"

Dawn stepped off the last step and smiled at Liam.She put the tray down on the table and picked up his mug.She glared at Lilah.

" Mornin' darlin' , how are ye today?"

"Much the same, no thanks to her " Dawn nodded her head in Lilah's direction.

"I heard the commotion last night ,what was the din about?"

"I'm not going to discuss that with her sat over there"

"Don't mind me,I'm sure it was just like the vision" Lilah said.

Dawn shot a look to Lilah.

"Seems like the lady already knows"

"Here's your blood" Dawn slammed it through the bars . She raced upstairs to get Angel and Buffy.

"What is it with you and her anyway" Lilah asked

Liam morphed as he drank his blood. He liked it when Dawn did it , she would occasionally put something in there to 'pep it up' .She had been busy for the past two days , so Faith had dealt with him.He wasn't keen on her and she had threatened to put garlic in his blood.Liam missed Dawn, she would often come down and sit with him during the night.She would tell him about fights Buffy had and how she had been a 'key' to unlock dimensions and had a God after her, Liam had to admit he would miss her if anything happened to him.Spike had been an annoying 'guest'. No wonder Angel couldn't stand him.He had been bored by Spikes brags of bravery and of the good old days , when Angelus and himself had been the most feared vampires .Buffy hadn't come down to see him .Dawn had said it was because she was 'wigged out' by him .

Angel had been too busy to come and visit with him for a while . Hopefully Dawn will come and talk with him tomorrow.He continued to ignore Lilah , finally he succumbed to sleep.

Lilah hated it when he fell asleep.He would snore and his animalistic growls would wake her through the night.

Angel woke up and felt stiff. He stretched out and realised he had slept in his chair.He had slept in it countless times as a vampire, never as a human .Angel stood up and clutched his back , being human was definately more painful.His first thought was of Buffy.He shook his hands through his hair and went into the bathroom. He freshened up and opened his balcony doors.Buffy's were still open. Angel went to the phone and made a call.After five minutes he ran downstairs and went out the front doors. He returned five minutes later with a huge bouquet and ran back upstairs. He paused outside Buffy's room and smoothed himself down before knocking.

He didn't get an answer so he tried the door. It opened and he stepped in.Her bed was made and her cup sat on the kitchenettes drainer.

"Buffy?"

No answer .He stepped out onto the balcony.Still no sign. Maybe she had to go out for something or she went on patrol. He saw a note on the bed. He didn't need to read it , he knew what it said . He sat on the bed and dropped the flowers onto the floor. He picked up the note and held it for a while.It was as if he was trying to gain some courage. Angel slipped his finger under the envelopes tab and flicked it open.

He unfolded the note, reading it slowly.

Angel

I need some time to myself. I'm not punishing you by leaving ,but I can't stay with you either. I have to do what is best for the baby.I hope that you can understand that. I have left a note for Dawn.Please see that she gets it.I will contact you when the baby is born, should you decide to not go to the Powers.

I still love you Angel , I always will .This world doesn't want us together , I get that now.Being human doesn't change that.

Take care of yourself

Bx

Angel screwed the note up in his fist and threw it.Blinded by tears he left her room and locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 17

Buffy got on the plane and found her seat.She put on her lapbelt and stroked her stomach. She held back the tears and looked out of the window.She was doing it again. Running away. She admitted it , but it was best for herself and her unborn child. It's not like she was the only chosen one now. Across the world there must be thousands of them.Faith had proven a good leader for the group that had stayed with her.Dawn would understand and would be well taken care of.Giles had witnessed the state of her last time her relationship with Angel had ended, so he would understand. The stewardess came round and did her checks and left Buffy after checking her lap belt. The warning signs came on and the flight crew did the usual pre flight exit route plan. Buffy was oblivious, she was still staring out of the window. The planes engines roared to life and it slowly made it's way to the runway. Buffy held her arms around herself as the plane left LAX , the destination, Galway, Ireland.

Angel appeared at the door of the office , his eyes were red raw and swollen.He told the crew to take the day off.They sat in shock and, at first, refused .Angel raised his voice and told them to just leave.Wesley , Fred and Gunn grabbed all the information and books on the desk and went to their rooms.Giles went upstairs to Dawn. Spike was with her and was comforting her. He handed the note to Giles and went into the kitchen to make Giles and Dawn some tea. He came back into the main room ten minutes later. Giles had been grateful for the hot mug of tea.

"We have to find her" Giles said

"She said that she doesn't want that" Dawn stated

"I doubt she knows what she wants right now lil bit"

"Yes she does, she wants to be left alone to get over broody pants down there and to have her baby alone.This is so typical of her.It gets tough and she dumps the people she's sposed to look after.Well I'm sick of being dumped by her.I'm glad she's gone . I hate her"

"You don't mean that Dawn" Giles rubbed his eyes.

"Yes I do! And I hate Angel,big jerk, how could he even threaten her with that.I thought he was sposed to love her?"

"Angel does love her and he regrets everything now "

"I bet he does now she's gone" Spike said

"Why doesn't he go out looking for her?Do something other than brood and sulk and cry" Dawn snapped out .She was so angry she felt like her heart would burst from her chest.

"Well he sent all of us away , told us all to take the day off" Giles told Dawn.

"So he can brood some more I expect, where is he?"

"Last I saw of him he was in his office"

Dawn stormed out of her room , leaving the door open and ran downstairs.She looked around the foyer and it was deserted. She walked upto the office door and paused, her hand on the door knob. She could hear talking.He must be on the phone,she stayed there and listened.She held her hand up when she realised Spike and Giles were following her down the stairs.

"So you have no way of knowing how to get it"

"How much?"

"I can get that to you by five pm, you best be there with it Jack"

"I have another 'issue' that you can help me with"

"No this ones simple enough, I want you to take her and deal with her .I don't care where, just so long as nobody can find her ... ever"

"I'll have the money, you'll get half tonight and the rest once I know it's safe"

Dawn heard the phone drop into it's cradle and she stormed in.

"Why did you do this to her ... again?"

Before he could look up and answer her , Dawn caught him round the face with a hard slap.

Angel raised his hand to his face .Damn that child could hit.

"I told your sister that I couldn't go through with it ,and that I would find a way to sort everything out.She left regardless"

"If she meant that much to you how can you just sit there , why aren't you looking for her"

"If Buffy doesn't want to be found, she'll make it hard as possible .I have checked and she isn't local.Buffy probably went oversea's"

Angel threw a pencil onto his desk and got up

"Now have you finished your outburst?" He asked as he held the door to the office open. "I have some business to take care of"

Spike and Giles were taken back by his cold,icy attitude towards Dawn.

"Your a waker you know that right "Spike said as Angel stood in the doorway.

Giles hugged Dawn as she broke down.

Angel slammed the door shut and returned to the desk.

Liam had been awake for hours and was getting pissed off with being couped up.He yelled up the stairs and ran his mug over the bars. Lilah kept her composure.

"No point doing that, they don't care , if they did we wouldn't be down here."

"Dawn will come down when she hears me"

Lilah laughed " You think that then, me , I think everyones too busy trying to find the missing slayer to really give a crap"

Liam came to the front of the cage. " I know where she is "

Lilah stared at him through squinted eyes " How?"

"She used her talking box thing down here when she thought we were asleep"

"What did she say"

It was Liam's turn to laugh " You think I'm going to tell you so you can use it to bargain your release"

Dawn heard the noises coming from the basement.

"Spike can you get Liam his blood and I'll meet you down there.I don't want to be alone down there with him today."

"Sure niblet meet you down there in a few minutes " he went into the kitchen

"Why dont you want to go down there alone ?" Giles asked

"Cos he looks so much like Him , I might stake him" Anger still evident in her voice.

Spike returned with the blood and the three of them entered the basement.

"About time too,I thought I was going to starve to death "

"Vampires can't starve to death you moron" Spike said ,Lighting up a cigarette.

"Morning Dawn" he smiled sweetly at her

"Shut up and don't talk to me" she thrust the blood through to him.

"What have I done to upset ye , or is it that ye blame me for my counterparts mistakes"

Lilah fidgeted "He says he knows where your sister has gone"

"What do you know " Dawn asked Liam

"She asked the talking thing for tickets to London"

"Talking thing? Oh her mobile phone. When for, did she say?" Dawn said

"I don't know .I wish I could help ye more but , trapped in here , does things to ye mind"

Angel came down the stairs into the basement. He paused on the bottom step.

"I've come to apologise" He looked at the ceiling and then back to Dawn.

"Well I won't accept it "

"Liam said he knows where Buffy went" Spike said

Angel's eyes shot to Liam, who was now sitting in the darkest corner of his cell.

"Do you?"

"I told them already , She's in Ireland"

Lilah laughed at him for being so stupid. The idiot could have used the information to free himself , but in true Angel style , he gave it up.How he had survived all those years was beyond her.

Angel walked to the cage , holding onto one of the bars ."Is this true "

"Now , why would I lie to ye "

"To get your freedom"

"Haven't I already told you , and I'm still behind these bars.If I had wanted me freedom ,I wouldn't have told you til ye opened the cage"

Angel paced the room , huffing and rubbing his head.

"I can help you get her back" Lilah spoke up

"How ?" Dawn walked to her

"Wolfram and Hart have a jet here and an office in Ireland and London.Go figure"

"New plan ,we go to Ireland using the jet taking these two , we find Buffy and bring her back here " Spike said

"No! " Angel snapped

"No?"

"Thats what I said Spike"

"Hold on , I'm confused"

"Not hard for ye is it boy" Liam said , forcing a laugh from Dawn and a glare from Spike.

"So how is it going to work then"

"We leave tonight , taking Lilah with us.We use the jet and any info Wolfram and Hart can provide. I will go and see Buffy. I won't force her to return here.She has to want to come back."

"And what will happen to me , once you have got her back and used all our resources?"

"If your lucky , I let you live" Angel said off the cuff. "Guys , lets head upstairs and discuss this please"

Angel sounded exhausted and his usual tidy appearance was gone , replaced by a frumpy ,disheveled one .They all went into his office and took up seats.Dawn sat next to Spike.

"I have a few things I need to deal with before we leave tonight. I want you guys to get Liam a hair cut and clean him up .Give him some of my clothing .Giles , can you explain what is going on to the rest . I need Gunn and Wesley here to take care of things. Faith , Willow and the potentials should head back to Sunnydale. I can't see why we need them here anymore.If you have any questions?"

"What if Buffy won't see us and what have you got to take care of?"

"Thats personal Dawn"

Angel looked at his watch , it was four thirty , time to go.

"I have to leave but I should be back by seven, we leave after that"

Angel picked up his car keys and a file , and left.

"Think you best get Faith down here" Giles said , puzzled by Angels mysterious behaviour.

Ireland

Buffy finally landed at Galway and made her way through customs. The weather was nice , not at all what she had expected. She walked out of the terminal and waved down a cab. Buffy gave him an address and they drove off.

After a two hour journey , the cab pulled up outside the house.It looked exactly the same. The garden was beautifully restored.Buffy paid the cab fare and picked up her cases. She stood at the door and paused.

This wasn't how she had imagined coming here for the first time. Angel should have been here.She had bought the house with the money her insurance company had paid her, for her Mum's house that had been destroyed.She had fallen in love with the house when she had visited it with Angel .

"Snap out of it " she said to herself.

She put the key in and opened the door . It hadn't changed much at all .She put the lights on and put her cases down .She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

The fireplace was still the same . It had notches carved into the stone on one side. She imagined Angel growing up and his parents putting the notches there as he grew. She walked into the drawing room , lush fabrics laid on the couches and a bookshelf ran the length of one wall , just as it had before. Buffy walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle.She walked back into the Living room and got her cases. She walked up the back stairs to her room.

An impressive four poster stood against the main wall , an armoire was against the other wall and a beautiful dresser sat under the window . The decor was aged , but it suited the room perfectly. Buffy put her cases on the floor and went to the window. The view was amazing. She could see the harbour and some of the beach from here.She ran her hand of the babe growing inside her.

"We'll be happy here" she sighed deeply, tiredness catching up with her.

Buffy stretched and yawned.She made her way to the bed and laid down.She was asleep in minutes.

L.A

Faith stood with a stake in her fist,watching as Dawn cut Liam's hair. He was shifting in his seat and making it very difficult for Dawn.

"Keep still"

"It tickles my ears and I'm all itchy now"

"Keep wigging and you won't have any ears" Dawn poked him.

Lorne came down the stairs holding some of Angels clothing.

"Seen as the studmuffin is Ange'ls double I guess all of this will look good on him "

"If they both dress and look the same , won't we have trouble telling which is which?" Faith asked.

"Good point, erm, well I did dig around in the basement and found Angelus' clothes, we could put him in those."

"Why does Angel still have that freaks clothing?" Dawn frowned

"Because he can't part with them , like most things , he keeps them in case, and as a reminder of who he could become" Wesley said as he came out of the office.

"All done" Dawn exclaimed

"Looking good Liam" Faith said "Now to get you dressed into updated gear"

Lorne handed Liam the leather pants and a black velvet shirt. Liam looked at them and grimaced.

"These garments look like they would chaffe"

"Do you know just how gay that made you sound?" Dawn laughed

"Gay?"

"As in .., oh never mind "

Liam went into the office and changed into Angelus' clothes, he came out again grabbing at the crotch.

"These are most uncomfy and they creak like sadle leather"

The girls laughed

"Anyone heard from Angel yet?" Wesley said

"Not yet , shouldn't be long though"

Angel sat in his car and occasionally glanced at his watch. He saw another car approach in his rear view mirror.He waited til it flashed it's headlights and got out of the vehicle.

Angel reached over and retreived the bag off the back seat.His hand flexed around the leather handles.Nervous about the meeting , he took deep breaths and exhaled sharply.

"Here goes" he said to himself.

Angel walked towards the the other car, stopping as a huge guy got out of the drivers seat. The bodyguard opened the rear door and stood back. An elderly man stepped out, he was short and portly,his grey hair was swept back.

"Jack, good to see you"

"Lets just get this done, from what I heard you don't have time to stand around "

"True , and I appreciate your help"

"You got the money?"

Angel patted the hold all. "You got what I need?"

Jack threw an envelope at Angel ."It's all there. " He reached into the car and gave Angel a box " Gently with that, It's the only one left"

Angel dropped the hold all to the floor and placed the items on his rear seat.

"You'll have to let me know if it works son. Good luck .Don't bother me again, this makes us square"

Angel nodded and watched as he got back into his car.The bodyguard picked up the hold all and put it in the trunk.He walked to the drivers side and got in . The car drove away slowly.

Angel got into his convertable and put the box on his lap. " This has got to work" he said to himself. He put it beside himself and drove to his next appointment.

Angel pulled up at the docks and went to pier thirteen.

"Angel?"

He turned and the demon walked out from the shadows.

"Got the info ?"

Angel held up the file "You got my package"

The demon was nervous , Angel's reputation preceded him, even now.

"Got it 'ere boss" he held up the parcel and held it out for Angel.

Angel opened the parcel and looked up at the demon, "Thanks for this ,was it hard to get?

"I found it on Ebay would you believe" he said with a snigger

Angel had to laugh. He was always amazed at what Cordy had found for sale on there.

"Yeah , I would " he replied.

Angel walked away and got into the car.He reversed up and drove away.

Angel returned to the hotel and parked the car at the front of the building.He walked in through the front lobby doors and into the foyer. The whole gang were there ( minus the potentials) waiting for his return. He walked up to the front desk and put the boxes up on the counter.

"Whats with the toy surprises then" Spike tried to peer in .

"Nothing for you Spike" Angel picked them up and put them in the office.

"Someone needs to chill out and realise shit happens"

"And to think thats the future me" Liam said " Stake me now!"

Faith pulled out her sharp wooden weapon and raised her hand " K , you asked for it"

Liam put his hands up and backed away from her "It was just a figure of speech darlin'."

" Take it from me , you don't joke about that when there's a slayer about, especially a highly strung one" Spike said. Would almost liked to have seen that though, he thought .

Angel came out of the office ." Can someone go and get Lilah from the basement, it's nearly time to leave"

Dawn and Spike opened the door to the basement and disappeared from sight. After a few minutes they returned with Lilah, still bound. They plonked her down next to Liam.

"Don't do anything stupid or I'll let Liam have lunch on you" Spike said

"What makes you think he would ?" Lilah said

"Don't think I would and not cos of the soul " Liam said "But cos I think you would taste like horse shite"

"Liam!!!!!! " Angel shouted

" I think I could grow to like this version "Spike said " Can we keep him"

Angel looked up at the ceiling and huffed .

Willow asked Angel for a few words in private and walked towrds his office. Angel didn't really have time for this but went with Willow anyway.

"I know whats in the boxes Angel, and it's dark magic.Angel spells like that always come with a catch, whats the price Angel?"

"One I'm willing to pay.Are we done" He didn't even look at Willow.

Willow nodded and left him staring at the boxes .

After a few minutes Angel came out of the office and picked up his leather duster.

"We ready " he asked to his group.

"They all shuffled around each other saying their goodbyes, finally all congrigating at the doors . Angel was the last one to the doors .His hand firmly placed on Lilah's back.

Liam got off the circular sofa and stood by Faith." I'll take good care of things while ye be gone be assured of that"

Spike turned with a grin on his face " You lot best work on that accent of his or he won't pull it off.Take him to a local gay bar , that should sort it"

"Spike!"

They started piling out the door and into the street.Lilah was grateful for the fresh air.Angel put Lilah in the back of the car with Wesley and Giles. Dawn sat in the front with Angel and Spike. Angel started the car up and turned it around , destination L.A.X.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 18

Now that Lilah and Liam were out of the basement Gunn started using it to train again. The sarcophicus was still down there but he pushed it into the cage so it was out of the way.

Fred would sit on the stairs out of his way. Sometimes she would join him, often making him new weapons and showing him how to use them.

Today was no exception , Gunn used double bladed knives, so Fred sat on the stairs, keeping a safe distance.

"These are awesome , where did you find these?"

"I got a new supplier after Angel found out old Harry was giving info to Wolfram and Hart"

"Well he's good , I bet Angel did some pretty heavy vetting"

Fred sniggered , Gunn didn't get why for a while and when he did,he smiled at her and wiped the sweat from his nose before he bent down and kissed her .

"Has anyone taken a look at that coffin yet?" Fred asked

"Not that I know of, thing gives the willys" he shuddered to emphasize the fact.

Fred walked into the cage and ran her hand along the edge. " It's made of stone, so I should be able to carbon date it"

"Why don't you leave it til the big man gets back?"

"Charles , since when have I been able to leave this stuff alone?"

"O.K. you got me there , but seriously , the things creepy and we don't know what it's for"

"It's a coffin silly "

"I mean , we don't know whats inside"

Fred saw a crowbar sat in a box and retreived it.

"Fred don't!"

She put the bar under a lip in the lid and tried to pry it open. The crowbar shattered and Fred landed on her ass.

Embarrassed by her fall she stood up brushed herself down " Typical ole me , maybe your right Charles"

Fred moved round the stone mass and brushed her hand over the stone at the head of the lid. "Thats odd"

Gunn stopped throwing the knives and walked into the cage " What is?"

His eyes fell on the large purple stone. It glowed bright purple . Their eyes squinted at it . Gunn finally blinked and shook off the feeling that had taken over his senses.

"Fred stop looking at it" But it was too late she was transfixed on the stone.

The lid groaned and the stone sunk into a vortex that had appeared on the lid, dust and air flew out into Fred's face ,the stone disappeared from it's spot.

Fred fell to the floor , coughing and weazing, gasping for air.

Gunn yelled for someone to help him .

Faith and Liam came running down the stairs and flew to Fred and Gunn's side.

"What happened?" Faith asked

Liam bundled Fred up in his arms and laid her on the bunk.

"She was curious about the coffin and wanted to see what was inside.The stone that was at the head of the lid did some kind of swirling thing and a load of crap flew out into Fred's face"

"We best get her to a hospital"

Liam stood up "Count me out, sunrise is coming"

"We can take her .Get Willow for me and tell her we need a forcefield around that scary ass thing" Faith said as she picked Fred up with ease.

Gunn and Faith took Fred upstairs and out into Gunn's truck. Gunn drove while Faith cradled Fred , wiping the dust from her face. Fred groaned and coughed again.

"I think she's coming round" Faith said

Gunn took a glance at her and stroked some hair from her face. "She best be O.K , I dont know what I'd do without her"

"She'll be fine , I'm sure of it."

Both of them doubted it.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. The only noise was a slight weaze and the odd groan that escaped Fred's lips.

Willow and Liam went back down into the basement and looked at the sarcophicus .

"Cordelia must have known what it would do " Willow said angrily

" I didn't meet Cordelia , did ye know her well?"

"Yeah I went to school with her , she was a prize bitch then"

"Guess the lass hasn't changed then"

"Only for the worst"

Neither of them wanted to go near it. Finally Liam stood next to it.

"I'm already dead, how much harm can it do to me now" he stated.

Willow sucked it up and walked in there . She placed the candles on the lid and placed chrystals around the base.

"Ready"

Liam and Willow walked out of the cage and sat on the floor . Willow placed a few ingredients beside her and laid a silk hanky on floor in front of her.Liam sat silently watching Willow set her objects out on the silk.

Once the bowl and chrystals were put in place , the two of them linked hands and stared at each other.

Willow nodded and started to chant. The chrystals around the coffin glowed and crackled with mystical energy.Liam hadn't seen anything like this before and was in awe . Finally a shimmering forcefield domed over the coffin. Willow took another deep breath before letting go of Liam's hands.

"That should hold for a while, not sure exactly though"

Not wanting to stay there any longer than needed, they both walked back up to the foyer.

"Looks like it's just you and me " Willow said .

Liam sat down on the sofa and put his hands behind his head. Willow sat next to him and sighed.

" I find it hard to believe that I live this long"

"Why?"

" In my time , we don't believe in all this . I still find it hard now."

Willow looked at him "So now you believe and you also know witches are real and demons exist"

"How did ye get involved"

"In witchcraft or the whole thing"

He frowned "The whole thing"

Buffy started at my school and we kind of just became friends.We found out by accident that she was the slayer.Things just went from there"

"When did you meet Angel for the first time"

" He used to watch Buffy and help her out, sometimes giving her cryptic clues about stuff.Then it was obvious it was more than that "

"They fell in love?"

"Yes, not that they admitted it. He didn't help by not telling her he was a vampire.She kissed him and he went grrrr. She nearly killed him. Darla , she was your sire, set him up and made it look like he ate her Mum, she attacked Buffy and Angel staked her in the Bronze"

"The Bronze?"

"A club we used to go to. After he did that Buffy and Angel were inseperable. He helped us all until he lost his soul."

"How did that happen "

"Buffy and Angel , well unno , they erm, they..."

" Made love?"

"Yes. The curse has a clause in it . If Angel , and I guess you too , if you find true happiness then you lose your soul and you turn evil again."

" But he has a soul now, how?"

"I found the spell and I restored his soul. Thats how I gave you your soul. Angel stayed with Buffy for a while but it was too much of a temptation for them.Angel left and came here."

The phone rang and Willow answered it.

"Hello"

"How is she?"

"Thats good, I'm glad she's O.K.

"When will you guys be home then?"

"See you soon then"

Willow put the reciever down and returned to the seat, next to Liam.

"Fred seems fine so they are bringing her home. They should be back in about an hour." she told Liam.

"Ey that is good news"

Willow was restless. With everything that had happened since their arrival in L.A , she actually missed Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. Things were never this complicated. Well , maybe once when Buffy had died.

"Ye look deep in thought there, penny for them"

"I was just thinking how complicated things are and how I missed home "

" I have to agree with ye there. "

" Doubt there's anything else that can go wrong"

The private jet made its way through the sky towards Ireland.Giles and Wesley were fast asleep . Angel and Spike were nervous as hell. They had never flown before and Spike was extremely nervous of the sun. "Nechro-tempered glass " Lilah had told them as she tapped on it. "The suns rays that are so harmful to you , can't penetrate it"

"Oh" is all Spike said as he sat in the chair next to Angel , still wary of the windows.

"Y'know what I miss ? Getting drunk"

Angel looked at Spike " Not a problem for me I guess"

"You always did have all the luck, ponce"

Lilah found it hard to believe that those two had been linked throughout history.How they hadn't staked each other was surprising. She raised her eyebrows and watched as the coastline of Ireland loomed at the horizon.

"Thank god" she said out loud

Spike sank another shot of whiskey and growled .He threw the small bottle onto the pile of discards, which by now, was quite large. He slumped back in his chair. "Bloody vampire constitution"

Angel forced a smile .

The jet lowered in the sky as it came over the coastline of Ireland.

Almost there, Angel thought, Get the plan straight,go to Wolfram and Hart, get all the info on me and the baby, get them to restore Cordy, go see Buffy, win her back, check on things at home before handing Lilah back , kill Lilah if they screw me over, go home if things go to plan.Got that?He looked out of the window, Ireland didn't look that different from up here.

"Home" is all he said, as the Jet descended towards the airport.

The jet slipped onto the runway with ease, it slowed and rolled into a private hanger. Angel was the first to stand up and he grabbed Lilah, eager to get off the plane and get to Buffy.

"Just so you know , if this is a trap or you try anything , Spike here, has my permission to have a liquid lunch"

"You think I'm that stupid, you won't kill me"

Spike vamped " Your right , I wouldn't .I'd torture you til you begged for it, then I'd torture you some more" He licked his fangs.

Lilah grimmaced and looked at Angel , expecting him to chastise Spike .Angel nudged her towards the door of the jet.

Spike shook of his true face and pulled his leather coat around him.

The door to the jet lowered and Angel and Lilah walked out together "Get the car" he shouted.

A stretch limo pulled up tight to the plane and Angel descended the stairs , closely followed by Spike , Giles and Wesley. Once they were in the limo , the centre glass rolled down and the driver looked over his shoulder at Lilah

"Where to Miss"

"The offices" She replied

The glass rolled up again and the car drove away from the hanger. Angel put the cuffs back on Lilah and he sat back.

"Straight into the belly of the beast" Spike said

Angel looked at him and rubbed his eyes.

Buffy woke up and stretched. She ran to the bathroom " being pregnant sure makes you need the toilet alot" she said to herself

Buffy showered and got dressed, her third pair of jeans discarded in a corner, "I need to go shopping and get some maternity wear"

She pulled on her leisure pants and went downstairs.

The morning sun was bleaching through the windows, it looked even more like the house from Liam's time, Buffy thought. She went into the kitchen and made some breakfast . Once she was done , Buffy went and unpacked her cases. She came downstairs and walked out into the garden. It was magnificent. The fountain had been repaired and was working , there were herbs in beds that perfumed the air. Roses and other scented blooms edged the garden. At the back there was a hedge with an archway. Buffy walked through it and into a large paddock. A large tree grew in the centre and it had stones beneath it. She walked over to the tree and knelt down. The stones had ivy and weeds growing on them. She pulled them off and ran her hands over the stone in front of her. It was Angels headstone.

Lost to us

Beloved son and brother

Liam 'o' Conner

Buffy bit back the urge to cry. She missed him and wanted him here. 'He must have meant it when he said he wasn't going to turn back time'. She rubbed her now obvious bump .'It doesnt change things' she thought ' anytime things get tough ,he could bail on you and then where would you be? You'll be happy here'. Buffy sat with her back leant against the headstone and enjoyed the sun. She finally relaxed.

Lilah , Angel and Spike walked into the Lobby of Wolfram and Hart. Angel shuddered. It was a carbon copy of the L.A branch

"Spooky isn't it " Lilah said , a smile on her lips.

Angel shoved Lilah forward and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I ... Miss Morgan , lovely to see you again. Oh " the young woman said as she saw Angel and Spike behind her .Giles and Wesley hung back.

" We don't have an appointment but I'm guessing that's not a problem" Angel said through gritted teeth.

"I'll check" the girl picked up the phone and announced the ' three of them' were there.

"Take a seat over there" she pointed to some sofa's against a wall.

Angel ushered Lilah to the seat and sat with her. Spike preferred to stand .

A tall dark woman approached them and greeted them with her hand extended.

"I'd be careful who you offer that hand to " Lilah said " he has a habit of cutting them off."

"My names Ellen Forbes, what can we do to assist you?"

" I think you got a memo from the L.A branch that told you what I want" Angel said

"Please , lets adjurn to my office" she led them into the elevator , once they were in, she pressed twelve.

They followed Ellen into her office. She shut the door behind them and walked behind her desk. She sat down and pulled out a file.

"From what I can see in this file , you have asked for ' Cordelia Chase to be restored to full health and for the visions to be transferred to you"

Angel looked at the floor and simply nodded

"Angel , I thought that they would kill anyone that was human?" Spike said .

"They do , which is the other part of your request.To be turned back to what you once were" Ellen continued.

"Thats right.So when does this happen , I'm on a tight schedule, you understand" Angels tone was hard.

"I do , but it's not that simple , what you are asking for , it's alot when all you have to barter with , is one employee"

"I don't just have one employee, if you have tried to contact the L.A branch , you would know that it's no longer functioning. I wouldn't hesitate in bringing the same fate to this branch, or for that matter, every branch you have"

Ellen was seriously shaken by the claim ,and Angel's demeanour. She knew he was deadly serious.

"And you think the Senior Partners would allow this?" she sat back in her chair.

" I don't think they will , but they don't have much of a choice"

"Your willing to risk their wrath?"

Angel huffed loudly and stood up , he leant across the desk , his face inches from Ellens "Do you think I would be here if I wasn't, now pick up the phone , say what needs to be said ,and get this done!"

Ellen picked up the phone and asked for Special projects, after a few seconds she asked for the division manager to come to her office.

Angel sat back down and looked at his hands.

Spike was looking out of the window . He turned to Angel ."Why don't you let me take the visions"

"No Spike this is my fight"

"Don't be a moron all your unlife... life"

Angel thought about it. It would mean you could have a normal mortal life with Buffy, but then you have that idiot with you for the rest of your life.You can't trust him , he's unpredictable. there has been too many people put at risk by people you trusted , and you don't trust him .

"No , not a possiblity Spike "

"What about Buffy ? She was all set for a life as a Mother to your kid and looking forward to you growing old together.Why do you think she left you ? You will lose her forever you do this. Not that you don't deserve that anyway, but, you let me do this, you might just have a shot at getting her back"

Angel had to admit it but the peroxide prat had a good point.

"O.K , Spike gets the visions " he said , sounding defeated.

" We could still restore you back to your 'normal' self , if thats what you want"

" No , I don't want that "

The door to the office opened and a short, balding man slipped in.

"I got a message saying I was needed here"

"I want you to take Spike here to the lab with you" Ellen shuffle some papers around on her desk , finally picking one up " I want you to extract the visions from a ' Cordelia Chase' , her photo is attached , and then place them in Spike."

" Have the Senior Partners authorised it?"

"Just do as I tell you and let me worry about that" Ellen shouted

Spike left with the lab rat, he paused at the door and looked back at Angel, "Don't worry Sire , I won't do anything to screw this up" .

"What about Cordy?"

"She has already been restored to full health, although she will remain asleep until you arrive back"

" Good" he continued "How long til Spike's done?"

Ellen looked at her rolex "He should be finished in about five minutes"

"That quick?"

"Yes."

In the lab

Spike walked hesitantly into the room.A chair( that resembled a dentistry chair) sat in the centre with a large monitor behind it. Wires hung around the room and trailed across the floor . A desk with a computer on it sat against the far wall , empty styrofoam coffee cups littered the desk.Spike winced, who's bloody brilliant idea was this, he asked himself.This goes above wearing jewellry and burning to death on your list of stupid.

The technician typed something on the P.C and then ushered Spike to the chair .

"Sit , sit "

The tech lifted a helmet and preceded to place it on Spike's head. It was a good fit and the technician tightened the straps . He pushed a button on the keyboard and straps shot out of the arms of the chair and wrapped tightly around Spike's wrists.

"Hey! HEY! " Spike shouted

"Safety see , wouldnt want you running off half way through the transfer. Might not be good, last man that did that ended up in an assylum"

Spike stopped struggling , although relaxing wasn't part of the process.

"Are you ready?" the tech asked

"As I'll ever be " Spike put on his vamp face and his cockiness came to the forefront "Lets just do this"

The technician pushed a button and stood back , keeping his eyes fixed to the monitor.

A bluish light glowed and a low hum came from the helmet. Spikes eyes closed and he leant forward. The pain was intense but nothing he couldn't deal with. He balled his fists and rocked in the chair. Faces and monsters flooded his memory. their screams drowned out his own. The pain intensified and Spike yelled out . It felt like there was a lightning storm inside his mind , and it was about to rip open his skull. Sweat ran from his head and down his cheeks, pooling on his chin before dropping into his lap. Spike fell back into the chair and passed out.

"Transfer complete and successful I might add"

Back in Ellens office.

"Would you like a drink while we wait?" Ellen asked

"No"

"I wouldn't say no though " Lilah said

Ellen poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Lilah. She sat behind her desk and pulled out the files on Angel. They were extensive to say the least.

"As requested we ran a search on places your slayer could possibly be hiding out." Ellen didn't even look up from the paperwork. "We followed up on sightings and they all came up blank"

"So you haven't found Buffy then" Angel said .He sounded utterly defeated.

"I didn't say that " She flipped open a large manilla folder

" We received this two days ago" She turned the folder around and slid it in front of Angel.

Angel drew it closer and looked at the photo. It was his Buffy . She was sat under a tree reading a book. He lifted it out of the folder and saw other photo's . He dropped the one that was in his hand and picked them up. The next photo was of her coming out of a house and getting into a cab. He put that one down and looked at the next. It was Buffy, again under the tree, placing flowers on what looked like a grave.

"My grave!"

He hurriedly looked at the rest of the pictures and then back over the ones he had already viewed.

"She is at my family home?"

"Yes. She purchased it over three months ago .We estimate it to be around the time she fell pregnant. Just after your trip through the portal"

"Why ? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Thats something you will have to discuss with her"

Angel sat there looking at the pictures of his love. One of the pictures showed Buffy practising thai chi under the tree. Sunlight streamed through the bows onto her. He looked at her profile and could see her bump , now clearly visible. Tears fell onto the photo.

Lilah gave a cough.

Snapped from his thought's , he wiped his eyes , and placed the photo's into the folder. He looked up at Ellen and said his thanks.

" I have to ask you now , how do you intend to settle this debt?"

"You get Lilah back , unharmed, and I won't interfere with any of Wolfram and Harts future projects. It's as simple as that"

"Even if they target your family" Ellen said an air of amusement at the thought.

"That's different" Angel glared at her.

"We thought as much. Don't worry , we have no pans for your child "

Angel didn't trust her . "I will come after anyone who harms so much as a hair on my child or Buffy , make no mistake about that"

The door to the office opened and Spike came in . He looked like shit , there was no two ways about it. Angel felt a pang of guilt.

Spike slammed down into a chair and sighed loudly.

"How are we feeling Spike " Ellen asked

Spike sat forward "WE are obviously feeling fine and dandy .ME I feel like somebody's just ripped off my head and shat down my neck , thanks for asking" His tone was heavily sarcastic.

Angel had to laugh at Spike.He certainly had a way with words.

"I will arrange for Lilah to be dropped off at the offices, once I know everyone is safe" Angel stood up and walked to Spike.

Lilah stood and shook hands with her counterpart, "I guess I will see you again soon".

The five of them left the offices and got into the limo.

Just as before , the glass rolled down and the driver asked for his destination.

"Oranmore Hotel" Angel said.

The sun was just dipping under the horizon when the limo pulled up outside the hotel. The occupants got out and made their way inside .

"I have some reservations " Angel told the receptionist " Names Liam 'O'Conner"

"Yes sir , I can see you have booked two twin sleeper suites and one of our premiere suites" She typed something in and then retreived some paperwork from the printer. "If you could just sign here and here for me"

Angel took the sheets of paper and signed them , handing them back to the receptionist with a smile.

"Thankyou , your rooms are ready and they are on the third floor .Enjoy your stay"

Angel took the keys and walked up the stairs. The rest of the group followed him .

"So who gets the honour of babysitting Lilah , may I ask " Giles said .

"I thought that you and Wesley would keep an eye on her"

"And what would you be doing whilst we er entertain her" Giles asked.

Like you need me to tell you , he thought

" I'll be going and visiting the old family home " he smiled .

They reach the first of the twin rooms and entered . Spike ran and jumped onto the bed nearest to him.

"Pretty cosy, if I say so myself " Spike tucked his hands behind his head.

"Can't we leave Her with Him" Wesley said

"I guess , work it out between yourselves" Angel threw the keys for the room to Spike and went to the door.

"Spike?"

"What"

"No snacking on her"

"Scouts honour" Spike replied

"You were never a scout Spike" Angel said

"No , but I've eaten a few, does that count?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Giles and Wesley followed Angel out of the room.

Angel gave the two Watchers the other key . He bid them goodnight and went to his room on the opposite side of the hall.

He shut the door and leaned against it. He was tired ,but he had plans tonight.

Angel showered and put on a suit. He looked good even if he did say so himself. He did a last minute check of his hair. Perfect!

He picked up the roses and keys and headed for the door.

The limo was still parked outside . Angel tapped on the window and gave the driver an address. He got in the back and smiled.

The driver pulled up and rolled the window down.

"Sir , I haven't been here before could you tell me where to from here"

Angel leaned forward and pointed to a small track that was to the left " Just follow that down to the end"

Angel sat back and the window rolled back up.

Another five minutes . His heart raced , he hadn't felt this before. His palms were wet his breathing was erratic and his heart felt like it could burst.

The car slowed down and Angel looked out of the window. The huge stone arch was still there.

Angel tapped on the window and asked the driver to stop. Angel got out of the car and walked to the drivers side.

"I'll call you if I need you " Angel turned to look up the driveway

"K , your the boss" The car turned around and pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19

Back at the Hyperion

Gunn and Faith had returned with Fred.Willow ,Lorne and Liam greeted them at the door.

"I'm fine guys , honestly , please stop fussin' over me"

Gunn hugged her to him and walked her to the sofa.Fred sat down and smiled .

Lorne sat down at the front desk "What did the good doctors say then"

"Oh they think it's nothing to worry about, the most I'll get is flu. Still didn't stop them from jabbin' me with needles and takin' blood and using me as a pin cushion"

"Lets get you settled into bed , it's getting late and you have had quite a day" Gunn said protectively.

"I won't argue with you , I am kind of beat" Fred followed Gunn to the stairs.

"Night all" Fred said

They all said goodnight to Fred. Everyone still worried about the events that had happened to her.

Gunn walked up behind Fred and patted her on her butt. They disappeared from view.

Fred sat on the edge of the bed. Gunn knelt in front of her and took her shoes off. He slipped her jumper off over her head , and released her hair from the clip.Fred slipped out of her jeans and slid into bed. Gunn got in beside her and pulled her in close.

"I'm sure I'll be back to normal by tomorrow"

"Sure you will babe" He kissed her shoulder and they both fell asleep.

Ireland

Angel took a deep breath and brushed his palms down his thighs. He walked down the driveway towards the house. He was amazed to see the fountain still working. He stopped and looked at the house . There was low lights on in the drawing room and smoke rising from the chimney. It looked exactly as it had when he was here as a young man. He walked up to the door and noticed the candle sconce still there. He had made it to impress his Mother and Father when he was just seventeen. Angel could see in through the drawing room window from the doorway. Buffy sat on the chaise with a throw wrapped around her. Her hair was down and loose around her face. She was reading a book and eating some cheese puffs out of a huge bowl.

He seemed almost content to stand there watching her from the window.It had been second nature to him back in Sunnydale . There were nights he would wait til she was asleep and then, he would climb up to her window and watch her til sunrise. Some nights he would only just make it back to his basement apartment or the mansion. There were nights when he would have to dowse the smoke ,he cut it so fine.

Buffy stopped reading her book and sat motionless.Angel ducked into the doorway out of sight. Buffy turned to look out of the window , nothing there , she shrugged her shoulders , dismissed it and popped the cheese puff into her mouth.

Angel sighed and knocked on the door. He held the flowers in front of him , his eyes only just visible over them. The door opened slowly and Buffy looked up , not expecting it to be Angel.

"What are you doing here?" she held the door open just enough for her to see who it was.

"These are for you " he held out the roses

She took the flowers and smelt them " Peace offering?"

"Kind of " he smiled at her " Can I come in"

Buffy stepped back from the door and let it swing open " You don't need an invitation anymore , remember"

"I know , just unno , being polite" Angel stepped inside .

"Do you want a coffee or anything?"

Angel didn't answer her straight away, he was looking at the growing swell of her stomach. Buffy noticed and she swept her hair behind her ears, before she placed her hand over the bump protectively .She bounced on her heels before going into the kitchen. Angel followed her in and his senses were overwhelmed. He leaned on the table.

"Tea , please" he finally answered her. He pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Spose the first thing you want to know is why here and why this house" she didnt turn around and carried on making the tea.

"No , the first thing I want to know is ,are you O.K and how's the baby?"

Buffy put the tea down on the table and pulled the other chair out. She sighed . "I'm fine , the baby's fine"

Angel shifted positions and took a sip of the tea. He grimmaced and swallowed hard.

Buffy noticed and she broke into a short smile " Sorry, my tea making skills are kinda non exsistant"

Angel went to the sink and poured their tea's away. He went to the kettle and made a fresh pot. He stood by the large fireplace, his elbow on the mantle.

Buffy looked up at him. "I bought the house for us, with the money I got from the insurers.I didn't know I was having the baby then. I fell in love with the house when we went through the portal , I thought you would love to have your family home to come to" Buffy noticed the notches again. Angel was just a bit taller than the last notch. She stood up and stood by them , she ran her hand over them. "I guess these were what your parents did as you grew up, I want to do that for this lil one" Buffy looked up at Angel and pushed away her need to be kissing him. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

"I know I handle things wrong and I'm trying to sort them all out. I want this baby and I want you Buffy, I never meant to hurt you."

"What happens the next time things don't run to plan or they get tough, are you going to try and erase them by going to the Powers and change time? Change peoples live's so they fit in with you? Life's hard Angel, it's a fight , one you have to do everyday. And we survive , we go on fighting , we don't choose easy, most of us don't even have an easy option. I've died fighting twice, and here I am, still fighting Angel"

She was so angry and every word she had said was right. Yet she had managed to piss him off.

" Not everyone has the option to turn back time , I know that, but I don't run away either!"

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Oh thats rich! Who couldn't deal with our relationship back in Sunnydale and left me to go to L.A? What would you call that?"

The two of them stood in silence . It took a while for them to even look at each other. Finally Angel broke the silence.

" I came here tonight to sweep you off your feet and take you out for a romantic candlelit dinner"

Buffy looked down at her sweats and baggy tee " Like I'm really dressed for that"

They both laughed and Angel held up a finger, he opened the front door and bought in a long box. He laid it on the table in front of Buffy.

She untied the ribbon and slid the lid off the box .Inside laid a beautiful pink gown encrusted with chrystals.

"Is it? it is ! It's my prom dress!"

"I had it made for you . I think you'll find it's a perfect fit. Theres even the hair pin you wore ."

Buffy took the gown out of the box and held it up to herself ." It's perfect"

"You best hurry up and get changed if we are to make our reservation " Angel said. " He looked at his watch , "our tables booked for nine "

Buffy ran upstairs to get changed leaving Angel alone. It seemed strange to Angel. The house had hardly changed. He walked into the drawing room and looked out across the paddock.He picked up the book Buffy had been reading and he was surprised to find it was the book of poetry he had given her on her birthday. He walked up the back stairs, ducking under the mantle, he laughed as he realised it still second nature to him. He went into what had been his sisters room . It was empty apart from a dresser that had a sheet laid over it. He could hear shuffles coming from the next room. Angel stood in the doorway leaning against the jamb.She looked radiant.She has taken this room as her own, She doesn't know it was my room. He was surprised yet again , the four poster was original, the one his Father had bought from France for him.

Angel stared at Buffy as she fixed her hair in the dresser, she still didn't realise he was watching her. Buffy applied her lipstick and turned around .

"You scared me" she said clutching her chest "How long have you been there for?"

"A while. " Angel smiled "You look stunning"

"Thankyou" she took his arm and shut the bedroom door.

"We best get a move on if we're to make it in time"

They left the house and Angel took out his mobile phone "We're ready"

The limo pulled up a few minutes later.

Angel held the door open for Buffy.She slid in totally gobsmacked.

"You arranged all this?"

"Yes , I want this to be a special night , the first night of the rest of our lives together"

Buffy slid up to Angel and kissed him gently "So do I"

They arrived at a remote spot and the limo pulled over.The driver got out and opened the door. Angel got out and held his hand out for Buffy.The driver had opened the trunk and retreived a large picnic basket.

" I thought you said we had reservations " Buffy said a huge smile on her face

"I wanted to surprise you again. I realised the other night , we never had a picnic . We're going somewhere I used to love."

Angel took her arm and led her down a path and through a wood. They came to a clearing that Angel had set up.He had a small band , there were candles everywhere and a table set up on a small pier that overlooked a lake. There was even a waiter to cater for them.

"This is amazing Angel!"

"Told you , I want it to be special " He took her hand and led her to the table. Once they were seated the waiter came and stood beside the table.

"Traiga la botella de champán por favor" Angel said to the waiter. The waiter disappeared.

"Thats new, What did you just say to him?"

"Wait and see "

The waiter returned with a bottle of chilled champagne and poured Buffy's glass and then Angels.

The waiter walked to his original post.

" I shouldn't really drink this in my condition" Buffy held the glass anyway.

"It's an alcohol free champagne " Angel winked at her

" You thought of everything haven't you?"

" I tried . Are you ready to eat ?"

" Definately , I'm starved"

Angel held up his hand and the waiter came over . "Estamos listos para nuestra primera hilada"

" What are we having ?"

" I'm not telling you anything, but it's better for you than a bag of cheese puff's"

Buffy laughed " How did you know about those "

" Stealth guy remember , plus you had cheesey remnants on your lips"

" This is so amazing Angel , when did you come here then."

" I used to come here with my horse and sit by the lake . I used to tether the horse to a tree and I'd bring my favourite book or I'd sit here and draw"

" I'ts pretty here "

The waiter laid the plates down and nodded to Angel . Again , the waiter walked away.

" This looks good " she leaned forwards " what is it Angel " she whispered,

" It's Spanish tapas. I've always wanted to try them. I was in Spain in 1878 and well , I didn't exactly have the taste for them then, plus they use alot of garlic"

Buffy poked hers with her fork and watched as Angel ate some of his.

"It's good Buffy , try it"

Buffy cut a piece off and ate it. Surprised that it tasted good , she nodded and devoured it all

The waiter cleared the plates and refilled their glasses.

" How is it that I never saw the romantic side of you before?"

"It was always chaos , mayhem and fight for your life , we never had the chance "

"It really was crazy.I'm surprised we even fell in love"

" Are you ready for the next course Buff ?"

" Yeah of course , I'm eating for two now aren't I"

Angel laughed at her " Like you need that as an excuse! Usted puede servir la paella ahora complacen"

Angel stood up and took Buffy's hand

"Where are we going ? "

Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her .

"Toque alguna música lenta por favor"

The band started playing slow music and Angel pulled Buffy in close to his chest.Their bodies moved in time with each other.

" I love you Buffy and I never want us to be apart"

Buffy slid her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. She felt like the world had fallen away from them and they were floating. Angel slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her tight to him. They broke away from each other as the music died off and the need to breathe became an issue. they returned to their seats and held hands over the table.

" Why did you bring the picnic basket?"

" Theres a blanket in there for later" Angel smiled at Buffy

" Angel!" she looked round to see if anyone had heard

" Buffy"

She was a shade of pink darker than she had been and he thought it was adorable.She turned back to him ,satisfied that nobody had heard.

Angel reached into his pocket. He held her hand and he moved to her side. He knelt down on one knee.

"Buffy" He took a deep breath " An bposfaidh tu me?" Angel opened the box and revealed a beautiful solitaire diamond ring."Will you marry me?"

" yes , yes YES!" Buffy leapt into his arms and kissed him .They were still locked in the embrace when the waiter returned with the main course.They broke away and Angel place the ring on Buffy's finger.

" This is the most amazing night. Thankyou Angel."

"It's not over yet"

She ate her first mouthful and watched as Angel ate his. She found it facinating to watch him try new things and was surprised at how fast he ate.The band played quietly as they ate their meal.

" Angel "

He looked up at her .

" What Buffy"

" It kicked, the baby , it just kicked"

Angel dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the bump. He looked up into Buffy's eyes . Both of them had tears in their eyes as the babe kicked inside her.

"Now the night is perfect" Angel said as he kissed Buffy.

The waiter removed the empty plates . He blew out some of the candles and laid the blanket under the tree. He placed a tray of fruit on the blanket and a bottle of champagne on ice , beside the fruit.

He nodded at Angel to let him know that it was done.

"Gracias mi amigo y buenas noches" Angel said .

The band packed up and left with the waiter.

Buffy and Angel sat on the blanket under the tree

"Alone at last" Angel said

Hyperion

Fred woke up and looked at the clock, 1.34 am , it felt like she had slept for hours. Gunn stirred and reached for her in his sleep. He looked across the bed and noticed she had gone. He pulled back the covers and slid his boxers on. The bathroom light was on , he tapped on the door.

"Fred"

"I'm O.k. Just getting a cold flannel. Go back to bed"

"Open the door babe"

"Charles I said I'm fine"

Gunn tried the door and found it was unlocked . He peered round the door and saw Fred sat on the floor . She looked awful, her hair was soaked , her eyes were sunken and she was so pale. Her lips were dried out and had a slight hint of blue to them.

"C'mon babe , I'm taking you back to the hospital"

"They said I might get flu like symptoms ,I'll be fine "

Gunn held his hand out to help her up " Lets get you back to bed then"

Fred stood up and was shaking " So cold" .She took a few steps into the bedroom and collapsed.

Gunn picked her up and put her on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and Fred fell asleep.

Gunn went downstairs and rang Wesley

"Wes, It's Fred, you guys have got to get home now!"

"We don't know what it is . Willow put up a forcefield , I think the damage is already done though. "

"I'll get her to the hospital"

"I'll page Angel and tell him"

"O.K Bye"

He hung up . He turned and saw Liam and Willow

"I guess you heard that , so I don't need to tell you " Gunn sighed deeply.

Lorne came out of the office

" I can come and read her , see if we can't find out something that way"

"And I can see if I can cure her with magic" Willow offered

"We don't even know what we're dealing with down there."

Gunn didn't know what to do . How would Angel deal ? How did he deal with this shit everyday? No wonder the guy broods constantly!

"I'm heading upstairs, you guys can come and try whatever you think , all I know is the woman I love ain't well 'n' I want her better"

The group went upstairs and entered the bedroom. The room smelt musty , like museums . Fred had thrown the covers off and was lying on her back with her eyes open.

Gunn flipped the light switch and instantly Fred screamed and hid her face in a pillow. He switched the light back off and ran to her.

"I'm sorry , it's off , the lights off."

" Stings my eyes and blinds me from the world"

Everyone looked at each other. It didn't sound like Fred at all.

"Fred , honey, can you sing a few lines for me?" Lorne sat on the bed and took Freds hand.

"I'll make my bed ,with the stars above my head , and dream of a place called home" she croaked out

Lorne ,if it was possible, went two shades darker than normal.He looked up at Gunn , sadness written deep in his eyes and face.

" It's bad , I wish I could tell you something else" , he cringed, "but I can't" Lorne cried

Willow had stayed downstairs finding a spell. She found one that could restore health , but seeing as they didn't know what was happening ,she didn't know if it would work.

"Gotta try anything " she ran upstairs and peered through the door.

Gunns mobile rang and he answered it. It was Wesley .

"I've researched the ,sarcophagus and it was one that had housed a God called Illyria. She had been banished to The Deeper Well , to sleep for eternity.It would seem the dust is in fact ,the God's essence and the being is trying to inhabit Fred.I've assertained the only way to rid Fred of Illyria, is to bring the sarcophecus back to the Deeper Well .The problem with that is, well , Illyria will rip through every being between here , or rather L.A and the Deeper Well". Wesley sighed deeply. " I wish I was there with you and that I had better news.I haven't been able to reach Angel, but I will talk to him, and we will be on our way back A.S.A.P."

" Thanks Wes, see you when you arrive back, just let me know if anything else comes up"

He closed the flip on his phone and told the rest of the group what had been said.

"So, Lorne said , our Fred is becoming a God"

"No" Gunn sat on the bed and hung his head in his hands, " Fred's dying and the thing that was in the coffin is taking over , IT was a God"

Everyone stared at Fred. They found it hard to believe she was dying.

"Should I try the spell anyway?" Willow asked

"I can't see it doing any good " Gunn replied

Willow stood still , anger bubbled inside her , she hated the feeling. She knew it wasn't a good sign for her. Her hair turned black and she screamed .Everyone covered their ears and ducked for cover, not knowing what the hell was happening.Willow's eyes glazed over black and swirled like oil on water.

" I summon thee Osiris , here my plea, Come forth and bow to me" she screamed through gritted teeth.

A transparent glassy figure appeared above Willow.

"Who dares summon me "

" I do " Willow said in a thick heavy tone .

" Do you know what I can do to you , you insolent witch.Didn't you call on me once before?"

"I did and you refused to help me, this is different, this is not a natural death ,but a mystical one.I order you to stop this and make it right"

"WITCH! Do not order Osiris to do your will! "The figure sent a bolt of electricity towards Willow.

She held out her hands and absorbed the bolt.Osiris looked shaken.Willow smiled .

" I am telling you , banish Illyria from this woman, or I will reign hellfire down on you"

" You are persistant in your need to cure this human , but it is to no avail, witch, the transformation is to advanced for me to banish Illyria. Banishing the being now will result in the humans death."

"She will die anyway , if we banish Illyria now she may have a chance , please!"

" NO ! You test my patience and dare to order me to do your will." Osiris sent more bolts through the air , straight at Willow.

Willow tucked her chin into her chest and raised her hands, levitating herself off the floor .

"You wanna go Osiris?" Willow tilted her head back and opened her mouth .

The blood curdling scream pierced the room and heat crackled and dried the air. Flames leapt around the transparent being.Osiris thrashed around , finally screaming out in pain.

The group had watched this from the safety of their hidden positions , not knowing if they should be more frightened of Willow or the glass demon thing.

Osiris yelled out " If you have this much power witch , why do you not banish the God yourself".

Finally Osiris turned to ash and disappeared.

Willow fell to the floor , exhausted. She was still in the Dark Willow guise. " I'm sorry , so so sorry". She passed out.

Gunn carried her to her room and put her on her bed . He had underestimated the girls powers , everyone had. " Remind me to never piss you off " he whispered , as he shut her door.

Back in Fred's room , the others had sat down and were discussing Willow.

" You know her Faith , why didn't you tell us Willow was dangerous" Gunn asked .

" She's not , well, she did go veiny an dark once but I weren't around. I heard she tried to take out B , and she kicked B's ass , which was cool an all, but then she tried to end the world. It was Giles and Xan that stopped her. She hasn't done that shit since then."

" Still, someone should have warned us " Lorne said " I couldn't see that in her aura, she was pure white"

Liam sat in the chair " So the floaty head thing said he can't heal Fred, and the coffin has to go back to where it came from to draw the God out of her, but that will kill thousands between here and there. right?"

" Right, Mr state the obvious" Faith said

" Hear me out! The witch has enough power to draw the being out of Fred , so that floaty thing said"

" Yeah he did. What's your point Liam" Gunn said crossing his arms.

" We take Fred and the coffin to the deeper well place , that way it will stay in Fred while we move it"

" Plans good so far" Faith said

" Once we're there ,Willow can go ahead and banish Illyria"

"One problem with that, the only transport fast enough to get her there, is a jet and we don't have one"

Gunn stated

"No but the Big Bad Lawyers do , and they are out of action right now , thanks to B and a few of my girls" Faith said with a huge grin " Anyone for a plane jack?"

Gunn picked Fred up and went to the door " What are we still standing here for?"

Liam went and got Willow . Gunn and Faith had figured it was best to send ' Dead boy' to get her just in case. Lorne went and woke three of the best slayers . They all met up in the foyer.

Faith took charge . " We're going to England . Mission is to cure Fred and banish Illyria. This is not a search and destroy mission unless I give you explicit orders to.Angel and B ... Buffy will be meeting up with us at the Well . Gunn and myself will be taking care of Fred, Willow's on coffin watch and for the final act, the rest of you will be there for support in case we run into any trouble at the airport or the Well.Any questions speak now "

The room was silent.

" O.K girls lock and load!"

Faith took Angels car with Lorne and Liam, Gunn took his truck , Fred in the front with him , the slayers in the back on the flatbed with the sarcophagus.Nobody spoke for the twenty minutes it took to get to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 20

Ireland.

Buffy woke up , she looked across the bed to see an empty spot where Angel should be. She groaned and sunk back into the pillows. Buffy stretched and yawned .Finally sitting up in bed, she noticed the curtains drawn and the windows open, the flowers Angel had got her were arranged on her dresser.

Buffy heard movement and watched as the door opened and Angel walked in carrying a tray.

"Thought you would appreciate breakfast in bed" He placed the tray on the bedside table " I thought you were never going to wake up". He jumped onto the bed and laid beside her.

" A girl could get used to this " Buffy leant down and kissed him.

" Well you better had. At least until you have the baby , then you'll be chained to the kitchen , like a good irish wife" He laughed as she picked up a pillow and hit him.

"So what have I got for breakfast?"

"A traditional irish breakfast" he leant over Buffy and put the tray on her lap. He lifted the lid. " Irish sausage and bacon , tomatoes fried with potatoes and white pudding and fried eggs with Dublin cheese. It's what you need to set you up for the day" he said in his Irish accent.

Buffy looked at it and frowned " Move the tray !"

Angel lifted the tray and Buffy ran to the bathroom.He took the tray downstairs.He tapped on the door after five minutes . " Sorry!" . Buffy didn't answer. He heard a tap run and the door opened.

" I think I'll stick to toast , dry toast. I don't think junior in here liked the look of that. But it was sweet of you" Buffy climbed back into bed.

Angel handed her a cup of tea. " Is it safe to give you this"

"Mmm yep now that I can handle"

Angel walked towards the door and went down to make her toast.

Buffy sipped the hot tea , she couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. " Your such a dumbass , you probably cursed yourself now" she said to herself.

Angel returned with her toast and he sat in the bed beside Buffy. She polished the toast off and drank her tea while Angel read the paper.

"Since when did you read the paper?"

" I used to get them alot , thats how I used to find the people I helped at first. I'd look for unexplained disappearances or occurances"

Angel got up and put the paper down on the nightstand. He unpacked his dark pant's and black shirt and went towards the bathroom.

"You should think about updating your wardrobe ,now that your not night stalker ,dead, broody guy"

"Blacks my thing Buff, plus it goes with everything"

"I can see you in a nice plaid or tweed like Giles " she joked.

Angel threw a towel at her before he shut the bathroom door.

Angels mobile phone rang, Buffy looked to see the caller i.d and answered it .

"Hi Wes, Angels in the shower, can I help?"

"Fred's erm , Fred's ... I don't know how to say this, Fred is on her way to the Cotswolds and the rest of the group are with her. They have the sarcophagus with them . Fred tried to open it and has inadvertantly become ' infected ' with a demon God called Illyria.They will reach the Cotswolds by approximately eight pm tonight.We need to meet them there. Willow , Liam , Faith Gunn and Lorne have a plan.

" We'll meet with you at the hotel in about an hour , I'll let Angel know as soon as he's out of the shower.Wes, I'm sorry for what Fred is going through.It must be hard for you, I know what she means to you."

" Thats very kind of you Buffy, Thanks" Wesley hung up.

Who was that on the phone?" Angel said as he came out of the bathroom.

" Wes , we need to go to the hotel and pick them up. We're going on a trip to the Cotswolds curtesy of a demon God called pliria or something . You best sit down Angel " she continued once he was sat on the bed "Fred has become infected with the demon god and I'm sorry Angel , but from what Wes said , it doesn't look good."

"Did he say how it happened?"

"She tried to open the coffin thing that I bought back from the lawyers offices."

Angel's eyes shot up to Buffy's .

"I know , I blame myself"

"Don't Buffy , you only bought it back because of Cordy's vision"

"We need to focus , we can pass the blame tank round once we get this sorted"

Angel just stood there staring . Finally he shifted his gaze to Buffy.

" When are things going to go right for us" he said.

Buffy couldn't say anything , she just wrapped her arms around him.

Spike hadn't slept at all and was feeling extremely grouchy. To make matters worse , Lilah had insisted on winding him up over Buffy and Angel. Giles knocked on the door of his room and entered.

"I trust you had an uneventful night" he looked at the lawyer who had just woken.

"Count yourselves lucky the bints still in one piece.She yapped most of the night. Should have bought me some duct tape "

"Yes well , theres been a developement at home,the rest of our groups are on their way to England as we speak.We need to meet them at the deeper well."

"So we saddle up then Watcher "

"Yes , it appears so"

"Will the love birds be joining us"

"Er Buffy and Angel will be coming here as soon as they are ready. May I suggest you freshen up as well"

Spike looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged his shoulders.

Lilah looked at Spike "I guess the absence of a reflection has given you a 'who cares' attitude when it comes to your image"

" What's wrong with my image?"

Lilah laughed " It's more a case of whats right with it" .She swung her legs out of bed and stretched , still smiling . " At least Angel has taste and a classic style" she went into the bathroom.

"Yer right , like I'd dress like that poof! I'm an individual !! I'm my own man , rough and ready , thats me! My image says look out ,I'm dangerous!"

Even Giles had to laugh. " Well , when you are ready Wesley and I will meet you in the hotel lobby" still laughing , he left the room.

Spike and Lilah came down into the hotel lobby twenty minutes later. Wesley and Giles were ready and eager to go.Buffy and Angel arrived and greeted everyone.Well except for Lilah. Spike was pleased to see Buffy and gave her a hug. Angel glared at him .

Wesley was the first to speak.

"I assume Buffy gave you the message and a briefing on the situation"

"Yes she did .So the rest are on their way there now?"

"Yes , they should be there by eight pm tonight.They have the sarcophagus with them as well. Unfortunately Fred didn't actually get to gather any data on it"

"That seems pointless now" Buffy said.Everyone looked at her . Realising that might have sounded callous she continued " the age of the demon doesn't matter. We know its a demon god and they are older" she sat down on a stool . " Demon gods came before humans, I know this because of Glory, I had to do research on her, also , the shadow puppet demon thing I had to do once said more or less the same thing. their powers are somehow stronger and more mystical than your average demon or vampire"

As if they suddenly realised where they were , they all moved into the bar and sat in a corner out of the way.

Angel went to the bar and got them all some drinks, he had said it would 'blend them in and they would appear normal'

"So this Illyria could be as strong as Glory then Buffy " Wesley asked.

"Stronger in fact , possibly " she sipped her orange juice .She was now uncomfortable

" But you said the group thats coming had a plan" Angel said.

"Yes they do , they are bringing the coffin with them, it is said that to banish Illyria back to the well , it would kill thousands as it travelled through every living thing in it's path. the only way is if the coffin travels with Fred. Keeping them together stops that from happening.Once inside the well , Willow will draw Illyria out and hopefully it will be trapped again." Wesley said.

"And we are the clean up crew if it doesn't work then" Buffy replied.

" Should it come to that , yes"

" May I remind you Buffy that when you fought Glory..." Giles halted by Buffy's intervention.

"Don't"

Angel suddenly realised what he was about to say.

"I won't have you come Buffy" . He held her hands and kissed them.

"He's right pet you can't , not in your current condition" Spike agreed with Angel

"Well thats new! And I'm not going to sit here worrying about you guys, I'm in whether you like it or not. Hold that thought " she stood up and looked around . Spotting something she walked away.

" Toilet, the baby makes her pee twenty times an hour " Angel explained.

"Another reason why she should stay " Spike said " last thing we need is a slayer wetting herself in front of a God , that'll make us lot look really tough " Spike took a gulp of his guinness, he grimaced " URGHHH and you drank this shit for years , no wonder you begged to be turned"

"Spike!" they all said in unison

Lilah sat quiet. She had been released from her cuffs and told that without fail Spike would kill her if she stepped out of line.

"If you gave me access to a laptop I could help"

"How . Your offices have caused this mess" Angel growled

"Not entirely, if you remember , your precious seer did most of the damage , and it appears still is"

Angel couldn't argue back , Lilah was speaking the truth.

"I might be able to look into the Wolfram and Hart archives and retrieve any files on Illyria .Might help you triumph if it comes to a battle,if you knew her strengths , weaknesses and the such."

Giles and Wesley looked at each other , a simple nod of agreement was all it took.

"O.K. Just don't try anything or else" Angel pointed at Spike ,who was holding his two hands in a throttling fashion and had his mouth in a mock bite pose.

" Spike thats so childish and tacky" Buffy said when she returned.

Angel smiled at her as she sat on his lap. He rubbed the bump without realising .

"We all want you to stay here , we feel it's safer ,for the baby and you. You can stay and keep an eye on Lilah." Angel said

"So you guys go and have fun , I get to stay home with that."

"I'll get you some duct tape before I leave pet, she has a nasty habit of talking" Spike said.

"I'm not staying , the baby and I will be fine, but I'm not leaving you Angel, your human now and not immortal anymore. I can't risk losing you , not now"

They kissed passionately.

"Erm ... excuse us" Spike said. "Isn't Liam coming?"

"Yes" Giles replied " Your point?"

"Give me a choice, which version of the tortured one I'd want in a battle now and It wouldn't be him " Spike nodded in Angel's direction "I fought along side him back in the day, and he was wreckless , violent and refused to quit.He could take out a bloody army on his own .I'll put a tenner on Liam being the same"

"So your trying to say that we should use Liam to fight this Illyria , if it comes down to a battle" Angel said.

"Too bloody right , then you and the Mrs can stay here safe and sound"

Wesley put the laptop in front of Lilah and sat back down.

"It's final then, Buffy and Angel stay at the house ,and we take Liam in his place" Giles said . He looked at his watch and finished his drink "Time gentlemen"

They all stood up and arranged to meet back at the house once it was over. Spike hugged Buffy and whispered in her ear. Angel still felt jealous of Buffy's friendship with him and the intimacy of it at times. Giles hugged her and kissed her cheek. Wesley clumsily shook her hand and then they all turned and left.

" I got the file " Lilah said , cutting through the tension.

"Upload it to Wesleys phone "Buffy told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 21

Gunn had put Fred onto the plane and strapped her in. The slayers had put the coffin in the hold and had taken their seats.Faith sat up front with the pilot.

"I can't fly this thing, but you try anything and I won't hesitate to throw you out without a 'chute, you get me" the threat was enough.

Willow sat next to Kennedy.Every now and again she looked over at Fred. She had alot of pent up guilt about earlier. She hadn't meant to get out of control and scare them. Part of her was glad , if she hadn't of done it, then she , they, wouldn't know that she had the power to save Fred. She leant her head back in the seat and stared out of the window.

Fred moaned and thrashed in her seat. Her hair had a blue hue to it, and her skin had paled and her veins were clearly seen. Freds eyes were like blue ice now. Gunn held a glass of water to her lips every now and again. Time was running out.Fast.

Faith came to the cockpit door and asked Gunn how she was doing . He didn't say anything and just shook his head.

Faith looked at Fred and back to Gunn.She glanced at her watch " Not long now"

Liam shuffled in his seat nervously " How do we get this down from the sky?"

Faith just shook her head and sat back in the cockpit. Liam looked at everyone waiting for an answer.It never came.

The sun had started to set and the view was amazing. The plane flew above the clouds where it was now dark , yet below, it was still daylight.The colours were spectacular. Liam had never seen anything so beautiful not that he would admit it to anyone.

The pilot announced that they would be landing and that everyone should put their lap belts on.Once they were strapped in the plane started it's descent.

Ireland

Giles , Wesley and Spike had made their way to the Wolfram and Hart hanger and had boarded the jet.

The jet taxied down the runway.After getting final clearance, it took off , it's destination , the Cotswolds.

" Don't you have a place in the Cotswolds ,Giles?"

"Yes , well , I do as it happens . I took Willow there for her convalescence after her 'breakdown'. It was close to the covern that helped Willow gain control of her powers"

Wesley received the file on his P.D.A and uploaded it .It had illustrations of Illyria and a picture of a stone temple supposed to belong to the demon god. The text told them about Illyria's followers and her history.

"Whats with the worried expression Wes" Spike asked

"It's the file from Lilah, seems Illyria may pose quite a large threat"

"We anticipate as much " Giles added

Wesley hooked his P.D.A up to the projector screen and flicked to the text relating to the demon god. " As you can see , the text is quite extensive and based on what I have read so far,it seems Illyria will be a formidable foe. Illyria is one of the legendary Old Ones, an original pure demon God from the Primordium Age who ruled territory that included modern-day California. She was one of the most feared of all the Old Ones and ruled from her citadel, Vahla ha'nesh, which corresponds to modern-day Los Angeles. However, Illyria was defeated and murdered by her many rivals.As depicted in an illustration of a statue of her in Vahla ha'nesh, Illyria was a sight to behold in her original form. If one assumes that the statue is life-size, she would be at least five times taller than an average human. Illyria had five tentacles on either side of her torso that she uses like arms, which are flexible and ambulatory to the point that she can clutch and operate weapons with them. She has two claw-like feet that allow her to perch, much like an eagle. The rest of Illyria's form is obscured by armor, but its humanoid shape suggests that her head and torso are in much the same configuration as a human's. Illyria was loved and feared as few of the Old Ones were, so much so that she still has followers and acolytes in the modern day - arguably millions of years after her reign. Her features as an Old One resemble much the ones of Lovecraft's Spawn of Chthulhu's.

When the Old Ones lost their claim over this world, Illyria's corpse was placed in a stone sarcophagus, her powers were drained and placed in jewels embedded on her coffin. Her sarcophagus was placed in a mystical graveyard known as the Deeper Well along with the coffins of other Old Ones. A warrior of good and his army were assigned to guard the Deeper Well to prevent anyone from extracting one of the coffins, as the Old Ones are capable of resurrection.

Before falling, Illyria planned her resurrection. She hid her temple in a different time plane, rendering it completely intangible, until she could return to open the gateway and enter it. Illyria's army was placed there as well, waiting to be raised once again by its leader. However, sometime in the passing centuries, the army was destroyed, leaving only dust in its place."

"So, good news" Spike said as he sank another small bottle of J.D.

Giles and Wesley glared at him and Spike just shrugged it off. He was never one to sit and brood over an upcoming fight , he would rather take each day as it came.

" We know what it means and I know how you feel Gunn , but if this demon takes over Fred, Fred won't exist anymore , she'll die". The tears that had threatened to fall now cascaded down Wesleys face , anger flowed as he spoke.He slumped into a chair sobbing.

Spike stood up and laid a hand on Wesley's shoulder. " It won't come to that , we're a powerful team. Everyone will fight and see to it that Fred survives this thing" He sounded sincere, he nearly convinced himself.

"We will be landing soon , best sit down Spike " Giles said.

Sure enough the warning lights came on and the pilot came over the speaker asking them to put the lap belts on .

The jetlanded and pulled into a hanger and the jets door opened.

Faith, Liam , Willow and the potentials stood in the hanger waiting for their arrival . As the jet's door opened Faith stepped forward.A limo was waiting to the side of the hanger with the doors open.A van was beside it waiting with the engine running.

"Faith" Wesley said

"Guy's " pleasantries over Faith continued as they all walked to the vehicles. " Cars juiced ready to go , we don't have time for formalities so , Willows gonna do the mojo once we get there, the coffins in the van , Liam's coming in place of Angel. The potentials are back up .You guys can aid Willow, and this is strict , you keep back from the front line , I don't want any civillians dead on my watch. We're not sure if we will encounter any unfriendlies once we're there so make sure your armed.Any questions?"

Giles, Wes and Spike shook their heads.

" Well , I do , anyone know where the hell this deeper well is?"

Spike sniggered, then noticed the evil glares he was getting.

"It's near a village called The Slaughters"

"Aptly named " Faith said " Lets go"

They all got into the limo and headed off to the deeper well.

Deeper well.

The limo and van pulled up along side each other . Both Wesley and Giles agreed that this was the place. The group looked out of the car windows across a wooded area.Mist hung close to the ground and the moon lit the wood making it look eerie.

"You'll have to pull off the road once we're all out" Giles told the driver.

Everyone piled out of the limo and van. Gunn and Liam took the sarcphegus out of the van and placed it on their shoulders .Wesley picked Fred up and carried her .It was a sombre sight. Faith and the potentials followed the men into the wood.

"Thought this thing was a well , cos I'm not seeing one" one of the potentials said

"It is, but it's hidden " Giles told them

"So how do we know when we get to it?"

"Lilah said we have to look for a tree that looks like it has a door in the trunk" he replied.

"Sounds very Alice in Wonderland" Faith said.

Nobody said anything else , They were all looking for the strange tree.Finally they saw it and quickened their pace.

Fred started to squirm in Wesley's arms. She bucked and wriggled, groaning in pain. Wesley had to put her down as she struggled against him.

Gunn put his end of the coffin down and ran back to Fred.

"You bring me here to be rid of me" a rasping sound now came from Freds throat.

"Fred , Fred , look at me . Don't do this to me, you gotta stay with me and fight it Fred". Gunn told her.

"Charles? The pain is less now. The burning has stopped." She gasped for air. " Tell my parents I did something brave, don't tell them this" she drew in another harsh breath. "Gunn ... why can't I stay"

"Fred!" tears ran down his face and dropped on her cheeks, instantly turning to ice.

He picked her up and ran to the tree. As he entered the door it opened up into a large cavern. He put her down and turned to see Wesley and Liam close behimd him with the coffin. The rest of the group came in shortly afterwards.

Gunn looked down at Fred. She blinked and breathed. Good signs , she was still alive, barely.

A large man stepped out of the shadows.

"You have returned the demon God Illyria, but I fear you may not have done this in time"

"Who are you " Wesley asked

"Firstly , you cannot ask me any questions "

Liam , who was not one of the brightest had to say it " Why the bloody hell not?"

The man shot him a glare before answering.

"It is a rule of the deeper well.Anymore questions may result in death"

"Not making this easier for us are you" Spike said , realising what he had said, he held his hands up and said " That was a statement"

Willow came forwards " I'm here to banish Illyria from our friend and return her to your charge"

"I know , I knew this would day would come. My fear is that you have left it to late and your friend will still perish. I am Drogyn the Battlebrand."

Gunn was holding Fred in his arms again. "I'm not going to ask you anything , I'm telling you , if you know how to stop this, tell us"

"You have courage my friends. Illyria's transformation is almost complete. It is good that you have bought the sarcophegus with you ,you have saved many lives. The life of your friend may have been lost. Illyria must hollow out the body it chooses, destroying the soul as it does so.I prey you are not to late. I cannot assist you ,I am only here to take care of the well and it's charges" Drogyn said.

"How did this coffin get out , through a back door without you noticing?" Spike said

Drogyn glared and a ball of energy hit Spike square in the chest.Spike vamped out and growled.

"I warned you vampire. My charges are many as you can see" .He leaned over the edge of the cavern.

The group looked and were amazed.

"It goes through the centre of the earth and out the other side. There is someone guarding there too"

" You can tell us if banishing Illyria will save our friend now"

"No. You are too late"

Gunn pulled Fred tighter into his chest and kissed her face. She was cold and lifeless in his arms.

"The transformation is complete" Drogyn said.

Gunn out Fred down , placing his jacket under her head.He grabbed Drogyns shirt front and hung him over the edge of the canyon.

"This IS a question and you Will answer me! If we do a spell and draw the son of a bitch outta her will Fred live and will the demon stay here and If I was you I wouldn't hit me with that fireball shit or you'll die"

"The woman you care about has gone. Her soul was burned , consumed by Illyria , her body has been hollowed to allow Illyria to live within it"

The group were all in tears, Willow was standing over Fred, her hands held over her body. Willow glowed pure white .She chanted quietly and she sprinkled a powder over Fred.

Fred's body shook and twisted violently. Everyone stared in awe at Willows power. Gunn pulled the man back from the edge and walked over to Willow.Giles ushered him away.

"Best stand here, let Willow do her magic"he told him.

Willow chanted louder . She glowed so brightly that she lit the whole cavern. She threw more powder onto her and Fred twitched and bucked, lifting clear of the floor.Willow slowly levitated and her head tilted back, the chant growing louder. Fred's hair turned a darker blue and her skin took on a greyish blue colour.Her eyes froze.

Gunn paced back and forth, tears were streaming from his eyes . Liam lifted his sword.

Fred leapt up and staggered.Willow fell to the floor crying.

"You did it !" Gunn ran to Fred, He looked into her eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. "No! No!No! Gunn sank to his knees.

Illyria.

Illyria looked at her arms and body. She stretched and twisted. Finally she clicked her neck from side to side.

"This will do"

She turned to the guard of the well . He backed off slowly. "You kept me here for eons . Took care of the tomb"

He nodded.

"Then I have you to thank for my return?"

He shook his head.

Illyria shot her arm out slowly and the man flew through the air , hit the wall and crumpled in a broken heap on the floor.

Illyria turned to the rest of the group. "Who bought me here?"

Nobody dared to step up .Finally Gunn stood up "Me"

Illyria pulled him to her and sniffed him and looked him up and down. Finally she grimmaced.

"Your human"

"Yeah"

"Your kind crawl like rodents across the skin of the earth"

She let him go and looked at the rest of the group. Her movementts were clumsy.

Liam raised the sword and went in for an attack. Illyria didn't flinch. The sword broke as it hit her chest, sending Liam to the floor face first.

"Why the ..." He was cut off by Illyria's foot to his gut. He slid across the floor .

Illyria sniffed Spike and circled him

"You look human like the stupid warrior" she looked at Liam " You have a soul like it too, but you are not human"

"No I'm not "

"You are lower than the humans half breed"

Spike laughed .

"You show amusement, why?"

"Your a demon trapped in a human body just like me " Spike replied

"I am Illyria , Demon God of the Primordium, Ruler of Vahla ha'nesh . Do not insult me vampire." she threw her hand forward and Spike hot the wall and fell next to Liam.

" Bugger me , it's like being hit by a truck" he groaned . Giles helped Spike to his feet.

Illyria walked over to Gunn.

"Illyria" he choked out.

"My name..."she approaches him angrily"You would presume to speak my name..."

Gunn backed away slowly as she approaches

"Because I have returned in the body of the human, you think you can speak to me. It's disgusting.I thought the humans would have long died out by now."

She looks Gunn up and down)

"Instead, you've grown bold."

"Who is Winifred Burkle?" tears still poured from his eyes.

Illyria ignored his question.

"So you don't know who Fred is."

"Nor care. Bleat at me no longer. We're done." Illyria rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Yes..." Gunn bent down and picked up a battle-axe ." We are." He swung it at Illyria's neck.

The blade shatters with a loud, metallic clank when it contacts Illyria's skin; she doesn't even flinch.

"Now I remember." Illyria looks at her body "Winifred Burkle is the shell "

"She's the woman you killed." Gunn snapped back

Illyria turned and faced Gunn "This is grief. I'm watching human grief. It's like offal in my mouth."

Wesley walked forwards and stood by Gunn's side .He looked up at her, his eyes widening with hope .

"If you stay here, you'll taste it every day, every second.Humans rule the Earth."

Illyria looked at the group.

"They will last for millennia... like roaches crawling everywhere." Wesley moved to stand behind her, whispering in her ear. "Crying and sweating and puking their feelings all over you."

Illyria hung her head.

"Go back. Sleep until the humans are gone. They are stupid and weak. They'll kill each other off and you can return to the world you deserve."Wesley held his hand to her shoulder, nearly touching it

"Leave this shell."

Illyria turned on him with a start." You seek to save what's rotted through. This carcass is bound to me. I could not change that if I cared to, but you have opened my eyes to truth. If the world is truly overrun by humans..." She put her hand on Wes's chest and effortlessly thrusts him across the cavern, into a wall. "Then I have work to do."

Illyria walked over to her sarcophegus and ripped her clothing off. She slammed her hand down onto the sarcophegus .A thick, rubbery substance begins to crawl ,slowly covering her ,starting from the hand where she's touching the sarcophagus and creeping across the rest of her body. Eventually, she's completely covered in something approximating a body suit." I'm ready to begin"

Illyria held her arm out straight and waved her hand slowly in front of her.The air around her shimmers and swirls like water.Illyria stepped into the centre of the vortex and disappeared.Gunn ran in after her .The vortex closed behind him.

"That's just great" Spike said as he got up

Liam lifted his head off the floor and shook it . Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them , the potentials lowered their weapons and slumped to the floor .Willow still sat on the floor crying , utterly defeated.

"I tried , I tried my best, but she was hollow ,there was nothing there. All I could feel was the cold" Willow choked out.

Nobody said anything. What was there to say? Wesley sat beside Spike . He repeatedly hit his head back against the cavern wall.

"There must be a way of capturing Illyria and getting Fred back , there has to be more we can do"

Again everyone remained silent.

"That , that , thing , broke my sword and it didn't even blink an eye" Liam said " How do we defeat it when no weapon even breaks it's skin?"

"I think it best we let Angel know " Wesley said , trying to ignore the truth Liam had just aired.

Illyria and Gunn walked forward and out through the vortex.

"Where are we?" Gunn asked.

Illyria ignores him and continues into her temple.

"Why are you doing this , you know we will stop you , that's what we do" Gunn shouted after her.

"You're too late. My army will rise. This world will be mine once again." she arrives at the entrance of the temple, only to see her statue has been toppled and her army is dead. "No!"

Illyria looks around her temple. The columns are broken. The place is silent as a grave. Her temple is in a state of complete ruin.

Gunn stood and watched the demon god.

"It can't be."Illyria fell to the floor panting, crushed by the scene before her. "It's gone." She picks up the decayed dust."My world is gone."

Gunn walked closer to Illyria and wiped his face with his hands . He points his gun at her head " Now you know how I feel"

Illyria looked up at Gunn, wide-eyed. A low sound reverberates nearby, and Gunn turns to see a vortex has opened up behind him. He looks back at where Illyria was kneeling and sees she's gone. He looks at her toppled statue and walks out of the vortex.

As Gunn steps out of the vortex , he see's the group looking confused and dumbfounded.

"Where did Fred ... I mean Illyria go"

"We don't know , she came through the vortex and then she had gone" Faith said "All I saw was a blur"

Gunn looked at the floor where Fred had laid and sniffed "Think it's time we went home" he walked out of the Deeper well. The others followed after him.

Giles called for the limo and van.Faith and Liam picked up the sarcophegus.

"Don't you think that thing should stay here , I reckon it's done all the damage it can" Spike said."Boss might want it and who knows, it might hold some clues" Faith answered.

They all got in the vehicles and headed for the jet and the flight back to Ireland.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 22

Ireland.

Buffy had spent the day shopping. Not for clothing or for food , not even for the baby , but for research equipment and a P.C. Angel had spent the day at the house keeping an eye on Lilah.

"Well you seem pretty determined to make this place slayer central" Angel joked as he set the books in the bookcase.

"I know , I swore I'd use this place as a getaway. Guess there is no getting away from my calling, even though I'm not the one and only chosen one now."

Angel walked past her and kissed the top of her head. " Your still my one and only chosen one"

"Sweet. " She huffed and groaned .

"Whats wrong?"

"It's this thing , I swear they're made by pesky demons " Buffy said throwing a cable at the P.C.

" I'm not much better with them , Cordy set the one up at the hotel" Still ,Angel picked up the cable and had a look." I think the demons that made this, made mobile phones too"

After ten minutes he turned the computer on and watched as it blinked to life " Ha! " he said victorious.

Buffy walked into the drawing room and stood staring at the screen . "We'll have to clear some of the rooms if the guys are coming here"

"Your going to rest while I do it" Angel said

"I haven't even been in those rooms , so I'm helping , deal with me helping." Buffy said as she walked up the back stairs.

Angel followed her up the stairs . His phone rang and he answered it.It was Wesley.

"What's going on Wes?"

"And her world and army were destroyed"

"How is Gunn doing"

"So you'll be back here at about six tonight , O.K . we'll get looking.

Angel closed his phone and went upstairs to help Buffy get the rooms ready for the 'guests'.

Illyria sat in her temple alone.Her world was dust and the new world didn't want her in it. Humans had grown in numbers and plagued the world .All of the old ones were now trapped in the Deeper Well. Illyria felt alone and hated it.Her statue had crumbled over time and the head laid on it's side at it's feet. Illyria sat there motionless.

It was gone six when the group arrived at the house. Everyone was tired and sat where they could. Liam and Angel bought the sarcophegus into the house and put it in the drawing room. They both joined the rest in the lounge.Buffy had stood by the fireplace . Willow stood the other side of the fire. Liam sat with Spike on the floor . Faith, Giles and Wesley took the couch. The potentials sat on the floor , where they could.

Angel noticed Gunn was missing and went to find him.

Gunn was with the sarcophegus. His eyes transfixed on the stones set in the lid.

"She was curious , always curious , always looking for the things we couldn't see. Always looking for answers that were buried , hidden"

"I know"

"She couldn't leave it alone y'know"

Angel stood silent.Gunns tears flowed as he spoke.

"I'm angry with her for that" Gunn continued " Yet it was a part of her I loved , her constant searching and her passion for the unknown"

"We all do ... did " Angel huffed at himself for his clumsiness.

"She was brave right up til the end" Gunn wiped his eyes " I wanted to kill Cordy for doing this"

Angel looked at Gunn, amazed that he had admitted that.

Gunn turned and walked away from the coffin and sat with Wesley.

They all talked well into the night about the events at the Deeper well.Buffy kept the drinks coming , Angel went over strategies with them ,and discussed what they had learned so far. Liam joined Buffy in the kitchen .

"Angel, you scared me"

"It's Liam not Angel" he said softly.

"What do you want?" she felt uncomfortable and hated that she couldn't tell them apart.

"I haven't eaten in hours and I was wondering if ye had anything for me"

Buffy went to the fridge and bought out a tub of pigs blood. She put it in the microwave . Buffy walked to the table and picked up the tray of drinks, trying to keep out of his way. Liam shot round the table and stood in front of her.

"Let me get that while ye rest" Liam took the tray and put it on the table.

He advanced on Buffy.

"Back off" she slid round the table, backed up to the fridge.

"Or what" he placed a hand either side of her and leaned in.

"Or I stake your no good sorry ass " Spike hissed. Vamp face in place, he grabbed Liam and pulled him back.

The microwave stopped and the alarm rang out , letting them know it had finished warming the blood.

"You don't touch her " Spike growled

Liam laughed and held his hands up. " And I thought she was fair game seen as she had a thing for us vampires" he walked out of the kitchen still laughing.

"Thankyou Spike " she sighed heavily " Yet again you save my ass"

"Think nothing of it pet, just don't let ya guard down around him, just cos he looks like the poof."

Buffy got the blood out of the microwave and grimaced . " Would you " she handed it to Spike " Not handling gross things too well right now " she gestured to the bump .

Spike laughed and took the blood to Liam.

Angel noticed the tension between Liam and Spike . Then watched as Spike went into the kitchen. He held his hands up to the rest , to excuse himself from the conversation and stood in the doorway unnoticed.

Buffy washed up the cups and Spike sat on the table.

"You gonna tell Angel"

"No , he has enough to deal with right now. It's nothing I cant deal with anyways"

"Didn't look that way to me"

" I doubt he would be stupid enough to do anything , I mean house full of slayers and it's not like I'm totally defenseless"

"Could you bring yourself to stake him if you needed to?"

Buffy looked at Spike " As much as I know he's not Angel , he is him. He's back to the future him. If I stake him the here and now Angel dies, my god I need therapy for this"

Spike smiled " I knew Angel when he was like Liam , take it from me he will try again. He was a pompous ass in his day. Thought he was gods gift.He is dangerous slayer , even with the soul you shoved up his ass"

"Like you?" Buffy teased and then pointed to his forehead " You planning on getting your ass staked, your still grrrrr"

Spike finally shook off his vamp guise "Sorry, guess he got me more wound up than I thought"

He jumped off the table. Angel sunk back from the door and watched as Spike walked to Buffy.She turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek.Spike put his hands on her hips and returned the kiss.

"You just make sure you have someone with you when Liam's around. Now slayer , feed me"

She broke away and got Spike his blood.

Angel backed off and went to see Liam who was sat on the fountain.

"Seem weird being back in the family home for ye to?"

Angel said nothing . In one swift movement he pulled a stake from his pocket and had Liam by the throat and had him bent back over the fountain.

Anger raged on his face "You stay away from Buffy! Go near her again and god help you, I'll stake you . I'll fill this fountain with holy water and drown your sorry ass in it , you get me" He let Liam go and Liam fell back into the water.

Angel shook his duster back into place , threw the stake in after Liam , turned and walked away.

Liam wiped the water from his face and sat there laughing.

The front door slammed shut.

Spike's turn.

"Spike!" Angel yelled , drawing everyones attention

He came into the hall , his mug of blood in his fist.

"First I want to say thanks for what you did with Liam"

Spike , taken aback by the thanks , looked up from his mug , and nodded.

Angel balled his fist and smacked it into Spikes face.

"OWWWWch , what was that for you wanker!"

"I see your hands on Buffy again and I'll strap you to a cross, get me!"

Spike put his mug down and punched Angel back, sending him flying into a wall.

"Buffy means alot to me , think yourself lucky, if she didn't, I'd do more than just that.Hope that reminds you that your human now and not a superhero, don't do anything stupid!"

Angel got up and went into the kitchen.

Spike went in and rejoined the group , still holding his chin. "Wanker" he muttered as he sat down.

"I thought you were joking when you said an irish wife was chained to the kitchen" she turned and noticed he was bleeding "How'd this happen?"

"Spike" he pulled away as Buffy wiped the blood from the cut on his lip .

" What bought this on, you trying to be all macho ?"

"No ... Yes... maybe" He hissed and pulled away.

"Stop being a baby" she dabbed it with antisceptic.

"It stings , and I wouldn't of had to if you had told me about Liam and you hadn't of kissed Spike"

"Are you spying on me now"

"Just a little, good job I did "

"Liam , I can handle and I get the impression that he got the message, and Spike's , Spike means alot to me"

Angel cut her off " That's what he said"

"Spike means alot to me and yes , he is in my heart, he died for me and he's there for me, but he's not you"

"You love him?"

"Yes but not in the same way I love you. I could never love him that way. He knows that."

Angel poked at his lip and wished he hadn't , it stung.What Buffy said had stung, but he understood.Realising he had acted like a jealous jerk , stung. "It stings"

Buffy knew what he meant and just smiled at him "We O.K now?"

Angel walked over to her and hugged her.

Illyria was sat in her temple , still contemplating her next move. She stood up and shook the dust from herself and re-opened the vortex. Stepping into it she smiled.

The air in the house rushed and the vortex opened in the back room. Everyone grabbed the weapons they had discarded and rushed into the room. Just in time to see Illyria walk through Liam,Buffy and Angel were the last to get there.

Illyria stared at them all and cocked her head.

"Warriors. I was beginning to wonder if this world was void of your kind."

"Plenty of us to go 'round, luv." Spike said

"Two half-breeds and a band of primitives. Is this all that challenges me now?"

" That, and a whole lot of weapons." Angel said stepping forward.

The group raise their weapons and pointed them at Illyria

"Enough to temporarily incapacitate even you. " Wesley said.

Angel walked toward her ."We know what you are, Illyria. We've seen the rest of your kind. All the old ones, sealed away forever, like you were. Where you should've stayed. You've taken something of ours, something very precious."

Illyria cocked her head to one side.

"Stand down and I promise we won't destroy you taking it back. Your choice." Angel said.

"I decline." Illyria answered.Illyria grabbed Angel and threw him through the window; he fell to the ground outside.

"Take her!" yelled Wesley.

With a wave of her hand, Illyria creates another vortex, when it reaches the others, slows their movements down to super-slow-motion. As Wes, Gunn, and Spike try to approach her, they are virtually frozen in their anger. Illyria, able to move in real-time, grabbed Gunn by his sweater, and walked out of the room past the others without their notice, accidentally knocking the cups to the ground, shattering them on her way out.

Angel walked back in through the kitchen, just as the vortex closes, the group fall to the floor in real time.

"We best set up a guard of some sort , in case she returns" Faith said.

Angel sat on the arm of the chair , Buffy sat on his lap " She got what she came for"

"Great. She's super strong and she can alter time" Buffy said

Faith looked at Buffy "Well, that's not fair."

"It makes it complicated, but doesn't change what we need to do. Wes, check the books. Check Lilah's files, the sarcophagus, anything that can help us get Fred back" Angel said as he stood up, one hand on his hip , the other on his swollen lip.

"Any thoughts on how we're supposed to track Illyria ?" Spike asked.

"We just do it, that's all. " Angel snapped.

"She was standing right there in front of me, but there was no scent. Nothing. It's like she wasn't even there."

Angel just looked at him, he knew what he meant though , he himself had had those enhanced senses once.

"Look... I want Fred back as much as any of us... but seeing her there, like that... maybe she really is..."

" No. I almost lost Cordelia because some thing violated her. It crawled inside and used her up.No way in hell am I letting that happen again."

Illyria took Gunn to the temple. She threw him to the ground at her feet.

"Your breed is fragile. How is they came to control this world?"

"What they lack in strength, they make up for in extraordinary valour and sneakiness"

"They are deceivers?"

Gunn opened his mouth to answer her

"Be silent."

Back at the house, Willow had gone to where the vortex opened . She felt the air and turned to Angel

"I think I can re-open the vortex"

Everyone back away to make room for Willow.Angel went into the back room .

She raised her hands and waved them in front of her. Slowly the vortex opened in front of her.

The group picked up their weapons , headed by Buffy , Faith and Angel they all walked through.

The temple

Angel , Buffy and Faith were the first to come through the vortex, closely followed by the rest.

Illyria turned and glared "How?"

"Told you we're sneaky" Gunn said

" Why do you follow me?"

"You want the short version? Let's start with you walking around looking like the woman you murdered." Angel replied.

"You think your actions will restore her?"

"No." Angel stepped forward.

"Yet you seek a confrontation you cannot win."

"What you're trying to do, reclaim your world, innocent people would die. Like Fred. I can't let that happen."

"You are the protector of these creatures?" Illyria asked.

"Yes."

"You'd fight for their lives?"

"Yes. Life and this world, isn't always pretty, but it's a hell of a lot better than what came before. And if it comes down to a choice , then yes, I would fight, just like anyone here. Because that's what people do. That's what makes us who we are"

Angel swings his sword at Illyria, but she ducks. They begin to fight, and the others join in. Illyria throws Angel across the room. She punches Spike in the chest, knocking him into the opposite wall. When Wesley shoots at her, she kicks Spike at him, knocking him down. Angel gets to his feet and starts swinging his sword at her, but she outmaneuvers him, ducking his blows and kicking him across the floor again. Spike comes at her next, swinging his sword, but Illyria avoids his swings as well. Angel gets to his feet and comes at Illyria, who is now fighting them both off. When they swing at her, she grabs both blades simultaneously, with her bare hands, and she swings the vampires off the end of the swords, flinging them against opposite walls.

Illyria said "Unimpressive." as she throws their swords to the ground.

As Wesley got to his feet, Illyria waved her hand, creating another slow-motion time wave before he can fire at her again. Spike tries to get to his feet, and Angel reaches into his pocket. Illyria turns to continue with the portal opening, but stops when she sees Angel standing in front of her in the flash of an eye.

What's the rush? He said as he punched Illyria hard in the face, sending her across the room,

"How?"

"Angel reveals he was holding the crystal in his fist."From your sarcophagus. It's connected to you, I'm connected to it."

Illyria smirked "Sneaky."

Illyria swings her leg at Angel's ankles, knocking him to the ground. Spike swings at her as she gets to her feet, but she punches him hard in the gut. Wesley sees that she's about to make a run for it, and shoots at her.Illyria , knowing her army has gone and the humans and half breeds will keep up their campaign, gives in and stops fighting.

She looks at Gunn and the others "You grieve still... for a single life."

"Why are you here?"

"I... I'm uncertain. " Illyria answered. " You had feelings for the shell?" She asked Gunn.

"Don't call her... Gunn breathe deeply "The woman you killed had a name."

"This is important to you. Things have names. The shell... Winifred Burkle... She can't return to you."

"I know." Gunn said sadly.

"Yet there are fragments. When her brain collapsed, electrical spasms channeled into my function system... memories."Illyria held up her fingers, making a gap between her thumb and index finger where an electrical spark forms. In Fred's voice she said " Please...Gunn, why can't I stay?"

Gunn turned away, nearly sick, crying. "No." He looked away"Leave."

"I've nowhere to go. My kingdom is long dead." She said softly "Long dead. There's so much I don't understand. I've become overwhelmed. I'm unsure of my place."

He turns to her, angrily "Your place is with the rest of your people: Dead and turned to ash."

"Perhaps... but I exist here. I must learn to walk in this world." She slowly approaches Gunn."I'll need your help... Gunn".

Frowning, choking back tears he replied "If I were to help you find your way... you have to learn to change. You mustn't kll.I'm probably the last man in the world to teach you what's right."

"But you will. If I abide, you will help me." she said

Gunn looked at her."Yes."

"Because I look like her?"

Gunn looked at her with tears in his eyes,and whispered "Yes."

She stood beside Gunn, and looked out across her ruined temple."We cling to what is gone. Is there anything in this life but grief?"

"There's love. There's hope...for some. There's hope that you'll find something worthy... that your life will lead you to some joy... that after everything... you can still be surprised."

"Is that enough?"She looked at Gunn."Is that enough to live on?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 23

Illyria agreed to come back with them to the house, so long as Gunn stayed with her. Angel had told Kennedy and Faith to stay on alert , should Illyria try anything .

Buffy got the girls set up in the bedrooms upstairs, put the two watchers in an attic room and set Liam and Spike up in the back room with the sarcophagus. Faith and Kennedy settled in the drawing room with Willow. Finally at about midnight , Buffy got into bed and waited for Angel.

Angel came out of the bathroom , hung his clothes over a chair and got into bed. He sighed deeply.

"We haven't had much time have we, since , well , everything" Buffy said , laying her head on his chest.

"No " he kissed her on the top of the head and wrapped his arms around her.

" Just like old times, always one apocolypse or another"she said

"Only more of them and more frequent.Buffy? " they sat up." What if I could turn back time without changing you?

"I thought we had been over this already? " Buffy got out of bed "What do you mean when you say that?"

"I mean , I could send Liam back and not change my history , I could still be what I was and fight and I could stop Illyria happening"

"How can you do that without changing us and the baby?"Buffy paced the room.

"Back at the hotel , in L.A, I have got the eye of mehghon. Its a mystical device that can change or alter time , but , it only alters what you want."

"Whats the catch, theres always a catch"

" You have to give up something that means alot to you"

"Like your humanity" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Yes " Angel whispered.He couldn't look at Buffy. " I know you don't like the idea, but look at this mess, Illyria, Cordy, Liam, and there's still the prophecy about the baby to deal with"

"We'll deal, Cordy's going to wake up and still be the same self centred person she always was , now that the demons gone, Spikes got her visions so thats covered.From what has been found out about Illyria , she was preordained to happen anyway. I'm sorry that sounds harsh ,but thats our lives , Willow can send Liam back and we can give him times and dates. As for our baby , again we'll deal , how bad can the prophecy be? Our baby was made from our love , both parents are warriors for the cause of good and both are human." She emphasised the human part.

"You have it all worked out don't you?"

"After years of living and dying on the hellmouth , yeah, kinda habit .Plus maturity, you should try it some time" She got back into bed and laid across him "We'll work it out"

It didn't take her long before she fell asleep.Angel didn't have that luxury, he couldn't stop thinking about everything. He got up and went into the kitchen.

Spike heard him get up and followed him down to the kitchen.He sat on the table and put his feet on a chair.

" Any beers in there mate" he asked ,

"No, and I'm not your mate" Angel was rooting through the fridge and came out eating an apple.He threw a pouch of blood at him.

"Thanks. You got this brooding thing of yours patented ,cos you bloody well should"

"No" he snapped at him. Angel grabbed a chair and sat down " What do you want Spike"

"You look like a guy that needs to chat , is all" he answered.

Angel huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and took another bite of the apple. Slouching in the chair, he looked at Spike " You would think it would be easier , wouldn't you"

"What's tough ? You have the girl of your dreams , finally human after some two hundred odd years, a kid on the way and a group of people who respect you and would fight to the death for ya"

"Sounds good in theory, the baby and Buffy are good don't get me wrong , but look at the crap thats come with that"

"Look , I won't lie to you , mainly cos I think your a jammy git and hate you for it. The only thing you can blame yourself for ,is Liam.Sort him out and your all square"

Angel looked at Spike.He knew what he said was right.Spike always was one for telling it straight .They sat in silence , Spike drinking the blood , Angel eating his apple.

"So, partners again after all this time ,eh" Angel finally said

"Yep , You and me"Spike replied.

"I best go see Lilah , check she's 'comfortable' Angel got up .

" Yeah and I guess I go babysit your alter ego" Spike stood in the doorway "We're a good team ,all of us , we fight the good fight and get done what needs to be , everyone looks to you , your still in there, that won't change cos your human now" Spike left.

Angel thought about what Spike had just said "Thankyou ".

Lilah had been locked in a room .She had finally fallen asleep on the bed . Angel walked in and put some food and a drink of water on her bedside . He turned to leave. Lilah woke and watched as he walked across the room.

"So , how's the mission going ,champ" she scoffed

"Go back to sleep" He snapped at her.

"Did my file help save the texas twig or was it too late?"

"Why do I get the feeling you already know the answer to that"

Angel was still .

" Wolfram and Hart have the expertise to deal with her, we could help"

"We don't need your kind of help"

"Funny , you weren't saying that before you took the file. But then you have another plan don't you. Does the little wife know"

"You don't know what your talking about Lilah"

"No? So your not going to use the eye. "

Angel huffed at her and gritted his teeth. " How do you know about that"

Lilah laughed " After all these years and your still naive. Where do you think it came from , who do you think gave it to your lackeys"

"Wolfram and Hart" he shot over to Lilah and grabbed her by the lapels " Why"

"Isn't it obvious. They want Liam out of the way .Your human and vunerable but with him here it's like having you back to normal, the vampire with his shiny soul" She was trying to hold back her laughter.

"You better tell me everything you know"

"Or what? You don't quite have the same bite you used to "

"No , but I do" Spike said as he walked in, vamped out.

"What are you doing here Spike" Angel let Lilah go.

"Partners remember, couldn't let you have all the fun, besides this bint is right. You don't scare her anymore"

Spike walked over to Lilah "Lets see what we can do about that"

Angel walked away and sat in the chair beside the bed. Spike grabbed Lilah and pulled off the bed. He stood behind her and bent her head , leaving her neck exposed.

Angel crossed his legs at the ankles and folded his arms across his chest. "Now , we'll try again, tell me everything you know or Spike here gets snacking"

Lilah's heart raced and her breathing quickened.She licked her lips and struggled against Spike.

" I like it when they wiggle " Spike said laughing . He licked her neck for effect.

Angel hated what was happening , but sacrifices had to be made, he knew that better than anyone.

Lilah felt the coldness of Spikes tongue and the sharp edge of this fangs on her neck "You think Wolfram and Hart will let you get away with this ?"

"Not my problem Lilah" Angel said " You see a little birdy has whispered in their ears and now" He chuckled " They think your a traitor"

Lilah's eyes widened.

"You may as well give us all the information now, or else "

"Part of me hopes she don't , been a while since I drank from a human , from what I hear , it's like falling off a bike" Spike said with a smile.

Angel inwardly grimmaced.

"Lets start with Illyria . How did you get the sarcophegus out of the deeper well?"

Lilah remained silent.Spike dug his fangs into her neck and withdrew them.

"Wrong answer , try again and believe me , the next wrong answer will cost you" Angel snarled.

"O.K O.K . The sarcophegus was meant to arrive , it was planned long ago. The Senior Partners arranged to have it transported to the offices . Illyria needed a host, we had some of her followers lined up to be her host, but then the slayer took it before we had a chance"

"Progress at last,. Why did the Partners want Illyria?"

Lilah tried to free herself from Spike again . "She's like an assasin , work it out yourself"

"To take me out"

"We have a winner"Lilah said sarcastically.

"Only now the plan's backfired .We have her instead of your bosses." Angel stood up and walked back and forth.

" She's unstable . Wolfram and Hart had the resources to deal with her. We had our labs and researchers work day and night to gather all the information on Illyria , so we would be ready for her arrival. All the data pointed to a cataclismic event involving her" She looked at Angel and then at Spike.

"So we need that data " Angel said

"No can do" Lilah flinched ,waiting for Spike to react.

" Give me one good reason why not"

"What do you think the Senior Partners would do to me if I gave you that info"

"What do you think I will do to you if you don't"

"She's probably got the info on her laptop" Spike said " so can I just eat already"

"Spike!"

Angel left the room and came back in after a few minutes. He slammed the door and opened the laptop on the bed .He turned it round to Lilah. " Password"

Lilah typed in the password and huffed at Angel.Angel sat on the bed and searched through her document file.Finally he came to one that was simply named with a glyph.Angel turned the laptop back to face Lilah.

"What's that" Angel pointed to the glyph.

"No idea"

"Spike ,remind Lilah what will happen if she doesn't say what we want to hear"

Again Spike sank his fangs into Lilah's neck.This time ,he went in deeper and gave a few sucks. Lilah shrieked. The pain shot through her neck and through her body. Spike withdrew his fangs and licked his lips. Angel looked away.

"It's the prophecy" she croaked out.

Angel uploaded the file and put the memory stick in his pocket. He continued his search through the files.

"I can't see anything on here that relates to Illyria.Where are they ?"

" Try the files under Special Projects"

Angel scanned the hard drive and found the file.He opened it and there were three files hidden within it . One was under the heading ' Hyperion' , one was headed 'Sunnydale' and the other was headed 'Illyria'. Angel browsed them all and then uploaded them to his memory stick. He would get Willow to go over them with Wesley later.

" Spike let her go" Angel ordered.

Spike let go of Lilah and wiped his mouth. He hadn't fed off a human for a long while. He found it hard to believe, it actually made him feel sick. He put on a front and turned to Lilah "She tasted sweet, all that fear , I could taste the evil in her.Like nectar going down."

Angel gave Spike a glare ." Got what I came for , lets go"

They left her sat on the bed ,clutching at her neck ,Spikes bite weeping and clearly visable.

Angel and Spike went back into the kitchen.

"Did you have to revel in it as much" Angel snapped at Spike as he shut the door.

"What did you want me to do ? Beg forgiveness and show the bitch that I hated every minute of it? Like you said we do what needs to get done"

Angel huffed . He knew Spike was right , but it still didn't make it feel any easier.

"So , whats next on the agenda then? Spike asked

"We'll get Willow and Wes on these files . As for Lilah , we let her go once we know the information is legit"

"What wil stop her sending the big bads after us ?"

"We have something they were very keen on keeping . If we play this out right, Illyria could be a force for good and help bring them down". Angel said with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Spike looked at the time, it was five am. "Most of them upstairs will be waking up soon"

Angel went to the fridge and started getting groceries out. "Best be making breakfast then" he said.

"Since when did you cook" Spike said trying to hold in the smile , but not quite managing it.

"I just picked it up, if you tasted Buffy's cooking then you would too" he joked . The two of them laughed.

"Well I think I'll leave your Buffy whipped ass to it." Spike left the kitchen.

Everyone started to rise and come downstairs after six am. Buffy was one of the first . They sat around and chatted about the days agenda . Illyria and Gunn came down together. She stood by a house plant, stroking the leaves. Buffy frowned , shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Faith and Gunn.

"She don't sleep" Gunn yawned " Not in the conventional sense anyway. She mumbles to herself too, all in all , didn't get any sleep"

Liam came in and sat near Buffy. "Mornin' slayer and how's ye today" He smiled wickedly at her

Buffy moved away and stood near the fireplace "I don't remember Angel ever being stalker guy like him" She said to Giles "He gives me the creeps"

Giles smiled at her and rubbed his forehead "He does seem more like Angelus at the moment"

Buffy shuddered at the thought. "Just glad we don't have a puppy or fish" the comment lost on most.

"Back to today, I think it's fair to say that we earned a rest , most of you can just chill out, for key figures and you know who you are, it's heads down as usual.Illyria is our main concern" Buffy said.

Illyria looked up and cocked her head to one side at the mention of her name.She went back to her focus on the plant.

Angel came out of the kitchen and stood beside Buffy. He whispered in her ear and she smiled . "Breakfast is ready " he finally said to the gang.

Illyria watched them all leave except for Buffy and Angel. "I do not need nourishment " She said and continued her 'petting'.

Angel told Buffy about the information he had gathered from Lilah's laptop . He didn't tell her how they had retrieved it, best not to he thought. She was pleased and had offered Willows services. They got up and went into the kitchen with the rest. Illyria followed.

" I wish to watch you . Learn how you function ."

Everyone more or less ignored her . They found it easier to deal with their grief if they ignored her. Gunn tried to ignore her ,but felt drawn to her .

" I can feel the grief hanging off you all like rotted flesh" Illyria said out of the blue.

The group all grimmaced and push their breakfast's away from them.

"I wish to explore it further" She continued.

Angel looked at Gunn, worried how he would react to her. Gunn closed his eyes and sighed.Gunn left the room.

Illyria went to follow him, Angel caught her arm. She looked at Angel ." You have grown bold human.Take your hand off me"

"Leave him. He needs time to heal" Angel said.

"Why does he need to heal when he is not injured"

"It's a phrase, he needs time to adjust to you , walking around ,looking like her"

"The shell , he felt affection for the shell. It repulses him to see me in it's form"

"Yes"

"I will leave him , because I wish it , not because you ordered it" She stood by the plant again.

Gunn sat outside in the garden. He looked back on his time with Angel. He had done more good while working alongside Angel , but he had known more heartache as well. Gunn hung his head in his hands and ran them over his shaved head.Fred had loved to do that. He stopped doing it .

Buffy watched him out of the window, she worried about him.She hadn't really got to know him that well , but she knew what he felt.She had gone through the same thing when Angel had lost his soul and became Angelus.Angel came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her.

"I think I should go and talk to him"

"Maybe. Gunn's a strong person .He's had to be. He just needs time."

"People say that , but it's not true. Even the strongest of people need comfort in others. I know what he's going through"

"Buffy"

"Angelus walked around , looking like you, but he wasn't you . He was there all the time and I had to deal"

Angel couldn't argue with her, he knew what Angelus had done and she was right.

"You do what you think is best and I'm sure Gunn would appreciate it" He kissed Buffy and left her to it.

Gunn still sat under the tree , throwing stones at Liam's grave.Buffy slowly approached him.He noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

"Come to check on me"

"Yeah and no" She said.

"I'll be K. Just need some space unno"

" I do"

Gunn looked at her . "No you really don't"

"Gunn, has Angel ever told you about his time in Sunnydale?"

"No, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a history lesson either"

"He became Angelus after we made love for the first time." she paused and watched Gunn " I had to watch a demon walk around with the face of my lover"

"Your trying to say you get what I'm going through?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, I mean that , and I know it must be the same thing to you, but at least you got your lover back , I can't"

Buffy looked down at Gunn and rested her hand on his shoulder " I'm here for you if you need me" She walked back to the house.

Willow and Wesley sat at the computer going over the files. The file on Illyria on the list first. It was extensive and Willow was trying to explain it to Angel .

" Basically it says that the body isn't strong enough to contain all of Illyria's powers. It means she will spontaneously combust or something, only the blast will be so strong it would be like a nuclear bomb going off"

"How do we stop it" Angel asked

"It says there's one way, but Angel , the equipment you need is in the lab at Wolfram and Hart."

"Dammit!" Angel thumped the desk.

Buffy walked into the drawing room , after hearing Angel's raised voice.

"Not good news then " Buffy said

"Understatement of the year" Willow replied.

She took a few minutes to go over it with Buffy.

"So we go back and get it" Buffy said " The offices were cleaned out when we went in before, how hard will it be"

"I'm not letting you go back there. These lawyers and the Senior Partners don't stay down for long"

"Let me plan something , give me ten" Buffy left them and went ino the kitchen with Faith.

"We take big blue with us?" Faith asked with a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, we take her to the lab. It's where the gadget we need is ,and it says in the file they had prepared for the explosion or whatever it is the smurfs gonna do."

"What if they have restocked and opened for business again"

"We go in heavy " Buffy said determined.

Faith paced the room. She knew it made sense , but , she had dealt with them , knew what they were capable of.

"What if Illyria won't come out and play with us" Faith asked

"We explain the situation to her and hope she see's it how we do, if she doesn't she'll cease to be, we're saving her from going kaboom, end of story" Buffy said.

"Lets round up the troups then " Faith left to tell the others about the plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 24

Everybody packed their things and got ready to leave.Buffy ran around making sure everything was sorted out for the flight back to L.A.Angel , Spike and Gunn took charge of Illyria , Lilah and Liam.Wesley and Giles took the sarcophegus ,while the potentials and Willow went with Faith and Buffy.The jet was ready and waiting on the runway. The flight was cramped and most of the group were apprehensive about going into the offices of Wolfram and Hart again.Angel had thought it best to brief Illyria once they got back to the Hyperion , so that they didn't upset her and cause anymore 'problems'.

Illyria found the flight unbearable.Gunn sat with her and would reassure her if she got too fidgetty.

Most of the group fell asleep.

Lilah had the misfortune of having to sit next to Liam. Spike sat behind them with one of the potentials. Angel and Buffy sat with each other at the front. Faith chose to sit up front with the pilot again.Willow sat with Wesley and they continued to go over the data.

It was four am when the jet touched down in L.A. Tired and grouchy they made their way back to the hotel. Angel felt good to be back there. Everyone went to their rooms and got ready to go on their next mission.

Angel went and saw Lorne . Nothing had happened ,and he joked about the peace that had fallen on the hotel and how it was over. Angel's next stop was Cordy.

She was still comatosed. Angel sat and told her about the last few weeks. It felt good to get it off his chest, even if she couldn't talk back.

Buffy knocked and poked her head round the door. "We're just making the last few arrangements before we head out" she said in a whisper.

Angel got up and kiss Cordy on the forehead. He left without looking back.

Everyone met up in the foyer , just like before. Buffy stood on the lobby stairs, so everyone could see her. Lorne had supplied her with an easel and board to show the plan of the offices.

"Everyone present ?" she called

Shuffling and a group of groans and Buffy started her explanation of the plan.Using a stake to point and key positions.

"Willow and Wesley have found out the lab's location here" she pointed at the fourth floor . "We will group in fours and sweep as we go. Any unfriendly's and we take them out. I don't expect much resistance but we won't underestimate them either. Angel , Gunn, Liam ,Spike and myself will enter here, we will have Lilah and Illyria with us" she pointed at an entrance point on the roof. "Two teams of four will do a sweep from the top down, same applies to them , search and destroy.Once we're in the lab , you guys take all the key points , here , here , here, here and the elevators , here. If the information's right, we should be in and out within a two hour time frame. Make sure you all have your walkie talkies and that you inform us of any gliches or heavy resistance. Faith your key, you take Willow and Wesley keeping them safe.Any questions?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Move out" Buffy finally said.

They all headed out the main lobby and got into the van. Buffy and Angel were the last out. Angel grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her back into the lobby.

"I don't like the fact that your coming"

"Makes two of us then"

"I'm not pregnant"

"And I'm not human ... well I am , you know what I'm trying to say" Buffy said " Look we can't keep having this same argument"

"Your getting heavy now and your reflexes are slower"

"Wanna test that theory?"

"Do you have to be so stubborn"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Angel huffed , realising he wasn't going to win again.

Buffy headed out , Angel followed her out, rubbing his head. They slammed the door to the van and it sped off into the night.

Angel sat next to Spike and Illyria watched Buffy.Finally Angel looked at Illyria."Handsome man saved me from the monsters"

"Whats that?" Buffy looked at him confused

"Last thing Fred said to me before I saved her from Pylea" he looked away.

The van remained silent for a while.

"Do you know what we are going to do?"

"I understand , It bothers me that you wish to incapacitate me. I prefer it to my demise though"

Illyria looked straight ahead , her face lacking emotion.

"So you will comply?" Angel continued

"I will. The Wolf the Ram and the Hart were barely above the half breeds in my day" she added

"Times change " Angel replied

"They have crawled their way up" Illyria said

"Yes"

"They use humans like her " Illyria pointed at Lilah

"Yes , they do " Angel said

"They are sneaky"

Angel laughed "Yes "

"Why do they wish you dead" she asked

" I caused alot of problems , from taking clients and helping them or killing their clients if they happened to be evil"

"And you still do this even though you are mortal and could die"

"Yes"

"You are brave and also stupid"

Buffy laughed. Angel just glared.

Wolfram and Hart underground car park.

The group plied out of the vans. Buffy sectioned the groups of four. She sent the teams that will start at the bottom off to start their sweeps. Illyria nodded at Buffy and waved her hands in front of her.A vortex opened and grew wider. Spike and Liam went through ,followed closely by Buffy and Angel. Illyria walked through after them. They stood on top of the Roof. Illyria closed the vortex and followed as the group headed for the stairwell.

The groups at the entrance found the place empty. It resembled a ghost town. Blood still stained the foyer from the previous assault. Only the emergency lighting was on. They split up and headed up the stairs.

The groups that were sweeping from the top down found the same thing.No sign of life, blood stains from the previous efforts and only the emergency lighting.

The groups converged on the fourth floor outside the lab.Illyria looked edgy.Spike broke the lock on the door and they entered . The teams on watch took their places .Angel and Buffy took Illyria and placed her in a chamber that was pure white with large windows. Liam and Spike guarded the door to the lab.

Wesley and Willow sat at the computerised desk . Willow started typing something and the room came to life. Gunn took his place at the window , watching Illyria . A low hum eminated from the room and Illyria looked around the room to locate it's origin.

"The modulator thingy is almost ready" Willow said to Angel.

"Let me know when it's at full power"

Buffy stood with Gunn , Angel stood on the raised platform as Willow and Wesley worked the computer and modulator, waiting for it to get to full power.

A light blinked and Willow signalled to Wesley. "It's ready" Wesley said.

Gunn put his hand on the window .Illyria watched the light grow brighter. A bright white ray hit her in the chest. She buckled over and fell to her knee's clutching her chest with one hand, the other on the floor to support herself.The light grew so bright that all of the spectators had to look away. Angel shielded his eyes and looked. Illyria's skin cracked and a blue light shone through them. She stood up against the ray and arched her back. It looked as if she was going to explode. Finally Illyria fell to the floor and the ray stopped.

Illyria laid on the floor . She was curled in a ball.

Gunn watched , no emotions showed on his face.Buffy held his hand.

Angel walked to the door of the chamber."How long before it's safe to open.?"

"It's extractors are on and it shouldn't be too long" Willow said

Angel paced , waiting was starting to grate on his nerves.A light blinked on the computer screen and Willow hit a button. The door to the chamber opened. Gunn and Angel ran in and knelt by Illyria.She was awake and she laid there staring into nothing.

Angel picked her up and signalled to the door of the lab.Everybody followed him out of there.

The potentials that had been standing guard moved out and followed them . They made their way through the building , retrieving the other members of the group as they went.They got to the car park and into the van's and drove away at speed.

Back at the hotel

Illyria was put in a bed and Gunn sat and watched over her. Buffy went to bed exhausted. The potentials all retired to their rooms.Liam and Spike went and got themselves some blood before they went to their room.Wesley and Willow sat on the lobby stairs, still going over the data. Lilah sat with Faith.Angel went over everything with Lorne and then sat at the desk going over his mail.

"What happens next A?" Faith asked

Angel tossed the letters onto the desk and walked round to the sofa. "I have no idea". He slumped next to her. "Guess we deal with Liam and then her " . He nodded towards Lilah." I can't think straight at the moment though"

"Guess we gotta see how the blue comes outta this first"

"Yeah, we have no idea how this has affected her"

"She looked catatonic"

Angel huffed, rubbed his hands down his trousers and stood up. "Lilah will be easy"

Lilah looked up at him .

"Hows that?" Faith said.

"We just send a message to the Senior Partners and let them know where she is"

"Thats crazy! It's like murder or suicide or something!"

"I have to attone for so much, just because I'm human doesn't mean it stops.I still feel it all,you think I just figure whats one more, when it comes to her , it doesn't register"

"She's still human Angel" Faith said

"Is that what you think? She gave up being a human being the day she signed on with Wolfram and Hart"

Faith sat and thought about what he said.

Angel left them sitting there and went to his room.Buffy was curled up on top of the covers. Angel sat in his easy chair and watched her sleep.He would deal with Lilah later and Liam tomorrow. Then he would deal with the prophecy. Right now he was content just to watch the woman he loved .Angel fell asleep, a smile crept on his face.

Faith put Lilah in the cage in the basement and went into the kitchen. She raided the fridge and larder.She went to her room with an arm full of goodies. She dropped the heist on the bed next to Robin and leapt onto him.

"Y'know slayage makes me both hungry and horny " she stripped her tee off and rolled onto her back grabbing a chocolate bar " I'm just not sure which one's the bigger need"

Angel woke up and noticed Buffy had gone . Angel went to the bathroom , changed his clothes and then went downstairs. Buffy was there talking with Willow.Buffy broke off their conversation when she noticed he was coming towards them.

"Carry on , don't mind me " He said.

Buffy touch Willows arm and broke away from her. " Did you sleep O.K?"

"Erm , yeah , fine , you?"

"Not too bad , course I would have slept longer if I didn't have a constant need to pee and junior didn't keep kicking me"

He smiled and rubbed the bump.

Willow walked into the office and shut the door.Wesley looked up at her while he shuffled the papers that were strewn all over the desk.

"Did you find that translation that came from Lilah's data?" Willow said

He flicked through a handful of sheets and pulled one out and handed it to Willow. She sat down and started to read it.

"Do you think it's right?" she asked.

"We have no reason to doubt it. Wolfram and Hart may be evil incorporated ,but this seems to fall into place with what I had gathered myself " Wesley went back to looking at his sheet.

"Have you let Buffy and Angel now yet?"

"No , not yet .I didn't think we should until we have all the fact's "

"But I think we should tell them now and show them this"

"O.K , are they awake?"

Willow got up " Yes , they're out in the lobby "

"Then I suggest you get them in here" Wesley said.

Willow walked out and saw the two of them. Angel had Buffy pinned up against the wall and was kissing her.

Buffy shot out a blow to his ribs and rolled away, coming up into a defensive stance.She put a hand down to her waistband and took out a stake, spun it in her hand and then held the stake up at shoulder height.

Angel ran and tried to land a blow to her side and take her out by sweeping her legs out from under her. Buffy jumped and swung her arm out ,catching him in the face.As she landed she swung her leg around and Angel landed on his back.Buffy leapt onto him , straddling him, her stake held over his heart.

"Point taken " he said as she got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Your slower since your human now" she smiled as she said it. " Maybe I should train with Spike"

"No!" His jealousy rising in him.

That's when they both noticed Willow and walked over to her.

"Hey Will " Buffy said cheerfully

" Do you both want to come into the office?"

Buffy looked at Angel confused . They held hands and went into the office .Willow closed the door and sat on the edge of the desk. Buffy sat on Angel's lap . Both worried , Willows face wasn't giving anything away but Wesley looked stressed.

"Guy's?" Buffy said

Wesley sighed and then sat back in his chair. "We have looked over the prophecy relating to your child, and , it appears that he becomes a great warrior for the greater good . Not just that, but he works for the Powers that Be just as you do Angel. He has a group of followers that help , much as you do as well. But , this is where it gets interesting , it seems Illyria is his right hand man or well woman . Also he has other demon gods that work along side him . It says here that through your sons efforts , the Wolf , the Ram and the Hart are bought down and they 'kneel ' before him. It would appear they are completely destroyed by him.This information explains why they were so keen on destroying you Angel . Although it does, of course, put Buffy and your baby at risk now."

Angel was brimming with pride. "It's good news , but as you say, now they are at risk"

Buffy fidgeted " I think I can safely say that I can take care of myself and the baby". she got up and stood.

Wesley looked at Willow. Willow got up. "We have looked at the notes Wolfram and Hart have made on the prophecy, and it says they're going to try and take Buffy at some point around the time of the birth"

"So we double up on security and have someone with Buffy at all times."

"Which also means that we best keep Liam around for a while longer" Wesley said

"Thats the part that sucks " Angel said under his breath.

Gunn sat on the floor in a dark corner waiting for any sign of life from Illyria. Now that they had used the modulator on her, he had wondered what powers she still had . He got up and laid on the bed .In the dark room she could almost pass for Fred. Gunn closed his eyes.

Illyria stirred and grunted.She turned over when she felt Gunn's body next to her. Feeling movement, Gunn lifted his head and supported it with his hand.Illyria shot out of the bed and stared at Gunn.

"You seek comfort from me."

"Yes ... No. I was worried about you and stayed with you"

"You laid next to me and wished I was the shell again. I can feel your emotion for it"

"I loved Fred ,but you aren't her. "

Illyria morphed into Fred .

"But I could be" Illyria said , the voice was Fred's

Gunn started crying .He stared at the vision .

"Stop it Illyria. Don't be her , you can never be her" Gunn turned from her , he felt sick.

"This shell , it hurts you to see her now, yet your emotions scream to see it" Still looking like Fred but sounding like Illyria now.

"Yes. " Gunn hissed

"I wish to learn from you. About emotions. " Illyria stayed in Freds form and approached Gunn.

She rested her head on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

Gunn pushed her away and grabbed his axe.

"This emotion I'm feeling now , it's anger and revulsion.Stay like that, and it's all you will learn!"

Illyria stood in a defensive posture . She morphed back to blue.

"Lets go downstairs and tell the others that you are fine and awake" Gunn went to the door and Illyria followed him.

"I am not all right as you presume, I will not be all right, the light took most of my power." She hissed at him.

Spike sat in the chair sipping on a beer , Liam slumped on a bed. The two of them had been talking , well Spike did most of the talking . Liam had wanted to know about his future self , so had asked Spike to tell him about the times ahead.

"There was this time in China, after you get the soul, we all meet up. Angelus wanted to come back in the fold.Darla always had a soft spot for the poof so she let him."

"So what happened" Liam asked

Spike continued;-

1900, China, night. Buildings on fire, complete chaos in the streets.

Darla is in a house, carrying a cloth wrapped package. A filthy Angel grabs the sides of her face from behind.

Angel: "You're so warm. You just fed."

Darla: "You found me."

Angel: "You can never resist a religious war - and you always talked about China. I just followed the bodies. You never used to be so careless."

Darla: "Maybe I wanted to be found."

Angel: "Spike and Dru?"

Darla: "They're here. Probably out in the riots (she loosens something from the package) maybe starting a new one."

Angel lets go of her and she spins around, pushes him up against the wall, holding a knife against his throat.

Darla: "I should kill you right now."

Angel: "Go ahead."

Darla: "Is that why you've come all this way? Too much of a coward to end your own existence, you want me to do it for you? Release that filthy soul?"

Angel: "If you'd like."

Darla: "I can still smell it, you know. And that's not all. You reek of vermin! - Is that what you've been living off of?"

Angel grabs a hold of her hand: "Come on, huh? This should be nothing for you. Go ahead, Darla. Make sure you cut clear to the bone. Put the blade in the wall. Hmm?"

Darla stares at him for a moment then pulls away from him.

Darla with her back to him: "What do you want?"

Angel: "A second chance."

Darla: "What?"

Angel: "I want things to be like they were. - You and me - together - Darla. - I miss the view."

Darla shakes her head, still with her back to him: "That's impossible."

Angel: "It's not impossible."

Darla: "You still have a soul."

Angel: "I'm still a vampire."

Darla turns around: "You're not. - Look at you. I don't know what you are anymore."

Angel: "You know what I am. You made me. Darla. I'm Angelus."

Darla: "Not anymore."

Angel slowly stepping closer: "I can be again. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Darla: "You almost made me believe you."

Angel: "Believe it. - We can have the whirlwind back."

Darla looks up at him: "We can do this."

Angel with a slight smile: "Yes, we can."

Darla: "We can do anything."

Angel pulls her close: "Anything we like."

They kiss.

"Thought you said I have my soul , why would I do that then?"

"Desperation mate" Spike said. "I'll tell you the rest if you shut up"

Angel is walking through the riots back in China.

Angel: "Darla? - Darla! - Darla. - Darla?!"

He enters an alley to see a missionary family huddled against one of the walls, holding a basket with a crying baby between them.

A Chinese swinging a sword attacks Angel from behind and he slaps him aside, headfirst into the wall, then turns back to stare at the family. Slowly backs away from them.

He hears Darla calling for him and quickly leaves the alley.

Darla: "Angelus? (She bumps into his chest, smiles at him) The whirlwind, Angelus."

They kiss, then Darla tries to peer past him into the alley.

Darla: "Hmm, what's over here?"

Angel doesn't let go of her: "Nothing. - Bodies. Let's find something warm."

Darla: "Yes. Some missionaries. We'll drain the piety right out of them."

They move down the street and meet Dru and a roughed up and bleeding Spike.

Darla: "So, where have you two been?"

Dru: "Will I tell?"

Spike: "No need to be humble."

Dru: "My little Spike just killed himself a Slayer."

Darla to Angel: "Did you hear that?"

Angel to Spike: "Congratulations. - I guess that makes you one of us."

Spike: "Don't be so glum, eh? The way you tell it, one Slayer snuffs another one rises. I figure, there is a new chosen one getting all chosen even as we speak. I tell you what, when and if this new bird shows up, I'll give you first crack at it!"

Dru steps past Angel in the direction of the alley.

Dru: "Hmm, I smell fear."

Angel: "This whole place reeks of it."

Spike wraps his arms around Dru from behind.

Dru: "It's intoxicating."

Angel: "Let's get out of here. This rebellion is starting to bore me."

Darla watches as Angel walks past Dru, giggling in Spike's arms, then follows him.

" Angelus turned up the house later"

Darla: "Where have you been?"

Angel: "Darla."

Darla: "Answer me!"

Angel: "Just out. Why?"

Darla: "Feeding?"

Angel: "Yeah."

Darla: "On vermin?"

Angel after a beat: "No."

Darla: "Don't lie to me."

Angel: "Look I've killed men. You've seen it!"

Darla, wearing a kimono, gets up form her seat against the wall and walks towards him.

Darla: "Rapists and murderers, thieves and scoundrels. Did you think I wouldn't notice? - Only evildoers, that's all you hunt now. (Angel looks down) You swore to me. You said, if I took you back you'd prove yourself."

Angel: "And I will."

Darla: "Good. (Pulls the blanket of a basket sitting between them, revealing the missionaries' baby) Now is your chance."

Angel looks down at the baby, shifts restlessly.

Darla looking down at the baby: "I went back before dawn. They were still cowering there. Praying to their god for a salvation. (Looks at Angel, who's staring down at the baby) They didn't know that their only savior was at the waterfront - dining on rats. I won't be made a fool, Angelus. (He looks at her) Not by you. Not by anyone."

Angel looks down: "I didn't mean..."

Darla: "While Spike - Spike! - was out killing a Slayer you were saving missionaries! Form me!"

Angel: "I'm sorry..."

Darla: "No. No more words. (She takes a step back and Angel looks down at the baby) Act!"

Angel is looking down at the baby in the basket.

Darla: "What do you mean you can't? You won't!"

Angel: "I can't seem to be able to uhm, I'm sorry."

Darla shakes her head ever so slightly: "You disgust me."

Angel grabs a hold of the baby and runs out on Darla, crashing through some glass doors.

"So that was one time when we all thought we had the 'Great Angelus ' back"

"What happened to Darla" Liam asked

"You stake her , because of the slayer and your pesky love for her" Spike said.

Spike took another swig of his beer and slumped further into the seat.

"Course I shouldn't really tell you any of this mate , in case you decide to change history"

Liam looked at Spike . A smile crept onto his lips.

Angel went up to see Spike and Liam. He didn't want to ,but with the information that had came to light, he felt they needed to know and be onside with him.

He paused outside their room and huffed. He knocked and entered.

The two vampires were sat laughing , Spike still drinking his beer.

"And what do we owe this honour to?"

"I need you guys to help me" Angel choked out.

"What now , Illyria blown another gasket?" Spike laughed.

"No. It's Buffy" Angel sat on the bed next to Liam.

"Oh look , bookends" Spike laughed harder.

Angel looked at Liam and stood up again , glaring and huffing at Spike.

"This is serious, Spike. The Senior Partners plan to kidnap Buffy and the baby to stop a prophecy "

" And you need us to protect her and the lil one?"

"Yes , I can only do so much myself being as I'm human now. I get the feeling the Senior Partners are more than meets the eyes"

"Well you can count me in "Spike said

Liam just sat , he didn't say anything. Finally he stood up "I do this , whats in it for me?"

Angel hadn't expected Liam to want to bargain for his help.

"You realise this is your future we're trying to fight for too" Angel said angrily.

"What if it's not a future I want?"

Angel was gobsmacked , he never thought he would hear that coming from him .

"If you change any of my history it could have dire consequences" Angel gritted his teeth and glared.

Spike sat in the chair and was smiling.

"I'll help , but , I'll need a bit more freedom. I'm not one for being locked away, Father tried and it never did anything but make me more of a rebel. But you know that don't ye"

"Done" Angel sat down again.

"This prophecy , what does it say then"

"I don't want to talk about that just yet" Angel said

"So how to operation Buffy work then "Spike said

" I don't like it ,but, Liam has to stay with Buffy whenever I'm not. Spike , you have to back him up." Angel took a deep breath " If you lay one hand on Buffy ,I mean it , I will send your ass to hell" he said to Liam.

"When is this s'posed to happen , do you know" Spike asked

"Around the time of the birth"

"How long has the little lady got left" Spike got up and grabbed another beer.

"About three months , give or take" Angel rubbed his eyes .

"And you aint even got a crib for it " Spike said.

Angel looked up and realised that they had been so busy with everything, that they hadn't even prepared for it.

Angel went downstairs , looking for Buffy. She was in the basement training Kennedy ,Faith and a few of the potentials. Buffy stood to one side, munching on a chocolate bar and telling the girls to block and step as they went through an intricate move. Faith landed a blow on one of the girls so Buffy tutted and took the girls place.

"Look , this is how you do it " She signalled to Faith , Faith repeated the move.

"You . Block . Step . Block . Punch. Kick . Twist and Block. Kick . When Buffy righted herself Faith was on the floor, clutching her face.

"Remind me not to volunteer to be the bad guy in future" Faith got up and saw Angel at the foot of the stairs.

"You shouldn't be doing this "He said to Buffy "Faiths capable"

"Thanks " Faith said, as she got a towel and hung it round her neck

"I was going stir crazy and needed to vent. Seems training keeps this one quiet too " she smiled.

"Buffy , come with me , we need to discuss something" She followed him upstairs , waving abck at the girls as she went .

"Whats up?" she said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Nothing , well nothing bad . Do you intend to stay here in L.A?"

"Of course did you not get the part where I said I had lost the house in Sunnydale and spent the insurance buying your family home in Ireland as a holiday getaway"

"Oh, it's just , well , we never actually discussed you moving in with me"

"Are you saying you don't want that cos if you are ..."

"No , I'm not saying that . It's just well , we haven't put a room aside for the baby and we haven't got anything for him yet"

"Oh " Buffy breathed a sigh of relief " I thought he would stay in with us "

Angel smiled and kissed her "That sounds perfect. Now do you feel up to a shopping spree?"

" Angel, since when do you need to ask a woman that? You have so much to learn "

They laughed and Buffy grabbed her bag. Angel looked back into his room,one last look at his sanctuary, before it was going to be full of baby toys and furniture. He closed the door on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 25

Liam wandered round the hotel. Best get familiar with it if I have to live here he thought. He ended up in the lobby and saw Faith with Gunn and Illyria. Illyria saw him and cocked her head to the side .

"It's the half breed" she announced.

They all turned and watched Liam approach them.

"The names Liam " he told Illyria

"Is of no consequence to me" she sneered at him .

Faith looked at Gunn and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged back at her.

"Do you know when Angel and Buffy will be getting back " Gunn asked Faith

"Once she's maxxed his credit would be a good guess"

"What are they going to do with Lilah?" Gunn asked

"If the mortal had betrayed me ,I would have her intestines strung as an ornament for all of her kind to witness" Illria stated . The others grimmaced , even Liam.

Spike joined them and stood next to Gunn."Hows the smurf doing?"

"You mock me instead of fear me half breed"

"Well yeah, duh!"

Illyria shot a hand out and sent Spike skidding across the lobby floor and smacking into the wall.Liam pointed at Spike and laughed at him.

It was at that point Angel and Buffy walked in with their hands full of items for the baby.

Liam and Spike ran and took the stuff from Buffy. She pointed over her shoulders and informed them there was more in the car.Angel , Liam and Spike bought it all in and took it to his room.Buffy and Faith followed them up to the room , chatting as they walked.

"Have you even thought of names , cos unno , Faiths a good name"

"For a boy ? I can see the therapy bill now" Buffy joked.

"So , it's a boy then"

"Yup"

They entered the room and saw the huge stack of baby stuff on the floor.Angel stood in front of it with his hands on his hips. Liam was looking at the baby monitor with confusion and Spike just patted Angel on the shoulder and wished him luck as he left.

"Damn B, " Faith said as she picked up a huge blue rabbit " Overkill?"

"Hey , don't blame me , blame Mr Dad here"

Angel looked up guiltily.

Angel and Buffy spent most of the night putting the equipment together and getting the toys and clothing away. Finally they were happy with what they had achieved.

"Don't you think this room needs something though" Buffy said

"Such as ?"

"Well it's a bit , Anne Rice in here"

"Good point, I'll get it sorted soon , promise" Angel said "Anne Rice" he shook his head "Hack writer" he mumbled.

It was late when most of the group finally all got together downstairs again.

They all discussed the prophecy and how Wolfram and Hart were planning on taking Buffy before the birth . Illyria said that she would help, and would do anything in her power to protect the baby .Illyria had been told of her part in the downfall of the Senior Partners and their sons future, which may have helped sway her desision.

Spike had offered to train with Illyria and to report back to Angel. Liam stuck to Buffy's side , much to Angels disgust. But, he had agreed to protect her , so Angel had to swallow it.Buffy had been told about Liam and Spike being her guards , she hadn't been too happy about Liam, but she trusted Spike.

Angel went into the kitchen and prepared dinner for everyone. Faith joined him.

Spike went out into the garden .He sat on the steps and drank his beer. Talking to Liam earlier had stirred up memories.He thought about Darla and Dru, god knows where Dru was these days. Last he had heard , she was shacked up with a chaos demon. They were disgusting , all slime and antlers. He missed her , like an emptiness within him, she was his sire. He wondered if that was how Angel felt, had felt about Darla.He had staked her to protect Buffy.He sat going through memories while he stared at the stars.

Liam followed Buffy into the office, she sat at the desk and started the laptop up. She started going through her e-mails to see if Andrew had any reports on other potentials he had found . His job was to travel the world finding other girls and report back . Buffy had neglected them since she had been with Angel. Seems her life had kind of spiralled out of control lately.Buffy glanced up at Liam and shook her head as he sat down and put his feet up on the desk. He slumped in the chair and crossed his ankles and arms. Buffy studied his face from over the edge of the laptop. It was exactly the same , a bit more rugged maybe, average joe wouldn't know though.Liam looked at Buffy and caught her looking at him. Buffy's eyes shot down to the screen again . Liam laughed.

"Whats so funny"

"You slayer, you think I didn't feel your eyes on me"

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I understand. Your thinking about how much I look like him, smell like him, and your wondering to yourself , does he touch like him"

" Consider getting over yourself already "

Liam laughed again. " Wasn't he a vampire with a soul when ye met him"

"Yes" she kept her eyes on the screen. Buffy wasn't actually reading the mails though.

"So I would be right in saying I'm more like the man you fell in love with , than he is"

She looked at him , annoyed " Your nothing like him" she stood up "Your , your a pig, your rude and vile and so full of yourself , I'm surprised there's room in there for a soul"

Liam jumped up and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders . His face morphed to that of the demon. "Face it slayer , you miss the demon in your man" he licked his lips and kissed her hard.His fangs pierced her lip. Buffy tried to force her way out of the embrace but couldn't. She closed her eye's and reached for the drawer. Liam caught her hand and drew away from her . "I wouldn't try it , not if you want that poor excuse of me to live" He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. He glanced at her shoulder and saw the bite mark.

"He marked you before "

"Yes " she whispered

Liam bought his mouth to it and Buffy closed her eyes, waiting for it. He lifted his head to her ear " Did you like the feeling of his teeth in your flesh?"

"Yes" she felt the words caught in her throat.

"I thought so" he kissed the mark gently sending shivers through Buffy. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was fast. " I can tell . You want me now don't you slayer"

Angel walked into the office and saw them. He grabbed Liam and the stake that had been left on the desk. He held it to Liams chest . Liam was smiling "Go on , do it. "

"Angel , don't" Buffy shouted

"Why shouldn't I , hmmm , tell me " He glared at Buffy

"He's you , If you stake him, you'll die too" she had tears streaming down her face .

Angel backed down and dropped the stake . He walked out, out of the hotel and into the night.

Liam , pleased with his accomplishment retired to his room.

Buffy sank to the floor , crying.

Angel walked to the old offices he had when he first arrived in L.A. It was boarded up and still showed signs of the fire. He broke the boards off the door and went in.He went downstairs and squinted in the darkness. He kicked some burnt wood across the floor and went into the bedroom. The bed still there and mostly untouched by the fire,he sunk into it and laid looking at the ceiling. He felt like he was drowning in his own tears. He fell asleep.

Buffy woke up in an empty bed . Liam sat in the chair looking at her .

" What are you doing. Haven't you caused enough pain. Get out"

"Can't. I vowed to take care of ye when Angel wasn't here"

"Do you think he would want you anywhere near me after last night"

"He's not here to say one way or the other"

Buffy got out of bed and pulled Angels robe on. Liam got up. Buffy instantly froze. "Nervous slayer?"

"NO"

"Liar" he shot over to her and pulled her to him. "Maybe it's your arousal I can smell then"

"Thats disgusting. Let me go Liam"

He ran his hands down over her body. "Your body doesn't say that to me "

"You can have the body, it doesn't mean a thing , but you will never have my heart or soul"

Liam vamped out " Are you sure" he sank his teeth into Angels mark on her shoulder and drank. They fell to the floor.

Buffy sank her nails into his back , he bit down harder. He lay between her legs , pinning her down. She struggled to push him up , he was too strong. Finally she relaxed and lifted her head to his ear " I've wanted this so bad, I wanted you so badly"

Liam broke away from the bite and looked into her eyes. He squinted and licked his lips. His face morphed back and he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, feeling his arousal , she smiled.

Liam bucked in pain and rolled off clutching his groin. Buffy shot up and ran out of the room . Spike caught her by the shoulders and saw the bite. He ran to the room , Liam had disappeared .

"What the hell is going on Buff"

She wiped the tears away and told Spike about the previous nights events.

"So Angels off sulking somewhere leaving you here with him, and with the threats , ain't he a bloody charmer"

"It's not his fault. Spike we need to find him"

"And you still defend him, bloody priceless"

"Liam, I got the feeling he's going to try and get rid of Angel and take his place Spike "

"Shit, thats what Angel would have done . Any idea's where Angel would go to brood , other than here"

"We need to ask people that know him best"

Buffy and Spike walked into Wesleys room .

"Wes , where would Angel go to hide and brood , apart from here?"

Wesley looked up and saw Buffy still in Angels robe , blood staining the neckline and the bite mark visible.

"He doesn't really know many places here, erm, well theres the bar Lorne has, Carita's, but that will be shut now .Only other place would be the old offices , but they were blown up"

"Perfect , I'll get dressed and we'll head over there straight away" Buffy said to Spike.

"Is there something I can help you with" Wesley offered.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for Liam . Get Illyria to capture him and put him in the cage"

Buffy walked into the room and saw the bedding all messed up and the blood on the carpet. She cringed and held her neck.

Spike turned his back while she got dressed. Buffy put on a pair of sweats and a tee , her training shoes and tied her hair back.

Spike looked at her and half laughed.

"What " Buffy said

"You almost look like the old Buffy in that get up. Well the bump kinda spoils the image"

She looked down and the sweats and tee left the bump obvious, but Spike was right , she was dressed like her old kick ass self.She smiled.

"Well we best go pet"

They left the room and out through the sewers.

Angel woke up and shook his head. His head and heart hurt. He sat on the edge of the bed . Daylight was creeping in from the boards on the windows.He went to one of the windows and broke a board off. Daylight flooded in. He looked around , picking his previous life up and throwing it down again. He leant against the kitchen counter and wiped his tears away again, leaving a blackened smudge across his face.

Anger crept up on him and he started throwing things around and smashing the table, yelling. He saw the battle axe still attached to the brick post. He pulled at it and smashed the rest of the furniture with it. He finally fell in a heap on the floor , surrounded by shattered wood.

In the sewers Buffy and Spike had turned a corner and were under the apartment. They heard the crashing and the yells.They raced up through the grating and through his bedroom.

There he was in a heap on the floor sobbing.

Spike hung back, knowing his place was anywhere but there at that point in time. He dropped back into the sewer.He lit a cigarette and sat up on an old pipe.

"Angel?"

"Leave me alone Buffy"

"I can't do that , you know I can't"

Angel looked up at her . He saw the bite and anger took him over again. He shouted at her through his teeth " He tasted you and you let him" he was still on the floor.

"No! Angel no" she was crying and reached out to touch him.

Angel pulled away " Tell me , everything and don't lie Buffy or I'll know"

"He came into the office last night and said he was keeping watch over me as you had asked him to do , I was checking my e-mails, I stood up , he grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to get a stake but he grabbed my hands and forced me to drop it. thats when you came in , this morning I woke up and he was there watching me, he said the same thing , thathe was looking after me , I went to go to the bathroom when he took me by surprise and bit me. I managed to get him off me and I ran to Spike and then we came after you. Look Angel I think he's going to try and kill you."

Angel looked up at her in shock. "Where's Spike. I take it you didn't come alone"

"He's in the sewer, waiting . Angel" she said softly

He held his hand up to her . He still couldn't look at her.

She caught his arm and pulled him back. He turned and slapped her across the face. She punched him back and then put her hand up to where he had hit her. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger . Buffy let his arm go. Crying and hurt she left him there and went back to the bedroom. Buffy calmed down and took a deep breath .A pain shot through her stomach.

"ANGEL!"

He ran into the bedroom and Spike came in a few seconds after him. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed clutching her stomach .

"The baby"

Angel pulled her further onto the bed and got her as comfortable as he could.

"Spike, go back to the hotel and get the car, and Spike, try hard not to draw too much attention " Spike just nodded and leapt down the sewer entrance.

Buffy laid there holding her stomach "It's to early , it's to early"

"It's going to be alright Buffy , It has to be"

"How can it be " she snapped "Your going to leave me again"

"Buffy I'm not leaving you"

She let out another scream

Angel kissed her hands and kept looking at the door. He knew Spike wouldn't be back this soon but he didn't know what else to do.

The pain passed and Buffy got up , pacing the room and holding onto her back.

Angel paced with her.

"You must think bad of me" Angel said "Leaving like that "

"No , I get it , but I can't believe after everything we have been through , you would think I wanted him"

"Didn't you"

"No!"

Another contraction hit Buffy and she doubled over.Angel caught her and helped her to the bed.

"This is only the start of labour , can't wait for the rest " she hissed out.

Angel laughed.

"Glad you find it amusing , cos this is the only son your getting"

Another contraction "Argh" These suck!"

"We need to get you to a hospital soon they're coming fast now Buff"

"Your telling me!?"

Spike popped his head up through the sewer entrance and Angel picked Buffy up. They got to the car and put Buffy on the back seat , Angel climbed in beside her and Spike drove.Angel rubbed Buffy's back and timed the three contractions she had in the car.

"Can't you go any faster Spike" she yelled

"We're almost there " Spike took the next corner and then went into an underground car park. The car screached to a halt.

Spike got out and helped Buffy out.Angel got a wheelchair and then rushed Buffy to admissions.

"Name?"

"Angel"

"Not yours , hers" A burly murse pointed at Buffy with her pen.

"Layton , Layton Eras"

Buffy looked at him confused and he winked at her.

"Age?"

"Twenty seven" Buffy kicked him

"Nature of problem?"

"Baby , she's having a baby"

Buffy tutted " dufus"

Spike sniggered

"Relationship?"

"Nearly married , engaged and him , hes the uncle"

"How far along are you?"

"She's thirty four weeks"

"I don't see any notes on here for her but seen as she's in labour we best get her into a room. Follow me"

They followed the nurse into the room and helped Buffy get settled onto the bed.

"Only one of you can stay with the mother"

Spike went to leave and Buffy protested

"Miss , we cant allow him to stay"

"I'm not having this baby without him here" she went to get out of bed and the nurse pushed her back against the pillows.

"O.K but it's my head on the block."

Spike pulled up two chairs and sat down grinning at the nurse as she left.

"So you going to explain what all that was about out there?"

"With Wolfram and Hart after you and the baby we thought it best for you to have a false name"

"Right"

Another contraction.

"Get her back in here and tell her to give me whatever it is that gets most women through this"

"Your a slayer , I really don't think that will work for you "

Buffy glared at Spike "I . DONT .CARE"

Spike shot out ohe chair and bought the nurse back " She wants drugs , for bleedin' hells sake , give her some"

"We can't til the doctor and paediatrician have seen her "

"Then get them"

She hurried down the hall and spoke to a guy in a white coat. She pointed at the room and nodded , then walked back.

"Doctor says that you have to wait"

"Sucked through portals, jumped through one and died to save the world, but can I get an epidural or an aspirin ... no , remind me to never save her ass"

Angel and Spike laughed and sat down..

Two hours later

The doctor walked in followed by another guy in a white coat , the first doctor flipped through a clipboard.

"Miss Layton Eras?"

"Yeah"

"We will be your physicians for the duration of your stay here"

"Great" sarcasm evident in Buffy's voice.

Both doctors looked at Buffy then each other . He continued.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Four minutes"

Again they looked at each other

"We're going to have to examine you to see how far you have dilated and then place you on a monitor to check the baby's heart rate , we understand the baby's a little early"

"Yes"

"Gentlemen could you just step out so we can examine Layton"

Angel and Spike stepped into the hall

After ten minutes the first doctor came and got Angel and Spike

"It appears that Layton is pretty far gone in her labour and it shouldn't be long now. We can't give her an epidural as she wont be long and there won't be time for it to work"

Angel looked at Buffy.

The doctors shook Angels hand and left the room

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked

Buffy shot him a look that said it all "I have your son, that feels like its the size of a bowling ball , crawling its way out of me, how do you think I feel?"

"Graphic " Spike said

Angel got the ice chip cup and offered Buffy some

"Do you need me to tell you what to do with them?"

Angel put them back on the table and sat down.

"Looks like you got told" Spike said. Angel glared at him.

"Why's he here again?"

"To protect me"

Another contraction , stronger than the last. Buffy doubled over and clutched her stomach.This time she started to go red in the face .

Angel ran and grabbed the doctor.

"Hey, looks like this babies ready to show it's face" he smiled at Buffy "Are you feeling the urge to push?"

Buffy nodded

The doctor went into the hall and called his collegue back into the room and they got into their green overalls and handed some to Spike and Angel.

The doctors pulled in an incubator and asked Angel and Spike to hold Buffy's hands and to stay at the top of the bed out of the way.

They took up their positions at Buffy's feet.

After ten minutes of grunts and pushes.

"We can see the head Layton , one more push and the head will be out.Thats it, well done. Now take a breather, and with the next push , your baby will be here."

Angel and Spike were both grinning like cheshire cats and were both crying like , well , like babies.

Buffy screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

The room was silent and then a small cry was heard

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy"

Angel grabbed Buffy up in his arms and kissed her .

"Would you like to cut the cord sir?"

Angel cut the cord and the doctors wrapped the baby up,and then handed the baby to Buffy.

"So guys, what ya gonna call him?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "We didn't even think about it at all ."

"We're gonna call him Layton , after his mum" Angel winked at Buffy and kissed her.

Buffy held the baby out to Angel "Layton , go say hi to Dad."

Buffy fell asleep , leaving Spike and Angel taking turns to cuddle the baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 26

Buffy woke up after a six hour sleep. It was dark outside and Angel was asleep in the chair , cradling his son.Spike stood up and whispered "How ya doing?"

"Feel great"

"Thankyou Buffy"

"What for?"

"Letting me stay "

"Shut up , You were here to protect us" she winked at him " I'm starved"

"The nurse left you this but it doesn't even look fit enough to feed to a gothaus demon"

Buffy lifted the lid to the dinner "URGHHH"

" I just want to go home now"

"I rang Willow and let her know"

"Thanks "

The baby squirmed in Angels arms and started to cry.Angel woke up.

" Guess thats a noise we're all going to have to get used to " Angel said

"Now we're all awake , can we go home , please"

"The doctors checked Layton over , and he got the all clear so I guess so"Angel said

Buffy got out of bed and got dressed. She bundled Layton up and Angel got the door.Spike peered out and gave them the signal "All clear"

The three of them ran to the elevator .

Hyperion

The lobby was buzzing, everyone had been waiting for news on Buffy. Willow bit her nails and Lorne wandered around with a sea breeze singing lullabys. Dawn fidgeted on her stool by the phone. Faith sat making a stake . Xander a few of the potentials sat on the lobby stairs.The rest mingled and chatted. Illyria watched them all , fascinated .

"They're here" Giles shouted

Everyone ran to the lobby doors.

Angel and Spike held the doors open and Buffy walked through holding Layton.

Spike ran upstairs and bought the crib down. Buffy placed Layton in it and sat on the sofa next to him.

"I'm starved " Buffy said

Angel went into the kitchen and made her some pasta

Illyria peered into the crib "He is small and vunerable." she poked him gently and he wriggled " The shells memory says I should call this cute" she paused " It is" , she walked away.

After everyone had looked , cooed and held the baby they all retired to bed. Angel ,Spike, Illyria , Gunn,Willow , Dawn and the two watchers remained. Buffy was still stuffing her face with pasta.

"Well , he's here " Buffy said between mouthfuls " Do I make slayer history or what?"

Giles beamed proudly at her " Yes I think you do. As the only dead slayer to give birth , I think you definately do " Giles kissed Buffy on the cheek and sat staring at Layton.

Layton started crying and Angel picked him up , Spike looked over Angel's shoulder. The baby wriggled and grunted . "I think he wants mum" Angel said

Spike morphed and the baby stared and stopped crying " I think he likes me " Spike said smiling

Buffy finished her plate of pasta and took the infant in her arms. She got a bottle and fed him.

When he had finished she placed him in the crib.

"Can I ask why you called me Layton now and why our son is called it"

"Layton Eras is an anagram" Angel smiled and waited for the penny to drop.

Buffy looked confused

Giles laughed "Ingenious Angel"

"Huh?" Buffy said

"Not a Slayer" Giles said taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"OH! she said " And I don't look twenty seven!"

They all laughed

"You did when you were in labour" Angel joked , walking out of striking distance.

Dawn sat making faces at the baby."Hey , I'm an aunt, I'm an aunt!"

Spike looked at Angel "And I'm an uncle"

Angel patted him on the shoulder "I think this is a time we should celebrate , what do you think guys?"

"Sounds good to me " Spike said

"You'd celebrate the opening of a letter" They walked into the kitchen laughing

Liam stood on the balcony looking down on the baby.

"So , your home" he whispered

Buffy stopped talking to Dawn and frowned, she looked around the lobby , nothing, she looked up at the balcony, just as Liam disappeared out of sight.

She walked over to Illyria and spoke quietly to her "I need you to guard Layton. Don't let anyone near him , especially Angel. Guard him like your life depended on it"

Illyria walked over to the baby and stood beside the crib and nodded to Buffy.

Buffy ran up the stairs in the direction that Liam had gone. She closed her eyes and relied on her slayer senses. She walked to the last room on the first floor. She opened the door , it was dark , only the light from the moon came in from the window. He walked out from behind a screen and his silhouette blocked the light from the window.

"Liam"

"You can't resist me now can ye slayer?"

"Get over it" she snapped.

" See the little nippers home, all safe and sound " he moved from the window and blended into the shadows.

"What's with the games Liam"

"No games , not yet , they come later" his voice moved around the room

"What do you want from me" she spun her head trying to work out where he would come from next.

"I want what's mine."

"I'm not yours . I'll never be ."

"Not true " He brushed his hand lightly through her hair

Buffy spun round and lunged into the dark, missing him.

"If you want me , why not just take me? Why do this?"

"Wheres the fun in that . You must have read the books, heard the tales " he laughed " I know I had fun learning what a bastard I'd be" His voice seemed to stop moving

"You have your soul"

"And what? That's supposed to make me right and just , like that human downstairs?"

"Yes" She choked

Liam laughed

His voice sounded further away.

"Why hide from me?"

"Hide and seek , Hide and seek" he whispered

"I'm tired of this now"

Liam came from the darkness and stood behind her , morphed into the demon, Buffy had no idea he was there.He grabbed her shoulders and spun her round to face him.

He kissed her passionately . Buffy fought back. The fight was viscious and reminded Buffy of the fight she had with Angelus . Liam took her down with a swipe and she kick him in the groin and as he recoiled she staked him in the chest , narrowly missing his heart.

"Now it's time for games"

He ran and jumped out of the window. Buffy ran to the window and looked out . Liam had gone.

"Great , just what we need , psycho vamp with a crazy soul shoved up his butt wandering the streets. Dammit"

Buffy ran downstairs .

Illyria was holding the baby. It was an eerie sight. Buffy panicked and ran down the stairs. Angel and Spike sat on the circular sofa watching , both had a beer in their hands.Illyria watched Buffy and placed the baby back in his crib.

"Thankyou Illyria"

"The baby made noises that offended my ears " she walked away " he has an offensive odour "

Buffy checked and he had a dirty nappy, she laughed.

"Where did you go to ?"

"Liam, he's gone, I mean , he was here, he taunted me and then he jumped out the window and he's gone"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But on a crazy clock, he'd be ten past cockoo"

"Theres four hours til sunrise, he could do alot of damage in that time" Spike said "We best go and fetch him then "

Angel went to his weapns cabinet and got out the broad sword. Illyria went to Angels side and Gunn grabbed his wheel hub axe.

" Retrieval only"

They left .

Buffy took the baby upstairs and settled in. Spike stayed with Buffy and the baby.

"Why do you think he keeps focusing on me ? Is it some twisted thing , be a slayer have vamps with souls go crazy for you?"

" Hey!"

She smiled at him and picked up Layton "You know what I'm saying"

"Maybe it's Angel , I mean he had the memory thing going on before , maybe it worked the other way round too , maybe he got Angels memories "

"Could be" Buffy cooed and stroked Laytons cheek

"Oh my god! I just thought of something and can't believe I didn't think of it before "

"What?"

"The reason this is happening"

"The suspense is killing someone for gods sake spill" Spike said impatiently

"It's the soul"

Spike just pulled a confused face at Buffy.

"The soul , well Angels soul , is being pulled between two of them"

"Makes sense slayer. We best tell the others and see what we can do about it"

Angel thought of all the places he would go . All of them came up empty. He remembered he had had a thing for nuns.

"We need to go to the nearest church"

They got in the car and made their way to the church of St Augustine.

In the church, Liam had grouped the nuns and the priest together beside the alter.The church was vast and had huge stained glass windows, all dipicting different stages of Christs life. A huge statue of the St stood off to one side at the head of the church.The alter was dressed in white linen with gold piping , it had candlesticks on it and a few bowls of holy water .A huge gold cross stood behind it. Liam paced behind the alter, vamped out.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned " he shouted mockingly

" You vile creature , let them go" the priest begged for the nuns to be freed

" You don't get to go , none of you get to go. I have big plans for you and it involves me leaving your rotting corpses for my human self to find"

The priest was confused and thought Liam was insane.

"Please sir ..." The nun didn't get to finish what she was saying , Liam growled loudly and grabbed her , burying his teeth in her neck.

The other nuns and the priest shrieked and looked away.

Liam drained her , carved a cross in her cheek and dropped her lifeless body .He clutched his head.

"Urgh , why didn't they tell me , why didn't he warn me, shut up , shut up " he backed up and leant on the large cross. Smoke rose from his back.

Liam picked up the candles and threw them. After a while he calmed , he sat next to the priest and his face morphed back to normal.Tears fell down his cheeks.

" It's a curse y'see father, I am cursed to have a soul.I can still hear her inside my head , begging me not to do it"

"Then you should let the others go child " the priest said ,trying to get the nuns freed .

Liam looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"See now father , I can't do that, I am, after all , a monster.It's her fault , she loves him and they flaunt it , she had his child . I hear them at night. How she moans his name .I feel it , all of it , like I'm connected to her"

The door at the front of the church slammed shut, pulling Liam out of his confusion.

"And here he is , your saviour " he stood up "The human that saves the day"

Angel stepped up close to the alter and looked down . He looked away from the dead nun and into Liam's eyes.

The priest and the nuns were taken back by the human and the demons likeness to each other.

Gunn and Illyria came up behind Angel.

"Liam, stop this , let them go"

"I've only just started , spoil me fun why don't ye"

"You've only taken one life, take more and the screams only get louder"

"Do ye promise"

Gunn knelt down next to the priest and untied them , taking them out through the back.

Liam watched them go "Not to worry , one I'm done with you there will be plenty more"

Illyria moved from behind Angel and hit Liam in the chest sending him flying across the alter and into the cross. He slumped at the base. She walked to him and picked him up by the collar.

"Bleat at me no longer half breed" she nodded at Angel .

Angel went into the back room to check on the others .

"What are you ?"

" I'm human father , he , he was , is me as I was .It's hard to explain"

"He's Angelus isn't he child "

Angel looked up stunned " Yes"

"How is it you both exist"

"A portal we , I bought him back"

"We thank you for saving us , now please leave us "

Angel left with Gunn and Illyria , she still held the unconscious Liam.

Hyperion

Buffy paced the room with Layton. Spike sat on the bed looking at the clock.Both of them were tense.

Buffy's phone rang and she answered it

"Have you found him?"

"O.K. "

"We'll do that now , how long til you get back?"

"O.K. He's fine " she gave a smile and hung up.

"They got him , they want Lilah out of the cage so we can put him in there"

"Did he do any damage?" Spike asked

"Killed a nun and terrified some others" She walked out of the room and down to the basement.

Faith had seen her from the lobby and followed her down .Spike unlocked the cage and grabbed Lilah.

"So thats what all the commotion was , the prodigal son has arrived "

"Shut up Lilah" Buffy snapped at her

Faith took Lilah up to an empty room and locked her in.

It wasn't long before they arrived back. Illyria threw Liam into the cage and Angel locked the door.

"So what now?" Buffy asked

"Now we get his stupid ass back through that portal and away from you" Angel said as he took his son into his arms and kissed his forehead.He wrapped his free arm round Buffy's shoulders and they headed upstairs.

Faith and Spike walked up behind them.

Willow had the books out on her lap and was going over the spell to re-open the portal.

Illyria stood by a potted fern . "I can open a vortex and allow you to put the half breed somewhere safe"

"You can still do that?" Willow asked

"You doubt me."

"No , no of course not"

"That would be easier . Can you guarantee Liam will go back to the precise time that he left?"

"To the very second he left" Illyria said.

"We'll get on that first thing "Angel said yawning

Buffy spoke up "I think I've worked something out and I'm not sure how this can be rectified, well there's only one soul , right"

"Right " Angel said

"And there's two of you"

Everyone suddenly realised what she was saying .

"So the soul is being pulled between the two of them?" Faith said

"Yes , thats what I think anyway"

"If thats the case ,what do we do about Liam , we can't send him through the portal with his soul intact" Faith looked at Angel

"Do you know a spell or some way we can take the soul from him?"Angel asked Willow

"It's never been known , if there is such a spell it would be dark magicks. "

" Well Liam's not going anywhere tonight , so I think it best we all go to sleep" Angel said

Buffy agreed " I'm probably going to be half the night with this lil one now, so best to get some while I can"

They all went up to their rooms .

Liam sat in the cage , congratulating himself on a good night's work. He took his shoe off and dug around finally pulling a key out.Bloody morons , he thought to himself.While they all fussed over the baby I got myself a key.

He unlocked the cage and stepped out. He stretched and waved at the camera. Aquick stop off to see that slayer , then time to sort this once and for all.

Liam crept into the bedroom and stood in the shadows . Angel and Buffy were wrapped in each other and Layton lay in his crib fast asleep.Buffy stirred and turned from Angel. Liam leant down and kissed her cheek. Buffy stirred again and slept on. Liam left a rose on her bedside table and left. He went into the room Lilah had been put in . He put his finger on her mouth and untied her. Lilah thought he was going to be letting her go, she didn't stryggle against him.

"I have been asking myself , why have they still got you locked up and why haven't they killed you yet. Any idea's?

Lilah shook her head

Liam walked round her .

"Are we getting out of here or what" she asked

"One of us is" Liam laughed

Lilah ran for the door and tried it , Liam had locked it behind himself. He caught her and covered her mouth , pinning her to the door with his body.

"Now I am disappointed, I thought you would have been a screamer"

He vamped out and bit into her neck. They slid down the door as he drained her. Her heart slowed and he pulled away . She was in her last moments.

" I can't decide whether I should just let you die or turn you . What do you think?"

Lilah just looked at him.

"Death it is then " Liam broke her neck. He left a note on her body and left using the fire escape.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 27

Layton woke Angel and Buffy up , Buffy got his bottle and Angel was on nappy duties.

"C'mon then lil guy , lets get you dry and clean , while mommy gets your bottle" Angel said in a babyish voice.

Buffy came back into the bedroom, Angel took the bottle off her and sat in the rocking chair , feeding Layton and humming to him. As she slid back into the bed she noticed the rose.

"Thats sweet" she whispered.She picked it up and smelt it.Angel looked up from the baby.

"Thats not from me" he went back to watching Layton gulp down his milk. "Thats daddys big guy"

"It wasn't there when we went to bed" . Buffy said

They're eyes met and Angel gritted his teeth."Liam" .A low growl came from his throat .

Buffy got out of bed, put her robe on and went to the monitor in the lobby . The cage was empty.

Buffy ran upstairs , Layton was back in his crib , Angel was getting dressed.

"I wanna know how he got out , who let him out and what the hell he was doing in my room!"

"Don't shout at me, I know as much as you do" Buffy snapped back

"I'll get Gunn , Wesley and Illyria to do a sweep of the hotel, get Willow to stay with you and Layton"

He opened the bedroom door and turned back to Buffy "We'll chat about this later"

"Wait , where are you going?"

"To find him and to send him back"Angel snapped

"You can't send him back without removing the soul first Angel"

" He's out there doing god knows what, you really expect me to sit tight ?"

Angel walked out and slammed the bedroom door . Buffy followed him out ."Let Illyria look after Layton with Willow and I'll come"

Angel paused on the balcony. Gunn and Illyria were downstairs in the lobby gathering weapons.

"Your not going anywhere "

Buffy's brows raised and anger set on her face.

"So , you telling me what I can and can't do now? Your taking the one person who can protect your son and thats probably what he wants"

Angel looked at her and spun his sword round in his hand.He knew she was right.

"So you come and then what?"

Spike interrupted them "Er hate to be the bearer of bad visions but I just had one , and can I just say thanks a bloody lot for these mate"

"What did you see Spike?" Angel said , not taking his eyes off Buffy.

"Your vamp with a soul self , here at this address, he's got a room full of samaritans"

Angel took the note with the address from Spike and turned to go .

"Can I just say that Buffy is right , If you take blue with you , your leaving her and the your son vunerable"

Angel paced and ran his hands through his hair, "Fine she stays and you come Buff "

Buffy was dressed and ready to go within five minutes. Illyria and Willow stayed with Layton.

Angel , Gunn and Buffy got in the car and Angel drove off at speed towards the Samaritans.

Gunn was the first to speak. " Whats the plan?"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other , finally Angel answered him

"Use Buffy to draw him away from them and capture him again" he huffed

"Use her as bait?"

"Yes, he seems to have an obsession with Buffy and I think in some sick way thats why he's doing it"

Gunn watched Buffy's reaction , she shifted in her seat. "So your both sharing your soul and your connected to Buffy by the love of all loves, and he's feeling it too ." Gunn sat back .

Angel thought about what Gunn had said and felt his anger at Buffy ease off. Gunn was right.

"I'm his weakness if thats true, so I'll just unno , get him away from the samaritans and you guy's get them out of there. Once their safe you come and help me trap him"

"Sounds like a plan " Gunn said

Angel sat in silence , but he reached over and held Buffy's hand. They arrived at the converted warehouse and parked up. The place was in darkness.

Gunn and Angel went to the back of the building , looking for a way in. Buffy got her stake out and went in through the front door. She could hear people crying and sobbing .She scanned her eyes over the room , boxes of clothing and other household items lay everywhere. Great , places he could hide and take cover she thought. Oh well , she advanced forward.

"I know your here slayer , I can feel you. Like hot coals on cold hands"

" Why are you doing this Liam?" Buffy looked up and saw Gunn and Angel sneak in through a skylight.

" Enough questions"

Buffy went further into the warehouse. Angel could see them and signalled where they were to Buffy. As she approached them they all started to squirm and tried getting out of their ropes.

"I'll get you out in a minute but I need to know where he is"

"Honey , I'm home" He stood behind her

Angel and Gunn looked at each other, they made their way to some stairs.

Liam grabbed Buffy and pulled her into his chest. "What no kiss lover?"

"How can I , their all here" she replied

Liam dragged her into the office and slung her onto the desk "How 'bout now?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Angel and Gunn getting the samaritans out of their ropes.

For a vampire , hes pretty stupid she thought.Angel would ' so' know they were getting them out of there if this was him .

"I have a slayer, trapped in here with me , now what do ye think I should do?"

Buffy leant against the desk "What do you want to do ?"

"I thought I'd start by using your body to quench my needs , then I'll drain you and see just how long it takes for you to die, maybe I'll turn you , preserve that pretty face for myself to look at for eternity.What do you think ?"

"I'm here " Buffy walked to him and put her hands on his chest , she looked into his eyes, he was still in his human features. It made it hard for her . She punched him in the face and his head spun , when he looked back he had morphed. Better . " Take what you want"

Liam crushed her to him and kissed her . She looked over her shoulders and saw Gunn gather up the hostages and run out of view.Angel was watching through the window.It hurt to see Buffy doing this .

Liam lifted her up and put her on the desk. He shrugged off his jacket and ripped Buffy's off .

" Hey! That cost me a small fortune!"

"I'll get you more , give you things, take you places , you won't want for a thing"

She closed her eyes. Hurry up Angel she thought, as his lips went down to the bite on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come here" he shouted . He held Buffy to the table and turned .Angel stood in the doorway."Maybe you could watch and I'll show you what she really likes"

Angel cringed . " You think that she could be happy in the dark , do you ? You're the thing she's meant to kill."

"And yet she didn't kill you"

"She did once. Sent me to hell"

Liam was thrown for a minute. "And your here to do what exactly? Save her? Like ye could"

"He doesn't have to save me" Buffy hit his arm from her chest and grabbed him from behind, holding a stake over his chest.Angel punched Liam in the face and shackled his hands . Gunn came in at that point , the samaritans now safe .

Gunn took Liam to the car , leaving Buffy and Angel in the office.Buffy went to leave ,Angel caught her hand.

"Can we not do this now " She still had her back to him. " Lets just go home and deal with Liam"

Angel let go of her hand and followed her out of the warehouse.

They arrived back at the hotel and put Liam back in the cage. Illyria bought Layton downstairs and put him in his crib . Willow had told the potentials and they had all gathered in the lobby as well. Gunn stood watch over Liam .

Angel and Buffy went into the office. Angel slammed the door shut .

" Whats happening to us?"

"I don't know, it's only started since Liam got all stalker guy on me"

"And thats my fault , I let him out and thought he could be trusted , and I told him to stay with you and protect you.I should have known , he's only doing what I did back in the day"

" I don't know what to say , only we have to get him gone and get back to normal , whatever that is for us" Buffy said

" Our history , it's only run true to course , we really do screw up in a big way don't we " Angel smiled

" And the fate of the world lies with us , I give you it's champions" Buffy said sarcastically holding her hands out

Angel laughed "So , we back on track?"

"Never fell off 'em" Angel kissed her and they went back into the lobby.

Angel came out of the office first and went straight to Layton " Hey look daddy's home big guy , did you miss your daddy"

Buffy stared at him with his son , Willow came over and stood watching with her.

" Who would of thought the big brooding ex vampire would turn to moosh like that" Willow said

"Tell me bout it , it's like I can't get near him ,Angel's totally besotted" Buffy smiled. "Hows everyone else ?"

"Wesleys holed up in his room with the prophecy, Xanders busy down the beach with Dawn, Faiths wrapped up in Robin when she's not patrolling or training the potentials , and the potentials do girl stuff. Cordy is still in the coma , even though we thought she would be awake by now"

" We just gotta get rid of Liam now and things should be back to normal" Buffy said .

" I meant to talk to you about that , are we here for good, unno merging Angels team with the scoobies?"

" I'm not sure Willow , it hasn't even come up in conversation or anything , and, we don't have anywhere sorted since the hellmouth closed for business. Obviously I'll be staying , would you stay?"

"I'm not sure , I thought I would like to go to Rome and Tibet"

"Tibet?"

" Yeah they do this great karma thing and they teach you how to meld with nature . It's where Oz went and learned how to control the wolfy side of him"

Buffy raised her eye brows " We'll have time to talk this over once we sort out Liam , our focus has to be on that right now"

"What about Illyria?" Willow asked

"According to what was in the prophecy and Lilah said , Illyria is the one that keeps Layton safe and helps him fight evil "

"No-ones been up to check on Lilah today have they ?"

"Not that I know of , wanna come ?" Willow nodded

Angel watched as they went into the kitchen to get Lilah her dinner and some juice.He returned his focus to Layton "You got teeny tiny feet that daddy wants to eat "

"Coming from you Angel, thats kinda disturbing " Faith said smiling at him as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Faith , you wanna cuddle?"

"No , your good there A , me and little people , not so good , they do this screaming thing round me"

"Hows Robin doing?" He asked her

"He's good , almost fit , another week and we'll be outta your hair" she didn't sound enthused about it though.

"Great , good news" Angel looked at Layton and smiled.

Buffy and Willow came out of the kitchen and went upstairs.They unlocked the door and tried pushing it open , it wouldn't budge.

"Lilah get off the door" Buffy shouted. No answer , door still lodged

Buffy put her power behind the push and it flew open. Buffy walked through the door first.

"Willow , go get Angel , now!"

Willow ran down to the lobby, Buffy checked Lilah's vitals, no pulse, bite mark ,broken neck. "Damn"

Angel returned with Willow.

"She's dead" Buffy said , "Will she rise again or what?"

"I can't tell now " he shuffled uncomfortably " now I'm not unno"

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked "I'm used to poof and gone, not used to lawyers dying on me"

" No , but I am " Faith said coming in the room. " Get me a van and I'll drop her back to Wolfram and Hart"

Buffy , Angel and Willow were stunned.

"Don't stand there looking at me like that, I don't want to process this , just get the deed done and forget"

Everyone snapped into action.

"Faith , I don't want you going there alone" Buffy said.

" I'll take a few of the girls , and in and out , I promise"

" Take care , it's been months , they could be back to work by now"

"I know , we'll drop her in the elevator and send her up to the lobby" Faith said

"Good plan " Buffy left and went to the monitor.

Lilah was placed in the back of the van , three of the potentials got in the back , Kennedy sat up front with Faith.They drove into the underground car park and called for the elevator. The doors opened and they dumped Lilah in , Faith pushed the lobby button and the doors shut. The girls got into the van and made it home in good time .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 28

Gunn and Illyria were training in the lobby , Angel and the rest of the team were watching them. Buffy was feeding Layton , finally getting some time with him while Angel went over some techniques with Gunn.Faith and the girls came back in through the lobby doors, laughing and chatting.

"Hey , thought you said those lawyers were big and scary A, never had a glich or anything" Faith said

"Good news then " Angel answered.

"Giles and Wesley came out of the office and called Angel over. Angel looked at Buffy holding Layton and walked over to them.

"We think we have found a way to remove the soul from Liam , but , he will have to stay in this dimension for nine days , as the soul stays in the ether for that long.If we send him back before then, it will take the part of the soul that you have, with it."

Angel punched the desk , making everyone jump and Layton cry. "Is there any other way?"

"There's one other way, but you won't like it yet alone agree with it"

"What is it ..." it sunk in and he looked straight at Buffy " No way"

" You guys ok ?" Buffy asked , still cradling her son

"We're fine Buff " He didn't look at her

"Now I know there's something going on , tell me"

Giles and Wesley took that moment to walk away and leave the two of them alone.

"Look Buffy , it's about Liam and I don't want you involved."

"Let me help , even if it's just for you to talk it over, but I need to know whats going on"

"Theres a way to get the soul away from him but it means having him here for nine days, without it. If we send him back to the other dimension before the nine days I lose my part of the soul as well . I die"

"Then we can't risk it in case someone who really dislikes you finds out. Is there any other way?"

Angel just looked at her and she knew. Buffy looked up at the ceiling and walked away.

Willow heard the conversation and walked over to Angel " What if I could do a memory spell ? I mean one that makes You , Liam and Buffy forget it happened. Oh and me afterwards of course."

Willow stood there waiting .

" While I appreciate the offer but no, he could hurt her or worse , he's obsessed , there's no telling what he would do. We'll find another way , it's what we do" his voice was soft and had an edge Willow hadn't heard before. It sounded alot like defeat to her.

" And if I could do a protection spell on her, so he couldn't hurt her or turn her or anything like it .I could get Illyria to zap him straight out of this dimension after the memory spell. "

Angel rubbed his forehead " I'm not pimping Buffy out to him, got it" he shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared.

"Guess the memory spell will be for everyone now" he snapped at her as he went up the stairs.

" Great going Will" Buffy said as she slapped her arm gently. Buffy went up to her room .

Angel was pacing the room .Buffy put Layton in his crib and sat on the bed. After a while Angel sat next to her.

"Want to discuss this?" she said

"Not really , theres nothing to discuss" He took his shoes off and put them in the armoire.

"I don't think having him locked up downstairs for nine days is that bad. He's been locked up or around anyways, for longer than that. Not that much of a danger is there , I mean you could always just, unno ,die if anything did happen to him" she said sarcastically.

"Buffy ,I don't care if Willow did spells to make us forget and protected you with a spell , somehow I just know I'd know"

" Like you said there's bound to be another way" Buffy got undressed and got into bed.

Angel sat on the bed watching Layton sleep.

It wasnt long before Buffy was sleeping .Angel couldn't sleep. He went downstairs and sat in his office going through book after book , looking for another way to release the other part of the soul from Liam.All of the books said the same thing, nine days yada yada yada.It was the lesser of two evils. Angel threw the books across the room. Illyria had been watching the monitor and came into the office when she heard the commotion.

"The half breed is sleeping , why are you not sleeping?"

"Not tired and working late , trying to find a way around this soul thing"

" You struggle with your choices "

"Yes Illyria , one means I have him down there without a soul and a chance I'll die if he is sent back to his dimension too early, and the other is to let Buffy give him perfect happiness"

" Perfect happiness? I do not know what you mean"

"Perfect happiness for him , and me , is well , Buffy"

Illyria tilted her head and looked at Angel " Explain , I am intrigued"

" When I was a vampire and I had my soul, I could lose it by having a moment of perfect happiness , and that came in the form of Buffy , we made love and I lost it.We assume the same is said for Liam"

"And if the half breed lost his soul in that way it would be easier ?"

"Yes , the soul wouldn't be trapped in the ether for nine days and I would get it back straight away. But it can't happen that way"

"Because of your mortal feelings for the slayer"

"Yes"

" Your feelings are a weakness."

" Weakness or not , I won't let Buffy do it"

"Then you risk death ."

"Yes" Angel was growing tired of Illyria's constant questions.

" You are angered because you know your choice already and it is not the choice you like"

Illyria left Angel and went back to watch the monitor.

Angel kicked the door shut. He sat at his desk and cried.He fell asleep in the chair , his head on the desk.

Buffy woke up to Laytons crying. She took him into the kitchen and did his bottle. Once his bottle was warmed she came into the lobby.

"Any trouble with fang boy Illyria?"

"None, the half breed slept, unlike the human"

" Where's Angel?"

"He is in the office making noises with his thoat "

Buffy went into the office and saw Angel asleep on his desk.

Layton gurgled and Angel woke up.

"You know pillows are more comfy"

"Sorry, I had some research to do and I must have fallen asleep down here"

"This research have anything to do with the soul?"

"What else is there?"

"Find any new info?"

Angel took Layton and fed him while they talked.

"No , just the same way all the time"

"Are you O.K with him while I go and get showered and dressed?"

"Of course"

They kissed and Buffy went upstairs.

Buffy knocked at Willows bedroom door.

"C'min"

Buffy went in and Willow greeted her with her usual warm smile. They sat in the kitchenette and Willow made Buffy a coffee.

"Whats with the early morning call ?"

"Layton had me up and Angel didn't come to bed last night , nothing bad , just researching the whole soul thing"

"So he still won't budge on the perfect happiness moment?"

"No , and I don't blame him , I'm not exactly all in favour of it "

"But I'd do the spell and no-one would ever know"

"It's the knowing before hand I think thats worse"

" I guess theres only that one way then"

"Yup, I think we all need some fun, let our hair down , be funky party weasels"

"Ooo good idea Buffy , Lorne can organise it and invite his friends , Angel can do the food too".

"I'll talk to Angel about it , I don't know what he'll say, I don't think I've ever known him go to a party . That will be a new experience . "

"He used to just stand in the shadows and watch you at the Bronze, I can't remember seeing him dancing or anything"

" It was ' your in terrible danger , apocolypse coming' , or we made out til our lips were sore , no dancing."

"Do you think he's ever done anything that wasn't classed as brooding?"

"Hellooo , we witnessed the drunkeness that was Angel as a human before " The two girls laughed.

"I best go , I told Angel I was going for a shower and to get changed, that was an hour ago ."

"I'll chat to Lorne and see what he says" Willow said.

"O.K, Laters "

Buffy went and got showered and changed .

Angel was showing Layton pictures of demons he had fought against "Daddy had a really big sword stuck through his ribs cos the big mean demon was quick , but daddy blind sided him and managed to chop his big nasty head off, yes he did"

"Way to go giving jr nightmares" Buffy said as she walked in .

"Hey ," Angel smiled , got up and walked over " Feel better now?" He bent over and kissed her.

"Yeah , you look happier too".

" I am I guess , I went over all the books and research and it all says the same thing , I wasted years , decades even , brooding and being miserable, like you said , he's been here all this time and it's only another nine days , we'll be O.K ."

" Seen as your in this good mood , how do you feel about us all having a party. Just , we all have been so tense lately and not really socialised much , I thought it would be a good moral boost too"

"I don't think thats a good idea right now Buffy, maybe once we have sorted the soul thing out . Everyone will be too distracted and it would provide the perfect opportunity for an attack "

"I guess your right"

" I need to go out later , alone , just some business I need to take care of , I won't be long"

Buffy looked at Angel " Why alone. you know it's not safe for any of us , especially you."

"They won't know and I won't be long"

" Back to cryptic guy "

Angel huffed and walked to the desk and leaned against it , next to Buffy. She stood in front of him and laid her hands on his chest.Angel pulled her close to him and tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not being cryptic, Buffy , I just need to do this one thing alone. I'll be back before you realise I'm gone. I'll get Willow to do a cloaking spell, would that make you feel at ease?"

"Yes , your pretty adamant so it doesn't look like I have a choice. Get Willow to do the spell though , that way I'll feel better about it"

"I'll go and see her now " Angel leant down and kissed Buffy and handed his son to her.

Buffy followed Angel out of the office, she sat next to Spike , Angel went up to Willows room.

"So whats soulboy up to now?" Spike asked

"I don't know , he won't say , just that he's got business he needs to take care of and needs to go alone"

"And your letting him go, are you crazy slayer?"

"It appears so , but he has agreed to get Willow to do a cloaking spell "

"Thats good then" Spike said stroking Laytons head , the baby gurgled , happily socking on his fist.

" The caged monkey is getting restless , I best take him his liquid lunch." Buffy said as she stood up.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No it's O.K Spike , just keep an eye on the monitor "

Buffy went into the kitchen and prepared Liam's blood . Layton wiggled in her arms .

She went back to the lobby and placed Layton in the crib "Keep watch over him for me Spike"

Spike sat next to the crib and nodded at the slayer.

Buffy turned and went to the basement door, pausing as she gripped the door handle.She was nervous . 'Get a grip on yourself Buffy , he's in a cage , he can't hurt you' . She turned the handle and descended the stairs.Gunn went upstairs , taking a break to get food and a change of clothes.

"My girls come to give me lunch, so to what do I owe this honour?"

"Don't talk to me " Buffy said as she approached the cage. She put the mug of blood on the floor in front of the cage and stepped away. She reached the bottom step and paused, just out of sight of the camera.

"Just a fleeting visit then, not stopping ?

"Why would I want to stay in your company"

Liam came to the front of the cage . " I was wrong to take those lives, I feel it now , I want to repent , but I can't do it alone , I need you to guide me"

Buffy turned and walked back to the cage "Why don't I believe you?"

Liam shrugged and sank back into the darkness at the back of his cell "I can't make you believe in me"

Spike was watching the monitor. What the hell is the slayer playing at?

"You didn't tell 'him' that we made love did you?" Liam said softly

"That wasn't love making , that was you taking what you wanted from me"

"Left you with an itch though didn't it"

"No!"

"So why can't you stay away from me then? You could have got anyone of the others to bring this to me" he held up the mug and took a mouthful.

Buffy cringed . He had been right about that. Buffy looked at Liam . " I won't have to deal with you much longer. We're taking the soul from you and then we're sending you back"

"Really ? And don't you think once 'he' gets the soul back he'll know what we did?"

" Doesn't matter , Angel will know you forced me "

Liam laughed "Your not some average girl, your the slayer , you could have stopped me . You chose to lay there and let me use your body and you enjoyed it!"

"Don't flatter yourself" Buffy knew there was truth in what he just said .She is the slayer and yes she could have stopped him if she had wanted to . Did she use 'the keep him occupied and keep everyone safe' as an excuse?

"See , your deep in thought and probably analysing it as we speak" He said with laughter in his voice.

Buffy ran up the stairs and out into the lobby.

"What the hell were you doing staying down there with him" Spike said in a stressed tone.

"He was just trying to get me rattled thats all"

"Looks like it worked "

"No I'm fine "Buffy said

Spike handed Laytom back to Buffy and went to his room.

Buffy followed him up and went to see Willow. Willow was sat at the desk going over some spells on her laptop.

"Hey Buffy"

"Hey Will , I need your help with something and I kind of need to talk to you"

Willow shut her laptop and turned towards her best friend. "What is it Buffy?"

Buffy sat on the bed and sighed deeply "It's Liam"

Willow got up and sat next to Buffy . They both stared at Layton.

" When Liam escaped and I went after him , he was in the hotel still . He was in one of the empty rooms, I followed him in there and it was dark , he stalked me and tormented me and then he came out of nowhere and overpowered me. He forced himself on me."

"God thats terrible Buffy " Willow said as she hugged her friend.

"He morphed and drank from me. "

" I don't know what to say Buffy"

"Not much you can say . I just took him his mug of blood and he said something to me and now it has got me thinking"

"What did he say?"

"He said I'm the slayer and I could easily have stopped him , he's right , I could have , I thought it would keep you guys safe if I let him , I'm not sure if it was just an excuse and I wonder if I'm attracted to him. He said once Angel gets his part of the soul back , he'll know what happened " Tears streamed down Buffys cheeks.

Willow was shocked and hugged Buffy. "Angel will know you didn't want to do it and that Liam forced you, he knows you love him"

" I'm not so sure , things have been strained lately , most of that is because of Liam"

" Angels probably picked up on Liams crush on you. And it's been a very stressful time for you both, and Laytons here, theres the prophecy , and so many other things going on."

"Your right , and I know all of that , but Angels been keeping his distance from me. It's like he was just before he left Sunnydale and I'm scared he'll leave me again"

"So how do you want me to help you?"

"Can you do a memory spell on Liam , just erase the memory of that night , of what happened "

Willow hated to see her friend in this pain. She knew how possesive Angel was when it came to Buffy. Liam had been right about the effect it would have on him once he knew . " O.K. I'll do it tonight once everyones asleep "

"Thankyou Will " Buffy hugged Willow and then turned the conversation to a happier topic.

"I asked Angel about the party and he seems to think now isn't the time. I tend to agree with him. Once this is all over we shall sort it out. "

"Thats fine Buff, I hate to be rude but I need to get working on the spell for later and then go and see Giles and Wesley"

"Oh , O.K. I'll stop by later and see how your doing "

The girls hugged again and Buffy left.

Spike went down into the basement and stood in front of the cage.Liam laid on the bed reading a book , trying to ignore the fact that he had company.

"Whats the game Liam"?

Liam sat up and put his book down. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and huffed. " What game would that be?" His tone was one of boredom.

"The one your playing with the slayer"

Liam smiled " Jealous are we Spike?"

"No, just concerned"

Liam stood up and came to the front of the cage, mere inches seperated the two vampires.

" There's no game , the slayer can't stay away from me. She likes the danger and excitement , something soul boy's missing now."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it"

"It's true , ask her yourself. She likes the feel of my fangs in her flesh as I take my pleasures out on her body"

Spike grabbed him through the bars and morphed "Your lying!"

Liam laughed "You'd like to think so wouldn't ye, look at her neck , you must have noticed the new mark there. Wasn't your heroic Angel , was it , he's human. Have to say though , I thought you would have had a try at her."

Spike let him go and stood back from the cage .

Liam sat back on the bed and picked up his book . He was still laughing. "Now go ask that slayer , I know thats what ye want to do"

Hope there's enough Liam in the story for you now Charli !

Please review and let me know what you think guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 29

Angel had left the Hyperion after getting Willow to do a cloaking spell on him. He took the car to a secluded spot on the beach and headed to a cavern . Once inside he took out a piece of paper and the small urn. He chanted the inscription on the paper and picked the urn back up. A blinding light lit the cavern and Angel walked through into it.

"Time has passed slowly since our last meeting "

"Yes , yes it has" Angel replied

"You are no longer the champion which serves us , what have you come here for" The male conduit said .

" What gift have you bought me this time Angel" The female conduit asked.

Angel held the urn out and it flew through the air to her hands

" It's lovely . Eighteen century Irish crystal ."

The male conduit was short on temper and shook his head at the sentimental female."What have you come here for ".

" I need your help. You must know that I bought the newly sired Liam back with me when I went through the portal"

"We do indeed " The male conduit looked at Angel curious to see what he was going to ask.

" I need you to fully restore the soul to me and send him back "

" You have ways and means to do it yourself, why bother us with such a request?"

" The slayer can't do it , I won't let her and I have enemies trying to take my son and kill me , if we use the spells and wait nine days the chances are I'll die"

"There are risks in life we must take" the conduit answered.

" If I die the slayer will perish as well. I have a son that I can't protect , if she perishes , then he will be left unprotected"

"The god Illyria is there is she not?"

"Yes"

"Then as all things are , so shall it be , your son is protected" The male replied

" Then send Liam back a souless monster and make me what I once was, take this humanity back"

"We did not release you from your calling. That was the witch, was it not" the female said

"Yes"

"Then it was an accident" she continued

"Yes"

"And you would sacrifice your humanity"

"Yes"

"You are a rare and brave champion." She returned her focus to the small urn and stood by her male companion.

The male conduit smiled at the female and then at Angel. "We will grant your request. You have one more sunrise . We will restore the soul to you and leave the vampire without one. We will send the vampire back to his time. You will remain the ensouled vampire you once were ."

"Thankyou" Angel smiled

"Leave us "

The bright light flashed and Angel hurled into the cavern wall. He struggled to get to his feet. His back hurt but he still had the same smile firmly in place. Angel got into his car and rushed through the traffic to get home and enjoy his last night as a man.

Once he had parked in front of the hotel he sat there and thought about what he had just done. How was he going to tell Buffy? Tears ran down his face . "What have I done".

Angel walked in through the lobby doors , he rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Xander , Willow, Buffy and Spike were all sat around the crib talking. Willows spell was still working so nobody saw Angel come in. He stood watching Buffy with his son , she was smiling and laughing. It hurt him to think that he had only been human for a year and it was what he wanted, what he had worked his ass off for.It had been a struggle. He had faced numerous foes, taken on many battles, and won, and for what ? So he could have a year as a man and give it back, and the reason he had given it back... his vampire self , how ironic .

He fought to keep the tears from falling , he was losing that fight fast. He sat next to Buffy , not that she could see him. He hoped she would understand why he had made the choice he had.

The spell that Willow had cast wore off and he appeared suddenly . Xander fell off the circular sofa in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Spike took a few steps back.

Everyone else took it in their stride.

"Buffy can we go upstairs , I need to talk to you , alone"

Buffy looked into Angels eyes "Whats wrong?" she asked. She handed Layton to Spike and asked him to fetch Illyria, while she went upstairs with Angel.

She went into the bedroom after Angel and shut the door.

"Whats going on?" she stood near the bed in a very defensive pose.

Angel paced the room and then stood in front of her. He kissed her and drew her hands up to his chest.

"I want us to spend the whole night together with no interuptions "

"Thats not all is it ? whats wrong?" she instinctively knew when something was stressing Angel .

"No , thats not all . The reason I want you to myself ..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes , trying to hold back yet more tears

"Angel? Your worrying me"

" I went to the conduits this afternoon"

"The conduits?"

"They're the middle men to the Powers that Be. I went to them and asked for their help"

"Why? I thought things were finally getting put right"

"Buffy . Nothing is right here, the only good things in my life right now , is you and Layton. That won't last if I don't do what needs to be done. I can't protect you like this , a man."

"What have you done" she knew deep down and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall the moment he confirmed her fears.

" I asked them to take the soul from Liam and restore it to me . That way there won't be a nine day wait and you won't have to do anything either. Once thats done they will send him back."

"I'm sensing there's a but " her voice was shaky.

"But I have to sacrifice something. You know how these things work Buffy"

She nodded , the tears that threatened to fall , now fell in torrents.

Angel hugged her close to him and stroked her hair. " I will go back to what I was before , a vampire with a soul"

That pushed Buffy over the edge, she punched his chest and ran out of the room.Angel ran after her, he caught her on the stairs.

"Buffy . Wait!"

" Why , so you can tell me how this will make things perfect, that its the right thing to do" she continued down the stairs.

Angel followed her and grabbed her arm. Buffy spun and punched him in the face.She reigned punches on him, he took them all without a fight.Finally she sank to the floor , Angel scooped her into his arms and sat down , Buffy curled in his lap.

"You know it was the only way. I'm a liability, to you and everyone. I put you all at risk. I won't be able to protect anybody like this."

Buffy nodded "When will it happen?"

" I have til tomorrow , after sunrise."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an age. Finally Buffy wiped her tears away and pulled away from Angel.

"If we only have til sunrise , I don't want to waste it sat here" her voice was choked and full of sadness.

She stood up and went into the hotels garden.

"Illyria , don't let anyone near Layton , Willow can you help her , Spike guard the hotel and Liam, get Gunn to help." He rushed out after Buffy.

He found her sat on the stone bench , looking at the sky.

"Buffy , lets go out , to our spot on the beach"

She got into the car and they drove to the beach. They held hands and walked to the cave. Angel put down a blanket and sat down, holding Buffy in his arms.

They sat in silence , listening to the sound of the waves crashing along the shoreline.Angel nuzzled into her neck, holding her tight against him.

" I understand why you had to do it" she finally said " I'm just not sure that we can go back to the way things were in Sunnydale. The risk to the soul was why you left me to begin with , is that what will happen again?"

He pulled Buffy round to face him and kissed her with such passion.

"I'm not leaving you again, ever. This time we have had , made me realise what a fool I was back then , I was a coward and ran from love because I had never felt it before and I didn't think I deserved it. Thats not a mistake I will not repeat. "

They kissed and were consumed by their passion for each other .Slowly they sank to the sand.Angel laid Buffy down and continued to kiss her.

"Make love to me, til the sun comes up" Buffy whispered in his ear, her eyes filled with tears.

Angel looked deep in her eyes and kissed her tears away.They made love on the beach for hours. Exhausted and sated they laid wrapped in each others embrace.

"Angel, are you awake?"

"Of course, like I would miss a second of this "

"We better get you back to the hotel ,when they turn you back , the beach is the last place you should be"

"Good point " They gathered their clothes and got dressed . Angel pulled Buffy to him and kissed her. " I'm sorry "

The first signs of the sunrise started to show , the horizon looked lighter and birds started to sing. Buffy and Angel ran to the car and Angel sped in the direction of the hotel.It was still dark when they got back to their room. Angel opened the doors to the balcony and stood watching, waiting for the sun. Buffy walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Angel held Buffy tight as he felt the sun coming up. He kissed her and cried .

" I can feel it , the change it's happening already Buffy" he fell to the floor clutching his chest.

Buffy picked him up and got him onto the bed , and closed the balcony doors. She laid on the bed beside him and held him, her head to his chest. She could hear his heart slowing down . Angel laid still on the bed , holding her to him, crying.He whispered "I'm sorry " over and over again.As the sun peaked over the horizon Angel screamed out , a bright white light glowed around him and his eyes shone .He double over in agony and cried out. The light faded and Angel calmed down. He laid back on the bed and wept.

"Angel?"

"I'll be fine , go check on Liam, make sure he's gone"

Buffy ran out of the room and headed downstairs to the cellar. Just as expected, the cage was empty. Buffy leant against the cage and let out a huge sigh. She walked back to the bedroom and shut the door. Angel was not in the bed.

"Angel? You O.K?"

Angel leapt from behind her and grabbed her arms , turning her to face him, his face was morphed.

" I'm feeling great as it happens Buff , seems you forgot something"

Buffy frowned , confused "Your scaring me . Let me go Angel"

"I don't think so , I got something I need to get off my chest first"

Buffy struggled to get out of his grasp "If you struggle I'll make it hurt , now keep still"

She stilled under his hands "Good girl"

"Why are you doing this to me " Tears fell from her eyes again.

" I got a little extra memory up here , from our guest, seems you weren't entirely honest, were you?"

"Stop it , please" Buffy whispered

"Those are words you should of said to him , not me!" Angel hissed out. He threw her on the bed and pressed against her." He said you liked a little demon in your man and like a fool I didn't understand what he meant."

"He said he would kill you if I didn't "

"What do you think this is doing to me huh?"

"I'm sorry , I'm so so sorry" Buffy cried , her face was soaked with tears.

Angel softened and his face morphed back. He still kept her pinned to the bed. " I know you are sorry Buffy"

"Let me go Angel "

" I look at you and I see his mark on your neck and then I see the pictures of him forcing you to have sex with him and then marking you , drinking from you like your his, I can't live with that " Angel got up and walked to the balcony doors.

"Don't do anything rash , Angel, you can't go out there "

He laughed , "I'm not going out there"

He rushed at her and they fell onto the bed, his arm cradling her back and neck, while the other ripped her clothes off , leaving her naked under his body. He undid his jeans and slipped them off, he tore his shirt off. His vampire mask returned as he buried himself inside her , taking her roughly. Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her . Angel could hear the blood coursing through her , driving him crazy , he poured the anger and frustration into her body . He kissed and licked her neck and let out a loud feral growl as his eyes fell on the mark left by Liam. Buffy was so close , she moaned in his ear and kissed and nipped at his neck , urging Angel on. He was close and scapped his fangs along the bite mark, suddenly plunging them deep into her scar , he drank hungrily as he came.Buffy tensed and tried pushing him off. The mix of sex and being drank from had weakened her and all she could do was wait and hope that Angel didn't take too much.

He rolled off her and immediately went back to his human features. He got dressed and left the room. He was angry at her for letting Liam have what was 'his' , and angry at himself for letting the demon control the anger and claim her again.Angel went down into the basement, his intention was to do some training and some tai chi , to calm his anger and the beast insdie him. He leant against the wall and cried.

"So , your back then, and in more ways than one" Spike said , coming out of the shadows.

"Go away Spike" he hissed.

"Look I don't want to rattle your feathers but , what you just did to the girl, wrong way to go mate"

Angel looked at him with so much hatred."How'd you know?"

"Vampire hearing you twit" Spike took a few steps back " You want this to still work now your ridges and fangs again , go easy on her. You know what a bastard you were before, you know the slayer, which one do you think should really be to blame?"

Angel calmed down and looked at Spike " Your right"

"Yeah, course I am, oh and I took the time to tell Liam when and where to sire Dru n me, just in case you didn't tell him , couldn't have that now could I "

Angel laughed "S'pose I best get my ass up the stairs and apologise to Buffy"

"You got that vampire lust and anger under control now I hope?"

Angel ran up the basement stairs two at a time and headed for the bedroom.

He opened the door slowly and saw Buffy wrapped in the duvet , sobbing.

"Can I come in"

"It's your room , you don't need to be invited in"

He entered and closed the door softly. He sat on the bed next to her.Angel hung his head .

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have done that. The anger and the memory , plus newly turned back , it was too much. I want you to know that I don't blame you. "

" I just want to know that you have your soul, the Angel I know wouldn't have done that , plus we had sex and , If you had your soul, well you wouldn't now, the perfect happiness clause, remember that" Buffy's voice was flat and showed no emotion.

To hear Buffy like that hurt Angel to the core. What she had said was true though. He had his soul still , even though they had just had sex. Something was wrong.

"I best go see Lorne , get him to read me and tell me what he see's."

"I'm coming with you , I need to put my mind at rest "

They both went to Cordy's room . Lorne had taken up perminant residence there to care for her.

"Hey there muffins, how's you both doing?"

" We have a problem Lorne , I need you to read me"

"Reading you loud and clear Angelcakes, and I mean loud, as in I need ear defenders"

"What do you see Lorne " Buffy asked

"EEk , You scream out as well , can you both turn it down?"

"Tell us what you see " Angel said .

"O.K O.K O.K , Angel , your souls intact , completely intact , the powers that be mixed it up a little and took out the perfect happiness clause , they figured you deserved some for your sacrifice. As for you little lady , well , I wouldn't go there .You leave with Layton now and he'll try tanning as a hobby. you don't have to fret about having to stake him either.And the rest of your worries are the same as his so , will you two love birds just go , be love birds ."

Angel and Buffy left the room and went to theirs.

"So thats good news , as far as the souls concerned " Buffy said as she sat in the easy chair.

"You were going to leave and take my son?"

Buffy hung her head

"I can't believe this , I did this so that our lives would be less of a mess and I find out that you had sex with Liam , you don't trust that I have my soul and you were going to take my son and leave me"

" I thought you were Angelus , the way you treated me and then the bite and the drinking , would you stick around after that? I was worried you would hurt Layton or worse."

" I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head Buffy , he's my son ".

"You say that you did this so that our lives would be less of a mess and yet it's made it worse. We had a way of dealing with Liam , but you couldn't wait , you should have discussed it with me before you ran of to your conduits and powers that be and got turned back . "

" I couldn't , if I had seen the look on your face and saw your pain and heard you say no , I wouldn't of been able to do it"

"And that would of been bad , how?"

"I wouldn't be strong enough to fight , to protect you and Layton"

"Take a look around us , how many strong and capable fighters do we have on our side Angel, how many slayers do we have at our side, and more waiting to be found. Illyria , Spike , Willow , who's like the most powerful witch ever. How many more fighters do we need?

Angel slumped on the bed .He knew Buffy was right . As per usual he'd rushed in , pig headed and stupid , patience wasn't one of his qualities either.

"Your right . What do we do now? where do we go from here?"

" I don't know " Buffy sighed "I'll move back into the room next door"

"No , Buffy, I don't want you away from me for a second. Last time we went through this , I left and spent years regretting it , I'm not going through that again, I can't"

" So we stay as we are and carry on , hope that we get past this? Buffy said

" I know we can get through this "

"Been through worse right"

Angel smiled at her

"At least we have a cage and chains in the basement should you go all Grrr on me "

"Don't tease Buffy "

"Who says I am?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 30

It had been a long day and with all the emotional upset , Buffy was ready to sleep for a week. Layton was fast asleep in his crib and Angel sat at his desk going over some cases and paperwork.He had wanted to climb into bed and hold Buffy til she fell asleep , but he didn't want to pressure her. He drank his first mug of blood , it tasted foul , after drinking from Buffy earlier, the pigs blood wasn't satisfying his hunger. He couldn't remember his first feed from his previous change , maybe it was due to the whole Liam cock up, who knew. All Angel knew was he wasn't getting the job done or quenching his thirst with the pigs blood. Feeling cranky , he decided to go to bed . He slid into the bed and pulled Buffy to him.Angel nuzzled her neck and whispered to her .Buffy forced her body closer to him and moaned quietly.

" I love you " he whispered to her .

It wasn't long before he fell asleep .

Gunn and Spike were the first ones down in the morning and they began talking about Angel's change in mortality.

" He always had to be the heroic twit , even before the first soul colonic " Spike told Gunn " Darla would set him up on purpose sometimes , and he fell for it time and time again"

"You might think he's a twit , I think its kinda cool " Gunn said

" He's always been a drama queen , like the time we were in Romania and he had the soul shoved up his ass. Darla came back and saw him , crying his eyes out he was , like some big prancing poof. Didn't see me acting like that when I got my soul" Spike lit up a cigarette .

"From what Buffy said you were ready for the guys in white coats and a trip to the funny farm for a long vacation" Gunn had a huge smile on his face.

"No I wasn't! That was cos the first evil was taunting me , driving me round the bleedin' bend "

"Was Angel like Liam back in his pre soul days "

"He was worse, If that had been a full on Angelus down there , Buffy wouldn't be alive now and neither would most of you "

"Guess the Sunnydale lot are here to stay then?"

"Looks that way , scoobies united" Spike sarcastically held a clenched fist up in the air.

"Scoobies?" Gunn asked

"That's the nickname Buffy gave to her team , unno some pop culture reference from a cartoon, not that I watch 'em" Spike tried hard to look more manly.

"Course not . You sticking around then?"

"Might , if the poof and Buffy want to make use of me. If not I'll go off , travel around and kick demon ass wherever I end up"

Buffy woke up and came downstairs with Layton and put the crib behind the front desk.

"Hi guys, whats the big?"

"Just discussing your intended" Spike stroked Laytons head

Buffy frowned "What about him"

"Nothing important Buffy" Gunn said

Spike looked at the new bite on her shoulder and winced .Buffy saw where his eyes had fallen and instinctively covered it with her hand.She looked at Layton to distract the glances from Spike.

"So , he reclaimed you then" Spike stood up and walked over to Buffy pulling her tank top aside .

"Doesn't concern you Spike" Angel said as he ran down the stairs "Find something else to amuse yourself if your bored , leave her alone. "

" That's advice maybe you should take " he replied .

"Go play human torch on the patio , Spike , the suns just high enough" Angels glare was one of pure anger.

"Will you stop with the bitching!" Buffy yelled " God you two are worse than Cordy with pms right now!"

It was at that point Lilah made her entrance from the kitchen. Everyone stood with their mouths gaping in shock.

"No need for me to go flame on now , looks like the entertainments just arrived" Spike said with a sniff.

"Miss me champ?" Lilah said , sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Angel looked up to heaven "What did I do thats so bad?"

"Well so far , caused a rift in the timeline , bought the ensouled you back , had a ' cute lil son ' and oh your ' Pier de Resistance' , destroying Wolfram and Hart , or trying to. Seems you have royally pissed the Senior Partners off."

Angel just stood and laughed at her " So this is my punishment ,you haunting, me cos thats something worse than armeggedon"

Lilah walked forwards with a smirk " Armeggedons coming Angel "

""Why now? It's been weeks since the slayers took the law firm down?"

Gunn and Spike ran and got the other team members that were awake.

Lilah was distracted by the emergance of the potentials and Willow , Wesley Illyria and Giles.

"Now team Angels all here , one of the visions that Cordy traded with us, showed Liam killing the human Angel and the slayer. The team all break up and go their separate ways and you all were picked off one by one, leaving the world without its champions. Now Angels got you all back on track and he's back with the warm and fuzzies , can't have that! "

"So are you their messenger of death then ?" Buffy asked.

" Of sorts"

"Think you need to work on it then , maybe go with a grim reaper look in Manolo's " Buffy couldn't resist it.

"Can see what you see in her Angel , she's a feisty one " Lilah shook her head "You have little time left , the Senior Partners are gathering troops and getting ready as I speak. I wouldn't waste what time you all have left" Lilah faded into nothing.

"You think the spook 'o' gram was telling the truth?" Faith said from the balcony

"Wolfram and Hart, of course she is " Angel said , deep in thought .

"Bugger this , I've only just got back from being dead , I stopped one apocolypse , aint sticking around for anymore. And for the record , I didn't think she was that entertaining" Spike started walking to the lobby doors .

"Erm Spike?"

He stopped and turned to Buffy "What?"

"For it to be a dramatic exit you have to actually leave .It's eleven a.m so unless you are thinking human torch , your stuck here" Buffy said

"And he called Angel a drama queen" Gunn added.

"Get off my bloody case will ya " He paced " It's your fault slayer , you made me soft"

Everyone laughed

Spike stormed off to his room. Faith came down from the balcony to regroup.

"Plans A?"

"We have no idea what the Senior Partners actually are , so research them, we gather our troops , get more potentials if we need to , then we take them out"

"There are Wolfram and Hart offices worldwide is there not?" Giles asked

"Yes, whats your point?" Angel was still deep in thought.

" Well , we have potentials all over the globe, we make a strike at all the offices , weaken them with several strategic strikes.They would have to make multiple attacks , spreading their resources thinly , giving us a better chance at defeating them." Giles leant against the front desk waiting for Angel's reply.

" Good plan" he walked over and picked up his son " I want Layton out of the way of this , I won't be able to concentrate knowing he's in danger"

Buffy agreed " Dawn and Xander can take him to the house in Ireland . I'll ask the covern to go there and protect you guys" Angel nodded his agreement , but he would rather have some muscle looking after his son.He had no problem with Dawn , but Xander and Angel had never got on and frankly , Angel had no faith in him , regardless of how he had stuck by Buffy over the years.

" Willow , go online and find out where the offices are and start gathering the potentials and dispatching them to those places " Giles asked

"All our major players should have key points of attack and be backed up by a small army of the potential slayers. Thats Illyria , Spike , Faith, Angel, Willow ,Gunn, Wesley, Giles , Fred and myself. Once we know what we're up against we should collect whatever arsenal it is that will defeat it. Willow and the covern can also help with some mojo ."Buffy said.

Angel was taken back by Buffy's leadership skills . "Sounds like a plan , lets get all the data and get this plan into action, we have no idea how long we have" Angel put his son back into his crib " Lets get to work people"

Wesley came over to Angel and leaned into him "What about Cordy?"

Angel shifted his stance "We get her into a private clinic out of the way somewhere. If we survive , then we go back and get her. It sounds harsh but I can't worry over her right now , she's part of the reason we're in this mess"

Wesley wasn't entirely happy with Angel's attitude , after all , it was a demon hijacking that had caused Cordy to behave so out of character.Angel had been right about one thing though , they didn't have time to worry about her now. "I'll sort that out first thing then".

Fred and Willow were huddled up on the front desk with their laptops , Willow was looking at magic , spells and conveying messages back and forth from the covern. Fred was looking up weapons , mystical and otherwise. She had hacked into a military base's computer system , with help from Xander , and had comissioned some heavy duty fire power.Fred was now researching Wolfram and Harts Senior partners .

Faith was on the phone to Andrew, He had travelled around the globe as a mobile watcher in training, fetching and gathering Potentials and setting them up with watchers . He was in Greece and was about to head to Italy and then onto London. Suited them just fine.Faith had told him about the situation and had relayed a brief on the situation and what they expected him to do. He had agreed to hurry his trips to each destination and to send potentials to the various Wolfram and Hart locales.Whilst Andrew had shown promise as a watcher to be , he was still an immature cry baby and had stressed that he would ' piss his pants and scream like a girl ' if he had to be there at the time of the next big bad. Faith had tried not to be to short on her temper when it came to him , but instead , had found herself trying very hard not to go into hysterics.

"Potential hunt is a go A " Faith shouted at Angel from across the lobby.Angel had simply looked and nodded to her.

Buffy was with the potentials ."As of tomorrow morning we will begin adfvanced fighting techniques , including weapons that you have not had a chance to train with . Some of you will train with Spike , some with either Faith, Angel or myself. The stronger of you will be in the first wave. We don't know what this apocolypse consists of as of yet , but we are treating it as a hellmouth special.It's eat , sleep ,train from now on girls no more vacation, no slackers!" Her lecture had been cut short by the sounds of a very hungry baby.

Fred had found brief notes on the law firm , but as of yet , any real informative text had evaded her.Fred was a skittish girl by nature and was shifting in her seat and huffing . She found a website that had a picture of a huge beast and a dragon wrapped around a trio of beasts, a wolf, a ram ,and a hart. She hopped up and down in her seat and shrieked , causing everyone to stop and stare. Suddenly realising what she had just done, she blushed , tucked her hair behind her ears ,and shrunk back behind the screen of the laptop. Fred clicked on the picture . A huge amount of data spilled out of a file and filled the screen. Most of the data was in a language she had never seen before. Wesley came over and was looking over Fred's shoulders. He hit the print button and stood by the printer , waiting anxiously.Fred took a break from the screen and waited for the print outs with Wesley.

Willow had found several spells that could help with the destruction of hell beasts. One spell she had found was a cloaking spell , it consisted of runes and symbols .The discription was simply 'Protection runes derived from the Enochian alphabet,' Hide ones from your vision through symbols, concealment spell,Clouds before the all-seeing eyes.' Willow thought this could come in handy should they fail and need to retreat. There was a paragraph that related to a man that had been tattooed with the runes from head to foot . He had eluded his enemy by using these , and had been successful for over thirty years . He had a nasty car accident ,and a few of the tattoo's had been removed through trauma and he had been uncovered. It didn't say who his eneny was and what happened after his foe had found him. Head to toe tattoo's would be painful , maybe she could play around with it a little though, she would ask the covern for help with it.

Illyria knew what she was capable of, and said that she was possibly the strongest warrior there and was uninterested in battle plans and the like.

Giles was going through book after book , accompanied by the potentials. He had taught them that only fifty per cent of the job consisted of the fight , twenty five per cent was study and research and the other twenty five per cent was training with weapons. This news was met with sunken shoulders and deep sighs. Still there they all were, deep in research mode.

Buffy had fed and changed Layton and he slumbered in his crib. Angel was watching her with his son and a smile crept to his face. He went and met her at the crib. His fingers searched hers out and linked with them. Buffy leant against Angels chest . She missed the warmth and the gentle beat of his heart, but she was ever grateful that she had her Angel back. Times like this made her even more so. Angel bent to her ear and kissed it gently." Come with me now" He slowly left her side and signalled to Illyria, who took up watch over the infant without question or hesitation. Buffy followed Angel. He led her to a room in the far wing and it was possibly the furthest from everyone .He drew Buffy into his embrace.

" I want you to go with Layton" he sighed deeply " I need to know that at least one of us will get through this and be there to watch him grow"

" I know my place is by your side in this . My heart is breaking because of it , but I have Faith in knowing we make it through. How can we not , Have you seen us ? She smiled , it was a mask .

Angel granted her one of his slight smiles and then he rained down a flood of kisses on her lips and neck.

" I need to have a few stolen minutes with you . I know it's selfish but ..."

Buffy knew why he needed them , she felt that need and want to. Last time was the hunger of the demon claiming back what was his. This was gentle, pure , it was love. They made love to each other , both remained silent throughout. No words were needed , they knew each others thoughts, feelings and emotions.

The lovers returned to the group after an hour .Nobody seemed to have missed them. Illyria had Layton cradled in her arms and even smiled at him. Who knew the god could do that!Buffy took her son in her arms and stood with Angel.

Everyone was sat in the lobby, spread out, all engrossed in their own projects. Only Buffy and Angel stood. The warriors, their miracle son and their troops . Joined for the battle of their lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 31

Wesley , Angel and Buffy were at the front desk reading through the file that had been printed off .

"So it says there will be a rain of fire ?" Buffy asked Wesley

"Yes, although what that could possibly mean , is somewhat of a mystery. Could be literal fire, could be meteors . we have no way of knowing as of yet"

"I'm guessing umbrella's won't be much use then"

Angel smiled and pulled Buffy to his chest. He had always loved the way she seemed to make light of the worse situation, her sense of humour always there.

"We just need to find out if that puts me out of the game" Angel said

"Yes well " , Wesley continued " It would appear the Senior partners are in fact a trio of gods that were cast out .It doesn't say why but it mentions a dimensional tear at the time , one can only assume that it was the Senior Partners and that is where they are."

"We're talking dimensions and portals again" Angel said , the muscles in his jaw tightening.

"Appears so. It could be the rain of fire will be the portal opening, but we can't be sure. "

Illyria had been listening and she joined them " The wollf ,the ram and the hart were nothing more than mere bugs that crawled , how is it that have become so powerful?"

"You new of them?" Angel asked her.

"Yes . they were insignificant in my time. "

" So what are we dealing with?" Angel turned to face Illyria

"They could have changed , mutated , grown. They have a hold on this world you protect. That gives them power and with power comes abilities."

"So how do we sever the link to this world and take that power back?"

"Seal the dimensional tear or kill them." Illyria tilted her head and watched Angel affectionately stroke Buffy's lower back.

"So we need to get the world a huge dimensional band aid then, you just know the k mart won't have any in stock"

Wesley just looked up . Her humour lost on him . Good job Giles has gained his back.

"I can sense the rift and enter , I will take down the wolf the ram and the hart"

Angel , Wesley and Buffy were stunned and all looked at Illyria.

"But if you do , won't you be trapped there in the dimension ?"

Illyria stood back and waved her hand in front of them . Slowly a ripple appeared and grew. "I can get back , you underestimate my abilities"

Everyone stared at Illyria as she opened a small rift and stepped into it . A few seconds later and she appeared again using another portal.

"Neat" is all Buffy could say.

"So that takes care of the Senior partners and the rift, do we know what else will be coming ?" Angel said still watching Illyria.

"They will have minions " Illyria said " I had minions , scores of them to bend to my will" she looked saddened " They would be here in this world. Find them and power would be severed from them"

"That would be the law offices , got that covered as well " Buffy said .

Willow and Fred shot off their stols and approached Angel and Buffy.

"We found this illustration " Willow said as she passed the paper to Buffy .

Buffy's eyes grew wide and she passed it to Angel.Wesley looked over Angels shoulder.

The picture showed an army of demons at war , stretching to the horizon. A half man half deer , a half man half wolf that towered above him and what could only be descibed as half man half ram stood at the front of the mass . Wesley got a magnifying glass out and studied the illustration closer . He sat down with a loud humph.

"What is it ?" Angel asked.

Wesley hovered the magnifying glass over a portion of the picture and Angel looked through it . Angel rubbed his forehead. " How can that be possible?"

Buffy , now confused , got up and looked.Angel pulled the paper away and went to his office, slamming the door and mumbled.Buffy went to follow him but Wesley held her arm. "Leave him a while"

"What did you see Wesley , what's got him in brood mode?"

Wesley sighed " It's Angelus "

Buffy sunk onto one of the stools " He's in that hoard isn't he"

"Yes"

"Theres more " it was a statement not a question.

"Yes. "

"Tell me" Buffy's voice was quiet , almost as if she knew.

" In the illustration , he's ... "

"Draining me " she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes"

Buffy got up slowly and went into the office.Willow and Fred stared in horror.

"You can't be here , I want you to go , I won't have you or Layton near me , not once this war starts" Angel was trying to look like he was busy , shuffling paperwork around.

" I won't go , I'm in this fight , we don't know if the prophecy has been changed because of what happened with Liam"

Just the mention of his name made Angel tense up.He threw the paperwork back onto the desk and stood up , running his hands through his hair.

" It's not him in that picture Buffy , it's me" he snapped. " I can feel the darkness rising in me and everywhere"

"Your not the only one, hello ! slayer here , spidey senses on overdrive. If I go who will bring you back from that and stop the darkness taking you "

" I don't want to take the risk "

"Well your not making the decision here I am, and I'm not going. I have my people here to do their parts , and they need me , even if you don't. I'm not abandoning them"

Buffy stormed out , feeling the need to pummel the hell out of something .

"Girls , training room , now!"

A group of eight girls plus Faith followed Buffy to the basement.

"B ?"

"Faith , nows really a bad time"

" I hear ya , but maybe A has a point"

"Your joking me right" Buffy started to kick and punch the swing bag hanging from the ceiling.

"If it was just you and Angel , I'd say go for it B , but you got that kid wonder now"

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks , half way through a round house kick. Faith knew it had got to her. Maybe enough to make her see sense.

" I'm not going , wish everyone will get off my back" she completed the round house kick , sending the swing bag across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thud. The girls sat quietly watching the floor .

Faith shrugged her shoulders in defeat .

"Lets get these girls trained up and move on to the next bunch , dunno how long we have to prep for this "

Buffy and Faith spared with each other and went through the steps , showing the girls effective manouvers.

They trained all day and well into the night . Finally exhausted they gave up and went back upstairs to get showered before going back into the research and tactics mode.

Angel had spent the day going over all the data.He had shut himself in the office with Layton. Layton was crying and Angel was trying to calm him down , when Buffy came back into the office.She took Layton and the infant settled .

"Any new developements?" she asked while she stroked her sons head.

"Well , it would appear that events have been changed . The war wasn't actually scheduled for another two years.Also Illyria has said that she can free a few of the other gods from the deeper well , only the ones that were enemies of the Senior Partners. I still haven't agreed with that but it is on the table.Willow has a few spells that will protect us . There is a location spell that she can do to find the tear ."

"So , things have been changed , is that good?"

" I'm not sure . Of course it appeared that Angelus was in the final battle and ..." Angel looked down at the floor, unable to finish the sentance.

Buffy looked at him and could see the fear on his face. Still , she wasn't about to cave in to the pressure he was applying when it came to her leaving.

" You have your soul , and we have more than tested the happiness clause, and your still you. I doubt you'll become 'him' now . So thats changed , what else has changed."

Angel seemed to almost believe in her words and brightened " I'm not evil , Illyria , time and date of war , erm ... and I have you and my son" he smiled at her and sat on the desks edge " I guess everyones on edge , not just because this is one huge fight to the death, but because they are all unsure of their place and what will happen after. I picked up on that . If we survive , do you know what we'll do ?"

" I didn't give it much thought , I mean we've been here for like forever and things seemed O.K. Merging our teams , being all together felt right, I can't say that we'll all stay together after this is over. I can't think that far ahead Angel."

The fact that she had echoed his own thoughts was in some way , comforting , but he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Would she be one of those that didn't stay?He had to get his mind off that subject , " How did training go?"

"The girls are gaining skills rapidly , if they continue , they should be a force to be reckoned with. A few of them are really nervous , they haven't fought against anything, yet alone the types of demons they'll face soon.I thought you and Spike could take them out , and give them a full on training session"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take them out on the street,you both stalk them , ambush them , unno the drill. Kinda thing you used to do to me , only without the smoochies"

Angel laughed "Obviously. When do you want to do that? There's still a few hours before sunrise"

"I'll round up the girls now " Buffy handed Layton to Angel and went back out to the foyer. Most of the girls were buried deep in books , but looking like they had quit reading hours ago.

Great timing Buffy thought. She called a group of girls " Saddle up and grab weapons , you're all getting some patrol time with me."

The girls looked at each other , their hearts beat rapidly and their nerves showed

" But we aint got no downtime with no demons , how we gonna know we can deal?" Beth said

"Here's your chance." Buffy replied , she felt for her, after all she had been taken to a graveyard and put up against a vampire on her first day as a slayer. At least Buffy was putting them all up against the 'fluffy' kind.

They were ready within five minutes . Buffy signalled to Angel and Spike, the two vampires nodding back.

Buffy took the girls through the alley and out towards the centre of town. The girls were grouped together , at least two steps behind Buffy.

"I would do this alone , there's six of you, spread out and watch the shadows. There's a feeling you get in the pit of your stomach , that will tell you when your enemy is close. Trust it , use it. " She knew he was close , she had that feeling now. She glanced up at the roof tops and spotted Spike . O.K. wrong one . She looked ahead and saw a dark figure retreat into an alley. She smiled.

One of the girls stopped dead in the middle of the road and looked up to where Spike had been.

" I feel kinda sick" she grabbed at her stomach and retched .

" Thats gross " one of the other girls said " Hope I aint gonna feel like that"

"It effects us all like that at first , until you get a handle on it" she rubbed the girls back and the girl straightened up " Weapons ready"

They all pulled out their stakes . Beth gripped her stake so tightly , her hand bled . "Shit"

Buffy looked at her " Whats up?"

"My hand , it's bleeding. Not what I need when this vamp comes at me is it"

Buffy smiled " kind of not , but you'll do fine"

The other girls could feel them now . All went into a defensive posture.

" It's no good waiting here for them, they could be in an alley having a snack , go find them. Take them by surprise"

" Slayer!"

Buffy whipped round and saw a vamp in game face " Buffy , the , as in " she replied .

The girls gave a nervous chuckle, then retreated .

" And more than one , tis my lucky night" the unknown vamp said.

" Your not a member of Mensa are you " she said , rolling her eyes.

Spike and Angel watched from their places in the shadows. Smiling to themselves , they almost felt sorry for him.

Buffy looked at her watch , " You gonna make a move cos I kinda have a tight schedule"

The vamp growled and lunged at her.

Buffy threw him to the road and then put her foot on his neck , effectively pinning him down.

"You might wanna try them " she looked at the young girls . She let him up and backed off , holding her hands up.

He licked his lips and advanced on the group.

The girls went into battle stance and drew their stakes up. The vamp grabbed one of them and the others started hitting him . The vamp tackled them all and sent three to the tarmac. Buffy stood back and watched , grimmacing as they all took hits and fell . Finally the vamp got kicked off and one of the girls hit him with a powerful round house kick and slammed her stake in his chest , he exploded into a cloud of dust.

Buffy looked up to heaven and shook her head. "Rule one , don't get thrown onto your back. Rule two , don't get bit. You had chances to stake him and none of you took them .Lets see if you do better next time"

The girls all looked like crap and all of them were looking at the road .

"C'mon , " Buffy carried on walking .

The girls followed and were watching the alleys .

"Split into two's and check the alleys " Buffy said .She paired with Beth.

Spike went into the alley were two had gone , Angel went with Beth and Buffy.

Spike , never one for patience ,dropped down from the rooftop in front of the girls , game face firmly in place.

"Hello cuties"

"Spike, you scared us"

"Kinda the point" he said

The girls stood there confused. Their stakes were by their sides and not ready for action.

They really are asking for it he thought to himself , he smiled and growled at them, running at them , he took the youngest and slammed her into the wall.

The other girl ran to help and Spike caught her throat in his fist. " Two for one surprise "

The one against the wall kneed him in the groin , Spike released them .

" You got balls " he bent over , trying to recover from the pain.

The girls took this time to throw a few punches and kicks at him , none of which seemed to bother him.

" I went to hell for a slight vacation girls , your gonna have to try a little harder than this "

He dropped to the floor and kicked the younger ones legs out from under her. He sat on her chest and then grabbed the other girls hand as she was about to stake him.

"You win " was all he said as he got off the young girl . " Go and regroup with the others."

He shot off and went in the direction of the two that had gone into another alley.

Angel had put his game face on and hid in the alley. Beth could feel him and looked at Buffy , unsure of her next move.

" You 'll do fine" Buffy watched as she went further into the alley.

Angel smiled and stepped out between Buffy and Beth. " Shouldn't you be tucked up in bed , little girl"

Beth spun round, Angel was still in shadow and the vents were spewing up steam .

It bought back memories of the night Angel had turned from her and headed here, after the fight with the mayor.She blinked them away.

Beth still hadn't recognised him. She stood firm , stake raised and ready for action.

" Slayer blood , mmmm, I remember it well. " He stepped forward . " Of course , you will be a sweeter kill"

God this is so cliche he thought .

" You won't get to try "

Angel laughed loudly " You got spunk , i'll give you that"

Buffy smiled .

"We gonna do this , your boring me "

Angel leapt high and landed behind her " You really need to learn about vampires girl " he grabbed her shoulders .

Beth twisted beneath his hands and grabbed him and threw him into a pile of garbage " If my first lesson is how to put a vamp on its ass , I think I aced "

Angel leapt up and shook off the rubbish , brushing down his trousers and arms. " And this was new " he tutted and shook his finger at her " So gonna make you pay"

"This gig don't pay so sue me" She replied .

Buffy thought she reminded her of , well , her. God help Angel.

Beth did a somersault into Angel kicking him back into the dumpster and then punched him repeatedly in the face . His game face stayed put and he grabbed her , forcing her back and he kicked out at her .Beth landed on her ass , Angel punched out and caught her in the ribs. Beth doubled over , Angel grabbed her head and swung her into the garbage.

"Stay down "

"Aint gonna happen . " She jumped up and reigned punches and kicks at him , Angel blocked them all , laughing at her as she did.

"What is your problem " she said anger getting the better of her

" Use that anger , come on, this is too easy" Angel said

Beth caught him in the face , twisting his head back over his shoulder , bringing the stake up and plunging it into his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Angels game face sunk away, revealing his human mask.

"Shit" Beth dropped the stake and stood there staring.

Buffy ran to Angel and pulled his head into her lap.

"I'm O.K. Let's just get home, it's not deep ."

Beth stood still in shock.Buffy helped Angel to his feet .

"Beth , go get the others , nearly sunrise and we need to get Angel home"

Beth nodded still in shock and ran off to get the others .

"This was great , take them training in the field and get you almost killed . Not one of my better idea's huh?"

" It's O.K. She's a powerful one Buffy. "

"Lets just get you home and we can go over the training later."

Spike and the other girls came out of an alley and rejoined them.

"So , you got your ass well and truly kicked then . You getting slack in your old age then ?" Spike teased, earning him a look of disgust from both Buffy and Angel.

Spike huffed and grabbed Angels waist and supported him."Lets get you patched up at home eh"

Angel smiled at Beth " You weren't to know , you hadn't seen me in my predatory mask, plus it was dark and with the steam , it's fine , really "

Beth still looked away from them.

"Next time can you just find a nest and drop the girls in there " Spike said

The girls looked petrified.

Buffy just laughed .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 32

Time was running out for the team.Giles , Wesley and Fred had worked non stop , trying to work out where the battle would take place.Lorne and Willow had driven around L.A trying to sense 'hotspots'. Illyria had gone out with them tonight . They arrived back and they had looked extemely stressed . Angel and Buffy were sure they had only a week left til the heavens opened and spewed out the Senior Partners and their spawn.

Wesley had aquired some more books from a dimension hopping demon that had owed Wesley alot . Wes had apparently saved it from a hunter , back in his rogue demon hunter days.

"Eureka!" he yelled from the front desk. Wesley picked up the book and walked to Angel ,who was still reeling from his outburst.

"Look " He pointed to a passage in the book.

Angel took the book and sat on a stool . Once he had read the passage he handed the book to Buffy , Giles was reading it over her shoulder.

"That changes things alot" Buffy gave the book back to Wesley.

"Suspense is killing us here , what you found out" Faith said

Angel walked over to the circular sofa and sat , holding his head in his hands. " Layton , Xander and Dawn will have to leave tomorrow on the first flight , I'll arrange that tonight.The rest of you , take tomorrow off . Meet back here at midnight. "

Gunn was the first to get what Angel was trying to say " It's going down sooner than we thought "

Silence .

Finally after a few minutes .

"We have two days "

Everyone stood in shock.

"We're not ready , we're nowhere near ready" one of the potentials said .

Angel looked up at Buffy .

"We are ready , we are prepared for this fight . We have more power in this room than we had against the First , and we won that fight. The Senior Partners won't know whats hit them. We have plans , spells , strength, all of you hold more power than you know." Buffy stood next to Angel , her hand on his shoulder.

"We take a day for ourselves to have fun , relax , do what you want. Be with the ones you love. We will meet up with you all at midnight. Those of you that don't come back , we will understand , but know this , we can't do it without you . "

Silence.

Lorne was the first to stand up." I'm not a fighter Angel , you know that . I won't be in this fight. I'll take care of Cordy, don't worry about her." He went upstairs and packed his things.

Angel understood.

Wesley had stayed as had Giles and Willow . Gunn and Fred huddled on the lobby stairs , Illyria and Spike were stood by Laytons crib. Angel and Buffy sat on the circular sofa.

The Potentials drifted off , talking about going to the beach and having a huge party there. As the foyer emptied all the noise went. Silence again.

Angel went into the office and made the call. The one that would send his son away. Ten minutes and he returned and sat back next to Buffy.

"Xander , Dawn go and pack" His tone choked and barely above a whisper. " Your flight leaves in three hours. Don't take too much , just what you need. Everything you need will be ready at the house for you"

Angel went and gathered his sleeping son from the crib and went up to the bedroom with him.

Buffy remained downstairs .

"Shouldn't you go and be with him?" Willow asked

"No , he needs time with Layton. "

"And you don't?"

" I do , I really do , but I know we're going to make it." She looked at Giles " What time is it in London?"

" Erm ... it's nine p.m"

"Time to call Andrew and get the assaults on the Wolfram and Harts of this world started "

"Buffy , when does it start" Faith asked

" Midnight , day after next" She looked at her watch " Its one p.m now so we got thirty six hours or there abouts. I'll get Andrew to co-ordinate the attacks for then"

Everyone sat silent again, taking in the fact that they had thirty six hours , thirty six hours until another apocolyptic battle , some will live , other will die .

Buffy had given the speech before the battle with the First. Spike had perished , yet here he was again , to stand by her side.Her life had changed , she had an army of slayers backing her up. She had Angel back in her life , and a son .Everyone that she loved surrounded her and she felt stronger than she had ever felt before. How could they lose? Her place would be at the front along side Angel. She felt pride for everyone that would stand with her .

Giles just stared at his slayer. She had accomplished so much more than other slayers before her . He felt immense pride. She had died twice, been through numerous fights to the death and many apocolypses. She had shared her power and had turned every slayer in waiting , into a full slayer . Willow had become a powerful wicca. He would be at the back of the fight , with Wesley.

Angel was laying on the bed , Layton was laying beside him. Angel held his tiny hand and stroked his fingers . Layton kicked his legs and stretched . He gurgled and gave Angel an occassional smile.

" You have to know I love you more than anything in this world . I didn't expect this ever, I'm a Father. You may never know me Layton , I want you to know me for the man I am today, not the monster that I was. Your a part of who I am and because of that , I will live on . " Angel layed his head down beside his son and tears fell from his eyes .

Faith entered her room and Robin was up watching t.v. She straddled his lap and kissed him deeply." Thirty six hours , countdowns started. I got a day to live by the looks of it. Front line , thats me. I'm not going to sit and reminisce, waste time brooding. I wanna do what feels good so I can go with a smile on my face" She kissed him hard, full of need and want. Robin knew what she was saying and responded. He carried her to the bed . Thats where they stayed.

Buffy entered the room and saw Angel curled around Layton on the bed .She slipped beside them and held Angels hand. The other hand held Laytons.Two hours before their son will leave with Dawn and Xander. Tears fell from them .

" The world asks us to make sacrifices every day. Why does this one seem like too much Buffy?"

She didn't answer . She felt it , didn't like it anymore than he did . Hated the fact that her son was going to Ireland , she could die , Angel could die , and he would never know his parents. No , she definately thought the world and the powers that be were definately asking too much this time.

" Because we are it's champions " Her voice was barely above a whisper.

They layed there holding their son in silence.

The potentials were at the beach , music played and they all sat around a fire. Nobody talked about the fight that was coming , they just let it all go by dancing and having a blast.

Wesley was in his room , going through even more books.

Gunn and Fred were in bed , making love.

Willow and Kennedy were in bed.

Spike had found a bar and was trying his best to get drunk. In a perfect world it would be the slayer and him that had gone to his bed. He swung off his stool and took up the microphone . The crowd watched as he settled his ass on a stool and recited poems that had been burned into his memory.

"My soul is wrapped in harsh repose,

Midnight descends in raven-colored clothes,

But soft... behold!

A sunlight beam

Butting a swath of glimmering gleam.

My heart expands,

'tis grown a bulge in it,

Inspired by your beauty...

Effulgent."

The crowd went mad , cheering and whistling .

Xander was in his room busy packing . He knew he wouldn't be much of a fighter , after all he lost his eye in the last battle . His depth perception was shot and well , he had lost his nerve. Maybe once this is done I will just go and settle down somewhere he thought. Who was he kidding ? He couldn't do that. His life was by her side, researching and helping every way he could . Even if it was just fixing the place up after a demon had trashed her house. He sniggered , her house , that would be the one at the bottom of a huge crater formerly know as Sunnydale. No , he would come back and be there still . To help her , and now Angel . He packed his suitcase and put it by his rooms door.He looked back into the room . " Nah this could be home , still needs work"

Dawn had packed and sat on her bed crying. Her Mum had died , Buffy had died , O.K. she had been bought back to her , but , here she was again , about to die. It sucked . She was about to go to Ireland with her nephew and hide. She had been the key to open portals. Maybe if she was still that power , she could stay and help . She looked out of the window at the people walking around in the sun , doing everyday stuff . No idea of what was going to happen , how people that look out from the shadows , never really having the sun on their faces , would keep that sun shining for them. No thanks , no reward. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch. Two hours to go.

Lorne had arranged for Cordy to go into a private health clinic . It was in Las Vegas. Far enough away for them to be safe.A place where he could be accepted and work again. He had packed his things and was in Cordy's room packing her things. He tucked a photo of the team in her bag. "Just in case you actually wake up sleeping beauty ". He heard the knock at the door and allowed the ambulance crew to put her on the guerney. He watched her go and looked at her room. " Bye Angelcakes " and he shut the door.

The hotel was silent and empty as they left.

The foyer was empty , the front desk was unmanned , the phone rang.

Cordys voice echoed through the hotel

"Angel investigations , we help the helpless...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 33

A gentle knock at their door bought Buffy and Angel out of the cocoon they had made around their son and each other. Neither of them wanted to move. If they ignored them , they might go away and leave them alone.

Another knock , only louder followed by a "Buffy".

Dawn and Xander stood outside the room waiting , slightly on edge.

"Buffy " Dawn said a little louder than the first time .

On the other side of the door , slowly, Buffy pulled herself up from the bed.Tears ran down her cheeks in waves. This was it .Time.

Angel cradled Layton in his arms, leaning his head down to his son's cheek , Layton was grasping his Fathers hair in his tiny fist.Buffy slowly went and opened the door . Xander and Dawn walked into the room in silence. What was there to say?

Buffy kissed Layton on his cheek and looked into Angels eyes. He knew what she would of said , but just couldn't find the words.Slowly Angel handed Layton to her and he flopped onto the bed , his elbows on his knee's , his head held in his hands.Tears flowed from him .

Buffy handed Layton to Dawn and looked at the young girl.

" I'll walk you guys out to the car " She grabbed the large hold all and walked out of the room , looking back at Angel.

Angel stood up , sighed, wiped his tears away and sniffed. He followed them to the foyer, never once taking his eyes off his son.Buffy held his hand and leant against his arm .Both of them were trying to be strong and failing , still their tears fell.They walked out of the lobby and stopped at the car. Angel put the car seat in and checked the straps. Buffy held her son .

" I promise you we'll make it back to you , Dad and I will see you soon " She closed her eyes and handed Layton back to Angel.

Angel couldn't say anything, he was too emotional. He held Layton tight to his body and looked at Buffy. His eyes pleaded with her to not let him go , even though he knew he had to and it was the only safe option. After a few minutes he had calmed enough and was able to put Layton in his car seat and shut the door. Dawn hugged them in turn , promising to take care of her nephew and that they would see each other soon.

Xander had got in the car and had started it up.His heart was breaking for Buffy, to see her go through this was tearing him up inside. He felt for Angel, yes he had mocked him , worried that he would hurt Buffy again, but since living in the hotel , he had a new found respect for Angel.

Dawn hugged Buffy again "Please don't go getting yourself hurt and I'll see you in Ireland" .

Buffy held her tight "Need to beathe here " Dawn choked out . Buffy let her sister go, wiping tears away from her cheeks .

Dawn smiled at Angel and then slapped him in his stomach "Take care of my big sis and make sure you both come out of this O.K." She had a stern look on her face , Angel could only nod at her before he drew her in for a hug.

Xander half leaned out of the car " Dawn , we best make a move or we'll miss the flight " His voice was soft,he waved at the two champions " See ya soon guys " his smile was strained and he had tears in his eyes.

"Go , we'll see you soon" Buffy said as she walked into Angels arms .Dawn got into the back with Layton and made sure he was strapped in . She picked up his tiny fist and 'waved' at his mom and dad. Xander pulled out onto the street slowly. Dawn waved from the cars rear window .

Once they were out of sight , Buffy and Angel fell to their knee's , their strength gone , the only thing left was grief.They remained there ,heartbroken for what seemed like forever .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 34

The group had had the night to themselves and had all made they're way to the foyer first thing in the morning. Buffy and Angel were one of the first to gather there. Wesley , Illyria and Giles were next , only a short time after .Willow and Faith came down about half an hour later. Everyone else came in small groups. Once they were all there Buffy stood and sighed.

"We all know what we have to face tonight. This is what we do guys. I have spoken to Andrew and he is co-ordinating the strikes on the lawyers offices tonight. If it is successful then Wolfram and Harts Senior Partners should be weakened,their hold on this reality should be weakened too, that's not to say that this fight will be easy, I don't expect it to be. We know that the demons in question will be numerous and vary from vampires to helgas beasts.We know that there will be the turoc- khan's , what apocolypse would be complete without them huh? "The group gave a nervous laugh." The Senior Partners themselves are essentially very ancient beast's , demons that ascended to a higher plane and were cast out. We have more girls arriving later this morning that have been sent here from London. These girls are highly trained . I will divide you into groups and you will be given your positions later. For the most part, it will be Angel , Illyria , Spike and myself on the front line.Willow and Kennedy will be on the roof. Willow will create a mystical barrier , should they get past that then she knows a few more spells that will help. We also have found a spell that is the mystical equivelent of a band aid, meaning that Willow will perform it and hopefully seal the dimensional tear. Once that's done , our goal is to get the ones that did come through , and dispatch them as quickly as possible. Last thing we need is police or the national guard turning up.The trap is set behind the hotel. That means the hotel will no longer be here at the end . This is a mainly hand to hand , so take what weapons you can manage , don't get bogged down with extra weight.I'll let Angel go over any battle stratagies with you guys. Wesley and Giles will go over any particular facts that they expect to arise in tonight's fight. I believe Giles actually used the word remarkable! So , bet ur asses it's going to be a huge help." She stopped pacing the top step of the lobby entrance and hung her head . Layton would have arrived in Ireland by now . Got to concentrate on the here and now , she shook it off and handed the floor over to Wes and Giles. She sat next to Angel and they held hands while they listened to the two ex- watchers.

" First of all girls it would appear that we have a very strong position as far as the Wolfram and Hart offices are concerned . We also have Illyria and one of the strongest wicca's working with us. We believe that we can do this , we are not just one slayer and a few humans , we are an army of slayers. Right , we have discovered the Senior Partners do in fact have another weakness . They have a 'Child'. One they call the liason. It is an incredibly powerful being that has their life force flowing through it's veins, we interpret that as being the blood of the Senior Partners. If we could assertain the whereabouts of this being and if we could destroy it , they would be weakened further. We would like to send Spike and Angel after this being once we find out it's location." Giles said . Wesley nodded his agreement.

" So , thats the remarkable , is it" Buffy said , her voice showed no emotion.

"Yes " Wesley replied " If we can kill this being then it would put us in a very strong position. It could be the break we are looking for"

Buffy just shrugged.Angel stood up , still holding her hand as she sat .

" Where is it?"

Spike came to Angels side " I'm in so long as I don't have to wear jewellry of any kind "

Giles continued " It's in what they call the white room , in the Wolfram and Hart offices here"

" Been there , I know the code to get in" Angel said " Lilah took me there once . "

Everyone looked at Angel , waiting for the explanation , they didn't get one.

" So , we saddle up and get this shit done then " Spike said shrugging his leather coat onto his shoulders for effect .

Angel retrived his favourite sword and threw an axe at Spike.

" Back once it's done" He paused in front of Buffy . " Don't worry , we'll be O.K. "

Spike and Angel ran to the car and headed out of the car park.

Wesley and Giles continued to inform the girls about the new data they had come up with and went over battle strategies.

" So, you think we can really go in there , kill this thing and be back in time for tea?" Spike asked

" I don't know , there was a little girl in the white room when I went there with Lilah before. "

" Little girl , that should go fine then " sarcasm oozed through the sentance .Spike continued " We both have our souls, d'ya think our souls are going to let us just snuff out a lil bit?"

" She's not a little girl , she's an instrument of evil" Angel said , anger building up in him.

" Right , you tell yourself that then"

"Spike , shut up"

" Just saying "

"Spike"

"Where do you get off telling me to shut it , you git"

" Look, if I had my way I would have someone else with me "

" Yeah , you would have Buffy " Spike said , bitterly.

Angel gripped the steering wheel tight , his knuckles white with tension. He huffed .

Spike spoke " You always had her , dunno why , frankly I think your a ponce that don't deserve her . But she has this big old yen for you. It's always been you , even after you ditched her with your pathetic excuses." He paused "But she wouldn't be able to kill the kid , we have enough darkness in us to do this , soul or not , thats why the watchers sent us."

" You still love her " Angel voice was soft , hiding the pain and anger he felt inside.

" Yeah , thought she might have loved me at one time. She told me she loved me just before I burnt up and died. She didn't mean it , she told me what I wanted to hear. "

They pulled into the car park of Wolfam and Hart.

They exited the car and went to the elevator .

" So this little girl , you think we can just spank her and tell her she's grounded and that be it?"

Angel actually smiled . The elevator opened and they stepped into it. Angel pushed the buttons , the large white buton appeared ." Ready?"

" As ever" Spike said twisting his axe in his hand.

Angel pushed the white button.Ten seconds passed in silence . The elevator opened and disappeared from around them , leaving them stood in the white room.

Empty.

"Hellooooo"

"Well thats rude " Angel bought his sword up , ready for anything.

"D'ya think she could be dead already?"

"No, I doubt it" Angel looked deep into the white

A shaded form was making it's way towards them , slowly.

" O.K. I think I can say , thats not a child, definately not child size" Spike lifted his axe.

" Tall , big ... shit" he looked at Spike and raised his brows " still wanna spank it?"

"Pass on that sire."

The form stood a metre or so from the two vampires . He was taller than Angel , his broad shoulders and chest evident , even through the very expensive looking suit.

" I'm Hamilton, new liason for the Senior Partners, what are you doing here?" He smugly smiled at them.

Angel and Spike looked at each other and shrugged . This new developement made their job easier .

" To wipe that smug look off your face and to take you out" Spike said as he walked up to him.

Hamilton pulled on his sleeves and slowly raised his hand to Spikes chest and hit him effortlessly.

Spike shot across the room at speed and landed in a heap.

Angel punches Hamilton hard in the stomach, but doesn't make a dent, he sighed."Did that hurt at all? "

Hamilton didn't register the punch

"Little bit." He grabbed Angel by the windpipe, Angel winces as he's lifted off the ground "But it's all part of the job." he threw Angel across the room hard.Hamilton picked Angel up off the floor , holding him by the lapels

"The Senior Partners have expended an awful lot of time and resources on you. Personally, I would have told them not to bother."

He threw Angel across the White room and walked toward Angel.

"You're gutter trash, and that's where you should have stayed, drinking and whoring your way through an unremarkable life. But the fates stepped in and made you a vampire, with a soul, no less. A champion. A hero of the people. And yet, you still managed to fail everyone around you. Doyle. Cordelia. Fred. They're all gone. Now it's time you followed. " Hamilton smirked

"I figured you were the one I needed to be alone with." Angel said

"Why? So I could kill you? " Hamilton said , reaching down and picking Angel off of the floor.

"Well, I thought the fight would be going a little better. "

"Oh. Right , because both you and Spike are the heroes?"Hamilton threw Angel . He landed on the floor next to Spike.

Hamilton is pummeling Angel , punching him repeatedly in the face, but Angel manages to get on his feet.Spike gets up on his feet .

"Why do you keep fighting? You signed away your Shanshu. There's nothing in it for you anymore." Hamilton shouted.

Angel punched Hamilton in the face "People who don't care about anything will never understand the people who do. "

Hamilton punched Angel hard, sending him across the room again

"Yeah, but we won't care."

Angel writhed on the floor, groaning as Hamilton picks up a stake . Hamilton walked over to Angel, knelt to pick Angel up by the lapel as he reared back ready to plunge the stake into Angel's chest. But before he can do it, Spike punches him in the face, sending him flying across the room away from Angel. Hamilton slides into a wall the other side of the white room.

Spike and Angel have teamed up to fight Hamilton. They fight hand-to-hand, kicking, punching, and reigning blows on him.

Hamilton head-butted Spike. "What is with you people?" He threw Spike into the wall, where he collapses to the floor again.

Angel yelled " Spike!" He tried to go to Spike, but was blocked by Hamilton.

Angel tried to fight Hamilton but was thrown across the room by him again. Angel lands on the concrete , getting annoyed at being thrown all the time.

Hamilton straightened his tie, walked toward Angel.

"Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power."

Angel and Spike got to their feet.Both smirking , Angel replied Hamilton.

"Can you pick out the one word there you probably shouldn't have said?"

Angel and Spike looked at each other ,transforming into their vampire facades. They attack Hamilton, biting him painfully. Both vampires drink from him, holding on tenaciously as Hamilton struggles to get free. Hamilton is finally able to pull Angel's head away from his neck, and he throws him across the room again, but this time Angel controls his motion, managing to rotate in the air and

land on his feet.Spike backs off , wiping his mouth.

"Wow." Angel said as he wipes his lip " You really are full of it."

Hamilton swung at Angel, but Angel ducked. Spike came and stood beside Angel.

"What was that you were saying about ancient power?" Spike said

Hamilton threw another punch at Angel, but Angel caught his arm and punched Hamilton in the ribs. Hamilton swung with his free arm, hitting Spike in the face, but Angel returned the favor, punching Hamilton in the face.

Hamilton grabbed Angel's windpipe again, holding him in the air.

"You don't really think you're gonna win this, do you? You don't stand a chance. We are legion. We are forever."

Angel broke free of Hamilton's grip and punched him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Hamilton stumbled backwards.Spike sweep-kicked him in the ankles, bringing Hamilton to the floor. Hamilton struggled to get up.Hamilton got to his knees, but Angel punched him in the face.

"Then I guess forever..." Angel punched Hamilton in the face again, and again. " just got a hell of a lot shorter."

Finally, Angel punched Hamilton in the face so hard that it broke his neck. Hamilton fell to the ground with a final grunt. Angel sighed. As he stood over Hamilton.

Spike got to his feet. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's dead."

The building started shaking and rumbling. Walls are cracking. The

building was coming apart.

"Uh, that's not good, is it?" Spike asked

"Wolfram & Hart. Looks like they're taking the gloves off. " Angel answered

"What do we do? "

"We go home.The concrete support beam fell from the ceiling onto the floor .

" Lets go home...now. " Spike shouted over the noise. " They'll try and destroy us tonight , won't they .

"As long as we stand together, they can't." Angel realised

The building rumbled as yet another concrete ceiling joist fell, crushing the white room.

" Go." Spike and Angel ran to the elevator .

They arrived back at the hotel , beaten, but still feeling the energy coursing through their veins. Senior Partner blood was just as powerful as slayer blood , if not , more so.Buffy ran up to Angel and hugged him tightly, tears were running down her face.Angel winced and she let go , seeing his injuries , she dragged him and then Spike to the circular seat. Faith and Wesley grabbed first aid kits and started dressing wounds.

"So , it's done then" Wesley finally asked

" That weren't no little girl " Spike said

"It's done. Wolfram and Harts buildings destroyed as well" Angel grimmaced as Buffy dressed his ribs.

" The word from Andrew is that other teams are ready , in position and just awaiting the call" Giles said.

Spike had less injuries, so he was fixed up and stood near Illyria.

" Well , Senior Partners child is gone , not that it was a child, more like some big steroid filled terminator,why wait?"

"Spike has a point. Can't they just go in and destroy them" one of the young girls said

"We need it to coincide with the battle, to weaken them and to split their concentration" Giles replied.

Angel and Spike were cleaned up and patched up. The girls had been told the battle plan and had their orders for later.

The door to the lobby opened and a tall , muscular man walked in , looking confused at the crowd that was sat around. Angels view was obscured by the pillar , he moved round and stared at the man.

"Groo?"

He had changed , back were the battle leathers and long hair , he looked more like Conan , the old Groo.

"Angel , my friend, tis good to see you this day" He hugged Angel and man slapped him on the back.Angel looked uncomfortable, not just because of his ribs , but by the gesture.

"What are you doing here Groo?"

"I came to see my princess , after a strange occurance back in Pylea"

Angel rubbed his forehead, how to tell him she was in a mystical coma and also about the war that would rage tonight?

"Groo, she is in a hospital somewhere , in a coma , and we don't have time to give you a full run down of why . We are facing something tonight that we may not live through. Here's the address of the hospital"

"Las Vegas ? Where is this place?"

"Miles away , which is where we want her for her own safety." Angel said .

"Why , what is this danger you all face tonight?" Groo asked .

"Is he always so smily and churpy" Buffy asked

Angel smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.He placed a kiss on her head " Yes, this is the Groosulug, he's from another dimension known as Pylea."

" But he's a good guy , right?"

" Yes, he is a good guy"

" Pleased to meet you , you came at rather a tense time " Buffy said , stress showed on her face.

" Angel , is it something I could help you with maybe?"

" Groo , thats kind of you , but I don't think Cordy would like it if I got her boyfriend killed"

" I would like very much to help , I am a strong warrior , would take much to kill me , I am the Groosulug"

"Full of himself , much?!" Buffy said as she left Angel and the strange man .

Angel patted her on the ass as she walked away , earning himself a smile .

" I could do with all the help I can get , to be honest.Wolfram and Hart will be starting a war with us all tonight."

"The Wolf , the Ram and the Hart have withdrawn from Pylea, I saw it as an omen.I understand that omen now , I am here to help you now. Tell me why it is they have waged war with you Angel."

"Thats is another long explaination , which I won't bore you with , needless to say , here we are , hours from a war we doubt we will survive"

"You will have me to help you do battle , I shall stand with you , shoulder to shoulder" Groo stood proud as he said it.

" One more strong warrior , just what we need , here , lets go and show you what we know already" Angel led him over to the front desk, making a few introductions here and there.

Spike went and chatted to Buffy while Angel showed Groo the plans .

" What the hell happened to you and Angel?"

"Apart from the beating of our lives? We won , the liason died " Spike didn't feel the need to fill in the blanks .

" I gathered there was a beating to be had , look at you both, but you both seem , angsty and almost buzzing. What did you both do?"

"What we had to Buffy , now just drop it"

Buffy couldn't believe he had been so short tempered with her , she put it down to nerves. Still , her curiosity wouldn't leave it.

" You fed off him , didn't you?"

" Like I said slayer , we did what we had to" Spike left her and went up to his room .

Things were getting serious . Everyone had gathered in the lobby and had their weapons by their sides. Angel had ran through everything with Groo. Their time now down to just a couple of hours. Illyria had scouted the local area and reported back to Angel. Nothing was out of place.

Two hours. Seems such a short time , but when your all wired up , knowing the battle of your life is coming , it seems like an eternity. Everyone was getting nervous. Most just sat in silence, others clung to their friends or loved ones.

Angel watched them all . How many would survive? He didn't want to think like that , but he just couldn't help himself. Guilt was already laying heavy on his heart.

Spike tussled with Groo, he was curious as to what this new comrade could do. He wasn't dissappointed.

Willow sat with the two watchers and did some last minute preparations .

Angel went into his office and sat with his feet up on the desk and pulled out a picture of Layton.Buffy saw him through the window and went and joined him.

" I want you to prominse me something Buffy"

" If it's to get out of here and leave , I can't"

" It's not that , not exactly"

" Then don't ask me , whatever it is"

" If the fight turns bad , and it looks like we're going to lose, I want you to run"

"Angel I'm not leaving here til it's over one way or the other. I won't leave you . I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you ."

He looked up at her and saw the tears threatening to fall if he said anything more.

" You ready ?" He said , changing the converstations direction.

" Yep, got my scythe and the crews all kitted up , everyones pretty much good to go. What about you?"

" Got my army and swords , and a belly full of evil demon spawn blood. Powerful stuff I might add"

"Good to know and ewww" They both laughed . Angel got up and slid Buffy across the desk to him. He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her and kissed her .

" Lets go upstairs , get some time to ourselves" He asked , looking at the clock ," We have a little time".

Buffy turned and looked at the clock " I guess we could , wouldn't they know and what if they need us?"

Angel looked out through the window at the group " I think they all have other things on their minds"

They both walked out of the office and slipped upstairs unnoticed.Once they were in their room they wasted no time, tearing clothes off and only breaking their kiss to take their tops off. Angel threw Buffy on the bed and leapt on her.Angel was gentle and took his time . He couldn't rush it , this could be the last time he would ever get to worship her body , last time to hold her and kiss her. Tears fell as they both poured their love into this one act .No words could have said as much as their love making did tonight.They didn't surface until they were both spent.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 35

Outside the sky grew dark and the sun became engulfed in dark clouds. The hotel suddenly plummeted into night . Everyone stood silent as the realisation hit them . It was time. A few of the girls went to the windows and looked up to the sky.

Angel and Buffy went into the street and looked up . Clouds rolled across the sky , engulfing it like smoke. Lightning and thunder crashed around them, coming from the fissure that tore through the clouds. They rushed back into the hotel and grabbed up their weapons .

" O.K. guys it's time . This is it. Everyone knows their places , I suggest we start taking them up and be ready for it. " Buffy shouted.

Angel stood at her shoulder . Spike and Illyria behind them. Kennedy and Willow came and hugged Buffy . No words could express what they wanted to . Willow just held Buffy and whispered " See you soon" as she broke away . The wicca and the slayer headed up to the hotels roof .

The potentials headed out in their small groups and took up their places in the alley and at points around the hotels perimetre. Giles and Wesley took their groups and took up their places .

Angel, Faith ,Buffy, Illyria , Groo, Spike and Gunn took up their places at the front of the alleyway. Weapons raised and ready for action. Rain beat down on them . It was hot , heat crackled around them , thunder and lightning deafened them.

" This is it then , the big one" Spike said . He took out a cigarette and lit it.

The first demon broke through the vortex , a huge dragon , followed by a mass of bodies, some small , some were huge.A gang of vampires came into view, attracted by the mystical event. The demon hoard stood still , gathering in size at an alarming rate.

Up on the roof , Willow was chanting the spell to protect the gangs . She finished that spell and went straight into the incantation to close the vortex. Slowly the fissure began to grow smaller. Her energy was beginning to drain away. Willow stood stiff , her arms out to her side , she began to glow , slowly her hair changed to white and she glowed with pure white energy. She shouted the incantation louder. The lightning cracked around her. Kennedy took cover and watched from her safe vantage point. She was in awe of her girlfriend. The vortex crackled and swirled smaller , it looked like it was collapsing in on itself. Finally snapping shut, Willow fell to the roof . Kennedy ran to her and helped her to sit up.

" I'm fine , get me up , I need to start killing those things off"

The dragon screamed above them , and flew overhead. " I think we best find some cover first" Kennedy said as she helped Willow to her feet, never once taking her eyes off the dragon.

They hid behind the stairwell , still in sight of the main group.

" Willows done it , the portals closed " Buffy said , the gang raised their weapons, ready for the stand off to be over and the stampede to begin.

" What ya gonna take on then ?" Gunn asked

" Personally , I always wanted to slay a dragon " Angel said , a small smirk twisted on his lips.

" I wish to do violence , I care not what it may be with" Illyria said

Groo stood silent.

" I just don't want anything slimy , It wrecks my hair " Buffy said , shrugging her shoulders

" At least I'm not wearing any jewellry this time " Spike threw his cigarette.

" I thought it was quite fetching as it goes " Buffy said.

Spike just smirked at her ." You would , bint. You ready for this ? Looks like they aint waiting any longer" He nodded his head towards the hoard , slowly advancing now.

" Ready as ever" Buffy raised her scythe .

Everyone raised their weapons.

" Lets get to work" Angel yelled as they ran into the hoard.

The team ran into the demons , swords hit flesh , axes clashed with bone. The noise was deafening , high pitched shrieks and screams came from everywhere. The dragon circled above the war that raged below, it opened it's large mouth, exposing the dagger like teeth that lie with , flames shot out as it let out a roar.

"I have so got to get me some of that " Angel ran his sword through the demon in front of him and then decapitated the one that had just advanced on Buffy . He ran towards the fire exit ladder , as he climbed , the dragon came round for a second attack. " Perfect , come on , just a little closer" . He leapt onto the dragons back, taking it by surprise . The beast shook and rolled , trying to get Angel off it's back , Angel clung on to its scales and shifted his position, ready to take it down. The dragon flew high and tried to get over the building. It's focus and attention being on Angel , it couldn't make it over the building in time. It slammed into the far wall , and knocked itself out, falling to the car park.Angel stood up , albeit on shaky legs and ran to the stomach of the beast. He ran the sword into the belly of the dragon and slit it up to its chest. A loud roar and the beasts head flopped , signalling to Angel that it was dead. " Now that was cool!" he yelled.He ran back into the alley and started his attack on one of the larger demons.

Buffy had a large group of demons around her, almost as if they could sense her calling. The large demon to her left licked its lips and started to circle her . The other demons seem to sense something coming from it and backed off , giving it room to attack. " Your going to be a slimy one aren't you?" The demon continued to salivate at the thought of fresh slayer meat. Buffy looked over to see the rest of the gang dispatching death to their demons easily and as of yet , no casualties. "Can you stop with the manacing and just attack already". As if it understood , the demon made a grab for her shoulders. Buffy held its elbows and threw it onto its back and buried her sword in its gut. The shriek caught Angel's attention. He watched as Buffy pulled the blade out and swiftly spun it above her head , decapitating the three vamps that had taken the foolish chance to grab her . Buffy spotted Angel and shrugged with a smile on her face, finally advancing towards the huge beast that was equalling Illria in their fight.Angel met in her advance forwards , taking out demons and vampires as he walked.Faith caught up in a battle with three very hefty demon's , called Buffy to her for aide. Buffy turned and ran to her , swinging the scythe into the back of one, then swiping at the legs of another. It was at that point that she heard it, over all the din, the shrieks and battle cries and metal on metal, his laugh and the applause.

"Liam"

"Slayer"

"Got to say , your not exactly looking your best. I thought you might have made an effort for me seeing as we got this whole prophecy thing going on"

"Now, Buff" He placed his hand over his heart and fluttered it a few times " Missed ye like my heart beat"

" Touching really , can we just fight already?" Buffy swung the scythe up into view.Her gaze fell towards Angel , who was busy backing Gunn up with a very huge beast.

"He won't be able to save ye, there's no saving ye this time" Liam advanced.

Buffy backed off , even though she knew she had the upper hand , Liam was unarmed.

"What makes you so sure, and what the hell are you doing back here?"

"The magicks you worked , well lets just say , the Senior Partners had their hands in it and snatched me away for this little get together. "

" So you come back , kill me, why , so you can go back to hell with a big old slayer blood belly and brag how you killed me? What do you get out of this, whats the point?"

"I might be the one that kills you, but I go back to my timeline, Angel's the one that actually lives with the guilt. It's a little more complicated than that , but the end result is more or less the same.He lives through this battle , guilt makes him greet the rising sun in the morn. How poetic" He slung his arms out to his sides for dramatic emphasis. " Two champions taken from the cause, and poor little baby grows up without the guidance of it's parents and never becomes the prophetic leader it is destined to."

Tears streamed from Buffy, mostly through anger at this complete schmucks arrogance, god how he reminded her of Angelus right now.

"So , how does you being here effect the if 'I stake you Angel dies' senario, I assume it still stands?"

Liam held his hands up in surrender " Why don't ye try it and test out that theory"

Tempting as it was , she couldn't . Last thing she needed was another huge guilt fest about sending the man she loved to hell. " You really are loving this aren't you"

"Why my love, would you expect anything else? Walk with me"

"Hate to break up your big reunion with yours not truly , but I kinda have a date already " She motioned towards Angel and the apocolyptic fight .

"You'll walk with me when I say ye will" Liam bolted to Buffy and towered over her, grasping her arms tightly.

Buffy snatched her arms out of his clutches and straightened herself. Liam ran his hands through his hair in a typical Angel way and huffed . 'Now that's spooky ' she thought as she took to his side.

"Where we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private"

Just knowing he said that meant a whole big world of bad was going to come from it, like it didn't when it came to Liam anyway."Is this where you drain the life of a slayer , cos , I saw it in that book and have to say, not gonna happen"

"You know it's going to happen" he paused and turned to face her " maybe ye just need to know why"

"This where you threaten me with something? Don't bother "

"What if I told you it was the life of your champion and your son?"

"My life for theirs?" Buffy looked into his eyes, amber eyes and a smug smirk was all she saw .' God I am sooo sick of dying . Vampires with souls get a shiny new life , made into real boys, I get the consolation prizes every single time' she thought. She knew she had no choice, not when it came to her son and her Angel.

"You don't have to die, actually you do, but it doesn't end there"

"Great, vamp Buffy, like that's gonna end well .So how's this going to happen , a little fight for old times sake or I just walk into your arms and let you drain me then? I kinda think I'd like to kick your ass, figure I owe you for all the times you caused no end of problems for Angel and me"

Liam looked up at the heavens, " You really are a major pain in my ass slayer and I know I'm going to regret being ye sire"

Buffy shrugged "Can't be any worse than Dru "

Liam back handed her face and Buffy spun to the floor, raising her hand to her cheek, it burned from the collision. She leapt back to her feet , bringing the scythe up to waist height. " Your delusional , if you think I would let this happen"

"You don't have a choice , thought I made that clear"

"Well , look's like this party's all partied out so let's just get it done"

Buffy could see Spike 'dancing ' with three demons , too wrapped in the fight to notice her. Angel was lost in a sea of creatures, everyone was preoccupied with their own fight to see the danger she was in.

Willow spotted Buffy and made a mental link with her.

"Buffy , what are you doing with him, kick his butt , do something, just don't stand there"

"I can't Will , he'll kill Layton and Angel if I don't do this"

"No , Buffy , you can't die again,it's not fair. It will kill Angel if he loses you"

"I'm not going to die in the general sense of he want's to turn me.Do me a favour, find the curse that you use on Angel , and curse me with it the second I go down"

"I can't, that curse is specifically for Angel, it won't work on you Buffy"

"Then you'll have to get Faith to stake me the second I rise. I'll take him to the hotel."

Willow's throat constricted , she hated that part of grief. " I could try doing it another way , get your soul back I mean"

"Tell Angel I love him and I did this for our son"

Buffy severed the link and turned to face Liam. "Let's go somewhere private, the hotel."

The two of them walked into the hotel. Not a word had been said since leaving the battlefield.

The chill in the air bought a shiver to her spine . Buffy stood at the top of the foyer stairs, Liam bounded over to the stair's leading to the first floor.

"I wouldn't keep me waiting" he still had his back to her. Confidence told him she would not back out now.

"No course not, I usually rush into my own death, why should this time be different" her voice was quiet and emotionless

" Buffy"

"Alright , I'm coming" she laid the scythe down on the desk and walked to the foot of the stairs

"I'll make this good for you , and you get the benefit of knowing everyone will be safe"

"Like I trust you. Just do it here, get this done"

"This isn't just about you being sired , this is about so much more than that" He said as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

Buffy flinched.

Liam grabbed her shoulders and attacked her lips with a fury. Buffy tensed and tried to break free.Just because she had made the pact , didn't mean she had to accept it.

Angel couldn't see Buffy anymore, he scanned the hoard and couldn't see her .He glanced toward's Gunn and instinctively Gunn shook his head . Faith ran a vamp through with a stake and yelled , catching Angel's attention

" She went thataway with the irish you " throwing her head back towards the hotel.

"And you didn't think to tell me or go after them" Angel bought forth his demon, during all of his fight's he still hadn't gone to game face, but the threat to his Buffy had bought him forward.

"Hey , kinda busy here boss, and B can take care of herself"

Spike roared as he punched and kicked at the slimy demon in front of him, Illyria ran her hand through another one , taking it's head clean off. Both stood and saw the change in Angel.

" Oi ! What's goin' down?"

One word fell from Angel's lip's " Buffy "

Spike came to Angels side " So what's going on then , c'mon"

"Liam"

"Bloody hell , what's that ponce want with the slayer?"

"Same thing we'd all want if we were him"

"To kill her?"

"Worse"

There was nothing else to be said. They all knew what he meant.

"Why don't she just stake the bastard and be done with it" Spike said , turning just in time to dust yet another stupid vamp.

"Cos he's me and if she takes him out I'll die"

" I aint got a problem with that , never have done" Spike smiled at Angel and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder " Plan?"

"I need Illyria for this "

"I will assist you " she said as she stepped forward

"Right , good, " Thinking on his feet while walking towards the hotel with Spike and Illyria , killing demons as they went , a plan , they needed a plan.

They arrived at the hotel. A plan.

Upstairs Liam had entered Angel's room. Buffy stood at the door, her shoulders slumped. Liam made his way to the crib and picked up a fluffy toy and smelt it " Get in here" he said as he through the toy back in the crib.

Had Buffy just seen maybe a weakness ? Did this monster have some kind of feeling towards the son he'd have in the future?She doubted it. She made her way into the room and shut the door. Unsure of what he wanted her to do exactly, she hovered in the centre of the room.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty space beside him. She raised her brows and took up the seat next to him.

"I don't want to hurt ye, may not believe me but it's true none the less. I share the affections that he has for ye. I'm agreeing to do this as it is in the best interests of the Senior Partners and for everyone . Ye may not understand it now , but ye will."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, Liam was confused by it .

"How can turning me into a monster like you possibly be in everyones best interest?"

"Do you expect to survive that battle out there?"

"I'm not sure ... I guess ... why ... what do you know? You know something don't you?"

Liam hung his head down and sighed

"Yes"

"I die again ?" Her voice was soft and shaky

"Yes"

Buffy slumped on the bed next to him. Slowly she held her hand up to him.

"You agreed to do this , why?"

" I told ye"

"You love me too , don't you"

He placed his hand on hers.

"Why do the Senior Parners want me turned?"

"All they want is Angel on their side , it's always been their plan. By turning ye, a slayer turned is a powerful tool, they get him on their side too, Angel wouldn't be able to resist."

"So that's all is it, just to get him over to the dark side and to take my son's future from him"

"Yes"

"What happens to Layton?"

"I told ye earlier"

"But he lives?"

"Yes"

Downstairs, Angel , Spike and Illyria had entered. Angel and Spike could hear her heartbeat and smell her. She was still alive , and upstairs.

"Everybody clear on what they have to do?"

Spike nodded

Illyria cocked her head to one side " I understand"

They rushed up the stairs.

Liam took a sobbing Buffy in his arms. He laid between her legs and brushed the hair from her face.She looked up into his eyes as his face took on that of his demon. She had surrendered, she turned her head to expose her neck. Liam roared and slowly bit into her, taking care not to make it a painful experience. He had never tasted anything like this, the powerful slayer blood . His demon grew hungrier for it, drinking it down with a thirst he thought would be unquenchable.

Angel hit the door first, it flew off it's hunges and smashed against the wall.

"You best get off her now!"

Spike ran into the room , raising his sword.

Illyria stood by his side, curiously watching the two vampires.

"If I leave her now , she'll die"

Angel and Spike could hear how faint her heartbeat was and instinctively knew she would die if she wasn't turned now.

Angel felt sick, not just because of the fear of losing her , but by the naked and extremely intimate way they were found.

"I said get away from her" the low growl building within his chest.

Liam raised himself up and left the bed, leaving Buffy uncovered and dying. "Fine, then death for the slayer it is" . He picked up his shirt and threw it on, a huge grin on his face.

Angel ran to Buffy covering her and lifting her head into his arms, tears falling from his face.

Spike charged at Liam and punched him repeatedly in the face , Illyria opened up the portal.The slayers blood had Liam in an almost drunk haze, he put up a good fight, almost taking Spike in the fight. Illyria grabbed Liam and broke his arms and swung out at his legs, making him fall to the floor. Spike knew they couldn't stake the son of a bitch but that didn't stop them from doing some serious damage. Spike impaled Liam on the sword, slicing though his stomach. Illyria took hold of his broken limbs, swinging him into the portal. The portal callapsed and Spike fell to his knee's.

No matter what had happened in the past, he still loved Buffy and her death , again, was something he couldn't deal with.

Angel stared at Buffy. He couldn't bare being without her, there was only one thing left to do.Spike and Illyria left the room , their sorrow weighed on their faces, they did not want to intrude on the intimacy of the act Angel had to do.Spike took one look back at them, he said a mental goodbye to Buffy, the woman he loved more than anything.

Angel whispered into her ear." I'm sorry Buffy, I love you so much , I'm sorry "

He bit down and took a few more sips and then bit into his wrist. He held it over her mouth and waited. Buffy licked at the bite mark, the coppery liquid hung in her throat for what seemed like eternity, eventually her body swallowed it. She expected it to churn in her stomach and make her heave, but it seemed to crave it. She sucked at Angel's wrist and slowly took more and more of it, the hunger for it built up and she began moaning. Angel closed his eyes , both of them seem to be getting some kind of pleasure from it and slowly he drew her closer to his body. The demon in him getting a real sick twisted kick out of this . It repulsed him to think of it and he closed his eyes. He heard her heart beat slow down, only a few beats per minute. It wouldn't be long now.Tears fell .

Spike could hear her heartbeat. He cried . His slayer. Dying, to be reborn as one of them. He sunk to the floor, using the sword to support his body as it grew weak from grief. Illyria watched , she was getting used to the sight of grief, but that didnt mean she had to like it.

"Come halfbreed, there is still a war waged outside, I wish to do more than stand here and watch you cry"

Spike snapped his head up and looked at her. Hatred at what she just said , what did she know about it eh?

"Your feelings toward the slayer are worthless now"

"You heartless bitch" Spike ran to her and slapped her round the face

"Aim that anger towards them" Illyria pointed out of the window .

Of course she was right, Spike thought.

Illyria saw the flash of amber and watched as Spike went into game face, he wiped his tears away, sniffed "What ya waiting for then pet, let's go kill us some hell spawn"

Buffy went limp in his arms. Gone.

Angel laid her back on the bed and fell to his knee's.

To say he was grieving was an understatement. Angel had never felt anything like this . He didn't even blink when a few years ago he had staked Darla to protect Buffy. He thought it had been hard when he had left her back in Sunnydale. He thought he had felt it when Willow arrived to say she had died at the hands of Glory.Nothing had felt like this.He felt the demon in him rise, all of the darkness in him came to the forefront. The Senior Partners were going to pay for this.

One last look at the woman he loved, and in a flash, he was gone.

Willow knew what had to be done.Kennedy helped lift her body from the bed and get her into the SUV.Slowly they drove to the rendezvous point. They took Buffy's body into the warehouse and placed her on the floor . Willow took out the book of spells and incantations and found the one they would need. All they needed to do now was wait. Wait and hope that everyone else made it back there.Hope that Angel made it back there, after all, he was key to the ritual.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 36

Spike poured every emotion he was feeling into the fight. Every demon he met with , he defeated , pain and grief overtook his every move. He was mad at Liam and mad at Angel for continuing the plan, how could he do that to her? He knew himself that the last thing the slayer would want , is to become one of them. No he thought , she had made her mind up before they got there, why else would she have been in bed with that monster. Still didn't make it any easier. So he poured the guilt, the grief and the pain into beating back and defeating these creeps. Come tomorrow he would have a slayer turned into a vampire to deal with. The next in the long line of the demons fell as he ran it through with his sword.Not content with just killing it he beheaded the thing and stabbed the hell out of it.

Illyria watched him, she had underestimated his feelings for the slayer. Watching him fight she could only shrug . "Impressive" was all she muttered as she walked through the hoard, ramming her fist through anything that was stupid enough to be in her way or were idiotic enough to take her on. The two fighters were doing more than their fair share of damage to the demons that the Senior Partners had set upon them.

Faith had herself a crowd of over anxious demons. One had huge claws and had caught her with them on more than one occassion. Clutching her side, she managed to keep on top of them. Her strength was ebbing though. All she needed was one of them to get a lucky strike in and she would be at their mercy, something Faith found hard to admit. One thing Faith was always known for , was her strength and her ego. 'Large and in charge' that was Faith, although , that wasn't the case right now. Angel held the scythe in his fist and had made his way through the crowd to her. He cut down the few demons that were left. Faith looked up into his eyes as he held the scythe out to her.

"This belongs to you now " he choked out.

"No ... no .. it's B's ... it's not mine" she knew what it meant. She could see it in his eyes

"She won't need it now" He broke down , falling to his knee's , still gripping the scythe.

Faith placed her hands on his shoulders " How"

She had to ask that didn't she! He cleared his throat and wiped the tears away. " Me"

"You got alot of explaining to do later, right now we need to get this done, you with me?"

Angel couldn't believe her, why hadn't she judged him?She was right,there was a job to do. He handed her the scythe and drew his sword up in one hand , a stake in the other. Angel went back into the crowd, his heart heavy with guilt and grief.

Gunn and Groo were at the back of the fight, Groo had defeated more than his fair share of demons, Gunn doing a fine job of it too. Neither fighter had taken any bad hits to their bodies. Back to back they pulled in a large group of demons that now surrounded them. They looked at each other and nodded, Groo's battle cry alerted the demons to the next onslaught, too late for some of them as their swords and sliced through flesh and bone and sinew. As they spun to take out the rest , one demon caught Gunn's shoulder in it's mouth and sunk it's teeth in deep. Gunn screamed out and bought the sword up and dug it into the head of the demon. It slumped to the ground , gasping for breath.Groo, concerned , swept him up , supporting his partner , still cutting through the crowd. He put Gunn down behind a dumpster.

"Stay here while I take care of the rest, I shall defeat them and come back for you my friend"

"You just make it through, don't worry 'bout me man"

"I will be triumphant " He said as he marched back into the fight.

Gunn sat there holding his arm to his chest and feeling the bite at his shoulder. His shoulder was shredded and blood ran from it. If he didn't get help soon , it was likely to be fatal. He slumped further into the pavement.

Back at the warehouse, Willow and Kennedy were taking care of Buffy's body and getting the ritual ready. They had placed the candles in a circle around Buffy. The herbs were bound together and the sacred sand had been poured around Buffy's make shift alter. All they needed was Angel.

"Are you sure this will restore her soul?" Kennedy asked , nervously biting her nails.

"So long as this spell is done within twenty four hours after her ... death , yes"

" When did Angel do this?"

" Three hours or so ago, look don't worry. I bought her back from heaven didn't I? And I ensouled Angel himself, this is a piece of cake , a big piece of cake , but still, you get me?"

"Still not sure, sorry, just unno , vampire slayer turned vampire, gives me the heebies"

"She'll be fine, just a little more bumpy "

Kennedy just shook her head at Willow's flippency.

Truth be told , nobody knew what to expect, myths and legends had been circulated regarding the true nature of slayers that had been turned.Some said that the slayers true calling overpowered the nature of the demon. Some said that the slayers were driven mad and they ultimately tried staking themselves or walking out into the day, only to burn to dust . One said that they were more powerful than any known vampire and used that force to become the deadliest of vampires. Truth was still the same, nobody knew what to expect once Buffy rose.

The battle was still raging. Demons were few now but the champions were tiring. They had all converged to one area, almost back to back.

"It's time" Angel shouted

The group started towards the Hyperion, drawing the demons with them.

"Thank god they're complete idiots" Faith said

"When I say break , we all run for it , got it?" Angel looked around at the crew

Giles nodded " To the rendezvous point yes?"

"Yes" Angel hadn't told her Watcher yet .He figured it would be his undoing and possibly cause his death. He had enough of a burden to deal with.

" Ready?"

Everyone made ready to make a break neck run out of the alley.

Angel stood firm.

"Go"

The crew ran from the alley and Angel depressed the trigger he had held in his pocket all night. He ran after his team.

A loud rumble was felt from under the tarmac and dirt. The air grew dense. The first explosion went of at the top end of the alley, swiftly followed by the next one and then the next. It wasn't long before the whole alley was alight with explosions and fire, chunks of rubble fell from the hotel, glass smashed, car alarms went off nearby. High pitch squeals and shrieks and loud thunderous roars were heard . Then silence.

The battle was over.

Angel had fallen , Giles and Wesley rushed to him, quickly followed by Spike and Illyria. Groo stood proud , his sword held firm but it's point on the pavement.Faith crouched , leaning against a building, trying to catch her breath. The remaining potentials stood huddled together watching the rest of the group.

"It won't be long before sunrise , we best get our asses back to the warehouse" Spike yelled over the noise from the fire. "Plus I feel like my ass is toast ere" he pointed to the fire "Can't be good for peaches either" He scouped up his elder and dragged him towards the van. Faith caught the other side of Angel . The rest followed them to the vans.

They all drove in silence.

It was just before sunrise when they all entered the warehouse. Willow startled by the arrival and rushed over to help with the wounded. Kennedy grabbed the first aid kits and handed them to the members that weren't seriously hurt.

"Where's Angel , is he Okay?" Willow sounded desperate.

"He's in the next van, Spike and Faith are with him" Wesley said " He's in a bad way" he looked at Buffy.

Willow tore her face away from him to look at her. " She's ... she's ..."

"Oh my god , Willow she isn't , please tell me she isn't ..."

"Not exactly" she couldn't continue as Giles spotted her and went to Buffy's side.

"What happened?" Wesley's voice was slightly angered

"Liam tried to turn her and Illyria sent him through a portal, they tried to get there before it happened but they were too late. She would have died , but Angel..."

Nothing more needed to be said.

Giles sat in shock.

Wesley sunk to the floor.

Spike sat taking care of Angel.

Illyria stood in the shadows .

The potentials hung in the back room dressing their wounds.

Angel was almost catatonic. The room was a haze around a pinpoint of clarity. Sound was muffled , like being underwater. Only one word penetrated through to him.

Buffy.

Slowly he raised his eyes to Spike's.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't " was all the blonde vampire could say.Anger blurred the egdes of the word.

What more was there to say? Sure, Spike felt like ramming the largest of wooden objects through the wankers heart, but in the end , he had no choice.

"You best get everybody somewhere safe , away from her when she wakes, and , you know what I have to do."

Spike huffed.

"What if she's ..." Spike's voice was a whisper , hoarse with grief.

"If she won't?"

"Yeah"

"I'll have to sta..." he couldn't say it.

Spike grunted before he carried on the sentance " Stake her"

Angel nodded , tears in his eyes

"Why not get one o' the newbies to do it"

"They won't be strong enough. I did this to her and got to live with it as much as I will if I need to stake her. I'll have to live with that, don't see why it should fall to someone else" Tears stained his face.

Spike finished the first aid on his elder and raised himself up to his full height. Slowly he placed a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder before he walked away.

Nothing would bring comfort to Angel again.

Spike walked over to Giles. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes never left the floor. He had seen the slayer in the slumber of death once too often, knowing that she was to be reborn to the newest member of his 'family' , made him sick. Last thing he wanted for her , well now anyway, a few years ago maybe, but not now.

"Rupert, can I have a word" His voice still soft.

Giles looked up at him. "What" His hatred for anything remotely vampiric was there, no hiding it.

Spike just gestured to a quiet corner.Giles got up from his slayers side and followed him.Wesley watched intently

"We need to go somewhere before she rises, might not be safe for the rest, and Angel don' want you lot here in case"

Giles rubbed his temples , eyes and bridge of his nose, fighting back the anger and tears.

"Why not? Does he not think the damage is already done? That I would leave her to him now? It's completely out of the question. Move the others if you think that best, but trust me, I will not be going anywhere"

"As you wish, but I have to warn you, she may want to kill anyone she thinks ties her to her humanity, and there's a ritual Angel will have to carry out, you might not wanna see that. He might have to stake her, slayers going vamp don' tend to go too well Rupert."

"I am well aware of the ritual and rest assured I will not attempt to stop him should he need to stake her"

"So , makes us three then"

"Aren't you leaving?"

Spike almost laughed " Yeah righ' , like i'll leave you 'ere to be 'er first meal ! Someone's gotta watch your back"

Spike walked away and rounded the group up. Willow took charge and got everyone into the van's.

They didn't know where to go , all they knew was they had to not be there to see the vampire slayer rise. Faith had been one to fight the abandonment , but she being a slayer , was not the best person to hang back. Spike had pointed out the dangers. Faith complied .Willow stayed , she had to do the spell, Kennedy stayed with her to protect her.

Hours had past. The sun was up and light flooded through broken windows . The vampires and Giles had moved to an area at the back of the warehouse. Angel sat on the arm of the sofa, Giles sat on a upturned crate a metre or so away from them and Spike huddled against a wall in a corner, his coat pulled around him as if he was cold and in need of some comfort. No one spoke.

Spike lit up his last cigarette.

Finally sunset.

Spike looked up at the still body.

Angel finally stirred.

Giles still oblivious.

A twitch.

It was time.

Willow did the last preparations, Kennedy stood over her with the scythe raised ready.

Spike sat with Giles behind Willow .

Angel sat next to Buffy waiting for her to come round.

Both vampires could feel her demon clawing it's way forward into consciousness.

Angel looked at Giles and Spike and nodded, then placed one hand on her chest.

Willow started to chant quietly

Buffy's eyes shot open.

"Angel".Her voice was soft , just as it had been when she had spoken it before.

Before.

Before when she had been human.

"Stay still Buffy. "

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that"

Angel couldn't answer her

Buffy sensed them without looking. She could smell them, could smell their fear. Could hear their heartbeats.

"Oh god no!! No, no , god no please!"

Angel brung her up to his chest and held her there. Both of them crying.

"Buffy , I had no choice , I had to, you were going to die and I'm sorry I was weak , I couldn't let you die like that"

Anger rose in her. She fought her way back from his embrace

"You mean you were to selfish to just let me die! What the hell is it with you all? Thinking you can save me everytime , well you don't! You just all damn me to hell!"

Her vampire visage came forth and she growled.

Angel bought his forth and grabbed her, pulling her back into his embrace.

Spike watched

Willow continued the spell.

Giles turned his back , choking back the tears .

Angel held her for what seemed to be hours. Finally Buffy calmed down.

"What now? " she asked

"There's a ritual"

"Lemme guess it's a whole big suckfest?"

Angel couldn't stifle the slight laugh that caught in his throat. Typical Buffyism.

"It's a little more intimate, but yeah"

"Groiny suckfest"

He didn't answer.

She reached up and touched his ridges " I look like this now, I must be hideous to you" she looked away.

"No, your still the beautiful girl I fell in love with Buffy. nothing will change that. You once told me that you didn't notice my true face and that you loved me despite it. I didn't believe you then, I do now, I don't see your demon , I see you, Buffy"

She looked into his amber eyes . Their lips met and their demons growled , begging for connection.

Spike turned away and nodded to Willow

"Best get the mojo up 'n' runnin' Glinda, the love birds are goin' for it"

Giles and Spike kept their backs turned.

Willow went into a trance , mumbling latin and threw some bones acoss the floor into the sand circle.

A flash of light around the two vampires alerted Angel that the spell was starting. Buffy was unaware, she was too engrossed in the act of joining Angel's demon with hers.

Willow cut her arm and dripped her blood into a wooden bowl and gave the knife to Angel. Angel sliced his arm and Buffy's, pulling her out of the lustful act.

" What are you doing" anger rose in her and her demon roared

Angel held their arms over the bowl

"Something that will make you better baby"

"Your giving me a soul?"

Willow took the bowl back to her sanctuary

"Yes" Angel's voice was unsteady, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Buffy pulled him back down to her lips with a growl at the loss of contact.

So far so good Angel thought.

The embrace heated

The vampires entwined in the act of making love.

Willow finished the ritual and cast the last part of the spell. Mist gathered above the wooden bowl and 'swam' around the wicca. It swirled around her head and leapt through her causing her to scream. It shot through Angel. He cried out , his demon growled, as it shot into Buffy.

Kennedy and Giles carried Willow out of the building once they were sure she had completed the spell. Spike hung back in the shadows.

Angel raised himself slightly from Buffy's embrace and looked deep into her eyes. Instinct told her what needed to be done. As their love making reached it's peak she buried her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck, as he slowly sank his into the mark he had given her only a few hours ago. The act sent them over the edge, causing them to roar in unison as they both came together.

A soft light began in her eyes, gradually it grew brighter. Angel had never seen anything so amazing.

Buffy arched her back and took a deep breath

She blinked and it was gone.

"Angel?"

"I'm here"

"I can feel it, I can really feel it"

"I know"

"It's amazing, is this how you felt?"

He kissed her forehead " No Buffy, my soul was tainted by the lives I had taken, your is still pure"

She smiled up at him and touched his face tenderly " It's amazing"

He smiled " Yeah, you sure your okay?"

"No, I'm still pretty mad at the whole vampire thing , me being one now is not of the good but, I know it wasn't your fault though"

Spike took himself outside

"There's a few things you will need to know Buffy" Angel pulled on his shirt.

"Vampire stuff, lemme guess, blood is food, prepacked only, no tanning unless bottled, it's okay , kinda know the drill already"

"No, I know that you know, but there's stuff you don't know"

Buffy sniggered " Could you possibly have used 'know' anymore in one sentance?"

Angel smiled. She didn't change at all .

"The demon will try and overpower you with it's natural urges Buffy "

" If Spike can do it, how hard can it be?"

Angel rested his hand on Buffy's knee and kissed her tenderly " Good point"

The two lovers left the warehouse and joined the rest of the group in the van.

"Lets go join the rest" Angel said to Giles


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 37

Willow rang Faith on her mobile and asked where they were. They had all taken refuge in a motel on the outskirts of the city. Giles sped to the location.

Spike sat quietly, looking out of the window, watching as the city blinked past him.

Angel held Buffy close to him, never taking his eyes from hers. They now had a bond that neither of them could of imagined. Darla had tried to bond with Angel in this way when she had sired him, but ultimately , it hadn't worked. She had never loved him. He knew that now. He could feel all of Buffy's emotions, could sense her soul within himself, he could almost hear her thoughts. If he could feel this, what was she feeling and was it scaring her?They were oblivious to everyone else.

"Have you rang Dawn yet?" Giles said for the third time.

"I'd give it up mate" Spike said " Not like they can 'ear ya. Doubt they can 'ear anything. Give me the phone, I'll tell Niblet" Spike took the phone and dialled the number.

"Spike could you not tell Dawn of Buffy's situation, leave that to her "

"Sure "

Spike hit the call button

"Dawn?"

"Do you know what time it is here? Any idea how worried I've been? Have you any idea how many times I have been up with my bloody nephew?"

"Ello Bit"

"Don't hello bit me! Is everyone okay? Is anyone unno? God sake Spike say something!"

"I would if you gave me a chance!"

"Is Buffy all right?"

"Yeah"

"Yes to what?"

"All o' the above"

"When will you be coming here?"

"Soon, we have alot to sort out, but I'd say by the end o' the week"

A high pitched squeal almost deafened him. He held the phone out in front of him til it died away

"You finished deafenin' me"

"Sorry, I'm just psyched you lot made it through. You did didn't you? You not all grrr and evil are you?"

Spike glanced at Buffy and his heart sank a little

"No, we're all fine and bleedin' dandy"

" I can't wait to see you "

Spike heard Layton start crying in the background

"You best go see to forehead junior Bit"

"It's okay Xanders got him, he likes it when Xander flashes him the eye socket, major ewww for me though"

Spike sniggered " Nice image there , ta for that"

Angel pulled his attention from Buffy when his hearing caught the sound of his son over the telephone.Without warning he snatched the phone from Spike.

"Oi!"

"Dawn?"

"Angel!"

"Is he okay, why's he crying?"

"Layton's fine , he's grouchy, it's time for his bottle and nap, that's all"

"Are you alright?"

"Hey I'm cool, are you guys okay?"

Angels gaze fell on Buffy

"Yeah, we're all fine now"

" I am so excited , I really missed you all, is Buffy there?"

Angel nudged Buffy and handed her the phone

"Dawnie, hi! I'm erm... fine"

She looked at Angel

"Layton okay?"

"He's fine except for the feeding .. god he packs it away and talk about grumpy if he doesn't get it right away."

Buffy laughed , tears threatened to fall.

" I can't wait to see you guys" Buffy said , her voice ful of emotion.

Dawn fought back the tears " I can't either "

"I best go Dawnie, I'll call you once we know when we will be leaving here"

"Okay Buffy , I love you"

"Love you too Dawnie, give my love to Xan"

"Will do , Bye"

Buffy hung up and dropped the phone into her lap. Tears streamed down her face.

Angel took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze.

Back at the motel, Faith had managed to secure ten rooms. It seemed that the apocolypse had scared off a lot of their clients. Faith had taken one room . Groo , Spike and Gunn were given another room and one for the more severely injured people. Faith had set one room for the Watchers and one for Willow and Kennedy. Angel and Buffy had a room to themselves.The rest of the rooms were for the potentials.

It didn't take long before they were settled and all asking about food.

Angel had taken Spike and had ordered a mountain of food from a local pizza parlour. The owner had thought all of his birthdays had come at once. His business had suffered because of the 'weird goings on'

Not really wanting to hold a conversation , both vampires smiled and headed out of the parlour and didn't look back. Their next stop was a butchers for their blood, 'pigs blood for three to take away'

By the time they arrived back at the motel, everyone had gathered in the largest room. The pile of pizza's were placed on the table and Angel finally sat down on the bed. Buffy instinctively picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Spike slapped it out of her hand " Bloody hell slayer!"

"What I'm hungry" her vampire mask in place to emphasise the fact

Everyone stopped and stared

"It's got soddin' garlic on it! Won't kill you but it'll give you a bleedin' heartburn you won't forget in a hurry!"

Spike glared at Angel "Good job I'm 'ere innit you wanker"

Angel's jaw tensed "Thankyou Spike" he spat

Buffy laughed

Spike rolled his eyes towards Angel and gave him a hand job gesture. Buffy tried to hold in her laughter.

Angel rose from his spot on the bed and prepared blood for the three of them.

Buffy sat and watched Spike and Angel vamp out before drinking their mugs of warm blood. She stared at her mug and grimmaced.

"Buffy?" Angel said softly

"It's gross"

"It's not that bad " Spike added

"I keep thinking ... "

"What about babe"

"Is it pig?"

"Yeah" Spike said

Angel let Spike take this one, he knew what was coming

" I can't, pigs are cute ... I can't . I just keep seeing Mr Gordo, I can't"

"Eat that pizza then... see how far that bloody gets you slayer, won't think about a soddin pig after that !"

Angel smirked

A few of the potentials laughed behind them, shutting up as soon as they saw the glare in Buffy's eyes.

"Hmmmm okay" She gave in " Does it taste like bacon?"

That was it , everyone laughed , including Angel and Spike.

Buffy held her nose and took a sip. Her game face appeared and she drank down the crimson fluid in one go.

"Guess it isn't that bad after all " Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy looked down at the linolium.

Angel took the mug from her and planted a kiss on her lips " It will get easier"

She rolled her eyes " Yeah , sure, eternity with you two , drinking pigs blood , can see my thighs now"

"Nothing wrong with your thighs slayer , few good ... " Spike was cut off by Angels fist " Ow!"

"You two are unbelievable"

Spike rubbed his jaw, Angel shook his hand, both pulling ouchy faces.

"Behold the Order of Aurelius" Giles said "The earth is doomed"

"Hey!" All three vampires said in unison.

The journey back to Ireland was uncomfortable and long. First a flight from L.A to London Heathrow. They had timed it just right and they landed at night. The group stayed over night in a hotel . The following night they caught a flight to an airport not far from Galway. The flight landed in the early hours of the morning , with three hours til sunrise.

The front door opened and they all walked through. Angel , Spike and Buffy were at the rear of the group.

Angel and Spike walked in without a problem, Buffy on the other hand hit a barrier.

"That's just great!" Buffy threw her arms up in protest.

"Slayers locked out of her own house , now that's worth seein'" Spike laughed.

"Spike!"

Angel bit his tongue, he wanted to laugh but knew it would cost him

"Invite me in Angel"

He couldn't resist it and leant against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest

"Angel" she pouted

"Is it just me Peaches , or is that scarier than her bumpies?"

" Sunrise is soon Angel , lemme in"

"Angel looked at Spike " What do you think?"

"Don't be a soddin git 'n' let the poor girl in"

Buffy narrowed her eyes

"Okay ... Come in"

Buffy stepped over the threshold and slapped both vampires

"Dawn!!"

A weary Dawn came down the stairs and ran into Buffy's arms.

Angel watched and then looked at Spike "Here we go , lets hope the stakes are hidden"

"Buffy?"

Buffy closed her eyes and waited

Silence

"Spike?"

"Weren't me Bit" He said backing away and put his hands up in mock surrender

Dawn turned to Angel, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor impatiently " I want answers"

The three vampires adjourned to the kitchen, with Giles and Wesley.

Nobody spoke

Finally Angel swallowed slowly and grabbed the proverbial stake by the hand.

"I had to"

That was it , the big explainy? I had to ? phhhhft yeah that did it buster , Dawn thought.

"Why? How? " Anger rose in the young girl, who was very much like a young Buffy.

"Liam , kind of a souled younger me, he drained her and left Buffy for dead, so I had to turn her or she died. I didn't want to , I had no choice"

Angel flinched as Dawns hand connected with his face.

Damn that stung!

"Fiesty lil bit aint she Peaches"

"Spike" Angel glared

Dawn stormed off " I should disinvite you from this house " she yelled at Angel as she stormed off upstairs.

Angel went to follow her , Buffy's hand caught his arm and she shook her head. "Be better to just leave her, she'll come round"

Angel smiled "You know her best"

Buffy nodded " Teenagers huh?"

"She kind of reminds me of someone" He smiled at her and winked

"Hey!"

"I have to agree with Angel " Giles spoke up.

"Has anyone noticed how well adjusted Buffy seems , actually all three of them are?" Kennedy stated

"I think it's great, least we're not living with three extremely hormonal and moody vampires. "

"Isn't a happy Angel , a dangerous one?"

"Nope, not anymore" Willow sat up and stretched "Big mojo and the happy clause was history"

"What do we all do now?" One of the potentials said

"Sleep " Willow replied.

The group retired to bed for the night. Xander caught Willow and beckoned her into his room, he watched the hall and shut the door quietly.

"Did you know this ... that ... deadboy had turned her?"

"Yes and um no ... kinda.. it was in a book that she would be .. but by Angelus who turned out to be Liam who is Angel but in the past"

" Ummmmkay from a person who is a bit in shock and someone who is used to your waffling , I still don't get you Will "

"Maybe it's best you don't and trust me, it won't be worth trying to, it's done Xander , Buffy is a vampire with a soul and ... "

" Does she have the same curse that 'he' has?"

"No, neither of them do. I'm going to go to bed now, I haven't slept properly in months and jetlg big factor here.Night Xan"

She got to the door before he caught her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Night"

Willow got into her room and leant against the door. Tears fell as she realised that the Buffy she knew and loved and respected , was once again gone. This time for good.

"Angel? Do vampires suffer from jetlag?" A confused look on her face

"No. Go to sleep Buffy"

"Can I drown? How do you cope with hearing all of their heartbeats?"

A sigh ." You just block it out or focus on hearing the rest of the noises around you and no , you can't drown "

She thought about it "Cool"

"Are you hungry Buffy?"

"Kinda"

Angel rose out of the bed and put on his pyjama bottoms and left to go to the kitchen.

"Slayer hungry huh?"

"Yeah. She is driving me crazy with her questions"

Spike sniggered "You would think that being the slayer she would know the bleedin' basics"

"Like do we get jetlag or drown?"

Spike laughed again " You always do turn the batty ones"

Angel looked up at him , one brow raised. "Your a case in point hmmm?" He took the blood out of the microwave and headed back up to his slayer.

"You need help with her , gimme a shout" Spike was still laughing.

No answer.

By the time he got back to bed , Buffy was asleep. He was so used to hearing her heart beating and her slow rhythmical breathing that it shook him.

Buffy was a vampire!

He had made her into the thing she was born to fight.

His sobs woke her.

"Don't cry for me, I'm right here, I'm fine and I don't blame you at all , it was my choice, I had to do it. If I'm honest , I'm glad it was you that sired me"

He turned his head slightly toward her " It shouldn't have come to that Buffy. We should have defeated the Senior Partners before they had a chance to do anything to you"

"We can sit here and say what ifs and should haves til were blue in the face but it won't change a thing , this is our reality now Angel. I'm not going to be lil miss broody about it, don't get me wrong I have my issues and I'm not at all stable in here" Buffy tapped her temple " But, I have you and our families safe, anything else we can deal with, together"

"Okay where's Buffy and what have you done with her" he gave her one of his half smiles, hiding his worries from her.He did feel a little better though. It appeared she was adjusting to being a vampire better than he could of hoped. Maybe being a slayer had broken her into it a bit after all.

"Now , didn't you go downstairs to get me a midnight snack?"

Angel handed her the mug of blood and got back into bed.Buffy held the mug in both hands , enjoying the slight warmth that took the chill from them. Her demon came to the front and she drank the blood down.

Angel watched and inwardly grimmaced, his demon loved to see it's mate in her glorious demon visage, but to Angel, it was a painful reminder of his failings. He still thought she was beautiful and she was still his Buffy , but , the fact was , he was going to have to come to terms with it as much as she had to.Like she had said though they would work through it together.He sighed.

"What's up?"

"Just taking a deep breath , unno, things were kinda tense for a long while back in L.A. I'm just releasing the inner tension"

He took the drained mug and put it on his night stand. He pulled the covers back over them and settled in with Buffy tight in his embrace.She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know what you mean, I think we all feel the same way".

"Tomorrow... " Angel drifted off to sleep.

"Yup tomorrow" Buffy finally gave in to sleep.

Angel was the first to wake . Buffy was still asleep in his arms , her head tucked under his chin. A smile touched his lips as he heard her demon growl in her sleep. It knew he was awake and was trying to rowse her from her slumber. Her legs stretched and she yawned. Angel drew her in closer .

"Morning "

Buffy kissed his chest " Is it time to get up already?"

"Well we're awake but we don't have to get up yet. Illyria has Layton"

Buffy smiled and kissed a path from his chest to his lips " I need to go and see him , I feel like it's been a lifetime . You coming?"

Like he needed to be asked twice.

They showered and went downstairs. Everyone as up and sat around having breakfast. Dawn was sat playing with Layton and Spike was laughing with Willow.

Angel looked at Buffy and raised his eyebrows." Breakfast?"

Buffy growled

"Take that as a yes then" He kissed her on her forehead and went into the kitchen.

Spike looked at Buffy. "Slayer"

"Morning Spike" there was a very cheerful tone to her voice.

Spike raised his brow , this was definately not how he saw her reacting to her new life, he was expecting her to behave very much like the brooding other half.

"Good to see you smilin' pet"

She winked at him, earning yet another brow raising from him.Buffy laughed " Seems to me some people here that need to let go of their angst"

Dawn looked up and picked Layton up and handed him over to his Mum.

"Think he missed you "

"And I missed him , so much" she bent her head down to him and took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. Buffy closed her eyes , the familiar scent calming her. Layton grabbed her hair and gurgled .

She was home.

Angel took his son and sat down with him. He was talking to him and telling him how Daddy had defeated a big dragon and how he had killed a sixty foot demon that had tried to decapitate him.

"That demon was no taller than ten foot , stop exaggerating" Buffy sat beside them.

Everyone was sat around in silence.

Spike sat on the edge of the couch next to Angel.

"So, any idea how long we'll have to stay 'ere for and what we'll do , a bloke like me can only stay couped for so long , an' I reckon those slayerettes will go stir crazy with sod all to do"

"We can't do much til we get word that it's safe to go back, but there's demon activity here , just as much as there is anywhere else. That should keep the boredom at bay for some time" Angel looked up at Spike "You don't actually have to stay here of course "

" Like I'm goin' anywhere else, gotta stay an' annoy you aint I, no-one else has the stones for it"

Angel shook his head and continued paying his son attention.

The phone rang and Buffy answered it. It was a representative of Wolfram and Hart. Buffy's heart would have stopped and jumped into her throat if it beat.

"What do you want? Buffy asked , the rage she felt evident in her voice

"Rest assured you and your family are safe Ms Summers, we wish to meet up and discuss the future of the company with you"

And I want to know about that , why?"

"Because not only is it in your best interest but also in the companies best interest"

"Well excuse me if I take this opportunity to say that 1) it sounds like a threat and 2) as far as I'm concerned the company can rot in it's own hell"

" No threats intended , we are prepared to hand the company over to you and Angel, to do with as you see fit"

Buffy raised her eyebrows and was stunned.

"So how does this work?"

"We set up a meeting for you and Angel , decide from there"

"This conversation is over "

Buffy put the phone down and she returned to Angel

"What was that about?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 38

"Who was that on the phone Buffy?" Angel stood up and handed Layton to Dawn, going to Buffy's side.

Buffy herself looked pensive and troubled. She didn't register Angel's question or the fact that he was stood next to her.

"Earth to the Buffster , c'min Buff" Xander seemed to pull her out of it

"Sorry. Lets go in the kitchen , we need to talk"

Angel followed her

"That was a rep for the Lawyers from hell , they want us to run Wolfram and Hart" she still had the confused look on her face

Angel's chin hit the floor "If I didn't know you better I'd say not funny, knowing them I'd say what are they up to"

"Exactly, I mean I thought we defeated the evil sons of bitches, why this now"

"Did they say anything regarding a meeting?"

"Hmmm ... oh yeah, tomorrow night at seven"

"I think it's possibly a trap"

"Go in there heavy handed and fully loaded" Buffy said .

They both stood there as dumbfounded as each other.

Spike entered the kitchen and leant against the stove " Did I just hear right?"

"Yeah, would appear they haven't quite finished their assault on us" Angel glanced at Spike

" We going?"Like Spike had to ask, his elder couldn't not go, he was a sucker for knowing everything and having an obsession about holding all the cards, whether he was all soul having or not.It was one of the traits Angelus and his souled version had in common.

"So we sit down and work out how we play this , best go round up the scoobies then" Spike left the kitchen to get everyone together.

Giles looked less than happy.

" They aren't giving this any serious consideration , are they Spike?"

"Your guess is as good as mine watcher"

They met in the lounge area with the rest of the gang, Buffy and Angel stood by the fire.

"As you guys may have heard , Wolfram and Hart have asked us to meet and discuss taking over the firm"

Angel waited for the group to stop chatting amoungst themselves before he continued. "Buffy and I have decided to go and will be taking a group of you with us as protection, also we will be picking the best of the best to lay in wait should it be a trap"

"Willow , I want you to do a protection spell on us , specifically Angel, a no stake , no kill spell, if possible"

"What you wouldn't do for a little trinket called the gem of amarra right now eh sire"

Angel just snorted at Spike for that comment.

"The spell shouldn't be a problem , I'll work on them now. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No Will, I'll come and see you later with an update" Buffy smiled at her best friend as she retreated upstairs

Faith looked worried and then spoke up " The offices are covered with spells and also a vampire alert system. When I briefly worked for them and that Lindsay guy, they let out a few of their secrets"

"Handy to know" Buffy said " When did you work for them?" Buffy looked worried now.

"Long while ago, they hired me to take A out. We got past it so should you"

Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked at Angel

"History now Buff, let it go"

"So you know some of their tricks , anything else we should know?" She wasn't happy at the titbit of info she had just gotten from Faith, and that it had been brushed away so quick. Surely she had a right to know the details of Faiths little stake-athon on her Angel, even if it had been a while ago?

Faith kept her gaze away from direct contact wit Buffy as she continued to recollect anything that would be useful .Angel kept quiet , he could sense Buffy's tension , and knew most of it had come from the Faiths confession.

' Guess I'll be in for the usual Buffy tongue lashing tonight then and not in a good way ' he thought to himself . It bought a smile to his lips . It didn't go unnoticed

"I doubt there's much more to go over tonight. I'll go online and see if I can get hold of the floor plan of the offices and hopefully the architects blueprints " Xander said " I can use my job as a cover "

"Thats good , get working on that" Angel handed Xander a laptop and watched as he settled on the floor with it.

The whole group worked hard into the night working out a plan of action. A team was chosen to sit in wait outside the building , just in case they needed them to get them out of the building. Willow had everything set ready for the spells. Xander had used his connections in the building trade and procured the floor plans of the Wolfram and Hart building. Buffy and Faith had chosen their group of potentials that would be set ready to come charging in should their be any problem. Angel had his team set up for the same thing . They had everything tightly wound. Gunn and Spike were to go in as their back up. Faith had expressed a need to be there , saying ' It's sexist and yo what of the solidarity for women, I'll be there for B, you men can butt heads and punch chests once we're done', causing them to laugh and accept her coming.

"Guess that's it all sorted then?" Buffy looked up at her Angel "Into the lions den for another go"

"Appears that way , lets just hope it's not another trap"

"Shall we just try and relax and go to bed now?"

"Don't need asking twice Buff " Angel gave her his characteristic half smile.

They retired to their room and left a few insomniacs to it.

Wolfram and Hart Building.

Lilah sat behind her desk staring at her laptop screen. The tension was running a little high and she rubbed her shoulders , trying to get some relief from it. What was the point , the stress wasn't going away until she had done what was needed . Lindsay walked in and threw a file on her desk as he walked towards her.

"So that's what you got planned is it? You really think it can be done and that he would fall for it?"

"Nice to see you too, and I'd rather not talk to you about it "

"You don't seem to have a choice. Since the Senior Partners are dead and gone , I hold the Senior Partner position in the Special Projects Division. There's no way you can get that approved without me, and frankly I think it's bordering on suicide"

Lilah's anger and frustration was at a peak . It wouldn't do for her to lose her composure now, she hadn't clawed her way through the company to have him snatch it from her now.

"Sometimes you have to take chances" she said through gritted teeth.

Lindsay stared at her. She's lost it he thought. " I won't have anything to do with this Lilah, and I refuse to pick up your mess"

"Wouldn't dream of asking... Boss" she spat out as the door to her office slammed shut.

Lilah got on the phone as soon as he had left her office.

"You all set for tomorrow night?"

" I will be , just make sure the vampire is there and make sure his 'wife' is unarmed"

"They will be"

"Tomorrow"

She hung up and smiled . maybe there is justice after all she thought.

Ireland.

"God I'm so hungry, do you want anything?"

"No , I'm fine"

"How comes I'm alot hungrier than you , and it's all the time?"

"It's because your a newbie babe, I'm a master vampire so I can control the bloodlust"

"I'm a master vampire ... what am I supposed to bow to you or something?" She was dripping sarcasm.

Angel laughed and slapped her ass " Go and get fed "

Spike was in the kitchen fixing himself some blood .

"Do you need to feed this much or are you a master vamp too?"

"Tried that one on you has he" Spike smiled " It's his way of making himself feel ten feet tall , always was an arrogant wanker"

Buffy laughed " Yeah he did , so your not one then?"

"Didn't say that " his tone was defensive "Just don't like to brag is all"

Buffy raised her eyebrows " Where's Spike and what have you done with him"

"Don't be like that bint" he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "Want to try it with weetabix mixed in , fills you up more"

" I'll pass thanks , I still remember the kitten poker and whiskey incident Bluurrgh" she pulled her 'this is gross ' face

"Hey!"

They both looked at each other and stopped laughing.

"So " Spike said in a quiet voice

"Yep back in the thick of it" she said sadly " Will it ever stop?"

"This is the last time , I'm sure of it"

Tears fell down her face

"We're not meant to have a happy ever after are we?"

Spike took her in his arms " C'mon pet, none of that talk"

He couldn't say ' of course you will ' , they all knew that wasn't a factor in the Buffy and Angel saga.Didn't stop her dreaming of it though.

"Here " Spike released her and handed her a mug of warm blood

"Thanks" She looked at the mug and sneered , game face on.

Spike put another mug in the microwave and sat on the table.

"I'm never going to get used to this" she drank the crimson liquid down in one tears strained her eyes.

"Your lucky unno, you never killed and hunted before you got your bloody soul, me and the poof , we got to attone for it now.Trust me when I say you will get used to it and you will adjust to being one of us. Could have been worse"

"How?"

"I could have been your sire"

Buffy laughed and wiped her tears away. Spike hugged her and sent back off to bed.

Spike took his blood out and leant against the table, deep in thought.How many times did he want to bite her in the past, had the opportunity to?Christ he thought, before big tall and broody came back, she had been his , hadn't she? The feelings were still there, even more so now she was a vampire. "Oh crap"

Yes he thought , I really am loves bitch!.He went up to his room , pausing outside their room for a second , then continued to his.

The sun filtered softly through a gap in the thick curtains and fell onto Buffy's foot. Angel woke to the smell and shot out of bed to pull the offending curtains together, then shot over to his lover.

"How the hell could you still sleep through that?"

"Wha... what " she rubbed her eyes and stretched " Whats that smell ? Is Willow doing one of her stinky spells again?"

Angel couldn't help but smile at her " No that would be your foot, your lucky you didn't go up in flames or you'd be dust now"

She looked at her charred foot and screwed her nose up in disgust " Yuk, guess sandals are out for a day or two now , and I had this cute outfit picked out too"

Angel ran his fingers through his hair and huffed."You need to be more aware of things like that now your not the slayer" The guilt washed over him again. The look on her face didn't exactly help. " Look , I'm sorry this happened to you , and you seem to have come to terms with it well, but you don't seem to be adjusting to the little things like that for instance" He pointed at her foot and then at the window, the sun still trying to peak through the slit.Angel sat back down on the bed and took her foot in his lap and studied it to see how bad the damage was. " It's not too bad , should heal in a day "

" I know there's alot I need to learn and for the most part I know all about the do's and don'ts, but I bet there were times in your early vampire life that you got stupid, so stop with the lecture"

Angel was taken back by her outburst.

"I'm just concerned"

"Yeah , sure. Wouldn't be good for a master vampire to have some stupid mate"

With that she got out of bed and left him sat there.Her foot hurt like a bitch but she wasn't going to let him know that. She bit back the urge to cry.She went downstairs and grabbed a jar of blood out, slammed the fridge door and slammed the blood into the microwave, then slammed the door to it.

"Someone testy this morning"

"Spike I'm not in the mood"

He raised his scarred brow

"Wanna chat 'bout it?" That's when he smelt the charred flesh " Accident?" He pointed at her foot.

She looked down at it " Bloody sun , and I was dreaming too"

Spike smiled " Good one was it?"

"Hmmmm" she managed a smile back

"Must of been about me then eh pet"

"Don't flatter yourself" she removed her blood and drank it slowly, not even bothering to put it in a mug.

Spike looked at her with concern. "Your drinking alot lately, will need to do another run to the butchers if you keep that up"

She stopped drinking but kept the jar at her lips.She turned away from him and drank the rest.

Spike came up behind her and played with her hair. " If you need to chat I'm here for you luv, you know that. If you can't talk to him bout it that is"

He gave her neck a quick peck and left her to it.

Angel stood in the doorway and watched. He'd have a quiet chat with Spike about his conduct later , but first he'd see what was going on with his 'wife'. She had a thirst that was growing and that bothered him, and also the change in her temperament.She hadn't even given a thought to her son this morning either and that was unusual. Best see Giles and Wesley.

He returned to their room and spent some time with his son.

Buffy stood in the kitchen and thought about what Angel and Spike had said. So thirsty all the time , grumpy, and had a deathwish apparently. Usual vampire traits, but she had her soul , just like her two vampires. But she was a slayer, or had been , could that make a difference? A few years ago she had jumped through some time machine , portal type thing and had met with the makers and was told the slayers origins. They had informed her that they had taken a girl and infused her with a demon ,to give her the strength to fight the demons and vampires, thus creating the slayer. Could that be the reason for her 'odd ' behaviour? She'd have to talk to Giles.

She made her way upstairs again and paused at her bedroom door. She could hear Angel playing with Layton. Guilt washed over her as she realised this was the first time that morning that she had even given a thought to her son. What the hell was going on with her?

She past their room and went to the study to see Giles.

He was surrounded by books , as per usual. He didn't even look up as she entered and shot out of his chair and grabbed another book from the shelf. He settled back in the chair and cross referenced from one book to another.

"Giles" she ran a hand over the table and then looked up at him.

"Ah , Buffy , I trust you slept well"

" Like the dead, you?" came the reply .

He looked up at her " Yes , erm very good , did you want something?"

" I need answers, has any other slayer been turned?"

"Not that I am aware of , may I ask why your asking ? Is anything troubling you? "

Buffy snorted

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. That was a sign that he was concerned.

" Okay I'm just going to come out and say it. I think I'm losing my soul and the demon in me is taking over.I'm thirsty , so thirsty and I'm angry, all the time. I feel like I'm torn in two. Plus I don't want to see Layton, I didn't even want to see him this morning Giles. He's my son, I love him so much and yet I can't stand to be near him"

Giles slumped into his chair " Oh dear"

Buffy stared at him "What"

"You may want to sit down"

"I'm fine " she replied through gritted teeth. " Just tell me "

" The slayer was a fusion between a human and a demon, but we have no idea what that demon was. Consider the strength and powers you have... had, and the abilities. "

"Speed, strength and the tinglies whenever a vampire was near, so what of them?"

"Vampire traits wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah" confusion was written on her face

" Could be a master vampires essence was used , I'd have to look it up to be sure"

"Your saying I might have a master vampires spirit in me and when I died and became one it woke it up? I wont have batface will I?""

Giles didn't have to say it really , his face said it all "Yes"

"Oh crap"

Angel was ready to face everyone and came downstairs with his son in his arms. Spike was in the kitchen again, watching the potentials train in the garden.

"Mornin'"

"Spike" Angel kept his jealousy in check for now

"Saw the slayer earlier, she's slippin' mate"

"I know" Angel put Layton in his chair and gave him his bottle.He got a jar out of the fridge for himself and drank it cold.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have a chat about it with the Watchers, see if they can suggest something, maybe find out what's wrong"

"I saw the feral look in her eyes , not sure she's safe to be around the lil bit" he pointed towards Layton

"She won't hurt him, and I'm here"

Spike stood beside the baby and stroked his head " I'm here too. Won't see her do him harm"

"Thanks "

"Just saying, he's family"

With that Spike left the room

Angel finally made it to Giles . He had dealt with his son and then got caught by Willow , then some of the potentials were giving him their usual 'it's not fairs'. God if he hadn't had his soul he would have torn them apart, they were driving him crazy.He sent them off in search of Spike , saying that he would sort out their problems, might be petty but it gave him some satisfaction. Petty payback he thought but it raised a smile.

All he wanted to do was get this worry off his chest and have Giles say she was fine and was just adjusting to her new unlife as a vampire.

Giles knew why he was there. After his chat with Buffy earlier it made sense that Angel would come to him to get some assurance that Buffy was fine and that nothing was wrong. He just wished he could do that for him, despite their past, Giles had come to respect Angel.

"Angel, I assume your here about Buffy"

That took Angel back "Yes, so you know"

"Yes, she came to me earlier. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No I haven't seen her since she woke up, what's wrong with her Rupert?"

"I believe the essence of the slayer was in fact a master vampire and her being turned , has woken it and fused. Her soul may not be strong enough to fight it. I wish I could tell you anything other than that but I respect you enough to not lie to you"

"I'm grateful" Angel slumped into a chair , deep in thought." Can we stop it?"

Giles raised his brows and sighed " Other than the conventional ways of stopping a vampire... no"

Angels jaw set and he took in a deep breath " I'm not losing her Giles I can't"

"Lets hope she's strong"

Buffy watched her son . Illyria watched Buffy.

"Your different. Your demon screams at your soul"

"Observant aren't you"

"You no longer wreak of humanity."

"Shut up blue"

Layton started to cry and Buffy felt a pull towards him. Illyria stopped her from reaching for him

"I will not let you near him , you pose a threat"

"I wouldn't hurt him , he's my son, move before I pulled your arms off and ram them down your throat"

"You would try and fail"

"Ladies"

Gunn and Spike stood watching the stand off

"Buffy why don't we go and do some sparring , we haven't done that for a while" Spike said in a soft voice

She stood there glaring at the blue demon god.

"Fine" she spat and walked away, Spike close behind her

"So what's with the temper then?"

"I wanted to see and hold my son , that blue bitch wouldn't let me near him"

"Any particular reason why she wouldn't?"

"Yeah , I'm a big mean vampire ... apparently"

"C'mon Buff, she hasn't had a problem before now"

"Okay okay I'm losing my soul ... there happy now"

Spike huffed " I doubt that's happening "

"I'm getting batface and I'm dangerous , I should just go"

"Wait , your what? Explain it to me"

She stood in the middle of the room and paced " Giles thinks the essence of the slayer was a master vampire and now its kinda joined in with my demon and is forcing my soul out"

Spike stood in shock

"I should just go,leave before I do something I regret, that we all regret"

"Not going anywhere"

"Spike don't piss me off"

He raised his brows again " Since when did you use that language pet"

" I'm sorry" she broke down in tears

Spike took her in his arms and stroked her hair " C'mon luv lets get you to Angel"

"I don't want to be near him"

"Why the hell not"

"I hate him right now, it's his fault and plus the demon in me wants to challenge him "

Spike held back his desire to laugh and send her off to do just that but instead he pulled her into him " Now you don't want to do that right now luv, lets not be hasty. Lets just get tonight over with and then sort you out , yeah?"

" Your right" she wiped her tears away " I need you to stay with me, the demon doesn't see you as a threat and you are kinda my anchor at the moment."

"Just like old times then eh pet"

She smiled at him and walked back to the kitchen

"You hungry again?" Fangs met his gaze ." Right slayer , lets get you fed "

Angel stood in the kitchen , deep in thought , Layton in his arms. Layton began to cry and wriggle . It was at that moment Buffy walked in , Spike following her , his hand on her hip and laughing with her.

So not a good thing

Angel put Layton in his chair and rushed at Spike.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Ow Bloody hell!!!"

"Get off him Angelus" he flew across the room and landed in a heap at the door.

Okay so where the hell did that come from and why am I calling him Angelus?

Angel stayed in his position , wiping the blood from his lip.

"What the hell is going on?"

Spike stood between them

Angel and Buffy glared at each other. Angel finally realising she was asserting her authority. Guess he shouldn't of said that stuff about being a master vampire to her this morning.

Buffy looked at her crying son and went to him.He looked into her eyes and held her gaze. He stopped crying and she picked him up.Her game face disappeared and she smiled.

Angel got up and rushed to her side in an attempt to protect his son.

"She's not going to hurt him , he's okay"

Angel ignored Spike and watched her with Layton

"He's bought back the soul , how ?"

"Didn't they say he was 'special'?" Spike watched them both

Buffy sunk in a chair holding her son, tears ran down her cheeks.Angel found it hard not to sink down beside her and wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Angel , I'm not sure how to fight it. It's strong , I'm not right now , not strong enough to fight it , help me fight it"

"I can't , I'm a threat to it and I bring it out of you more. Spike will have to" Angel looked at Spike , hatred boiled under the surface " But I'm warning you, you do anything to hurt her or anything that will threaten my relationship with her and I'll rip your head off"

"Yes your buffywippedness" Spike laughed " Now let me get the girl her blood"

Angel sat next to Buffy , he wasn't about to disturb her while she held her son. He would go and see Giles before they go to the meeting. Buffy's change couldn't of happened at a worse time.

Giles had read up on slayer ritual and had cross referenced it with master vampires . He had nothing conclusive to work with. The information was vague at best.Giles had asked Wesley to help him with the research . Knowing they were going back to Wolfram and Hart , Giles worried about the slow growing rage inside Buffy. Illyria came in with Wesley , she stood at the back of the room in a dark corner . Her head twitched as if listening for something. Wesley sat at the desk and pulled a book in front of him

"So, Buffy has a problem from what I hear" he didn't look up from the book

"Ah ... yes ... not sure what is causing it but it is of great concern"

"Undoubtedly "

"Seems as though her demon is stronger than her soul and is winning out over her"

"Is she safe enough to go with them tonight, and , one would be worried about her being here , in a house full of slayers and with her son"

"I am well aware of the guests that reside here at the moment and of her son. Angel , Spike and Illyria herself are here to protect him , but she has yet to show any signs of wanting to harm him"

"So you weren't informed of her attack on Angel this afternoon?"

Giles looked up and met Wesley's gaze " No"

"Luckily Spike was there and it would seem Layton had some calming effct on her"

"Interesting"

Wesley was intrigued " What "

"Well Layton is a special being as it were , prophecized, I'm wondering if his calming effect has anything to do with that"

"Could be, do you have the prophecy?"

Giles shuffled his papers around that laid about on the desk and handed Wesley a copy

"Are you aware of the consequences of her being turned?"

"There's no recorded history of a slayer being turned, not to my knowledge anyway. I looked into it and studied the watchers diaries, and have not come across any other occurrance"

"There was one" Wesley still didn't look up

"And when were you going to share this information with me?" To say Giles was angry, well , that was an understatement.

"I ... look this wasn't exactly planned , the last slayer was driven mad and she ended her own life, she waited for sunrise and greeted the morning sun. Her Watcher was driven mad with guilt and he ended up in an institution ."

"When was this?"

"In the nineteen seventies"

"Where?"

"New York" Wesley could see where this was going

"Who was the vampire responsible for her then?" Like Giles needed to ask

"William the Bloody"

"Spike"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 39

A limo pulled up outside the house and waited.

Kennedy saw the flash of headlights as it pulled round the fountain, and looked out " Ah Buffy ... you expecting to go there in style?"

"No .. why?"

"Look out there"

Buffy saw the limo and Angel and Spike looked out

"Guess the rest of us get to go in the van then" Spike snorted

"The potentials and team Angel go in the van, Angel , Spike and Faith , your with me in that"

"Time then I guess" Angel shrugged on his leather coat and Spike rolled his head to get the kinks out.

"Ready?"

They all headed out of the door and got into the limo.

Buffy sat between her two vamps , Faith sat on the opposite side .

"This is wicked cool , could get used to this ... if this wasn't unno evil" Faith said as she opened up little cupboards and drawers.

Spike helped himself to the bottle of whiskey

"I don't want you corrupted or drunk , now put that back Spike"

" Your too uptight pet, might just be what you need to relax a bit "

"You don't want me to relax , relaxed me is grrrrr "

"Exactly my point pet"

"Stop winding her up Spike"

"Yeah , I don't wanna have to beat her back off you... on second thought's B go for it"

"Hey!"

Angel just stared out the window, too deep in thought to control the ' children'. He knew that lives would change tonight. His demon could sense the power in his 'wife' and it unsettled him , he knew that Wolfram and Hart were up to something, tonight was going to be life changing, for all involved.

"What's with you ?" Spike said as he nudged Angel

"Hmm?"

"You brooding?"

"No ... just thinking"

"Brooding" Buffy said

The rest of the journey was silent

The car doors opened and Buffy was the first to step out. Angel and Spike stood at her shoulders with Faith behind, covering their backs.The van that held the salvage squad , as they called themselves, pulled up five minutes later.

Buffy and Angel were lead to an empty office and asked , politely , to wait for Ms Morgan and Mr McDonald.

A small man came in and asked if anyone cared for any refreshments, he was soon scared off by Spike who asked if there was any fresh human blood in the 'offin'. Buffy sniggered but soon shut up when Angel dug her in the ribs.

Seems Buffy had a sense of humour that matched Spikes ... that's so not good Angel thought.

After a few minutes Lilah and Lindsay joined the room , accompanied by a few bodyguards.

"How nice to see team Angel again"

"What are you doing here in Ireland?" Angel asked through gritted teeth

"We have offices all over the world and came here , easier to come to you than to fly you all the way back to L.A. We also thought you would be more comfortable on home soil as it were"

"Buffy shuffled in her chair " Let's cut through the bullshit and get right to it shall we ? What is it you want now?"

Lilah stiffened in her chair at the abruptness . She sensed power.Lilah pushed the alert button under her desk.

"We here at Wolfram and Hart wish to ... hand over the offices to you"

Angel stood at one of Buffy's shoulders and watched the lawyers intently. He nudged Spike.

Spike shifted from one foot to the other.Both had their game faces on.

Lindsay smirked .

Tension ran high in all of them. Intimidation from the vampires was evident. Lilah had some balls he'd give her that.

"What makes you think we will accept your offer?" Buffy asked

"Well you deserve it " she picked up a file and offered it to Buffy

Angel laughed " We deserve it do we? How do you explain that ? We defeated your evil bosses . Why not just close up shop and leave town?"

" This law firm has done well as a business , it's very lucrative"

Buffy looked through the file briefly then handed it to Angel

"So say we take your offer, what do you want us to do , keep running it as evil central?"

"Not at all , do with it as you wish" Lindsay added " Carry on fighting the good fight , just with a little more man power and resources"

"Your kidding right?" Spike replied

"Far from it actually , it's all there in the file" Lilah sat back.

Faith sat on the desk beside Lilah . "Can I hit her ? I feel like I owe them and then some"

A bodyguard stepped forward

" You wouldn't last a minute " Faith said .

The bodyguard looked at Lilah , waiting for a command . Lilah shook her head and the guard sunk back into position.

Angel threw the file back on the desk . "Not gonna happen Lilah"

"The contents of the contract are open to review. If there is something you are not happy with , we can discuss them and come to an arrangement"

"How's this work for you?"

"You'll be our boss ... boss"

Buffy coughed

A smell hit Buffy, Spike and Angel .

Angel tensed. He knew it was magic .He knew it meant danger , and not the type that they could fight with swords and fists.

"Faith , go, get out of here , it's not safe .It's magic ,our souls, tell Giles"

Faith threw the bodyguards out of the way and ran out the door.

Lilah signalled for the guards to let her go and to stay put

All three vampires fell to the floor in agony, clutching their chests.

Angel recognised the sensation, after all he had lost his soul enough times. Spike was on the floor groaning , taking unneeded breaths, Buffy didn't seem phased by it.

"Buffy" Angel called to her

"Oh god no!"

She stood up "Spike , Angel , you okay?"

He looked up at her " Be better in a minute pet"

Angelus roared

Buffy went to his side . Angelus dragged her into his embrace and kissed her hard.

" Missed you Buff " He let her go and swaggered up to the desk.

"So... long time no see Lilah , Lindsay. Now big question , and let me just say , wrong answers will cost you. You summoned back Angelus because?"

Spike rose up and rolled his shoulders " Cos their bleedin idiots"

Buffy just stood quietly

"Buffy" Angelus held out his hand for her , she casually walked to him.He grinned and looked at the lawyers.

"I'm waiting for an answer here and I'm not a patient man when I'm hungry"

"We have rid you of the soul as we knew Angel himself wouldn't accept the offer, he's not a complete fool"

"Are you saying that I am , that we are?" he growled

"No , not at all , far from it, we feel you would actually see the mutual benefits of this liason"

Buffy growled " Hungry"

"Your always hungry Buff" Angelus rolled his eyes " I suggest we get on with it then, before she can't hold herself back, she's a little spitfire" he grinned at her and then at Lilah

The guards looked more nervous. The vampires could smell the fear, it was intoxicating to them.

Spike taunted them.

"Any of this your idea Lindsay?" Angelus asked without looking at him

"No"

"No , I didn't think so, you would rather run me through with a stake wouldn't you. So how come your here now?"

"Do we need to hold a pointless converstion with them, can't you just sign the contract and we get out of here. I'm in the mood for chinese" Buffy said with a wicked grin.

Angelus growled and pulled her to him , kissed her nose and looked at the lawyers, " She has a point, I'm not signing any contract , I'll be by tomorrow night, oh and just so you know , I don't take orders and I hate magics , I suggest you get used to me being your boss, anyone that uses magics around me will be dealt with severely"

The three vampires left the office

"Great , nice work Lilah , not only have you let Angelus out of his cage , but the other two as well , how do you propose to control him now?"

"I don't"

Lindsay looked up at the ceiling " He'll kill us"

"You, Definitely , Me? Probably."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Yes , of course , I just have to remind him that if he does , his soul will be restored. You don't think I'm that stupid do you ? Don't answer that"

Faith pounded on the side of the van. Kennedy opened the side door and Faith jumped in and slammed the door shut quickly.

"Drive , Now!!!"

"What is it , what's wrong?"

"How 'bout , our three vampires are souless and after a bloodbath at the hands of evil inc"

The van sped back to the house.

Buffy walked between Angelus and Spike

Spike grinned at the thought of his slayer loose and couldn't wait to see the kind of carnage she could cause.Angelus watched the two of them .

"So chinese baby? Lets see if we can get some to take away shall we.

Spike lit up a cigarette and kicked at a empty can that littered the street. " I can feel slayers everywhere, bloody annoyin' chits all over the place , think I'll go bag myself one. Kinda cleanse myself in slayers blood"

" Stick with us Spike , like you said , slayers are everywhere, wouldn't want you to come across the wrong side of a stake now would we"

Spike shrugged at Angelus

"Your quiet pet"

Buffy let go of Angelus and ran into an alley . Both men ran after her.

"Your gonna need a leash for her "

"Might be a good idea there Spike , my man"

They both laughed

" Well , what have I found?" Buffy said in a half laugh

" Vampire"

"Lemme guess ... you slayer ?"

"Got that right"

"Do you know who your talking to?"

"Yeah .. vampire "

"Feisty one aren't you"

Angelus and Spike stood at the mouth of the alley

"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer"

"Heard of her and I aint falling for that one"

"It's true , this is Angel and Spike , my ... guardians , If you heard of me then you must have heard of them"

The slayer looked at them and recognised them from pictures her watcher had shown her.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked

"Patrolling" Buffy had to hold back her laughter.

The slayers senses were going off bigtime causing her to be jumpy and on edge

"K ... I'll leave you to it then" the slayer went to leave the alley and came up against Angelus and Spike.

Buffy came up behind her " Did your Watcher tell you anything else about me?"

"Like what?"

Buffy stepped out of the shadows , full game face on " Oh I don't know , but I'm sure you know now "

She bit down into the slayers neck , Angelus held her still and bit into her arm, Spike took the other side of her neck.

The slayers look of shock and surprise was still on her face as she slumped to the pavement dead.

"Nice find pet" Spike wiped his mouth clean and nudged the slayers dead body with his foot

"Still , she was just a snack " Angelus looked around " Now we need a banquet"

The van pulled into the house at speed and before it had stopped the girls piled out and ran into the house.

"Willow , Giles " Faith shouted through the house.

Willow was first to come downstairs , panic showed on her face" What's up Faith"

Faith grabbed a stake and threw it at her " We need to cast a spell on this house barring them from entering and we need it done now!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Their souls, That bitch took their souls"

Giles heard her as he entered the room "Who has removed their souls?"

Lilah , the lawyer at Wolfram and Hart"

"This is worse than we thought " he said " Willow do the spell , now!"

Willow left and went to her room to gather the herbs and book they needed.

Faith paced the room. "How we gonna get them back? It's bad when it's just A , now all three? How can we go up against them?"

By now the commotion had almost everyone up and the gathered in the room .

"We have enough people to fight them and if need be , to take them out. I hope it won't come to that but..." he was cut off by Faith and Willow

"No!"

"We have to face facts, all three are incredibly strong , and need I remind you girls of how cunning Angelus is"

"No you don't, but then your not the one that fought him , or ensouled him"

"Enough!" Wesley shouted " Your right , but they are extremely dangerous, which is why we may need to take them out if they pose too much of a threat and the opportunity presents itself"

Willow started crying

Faith slumped in a chair with her head in her hands.

Giles and Wesley huffed and did the spell banishing the three vampires from entering the house.

"We should be safe for now" Wesley said

"Nobody leaves this house after dark , unless it's under orders and as a group, and heavily armed"

"What now?" Faith asked

Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them before answering her."Research"

"I knew he was going to say that" Willow said

Lilah nodded at the men carrying the glass urns. They placed the three receptacles in a safe and she shut the door of the safe and spun the dial.

"You can leave now . Stay in your rooms and I shall send someone for you if there's a problem"

On her command the men left.

"Souls all safe in the ... safe , but how safe are you Lilah"

"Safer than you , I am the only one with the combination, I doubt they will do anything to me "

"Are you really that naive?"

Lilah looked at Lindsay confused

"As long as your the only one with the combination , they could kill you and never get their soul's returned to them"

"Good point" Lilah took out her cell phone and left the room.

Buffy entered the chinese restaurant followed by the two males. A waiter smiled and asked if they wanted a table for three, she smiled sweetly and nodded. The waiter showed her to the table and took their coats. Spike refused and sat down in his duster.

"Tell me again why it is we are even bothering to go through this charade?"

Angelus held out a menu and gave Spike his half smile " The lady wants chinese, this is a chinese restaurant is it not Spike"

"I get that you ponce , but why the table and the menu and shit?"

"Fine dining boy... surely you haven't forgotten the art of it all?"

Spike just grunted. He had hoped the last few times might have made Angelus forget the 'art of it all ' and would have made him get straight to it , and cut out the bull and go straight for the kill.. Obviously not he thought.

The waiter hovered and asked if they wanted something from the bar. Buffy couldn't hold in her laugh. Angelus asked for three beers.

"Please tell me we aren't gonna sit through a whole bloody meal" Spike was restless. His leg bounced up and down to show his restlessness.

" Still an insolent bastard I see" Angelus clenched his jaw.

Buffy watched the two of them and rolled her eyes.

The waiter bought there beers over and smiled at Angelus.

" Why are they always so 'happy' , it's not natural" Buffy commented " Do you think they'll still smile like that when I rip out their throats and suck on their hearts"

Angelus was taken back by her bloodthirsty comments. A wicked grin grew on both the male vampires faces .

" You're a spunky one , always knew you would be. Better than Darla I'd say. What you reckon Angelus?"

Buffy leant across and got Spike in a chokehold " Speak of that whore again and I won't just rip out their throats , got it"

Angelus laughed " Good one Willy my boy"

"And now we have all the attention" Buffy looked at Spike with disgust and got up.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Angelus asked

"To powder my nose... where do you think?"

Angelus got up and followed her into the kitchen, just as a crash of pans was heard .

"Bloody hell" Spike followed him into the kitchen growling

Screams were heard coming from the rear of the reastaurant and the diners rushed out screaming.

Faith explained the events at the lawyers office again. She was tired and worried . The Watchers went through book after book and still hdn't come to a conclusion about which spell had been used to rid the souls. Faith paced the room and went to the training room to blow off the tension.

Willow sat trying to put together a spell that could locate the souls. Illyria and Xander took care of Layton. The others sat around feeling pretty useless.

The t.v was set to the news channel in case there was anything that could give away the location of the trio.

It wasn't long before a news report of a massacre in a restaurant in a town nearby.

"So that's it then , Buffy has taken a life" Faith said as she came into the room

"We can't be sure"

"Wake up and smell the dead Wes"

"Nice choice of words Faith" Xander snapped back at her

"Want me to pretty it up for you?"

"Please could we not start getting snippy" Giles said

Faith left to get showered

"She has a point , Buffy has taken a human life, it won't be easy for her now"

"Lets just concentrate on getting her back , on getting them all back"

Xander couldn't help himself " If we can't get Angel and Spike back and we had to stake them , I wouldn't shed a tear, in fact I'd say lets do it anyway , Buffy's always been better off without those two"

Everyone looked at him

"What? I get the look because I'm not sitting here defending the monsters that caused this? I told you all my feelings years ago. They haven't changed "

Xander gave Layton a kiss " He's the only one good thing out of the mess that is Buffster and Angel, and he's the one suffering because of it"

He took the baby upstairs to his room , Illyria followed him.

"

So where do we stay then , given any thought to that ?" Spike lit up a cigarette

"Well I thought the nice lawyers would find a first class hotel for us, after all they are responsible for our predicament" Angelus walked in through the foyer of the Wolfram and Hart building.

Lilah was watching on the CCTV camera's .

Angelus addressed the night staff behind the front desk and asked for Ms Morgan.

The trio were sent up to her office

"What can I do for you all?"

"We need a hotel suite, one that would be fit for a person of my stature"

"Done , here this is one we own and the suite is first class " She handed Angelus the keys. " The staff will be on hand at any hour and have been instructed to give you anything you request. We have also laid on a car for you to use at your disposal . I might add that we have fitted the car and hotel suite with necrotempered glass, so no pesky sun issues " she looked at Buffy's foot.

"Very good , Thankyou Lilah" They turned and headed out the door. Angelus paused " The restaurant... I can trust you will deal with the repercussions?"

"Working on it as we speak"

"Til tomorrow then , expect us at sundown"

They left for the hotel

"This room is amazing" Buffy looked in every room and then bounced on the bed .Spike was already reclining on it.

The men laughed at her.

"What?" she asked in all innocence " I've never been in a hotel , well , except for that time I ran away to L.A after I sent you to hell"

Angelus flinched " Lets not talk about that shall we , I might feel like a bit of payback for it"

"Like you would?" She smiled at him

"Spike ... have you checked out your room?"

"Nope , thought I'd hang out and check it out later"

"I think he means get lost" Buffy said not taking her eyes off Angelus.

"Oh right .. .. I'll just ring up and get myself a chit to toy with"

"You do that boy... in your room" Angelus spun Buffy and threw her on the bed .

Willow lost her temper and threw a book across the room. Giles just ducked out the way in time.

"That was a first edition Willow , please try not to damage the irreplacable ones."

"Sorry, just nothing seems to work. I thought I found the place where the souls are being kept and it turned out to be a farm in the middle of nowhere"

Giles smiled at her " Keep trying dear"

Willow slumped against the couch " What's the point"

"It may seem dire at the moment but you are an extraordinarily strong witch Willow , I am confident that you will find a way to get the souls back"

"Glad you are"

Faith was training the potentials hard. She knew that if they were going to be facing Buffy , Angelus and Spike they would need to be . She held nothing back. She told them stories of the carnage Angelus and Spike had left in their wake , stories that would scare the hardest and most heartless of people. No use wrapping them in cotton wool she thought.Willow had hacked into the police files and had found the crime scene pictures . Definitely the work of Spike and Angelus.The staff of the restaurant had been posed at the tables , as if they were enjoying meals and having a good time of it. Nobody wanted to say that it was also the work of their slayer , well except Faith and Xander.

Funny how one of her closest friends could differentiate between Buffy the slayer and Buffy the vampire. He kept himself busy looking up information and taking care of Layton with Illyria.What else could he do? He couldn't fight anymore , not since he lost his eye. He couldn't even drive or work with machinery. Depth perception being such a pesky thing and needed for both.So he made himself useful.

"So still no news on the where abouts then"

"No, one assumes they are being protected by Wolfram and Hart"

"Not going to be easy to get to them , and they probably have spells hiding them from Willow"

"Has anyone thought about Layton, I mean , won't the lawyers and Buffy and Angelus want him?"

"That thought hadn't even crossed my mind"

If everyone had been worried enough before , now they were going out of their minds.

Illyria held the child and looked at Wesley

"I can protect the infant"

"We know that it is your calling now Illyria , but the vampires are a ruthless bunch, I am not sure you would be a match for the three of them should they attack you"

" I will take him to another timeline, through a portal"

"And that's how this whole mess started " Xander said

"You will come too human, you are not unpleasant"

"Oh crap"

A/N I have planned for the next chapter to be the last one. I might do another part and make this a trilogy , but that depends on the reviews Hint Hint!!!!! Let me know what you all think!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 40

Xander held Layton . Illyria told the two Watchers about the choice of worlds she could take Layton, Dawn and Xander to. One was a world where humans were worshipped and where peace reigned . Good choice .So it was decided that they should go there.

Xander and Dawn were nervous and everyone came down to say goodbye , albeit for a short while. Illyria took hold of Dawn , who held Layton, and Xanders hands and opened the portal. With one last look behind him , Illyria dragged them through . The portal shut behind them. Willow ran upstairs crying.Wesley felt the pull of grief , oddly , since Fred had become Illyria he hadn't mourned her that much.Now that the blue god had left it gave him a hollow feeling inside his chest that threatened to choke him. He reached the study and poured a large glass of whiskey and slumped into the chair.

Things were falling apart for them.

Angelus woke up feeling Buffy tracing kisses down his body. What a way to wake up he thought.

She reached his hip and bit with blunt teeth.

"Morning my temptress"

"Afternoon you mean sleepy head"

"What do you expect " He dragged her up into his arms " You made me work so hard last night"

Buffy purred

"Are you hungry baby , I could get room service to bring you anything you want"

Angelus reached over and picked up the phone

"I want another slayer , their blood is so potent , best get three " she giggled

"Send up three slayers and make it quick" Angelus slammed down the receiver .

Buffy got up and walked to the window , naked

Bathed in sunshine , Angelus almost forgot she wasn't human and he growled. She was beautiful, her hair shone gold in the sunlight.

Spike swaggered into the room and caught sight of Buffy in all her glory " Well there's a sight for not so sore eyes" He couldn't hid his smile .

"Get out Spike" Angelus hissed as he shot out of bed and wrapped Buffy in her robe.

"Calm down , not like I haven't seen it before "

A gentle knock at the door went unnoticed by Angelus

"Are you trying to anger me into ripping you a new one boy?"

"Now now boys" Buffy answered the door "Angelus , you have a case of nakedness , do you want to scare our guests?"

Angelus threw on his robe and glared at Spike

" Breakfast has arrived" Buffy ushered the girls into the lounge

"She's truly one of a kind isn't she " Angelus said as he followed her in , his arm round Spikes shoulders

"That she is " Spike grabbed the red head and swung the girl onto his lap and bit into her neck from behind.

Angelus and Buffy shared the blonde , once she was drained Angelus pulled Buffy onto his lap and kissed her with a passion.

The remaining slayer sat huddled in a corner crying and whispering prayers. Spike laughed at her

"No use praying , he aint gonna help you"

Angelus pulled back from Buffy , he stood up and carried her into their bedroom .

"Spike, take care of the slayer for a while , do not eat her. I need to work up an appetite for her" He slammed the door.

Willow finally found a spell that could locate the souls regardless of other magics or location. Giles and Wesley aided her and the spell seemed to be a success.

The spell glowed up over the location of the Wolfram and Hart offices.It wasn't a shock.The next plan of action was to retrieve them.Faith lead the girls into the lounge.

"We have found the location of the souls, Willow has broken any spells that were protecting them. There is a chance to retrieve them from Wolfram and Hart"

"That's suicide!" Faith said

"Not necessarily, there is a chance that it would be easy if there was an assault at night when the building is mostly empty"

"At night when the fang gang could well be there and active. Yeah really safe Giles"

" And during the day would be safer , how?" Wesley jumped in to defend Giles

"Okay , so night time attack , point taken , how do we find the souls?"

Willow smiled " I'll make a glow in the dark chrystal, if your close it will glow and bingo" Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Cool , when do we go in for the kill then?"

"Tomorrow night"

"So we sit tight til then"

Angelus walked back into the lounge room . Spike had the slayer tied to the table . Her face looked swollen from punches and she was barely conscious.

"Had fun William?"

"S'ok , no use asking you judging your smile and she's glowing" He pointed at Buffy.

Angelus gave his cocky smile " Would you expect her not to be?"

"Well , I probably wouldn't be so quick"

Buffy giggled

"Shut it Spike"

He winked at Buffy. " What do you have planned with the annoying lil slayer then?"

"I thought I'd show Buffy how to break every bone in a human body with out killing them, then drain the bitch"

The slayer groaned

"Looks like it woke up just in time for the fun"

An audible crack was heard just before a blood curdling scream rang out. Then silence

"Now that's disappointing. So much for slayer stamina" Angelus smiled at Buffy " When you released the slayers essence to all of them it must have watered down the stamina , such a let down I must say"

Spike laughed " Didn't water hers let me tell you"

"If you want to loose those stones of yours carry on "

"Can't take the fact that I had your girl as well ?"

"Helloo I am here y'know"

Angelus and Spike looked at her and fell quiet

"The slayer seems to be out of it for the time being , is there something you want to do today?" Angelus walked behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her , nuzzling her neck.

"Thought about shopping. I could do with some clothes that don't scream preppy "

" We could do that, Spike?"

"What?"

"Care to tell us what you are thinking ?"

"I was thinking about maybe going home"

"With that little red head pulling powerful magic I wouldn't suggest it"

"Willow has probably done an invitation reversal and put a barrier on the grounds"

" Can't I eat the witch or turn her?"

"If you could get that close Willy by all means. She would make a powerful asset" Angelus let go of Buffy and walked over to the slayer . Another loud crack of bone and a scream. " I never tire of that sound."

Faith and Wesley took the van and parked it a few blocks away from the offices . The slayers walked into the underground car park . Willow had hacked into the security system and had shut off the camera's .She had cast a spell that would make the guards see the last hours activity replayed on the monitors.

The slayers and Wesley took the elevator up to each floor until the chrystal started glowing.

They exited the elevator and Faith stood before each door hoping the chrystal would glow outside an empty room.

The chrystal glowed brightly outside a double door office. She could hear voices inside the room. No such luck with the empty room and easy take then she thought.

She signalled the rest to join her and held the door knob in her hand . Ready for the attack.

The slayers and Watcher burst in and started the attack.Faith immediately sliced at the largest guard , taking his arm off , green slime oozed from it. The demon guard thrashed at her with it's teeth, it met with the butt of Wesley's gun. Wesley pulled the gun up and shot the demon approaching him from behind and it fell to the floor dead. The other girls pulled another demon off Faith and Kennedy broke it's neck and Vi decapitated it. Faith struggled to get the large beast off her and then ran the sword through it's gut. It fell to the floor in a pool of it's own slime.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and signalled to Wesley to start unlocking the safe.The other girls regrouped and watched the door for any intruders.

Wesley set up the explosives and stood back . The door to the safe opened and there inside was three urns.

"Great work girls" Wesley said as they grasped the fragile urns.

They retreated to the elevator and hoped they could get out as easily as they got in.

The elevator doors opened in the car park and the group walked out slowly.

"Hold it right there" A voice shouted from the dark

"Hate to quote Xander here but Oh crap" Wesley said.

Angelus and Spike strolled behind Buffy as she cruised through the mall.

"Great idea this... shopping with a twenty five year old vampire bint " Spike lit up another cigarette

"She's happy , I'm happy" Angelus said

"Poof"

"What do you think ? Is it too slutty?"

"No , it's perfect" Angelus looked at Spike " Maybe it is getting a little tedious. Go and find someone to help her"

Spike laughed " Not like the days where Darla would just take herself off with Dru"

"That's a good idea, go, make her a playmate , oh and don't forget the help"

Spike wandered off in search of the help and to find a nice bit to make a companion for Buffy.

"How do I look " Buffy said as she came out of the changing room

"Good enough to eat again"

A middle age woman approached them " Can I help you"

Buffy smiled sweetly " You sure can" Game face slipped and she growled before biting into the woman's neck.

"Your not supposed to eat the help Buffy" Angelus huffed as the woman fell to the floor lifeless.

Buffy dragged him into the changing room and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist" Guess I just have to make it up to you then"

"Guess you do. Maybe shopping trips with you aren't so dull after all "

Buffy ground her ass against his leather pants . Angelus slammed her against the wall and nuzzled her neck , growling softly .

Spike wandered around the mall and stopped outside a lingerie shop

"Anne Summers eh .. looks promising and very coincedental " He walked in .The whelp would shoot his load in his pants if he came here, he smirked . Must bring Angelus in here, would love to catch Buffy in some of this.He tugged at a lacy thong . Yup definately getting him in here.

"Can I help you sir?"

The girl must have been about the same age as Buffy , slim , average height,red head , blue eyes, same preppy look as Buffy , yep , potential playmate.

"Sure , looking for something fun, not trashy but sexy" Spike looked her up and down with his tongue curled behind his teeth " Something like you would wear"

The girl blushed and smiled at him " Just the thing over here " Spike followed her to the back of the shop.

She held up a black barely there set . Spike took his eyes off the set and looked around . No customers and one other chit that was out the back . That's when he spotted the ' toys' , could be fun too.

"You fancy a drink after work?"

"Um ... not sure if I do , your not my usual type"

Spike huffed , trying to do this the easy , non screaming and alerting the whole mall way here.

"Live a little, try something new , you might surprise yourself"

The girl laughed "What's your name?"

"William, but mates call me Spike"

"Okay Spike, meet me at five"

"Good girl , five it is then" he smiled at her " Oh and wear that set" he winked at her and left

Lets hope Angelus and Buffy have finished their shopping

Angelus had just finished pulling his pants up when Spike pulled back the curtain

"God can't you keep in them for five minutes"

Angelus sighed " Did you do as I said "

Spike looked at the dead woman and said " There's the help you wanted and as for the playmate , working on it"

Angelus looked at his watch " It's almost sundown , how much longer?"

"Five tonight , found an interesting shop you might like to take little miss too"

"This isn't like the last one is it?"

"No , although it was funny" he laughed at the memory

"Toys are us was not funny"

"Sorry" Spike held back another laughing fit.

"This shop ? "

"Wait and see "

"Buff , you ready to go ?" Angelus' tone was harsh now that Spike had had his fun.

Buffy gathered the pile of clothes and headed to the check out.

"Babe , what prey tell , are you doing?"

"Paying"

Spike roared with laughter

"Buff " he pulled her from the queue " We don't pay, we're vampires , we take what we want and to hell with it."

"There are security guards over there " she pointed from under her pile of clothes

"So we eat them if they dare to approach us" Angelus rubbed his forehead and temples " This shop of yours had better be good Spike. Lets go"

"Could this be any worse" Faith whispered to Wesley

"Yes it could, The three vampires we are trying to restore could come round the corner "

"It was a rhetorical Wes"

"Hands where I can see them" The potentials all put their hands up , Wesley and Faith couldn't as they held weapons and the urns

"What's in the glass jars?"

"And we explain this how?"

"It's a spiritual mist , my friend is ... um ... religious, new age stuff , she's from the states"

"Good one , why don't you just tell her their bongs , unno it amounts to the same thing here, I know that and I'm not even British" Faith whispered.

"Stop talking" the police officer walked towards them " Place the jars on the floor and back up three paces" "Drop them" Wesley whispered

"What!"

"The urns , drop them"

"Your joking right?"

"No, the souls will be released into the ether, Willow can still channel them"

Wesley and Faith dropped them and they smashed in contact with the concrete floor . The souls disperced into the air

"Oops , butter fingers" Faith said

Wesley weighed up the situation " We can get out of here. Police aren't armed here , and they only have limited weaponry. There's four of them and well , us"

"Can't believe I'm going to end up a fugitive here as well" Faith sighed " You so owe me " She ran for the woman and knocked her flat on her back unconscious, without a break of stride she launched at one of the male officers, Wesley took out the other male and the girls attacked the other male in the second car. The fight took all of five minutes .

They got in the van and sped off back towards home.

"This really amuses you doesn't it" Angelus looked up at the shop sign and then to Spike

"Can't help it if the shops called that can I ?"

"I think it's cool " Buffy said "Can I paint Buffy in front of it , in blood obviously"

"Your adorable but no" Angelus said

Angelus walked in , the two vampires walked in after him.

"Maybe I was too quick to judge" he said as he scanned over the lace and satin .

Buffy blushed

Spike made his way towards the young girl

"Hello pet"

"Spike , you came , I wasn't sure if you would"

"I always keep my word luv" he smiled " What's your name , rude of me but didn't get to ask earlier"

"Trudy"

"Pretty , mind if I just call you Tru"

"Most do , even my mum"

"I want you to meet a couple of close friends Tru" she followed him " This is Angel and Buffy"

Angelus gave her his usual half smile and Buffy said a "Hi"

Angelus nodded his approval to Spike and carried on looking at the bits of lace that somehow qualified as underwear . Now that made him feel old fashioned . He smirked .

He leant towards Buffy " Would love to see you in this later " He twanged a miniscule thong..

Buffy picked it up and smiled " You'll have to take it off with your fangs lover"

"Oh boy" Okay he thought maybe not so old after all. He growled at her , earning him a glance from the girl Spike was trying to sweet talk.

"Shhh with the feralness" Buffy whispered.

"Spike my boy , are you ready to leave?" Angelus' tone was stern

"Are you ready pet?"

"Yeah just got to say bye to my boss and I'll be right there"

Spike smiled at her and turned to Angelus "Be there in a bit mate"

Buffy walked out of the shop and watched as people hurried about in their mundane lives. How small they seem she thought. Happy meals with legs , Spike had once called them. She laughed.Angelus walked out followed by Spike and his new girl , well she would be come sundown tomorrow. Just hope I can stand her Buffy smirked . Oh crap she thought , we still have the half beaten slayer tied up at home . Guess she'll make a snack for her and Angelus while Spike snacks on preppy . Maybe I'll just call her puppy. Bet she yap yap yaps, would be fitting for her then.

Angelus leant in and whispered to Buffy " Play nice now baby" .

Great now he can read my mind. She rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

" Tell me about yourself Trudy " Angelus said as he drove them home.

"Not much to say really , I go to college locally and took the job at the shop to make some money, I plan to go on to university and study art. I live at home with my mum. My father died when I was young but mum says he was a waste of space. I don't remember him though so no loss right? I have a brother who works in a law firm and a sister that is a full time mum. "

"Thank god " Buffy mumbled , Angelus gripped her hand tightly.

"Shh "

Buffy raised her eyebrows

"What about you guys?"

Spike pulled her into his shoulder . "Not much to say apart from we live in a huge suite in a hotel and we live the good life, wouldn't you say Angelus?"

" Most definately"

"Are you related"

"That we are " Spike said with a smile on his lips. " Buffy is Angelus' 'wife' and I'm his 'brother' , younger and more handsome one at that"

Buffy laughed "As you can tell , Spike got the delusional humour"

"Oi!"

Trudy sat quiet, just answering questions when she was asked.

"You feel cold Spike , you okay?"

"Poor circulation , had it since he was a young boy" Angelus said. "We're home"

He parked the car up and lead the way up to the penthouse suite.

They all entered and Angelus showed her through to the lounge area. Spike and Buffy went to see the slayer . She was completely out of it. So no worries about screams just yet , well not from her anyway.

Angelus called out to Spike " Make your guest at home boy , fix her a drink and put on some music"

"Excuse me , I have something I have to attend to, I won't be long" Angelus looked at Spike as he past him.

He shut the door and returned to the slayer. Buffy was standing over her and looking at her broken body.

"What are you thinking my love"

"Her broken body, my body must have looked like that when I jumped off the tower to save Dawn"

"Enough of that , your here and as vibrant as ever , more so in fact"

"Do you miss them?" she asked

"Humanity is a curse that came with the soul , something I have been released from. Do you miss them"

"No! But I feel drawn back for some reason"

"It will pass"

"Can we go out tonight"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hunting , dancing , just go wild"

Angelus smiled and nuzzled her neck "Sounds perfect. Now slayer , where were we?"

Buffy and Angelus bit down and drank slowly , once she was drained they threw her into the kitchen area. Not like they needed to cook anything.

They couple joined Spike , much to their amusement Spike hadn't wasted time and she laid on the couch , her head tilted to the side , Spikes mark clearly visible.

"Bloody woman's a maneater. The second you two left she pounced on me."

"And your complaining?" Angelus smirked

"Not on your unlife mate"

They laughed

"Did you two take care of the slayer problem?"

"She's in the kitchen as we speak , though I doubt she's making us dinner, more like she was dinner" Angelus checked his nails " We will be going out tonight , are you joining us?"

Spike looked at Trudy " Why not , last night of freedom so to speak"

"Good man"

"Pigs" Buffy said from the bedroom.

They laughed

Faith and Wesley explained the situation they had run into at the offices. Giles mumbled something about the police causing problems now. Willow was pleased that the souls had been released , saying it made her job easier. It was decided that she would try and give Angelus his soul back that night , as he seemed like the bigger threat, Buffy would be next and then Spike. They gathered for some dinner , while they went over the ritual Willow would be using.

"Are you sure it will work?" Giles asked

"I'm pretty sure , I found a sharmans text from the early seventeen hundreds , it said he used it to curse a vampire with its soul after the vampire killed his family. Sounds very much like Angel doesn't it"

"Yes , very well Willow, you will proceed with caution though"

"I'm not going to go into this type of magic without double checking it. Been there before and we know how it always turns out"

"Yes I'm afraid we do" Giles looked at the young witch and smiled .

He was worried about Buffy , Angel had been through this before and so had Spike, yet Spike was the last on his worry list. Buffy was like a daughter to him. He wouldn't or couldn't think of the killing she must have done , and under Angelus' and Spike's tutoring . Would she ever forgive herself , should she even try? Giles rubbed his temples .

"What do you think?"

He snapped back to reality" Sorry would you repeat that?"

"Wesley just said he felt that I should do a memory spell on Buffy , to help her forget that she lost her soul"

"Possibly , but then she wouldn't feel the remorse and what would stop Angel or Spike telling her or from slipping up at some point"

"Ah yes good point Giles " Wesley slumped back from the table " I have lost my appetite now"

The food on all their plates was barely touched .

Later that night they all gathered in the lounge ready for Willow to perform the spells.

Angelus had taken Buffy to the beach . A nice moonlit walk , a little hunting , a few young lovers that met with them had provided dinner. Now they stood on the rocks in each others arms , facing the ocean.

"Is this how you spent your first days as a new vampire?"

"No , Darla took me underground to meet the master, he had strict rules , as the newest to his line he kept me under close watch"

"That must have sucked"

Angelus laughed "Yes , it did"

"I wish we could stay like this forever"

"Nothing says we can't my love"

"You know better than anyone , they will replace our souls"

"Lilah has alot of power protecting them , It won't be easy for them, if it is possible at all"

"I just feel so free right now , I still have you and I have Spike there too , and not a care in the world"

"Life is good now Buffy , but life as a vampire can be ... restricting"

"My life as a slayer wasn't a bed of roses either , I more or less lived by the same rules, only I had the weight of the world on my soul. Now that I no longer have my soul that pressure has been lifted"

Angelus took her into a tight embrace and kissed her with a passion she had never felt before. How had she been so scared of him before?

"Come , lets find that wayward childe of mine and see if he has stirred up a hornets nest yet"

The two lovers ran off into the dark.

Willow started the chant and Giles rang the blessed bell while Wesley waved the stinky herbs around Willow .

She nodded to them and continued the chant.

Spike had found a nice quiet pub near the beach and had settled at the end of the bar. Angelus walked in and saw him .

"William , I see you found my old haunt. " Angelus patted him on the back and ordered the drinks.

Buffy waved the cigarette smoke out of her face

"Dare I ask what you two have been up to"

"We went to the beach and had dinner"

Buffy rubbed her stomach " Yep I'm all full and warm"

"Adorable , really " Angelus passed her drink to her and kissed her nose.

Buffy sniffed it and screwed up her nose

Spike sniggered " I got her drunk on jack once , not a pretty sight mate"

"I won't be getting her drunk " Angelus winked at her.

Buffy took a sip "Blurrghhh" her face screwed up and her tongue hung out

"Told ya Angelus "

"Maybe not the best thing for you?"

"I'll survive"

"Stubborn minx"

Another sip "Blurrghhh"

"Okay that's enough of that" Angelus took the offending drink from her and ordered her an orange juice " There, one more of those blurgh faces and I would of ended up slapping you woman."

"You would have tried"

Buffy looked around the bar and sneered "You spent your youth in bars like this one getting shitfaced and laid?"

"Yep"

" I can see why becoming a vampire was a step up in the world"

She walked over to a table and sat , leaving Angelus and Spike speechless.

"Maybe this wasn't a wise move on your part Angelus "

"I think for once you may be right"

"Modern bint's are usually higher maintenance "

"Higher than Darla was ?"

"You have no idea" Spike turned to Angelus " When I was all souled and lived with the bint in Sunnydale I got a good feel for her. She was down to earth in a roll about the cemetary way and I was down with that , but once you got past that it was all new clothes and shoes to match , I mean , you must have seen the wardrobe , and the spoilt brat routine that came with getting her own way? God knows how the souled version dealt with that. Too much of a poof to stand up to her"

"Then I will have to get her around to my way of thinking"

"Bloody good luck with that , you'll need it" Spike downed his jack

"Haven't we got to drop by that annoying lawyers tonight?"

"Yes , lets go now" Angelus downed his drink and called to Buffy" We have an appointment with a lawyer my love"

The three of them left.

Buffy sat in the back with Angelus, while Spike drove .

Angelus was kissing her neck and whispering lovingly in her ears .

The stench of herbs filled his nostrils.

"Pull over Spike" He started panting and clutching at his shirt.

Spike parked up near the beach, Angelus got out and ran to the beach and sank in the sand. Buffy ran after him.

"What is it Angelus talk to me"

"Get away from me bitch, you did this " He back handed her and fell to the sand crying.His back arched and a light flew in through his mouth and lit up his eyes . Angelus clutched his chest and passed out in the sand.

"Spike !"

Spike came running across the sand and fell to Buffy and Angelus' side

"Help me get him back to the car, we need to get him home"

"What the hell did you do to him ?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing!"

"It's his bloody soul again innit?"

"Oh god no" Buffy started crying "Why now, we were happy"

"Let's get you two home pet"

Spike put him on the back seat and Buffy cradled him, crying and stroking his hair.

Willow felt the soul flow through her and leave. She knew it had worked . Her hair paled from it's red to a pure white and she slumped into the couch." That was neat"

"Are you feeling alright my dear?"

"I feel great Giles , lets get Buffy all souled up"

She looked at him and smiled

They began the second ritual

Angelus was still knocked out by the spell . Buffy laid him on their bed and laid next to him. Spike came into the room and watched her care for him.

"He won't want to be here come morning , or when he wakes"

Her tears fell again " Don't say that , he loves me , he won't leave me"

"He has his soul , he won't want to be around us because of it. Trust me pet, it's what he did last time we were a family"

"But he said he didn't love Darla, he loves me , he told me he does"

Spike sat next to her and held her hand " Buffy , you don't have your soul and he does , he will feel the guilt again and he won't want to be around us"

"Then we'll go to Wolfram and Hart and get his soul taken again, help me Spike"

"No"

Buffy punched him across the room "Fine I'll do it myself"

Angelus stirred

"Baby , Angelus , can you hear me " she stroked his face tenderly

He twitched and pulled away from her as his eyes opened "Buffy"

She smiled through her tears , Spike rose from the floor and watched

"Buffy , where are we ?"

"At the hotel room , we got you home , are you okay?"

"Hotel room?"

"The one Wolfram and Hart provided for us"

Realistion hit him . He shot off the bed and pressed himself against the wall.

Buffy smelt fear rolling off him.

"Oh no ... no ... Buffy no . Tell me we didn't , we didn't " He could smell the blood and the stench of death in the room.He couldn't sense her soul or Spikes soul.

"Angel?"

He fled the room .

Willow chanted the spell in latin and the light hung above her , she repeated the chant and the soul entered her , turning her red hair white. It coiled around her heart and shot out of her mouth.

Buffy fell on the bed sobbing , she had never cried so much. She felt a tingle , something was happening . She felt like her chest was being constricted and she began to sweat. The tingle soon become a pain and she clutched her chest. A light shot in through her mouth and lit up her eyes . She fell to the bed , still sobbing .

"Soddin' hell!"

Spike hugged her to him and rocked her while she sobbed .

"Two down eh, guess I best wait for mine then" He whispered to her. Buffy was delirious. Her soul was there, but she was overwhelmed by the guilt.

Spike looked over and saw Trudy laying there.

"Buffy , I'm just going to put you in bed luv, Spikes just got to do something and I'll be back in a minute pet" He tucked her into bed and went into the lounge. The bint was well on her way to becoming a vampire , but not far enough to stake her before she rose. The only thing Spike could do now was to decapitate her.

He knelt beside her

"I'm so sorry luv" he kissed her cheek and held her head between both hands . One twist and a pull and the job was done. Spike rang the Wolfram and Hart offices and made up an excuse as to why they hadn't been back to sign the contract , then he informed them that there was another body to clean up.

Spike returned to Buffy and crawled into bed with her and held her.

Willow was tired . Her energy was running low , only Spike left. She could do it couldn't she?

A knock at the door snapped her out of it .

Wesley answered the door and held a cross up. It must be Angel.

It was . He looked worn , ragged and confused. Tears ran down his face

"Let me in Wes"

" Where's Buffy and Spike ?"

"I left them , they didn't have there souls" Angel was crying and it was hard to understand what he was saying .

"You left her there with him?"

"Why not, she was souless , what have you done?"

"Willow has done the spells , she gave Buffy back her soul. What hotel where you staying in?"

"I'm not sure" Angel collapsed onto the floor " I need her Wes , she's not safe there"

"Tell us where she is"

"I don't know"

Spike woke up with Buffy still wrapped in his arms. He could see the tears had stained her face. It was still dark and he couldn't 'smell' the sunrise. He gently tried to wake her up. She stirred and looked at Spike through half closed eyes.

"Did he come back?"

Spike shook his head " Don't worry pet, we're going home now"

"But you don't have your soul"

"I didn't have one for the first two years I helped you pet"

Buffy smiled and stroked his face " True , you told me love was enough"

"Still is now go get your stuff together , can't have those damn lawyers figuring this out"

Buffy rushed to get a few bits together , Spike lit up a cigarette.

"C'mon pet , need to rush here , sunrise isn't far off"

Buffy came into the room with just her toothbrush "Figured this is all I need from here"

Spike smiled .

They ran a few blocks before hailing a cab.

Buffy ran from the cab and knocked at the door. She hoped Angel had made it back safely.

Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her in a protective embrace.

Angel swung the door open and sensed Buffy's soul , then his gaze caught Spikes arm.

"Suns up in a few minutes , are you going to keep us out here to fry or what?"

"Your dangerous Spike, you don't have your soul"

"Let him in" Buffy said sternly

"Come in Buffy "

"I'm not unless you invite Spike in" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

Angels jaw clenched

"Fine" he spat out "Spike come in"

Both vampires entered the house

Angel grabbed Spike by his throat and lifted him off the floor " You best not have touched her or else I will kill you. You so much as look at anyone in here like they're a snack and I will stake your ass to the wall , got it!"

"Put him down Angel. "

He glared at Buffy

"Don't give me that look , three hours ago you were no better than him, neither was I"

Angel let him go and he dropped to the floor . Angel walked away, leaving Buffy to pick him back up.Once Spike was brushed down and sat at the kitchen table, with Wesley and a stake were watching over him and chained to the chair, she went looking for Angel.

She found him in the study , standing in the dark.He had his back to her and turned his head slightly to watch her come to him.

"Why did you run?"

"I couldn't be near you Buffy , not while you were like that"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. " Why not?"

He didn't answer

Silence

It was a long ten minutes

"If I had stayed with you I would have wanted to lose my soul again. I was free and you were free, like you said that night on the beach, we had no restrictions, no worries, we weren't the champions everyone expects us to be, we didn't have the weight of the worlds safety on our shoulders. We could just be Buffy and Angelus."

He turned to face her

"I want that freedom Buffy , to at least be free sometimes , to just be us."

"If we take the offer at Wolfram and Hart we might be able to get that. I read that contract and we can put our on clauses in " She looked up into his eyes

" I already thought about that and I think it would be the safest option for us now"

"I think Willow is doing the spell on Spike now. Do you think he will join us and come to Wolfram and Hart ?"

"I think he's like a love sick puppy and will follow you around til the end of time" He kissed her nose " Who can blame him"

She smiled and held Angel's hand as they went back into the kitchen.

Spike was crying and panting

"Have you been unno ,,, all souled up ?" Buffy asked

"Yeah but that not why I'm crying"

"Care to share?" she raised a brow

"You two bloody gits ... and I'm not a soddin love sick puppy!"

Giles stood at the kitchen door

"Touching as it is we have work to do and questions that need answering"

"Can't they wait Rupert" Angel didn't look towards the Watcher.

"We need to know why Lilah decided to extract your souls"

"Because she thought that by getting us to take over as the unsouled vampires , Wolfram and Hart would stay evil"

"Now leave us please Giles. We need to bond as a family again. Where's Layton?" Buffy asked

Giles stood silently staring at the floor

"Where is he Giles , where's my son?" Angel had a hint of anger

"Illyria took him to another world so that you couldn't harm him , she's there with Dawn and Xander"

"Do you know how to get them back?" His eyes glittered with yellow

"Of course, It will just take Willow to locate Illyria and then Illyria will come back through the portal"

"You had better hope he is okay" Buffy held onto Angel

"You should have known that we wouldn't of harmed him , soul or not, he is my son"

Giles felt terrible and left the kitchen.

"So , now the lot of you are back to normal and all warm an' fuzzy , any chance of me getting untied?"

" Think you look good in chains , maybe we should try them , what do you think Angel?"

" I think you have been corrupted by my alter ego " Angel had a grin on his face

"So that's a yes then" She said as they walked out of the kitchen

Buffy walked out of the bathroom and sat on the end of the bed. Angel was under the covers waiting for her .

" I can't stomach pigs blood now , it was bad enough before , now it's repulsive"

"Unfortunate side effect.You will get used to it again, and the demon may try and rebel against it"

"Great so not just a growling stomach but a growling demon too"

"Lots of growls ahead " He reached out and pulled her close " Now about those chains"

Willow managed to reach out across the dimensional plains and contact Illyria. Illyria told her that it would take a day to bring Layton back , dimensional time didn't always run on the same scale as the human world. Willow assured her that all three vampires were safe and had their souls.

Things were finally getting back on track.

Lilah was fuming. How the hell had the team of idiots foiled her plan to keep the offices at Wolfram and Hart evil?They were above small minded people that held no real power. She had Angelus, Spike and the turned slayer in the palm of her hand and was reap the benefits, so how had it been ripped from her so easily.Someone was going to pay , and pay dearly.

Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Angel"

"Lilah, thought I'd let you know that we are still interested in your offer, with a few clauses of our own"

"Fine, come by the office later "

"Oh and Lilah, no funny business or I will let Angelus out on you , and trust me when I say he is less than happy with you"

"You don't kill humans , part of your redemption , remember" she said smugly

"One more won't matter to me now, especially when it comes to you , I don't think you qualify as human , do you?"

He hung up.

Lilah threw the phone across the room. Once she calmed down she picked it up and replaced the handset.

She really needed to have that witch of theirs killed.

"Was that Lilah on the phone?"

"Yeah I rang her to let her know we were still interested"

" I'm guessing she was less than happy at our new found souliness"

Angel laughed and pulled her into his lap "No, I think homicidal covers it"

" Best get Willow some protection , and the rest of the team"

"I think they can protect themselves, they managed to when we were ... Evil"

"Yeah"

"Buffy?"

"Hmmm ?"

" Do you prefer Angelus or Angel?"

"Angel"

"Why?" he asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Call me insecure"

"Okay insecure "

"I'm not going to get an answer am I?"

"Nope"

Spike was still chained to the chair in the morning. His back was stiff , his neck was stiff and ached and personally , he was sick of being the 'chained to a chair Spike'.Hadn't Buffy and Angel done just as much damage? Why was he the one being punished?He was hungry and after having human blood , he was bloody cranky cos of it.He could hear all the hearts beating away , pumping all that delicious human blood around their puny bodies and it was driving his demon crazy. Not helping yourself here mate , he thought to himself, god help the next human that walks in here .Great now my ass is numb!

Angel and Buffy were the first to come downstairs. They were laughing and every now and again she would yelp and then he'd hear Angel growl.Soddin hell he thought they are all loved up and I'm left here to starve and grow old age pensioners bones.

"Oi! ANGELUS!"

"Don't call me that"

"Let me out of these bloody chains"

"Patience"

"I think spending ten hours in the soddin chains qualifies as patient you git"

"Let him out Angel" Buffy still couldn't hide her laughter.

"Where'd I put the key?"

"That's not even funny" Spike spat

Angel threw Buffy the key so she could let him out while he prepared their blood.

"About time" Spike stretched and cracked his aching and sore muscles and bones. "Better, now I just need my grub" He reached for the weetabix and grabbed Angels mug of blood and went into the lounge.He propped his feet up on the table and flicked on the T.V.

Buffy and Angel watched as he sauntered off.

"What time shall we go to sort out this Wolfram and Hart thing then? " Buffy sipped the warm pigs blood

"No blurgh face?"

"Tease me all you like but you still have the leather pants upstairs , don't make me use them against you Angelus" She poked her tongue out before he could retaliate

The house started coming to life and hectic. This was another reason to push for the Wolfram and Hart take over. More space.Angel knew that the company owned alot of property around the offices , and they would put them to good use.

"Are we goin' to sort out the lawyer mess today?" Spike asked Angel

"Yeah, we'll go soon,I haven't told Lilah yet"

"Any reason?"

" If we just turn up she wouldn't have had time to plan anything"

"Good thinkin', for you that is" Spike smiled.

Buffy walked into the study holding Layton. " So back to the offices later?"

"Yeah, will you be okay Buff?"

"Yep , just worried I won't be able to control myself, I have an overwhelming urge to hurt that bitch for everything she's put us through"

"I think we all feel like that" Angel kissed her and stroked his sons head "You'll be fine though?"

"Yeah course , I'm not about to go terminator on her or you again, promise"

Angel gave his son and 'wife' a kiss each "Good to hear" and went to get showered.

Lilah wasn't having a good day. Lindsay had slammed into her office and slammed a file down on her desk. He had stood there expecting a good explaination as to why the firm had paid out a huge bill for services rendered to a trio of deadly vampires , and got squat for it. He was grinding his teeth and she was sure the vein in his temple was fit to bust.

"What can I say?"

"Nothing obviously. For God sake , you know who this will reflect badly on , don't you"

Lilah rocked back on her chair with a smug grin, her pen resting between her teeth as she held it "Well not me, I died for this firm, at the hands of Angel , so I'm thinking that it must be you ... Boss" Lilah reached for the file and flipped through a few of the print outs , finally settling on the final total then pulled a who cares face " Is that all , I actually thought they would have caused more damage than that"

" That's just for the restaurant massacre"

" A quarter of a mill?"

"Yeah , turns out they were clients, only Angelus could pick the only chinese restaurant on the payroll "

"Have you finished?"

Lindsay sat on the desk "When do you expect them to turn up?"

"I don't , but soon, hopefully"

Angel, Buffy and Spike waited til sundown and then got in the car and drove off.

They arrived unexpected and they were shown to the same office as before. The three of them were nervous, not that Angel or Spike showed it. They had probably been in situations like this over their vast lives. Angel and Spike flanked Buffy, and as soon as Lilah and Lindsay walked into the office , both vampires had put their arms around her and had morphed into game face.

"Graced with the bosses presence tonight , boy , you must have blown it royally Lilah" Angel laughed at her

Lindsay pulled up a chair and sat back with his arms behind his head.Lilah looked nervous and the scent of fear rolled off her.

Fuel for my fire Angel thought

"Please sit , I believe we have lots to discuss" Lindsay said.

" First thing we wish to discuss is the offer. "

"Of course, here's the proposal, any amendments you wish to include or retract , just let me know" Lillah handed all three a copy of the contract.

The three of them read through the contract and put them on the table. Angel had a smug grin on his face and leant against the table .

" What makes you think I want to be C.E.O of this ... "

"As we discussed before , the resources at your disposal will make your 'good fight ' alot easier and you will have the firms employee's to help , we have a great deal of power here. Why don't we give you a tour"

Lilah rose from her seat as did Lindsay.The three vampires stood looking at each other . Spike shrugged and was the first to follow them , Angel and Spike remained in game face , Buffy stayed in her human guise , almost looking lost. Angel pulled her into his embrace and whispered to her.It seemed to calm her down and they all followed the Wolfram and Hart employee's.

Regardless of what they thought, Wolfram and Hart was an impressive business. The resources would help them immensely. The only reason they held back was the fact that they were evil. Spike had said that they would soon change that once they were in control , which meant that he was considering his part in the take over , he just wanted to wait and see if the other two were giving it serious consideration. Would their combined teams want to come , after all they had been there in the thick of it from the start of this war.

Angel sat back in the office , Buffy on his lap swinging her legs. Spike stood looking out of the window. Lilah had stood behind Lindsay as he sat at her desk. It appeared that the vampires were now dealing with him and Lilah was no more than a glorified secretary.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get our ... guests a drink , Lilah"

She glared at Lindsay and left the room.

"I have to tell you this while she is absent but the Senior Partners wanted you all here from the beginning . Although they wanted the evil versions, this could still work"

"Tell us something we don't already know Lindsay. Why would they want the 'good ' us to take over this firm?"

"You earned it. Defeating them proved you are worthy enemies and they concede . Doesn't mean they wont try again but then we live in hope" Lindsay smiled , glad that he had planted that seed.

"We destroyed them" Spike said from his spot at the window

"Is that what you think?"

"You mean we didn't beat them and kill them?"

"No, please ... they aren't coporeal, not in the same sense of you and I. They use mystics to come to this plain, but they exist elsewhere. The beings you defeated are shall we say , reflections. As long as their are people here they will be. Didn't Holland tell you that once Angel?"

Angel just glared.

"As I thought , you forgot that titbit of info did you big guy"

Angel was fuming at his own stupidity , how could he forget that.

"So how does that effect us taking over? Will we become part of the problem or part of the solution Angel?" Buffy was catching on.

"I'm not sure babe , rest assured if we do take this farce for a law firm over we won't bend to their will , we will still fight for the powers "

Lindsay smiled " Wouldn't have you any other way " Lindsay threw a pen onto the contracts and slid them towards the couple sat opposite him.

Angel stared at the contracts.

"Before we sign , a few things need to be changed"

"Name it"

"I noticed that even after her death , Lilah still works here , you best remove any clause that means my teams are trapped here in that manner. I want Spike and Buffy to be free as well , no more reanimating them should they die." He stroked Buffy's hair as he said it.

"As you wish, anything else?"

Angel sat staring at Buffy "Anything you wish to add ?"

"Yeah, I want Lilah gone" Buffy morphed into her demon guise , signifying her anger " If I see that vapid bitch here I won't be responsible for my actions"

As much as Lindsay would love to watch Buffy tear Lilah to shreds, he agreed to have her transferred to another office.

"So is that everthing?" Lindsay rubbed his face over with his hands . This was tense and they were dragging this meeting out. He just wanted to get back to his appartment and deal with the Senior Partners so that he could relax. Not that he got to do much of that lately .

"Not quite, This might seem like a good idea and the Senior Partners may think they have us where they want us but " Angel patted Buffys ass and she stood up. Angel leant over the table and got Lindsay by the shirt collar, holding him mere inches from his own face " The first sign of any attempt on our lives and we will kill you and everyone involved with this company " Angel growled loudly. "Trust me when I say that even Angelus will seem weak in comparison. Don't think my soul will stop me either. You have my word , no need for me to sign anything."

The three vampires left

"Handled that brilliantly as usual then Lindsay " Lilah sat with a smug grin on her face.

Willow , Giles and Xander were up once they had arrived back home. They were mentally , emotionally and physically exhausted. The three of them retired to bad as soon as they arrived home , giving Giles and Willow and Xander a brief run down of the nights events before retiring.

Since their short time without souls and the feasting on human blood , the pigs blood had left them all with a hunger that just wasn't getting quenched.This lead to restlessness at night when it was quiet and the only thing they could hear was the human heartbeats. Their demons growled and churned , begging for the crimson liquid that ran through their veins. Angel could control it , after years he had to learn to get past the craving. Spike was just as adept at denying his demon, Buffy however was having a hard time of it. She knew it was going to be hard , she knew the slayer in her was mortified , but the vampire in her was begging , pleading with her to just take it.Angel held her while she went through the withdrawal and whispered to her to keep her calm. Finally she fell asleep.Angel gently slipped from her bed and went to see Spike. Spike was awake and listening to what he thought passed as music,it tortured Angel's eardrums .

"Can I come in ?"

Spike merely left the door open and resumed he place on his bed, still engrossed in his music.

Angel raised his brows at Spike's nonchalant attitude.

"You think you could turn that 'noise' off?"

Spike huffed and turned it down " satisfied?"

Angel sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knee's and hung his head.

"Buffy's having a hard time with withdrawal, I need you to help her "

"How?, an why aint you doing it , your her knight in shiny bloody armour now"

Angel sat quiet for a while

It dawned on Spike

"Oh that's just bloody class that is"

"I'd go but..."

"But what , you don't want to risk your own path of redemption or is it that you don't want the scoobies to stake your bloody ass for it, but it's okay if it's Spike"

"I have to be here should she wake , I need to stop her from taking one of the others"

"How 'bout I Buffy sit and you go out and hunt"

"Not gonna happen Spike"

"How the soddin hell did I end up here with you again?" Spike grabbed his duster and left.

Angel sat on the bed with a smile on his lips "Buffy" .

Angel returned to his room and sat on his bed and cradled Buffy.

"We'll get you what you crave baby , just hold on til Spike gets back"

Spike returned after a couple of hours and ran straight up to Angel and Buffy's room. He entered after knocking and hearing Angel grant him entrance.

"Did you get what she needs?"

Spike threw a paper bag onto the bed

Angel frowned his confusion

"You didn't think I was gonna bring her back a live victim did you, c'mon you might be bloody dense but your not completely stupid are you?"

"Angel opened the bag and saw packs of human blood that had come from a local hospital

"And thanks would be nice you ponce"

Angel opened the first pouch and offered it to Buffy . " Take the rest downstairs and mix them with the pigs blood "

"Now I'm your lackey? Don't bloody think so"

Spike walked out and left Angel to it. He wasn't happy with the way Angel was shutting him out of Buffy's life and was expecting him to run around doing his dirty work for him , and using his closeness to her as a way to manouvre him into it. If the bloody moron wanted anything doing for her he'd have to do it himself from now on. Spike was sick of it.

So things were tense between Angel and Spike , nothing new was it? Buffy thought she could deal with vampire jealousy , but in her current state of mind , it proved hard.

"Go after him and make good, we need him on our side and Angel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't go using Angelus as a one up on him, he's our equal"

"When did you get so wise?"

"When you got so pig headed"

"Someone else once said that to me.."

"Colour me surprised"


	29. Chapter 29

Final Chapter

This is the last chapter in this epic tale. I may do a sequel, depending on the feedback and reviews . Hint Hint!!!! Well I hope you enjoyed my story.

Will it be a happy ending ... read on and find out . Enough from me ... on with the show!

The day had come when the team would move into the Wolfram and Hart building and start they're new vocation.Angel , Spike and Buffy headed the team as joint C.E.O's. Buffy would lead the teams of Slayers, Angel would still lead his team , and Spike took on the active role with the remaining Wolfram and Hart employee's. God he loved his new job. One of his first actions was to have Lorne read them all and then he 'off'ed' any of the evil ones , something he found a little more than enjoyable. Of course he ran it by Angel and Buffy first, he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the slayer.He would wear a suit but Buffy still couldn't get him to part with that bloody leather duster.

Buffy would set up routine patrols for the slayers and would often go out , she didn't want to seem like a slacker , after all , it was her calling first! She would take the laptop back up to the penthouse that she shared with Spike ,her son and her beloved , and go over the reports that the slayers handed to her at the end of night. This was so that they could run a chart on recent demon activity and be aware of anything that looked remotely apocolypsy , as Buffy would say. Better to get a heads up than be knee deep in one before they found out.

Willow found that they had a coven within the firm and she had tested the wicca's , only to find she was the most powerful . She became the head of the covern and kept a close eye on any maigic that the others used. She reported to the three heads of the firm and dealt with any wicca's that abused magicks. She was in her element , not only because she was using her skills on a daily basis , but because she was also teaching , which she had a passion for.

Xander slotted into P.R work and mostly ran around like a headless chicken all day. He loved it, after years of running around after the slayer and feeling mostly pointless , he finally had a job and felt like he was contributing. It was a shame that Anya couldn't see him now , all suited up and pretty much an important part of the team.

Dawn went to college and mainly kept out of the Wolfram and Hart circle. Buffy had expessed that wish , as she had been this mystical key. No good would come from it should any of the more corrupt employee's finding that out and having another try at using her to open another portal, leading to another swandive of death for Buffy.

Faith was Buffy's number two. She trained the girls and also they used her to interrogate possible problem clients and employee's, which Faith excelled in and loved to do. It seemed that the rogue slayer in her was still in her , even if it was just buried a bit deeper than it was.

Wesley was head of the research team. His knowledge of languages and prophecies made him a valuable team. He worked with Giles. Giles would go back and forth from England . Giles was working with the new Watchers Council and with a covern down in the Cotswolds.

Fred was head of the science division , she had a full team of highly respected physicists working under her , round the clock. She was in her element. She had her team working on hi tech gadgets and weapons for everyone.Her curiosity never held her back and only strove her onwards in her quest for knowledge. She had become a highly respected scientist and even had some of her ppers and findings published.

Gunn had a memory implant and became a lawyer. He worked hard on all of his cases, rarely losing a case.He missed the fighting and would join Faith out into the night for a spot of violence , if he didn't have a case .

Groo helped Faith with the slayers. He was a champion in his own right and in his own world. He had no desire to go home. Cordy was his world and she still slumbered. He would train and fight beside the the young girls, anything to help out Angel who he admired and respected.

Robin was fit and well again and he took up the role of teacher to the younger of the slayers. It was still important that the gilrs had an education after all. Angel had set up a fund for the tutor and set a large hall aside for them to use as a clasroom. He excelled his job and the girls did well under his tutoring.

Lorne became head of the entertainment section. He charmed his clients and even the A list stars loved him. He had class when it came to the deal . He worked his purple lurex socks off. He would visit with Cordy when he had a break . She had been moved to a private facility owned by Wolfram and Hart at Angels request. It was just like she was in a plush five star spa. If she was awake she would be in heaven. Lorne bought in new clients and read them for Angel, better to be safe than sorry he told him.

So , the teams joined and everyone had a job and fitted in. Wolfram and Hart had been ' filtered ' clean of the bad elements and was now a well groomed evil fighting machine.The three C.E.O's were vampires with souls and they worked for the Powers that Be . Fighting the good fight , right?

That remianed to be seen.

Cordy was still in a coma and without the visions . Spike had those . He was now Angels link.For the most part the three vampires would take care of the visions together. Even though they had this new venture , they still felt it was important to stay ' grounded ' by their original path. There were nights when they would actually long for the visions and the chance to get down and dirty again. Spike revelled in it. To see the three of them fighting side by side and in tune with each other, well it was more than impressive. The foes they fought stood no chance at all. A swat team that worked at the law firm would hang back just in case anything happened to the bosses, but after the first time, they knew to keep back at a safe distance. That first time they had approached Buffy after she had fought a long battle with two demons, their guns loaded with wooden bullets . She had switched to game face and ran out of a dark alley and been cornered by the idiot team. A few shots later and she was taken down , wounded but not seriously, luckily for them. Spike heard the shots and alerted Angel. They both came running and well , the team that had attacked her , were never heard from again. The other team members had an idea about their fate, mainly because Spike had sat there picking at his teeth and belched and the female had sat laughing at him and rubbed her stomach. It appeared that their souls weren't the only thing that stopped them from snacking on humans should they get hurt and were protecting their own.This was a bloody good reason to keep on their bosses good side from now on and keep away when the three of them 'hunted' together. Both the male vampires were extremely protective of the female.

Layton was now a year old and was walking , Angel and Buffy would have him in the office with them and Spike would play the doting Uncle , often playing with the boy while Angel and Buffy got on with work. Spike didn't mind, not that he told them that. He missed the niblet so the boy was a great distraction, after all the boy was family.

That's what they were.

Family.

A bloody huge one now. A disfunctional one , slayers and vampires working together,for an evil law firm that they were using for the greater good. How the gods must be laughing!

It worked , they were a formidable team and it seemed nothing could defeat them.

Nothing could .

Could it?


End file.
